Ruby Claims The Sapphire
by Celestialfae
Summary: Summary change: Naruto is an average peasant trying to make ends meet. His life is turned upside down when Prince Sasuke beseeches his hand in marriage. Naruto rebuffs Sasuke but the prince wont take no for an answer. Will Naruto remain unrelenting or fall for the prince's charms. And get over dark past and demons in the process. Midevial fic. Adopted from hopesterocks
1. Meet The Characters

Ruby Claims The Sapphire

By Celestialfae

Summary: Naruto is an average peasant who sells fabrics for a living. One day his life gets turned upside down when Prince Sasuke demands his hands in marriage but Naruto wants nothing to do with him. A mysterious secret sure doesn't help. Renaissance fic. for Amber Dawn-chan. Adopted with kind permission from hopesterocks.

Characters

**Naruto Uzumaki: Dashing young peasant who sells fabrics for living and unwilling bride of Prince Sasuke. He is also haunted by a past he would rather not relive.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Arrogant prince of Konoha and head of the Uchiha Castle since his brother's defection. Smitten with peasant Naruto for reasons only he knows. Although he can be manipulative at times, he shows a tender side only to a few select people.**

**Kakashi Hatake: Head guard of Uchiha castle. Slightly perverted but has a mean right/left hook when provoked. In relationship with Iruka. Does not like Mizuki.**

**Iruka Umino: second in command/ guard of the Uchiha castle. He was sold into servitude by family as a child but rose to the ranks of guard. In close relationship with Kakashi. He acts as a father figure to Naruto.**

**Sora: handsome monk who helps Naruto escape momentarily and is particularly good at martial arts. Carries a gold metal claw that he uses for combat.**

**Mizuki: One of the head guards. He holds Naruto in contempt due to his peasant stature and holds a tiny flame for Iruka even though it is unrequited. Due to past deeds, he is not surprisingly trusted by many others.**

**Sakura Haruno: Princess of CherryBlossom Castle. Hates Sasuke because of trick he played on her as a kid. Former friend of Ino's but no longer due to a falling out with the other.**

**Ino Yamanaka: Duchess of Yamanaka Manor. Former friend of Sakura and now rival because of a disagreement between them.**

**Neji Hyuuga: Lord of Hyuuga Castle. Though he is the oldest he is second in line to his cousin Hinata. Rivals with Sasuke for Naruto's affection and land rights.**

**Hinata Hyuuga: Sweet tempered cousin of Neji. Is often treated coldly by her family for being so weak willed. However with help learns to overcome that. Is also fiance to Kiba Inuzaka.**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Duke of a small portion of Konoha and younger brother of Hana. Fiancé of Hinata. He is dealing with some anger issues due to his parents divorce and jealous over Hinata's friendship with Naruto.**

**Gaara Sabaku: Prince and youngest of the Three Sand Triplets. His family is fearful of him. Also carries affections for Naruto but is more forceful about it. He has a past almost as dark as Naruto's. quite possibly Bi.**

**Kankuro: Cocky older brother of Gaara and plays as his counselor. Slightly fearful of his brother. Hates children. Favorite hobbie is working on his puppets he uses in battles.**

**Temari: Oldest sister of Gaara. Strong-willed and sharp tongued she is not afraid of speaking her mind which makes her slightly unpopular with her peers for the fact she is not the "typical female".Often the one in charge of placating him. She is also known to carry a fan around. May hold small flame for Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru Nara: Deer Farm owner. Meets Naruto by accident when he finds him hiding in the deer food storage shed. Though a good friend, he has a rather bad habit of saying "mendosuke".**

**Sai Kuro: Pale yet handsome cousin of Sasuke. Has habit of hiding behind fake smiles. He is easily manipulated by his uncle Danzo. More on Danzo later.**

I will upload more info on the characters later on. But until expect more and have faith that it will be a good fiction. Now sit and back and enjoy the show .


	2. 1 Forget It!

Chapter 1: Forget It!

Warnings: yaoi (nothing to explicite), sad flashbacks, slavery, lots of action and romance.

Do not like do not read. Also I apologize to everyone for the late delay on updating this fic. I had some bugs to work out but I finally got them fixed.

The kingdom of Konoha in the time of the Middle Ages. It was a different time with your kings/queens, peasants, palaces, and all your typical fantasy elements. You see Konoha was no ordinary kingdom. Of course, I am getting ahead of myself. In the midst of the city was the famous Uchiha Castle, home of the fabled Uchiha family. Surrounding it was the village where you had your shops, bakeries, restaurants, churches, an orphanage and the many shacks. For some it was the only thing you could own for a home, otherwise you slept on the streets. Walking down the streets was an attractive young male who appeared about 16-17 years old. His back length hair tied in a ponytail and crystalline blue eyes with caramel-colored skin with unusual whisker marks on his face was a real head turner and stood about 5'7". That is if anyone bothered to actually look past the plain peasant robes. Anyways, said young man was currently carrying a load of fabrics wrapped in his arms as he walked out of town and to his small shack in the forest near here. It wasn't much; just a one room wooden cabin, a small kitchen with cupboard for storing food and a futon where he slept in his small room. The young male sold fabrics for a living so it did not pay much unless he was fortunate to find someone who would pay extravagantly for them. Silk, cotton, cashmere, you name it. It was all he could wish for, a simple life with no obligations.

Naruto then went to his bedside and pulled his two most precious objects, a blue crystal necklace shaped like a diamond and a leatherjournal journal. He sighed remembering as he remembered the events that led to him coming here. He had obtained the profession about 31/2 years ago when he came to the village. No one had paid him any heed until a kindly old fabric seller found him attempting to hide from the elements inside the hollow of a tree. He took in the young lass and allowed him to stay in his young hovel in exchange that he work his rent off. It was after sometime, the man had decided he earned enough for retirement and left his house and sellers permit (3) to Naruto. Now here he was gathering what he had earned(1). Tomorrow was definitely gonna be different he decided. Indeed the day was going to be much different. The next morning Naruto tried desperately to wave off the sound of annoying crow of the rooster that lived in one of the farmhouses next to his house (2).

"Alright, alright already geesh, stupid bird" he muttered crankily sitting up from his bed.

He wearily rubbed his eyes and decided to just screw it. So he got on his clothes while rapping a plain grey cloak around him and ate his usual breakfast; several piece of toast and some tea. After that he gathered his merchandise and hopped out the door. As he was headed down the road, he was caught off guard by the rush of a carriage abounding toward him. "Crap, he shrieked. Not taking chances he he jumped out of the way.

"Hey watch where youre going" he yelled a vein popping on his head.

The carriage slowed down. The door opened and a tan skinned man with a scar on his face walked out of the carriage.

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the man to be one of the Uchiha family guards. As he turned around, the man yelled. Thinking he was out to beat him or something he took flight and ran.

"Halt by the order of the royal guard", he shouted.

Naruto dropped his load and headed for one of the trees. Thinking fast he climbed up one of them and watched as the man stopped where he had been seconds before. Leaning forward a little, his eyes bulged out when he heard the "_crack" _of a branch breaking.

"Ahhh, the boy yelled and landed on top of the unsuspecting man. "Owww, both muttered simultaneously rubbing their aching whatevers (A/N: yeah I know what youre thinking perverts ;) "Woah kid you alright, the mysterious man asked helping Naruto up to his feet.

"Yeah, Yeah, just great thanks and now if you'll execuse me I gotta go", Naruto stated rolling his eyes hurried to get his dropped baggage. The man grabbed his arm and whipped him around.

"Hold on a minute, I am Umino Iruka, second in command of the Konoha royal guards here to take you to Prince Sasuke. He has beseeched for your hand in marriage" he stated as if notifying about the weather. Naruto twitched. "umm how about no, he replied.

"You don't understand, he said to come willing or forcefully", he said as he held the younger man around his waist. Naruto grunted and struggled. "Let go of me!" he yelled. Without warning Naruto had broke out of the man's grip and punched him in the face before running down the road and into the forest.

Running through the trees and over rocks, and streams he came upon a cave. Not caring if someone or something was in there he bolted for it. Huffing for breath, he entered deeper into the cave and hid behind some rocks. "Me the bride of some spoiled prince, forget it" Naruto declared loudly and rhetorically.

Next Chapter: Naruto gets taken forcefully to the Prince. Another escape attempt foiled and threats ensue.

I am not familiar with medieval currency so go with me.

That is how farmers wake up. No need for alarm clocks. So annoying though.

Even back then, you had to have a permit or jurisdiction of a higher authority to sell merchandise otherwise the king/duke/lord would confiscate your stuff and arrest you. Its true I read it.

Uchiha Royal Guards garb: a black thick kimono with golden intricate designs and armor plates across the chest. Shin guards and boots. (Use the imagination).


	3. 2 Meeting The Teme Err Prince

Chapter 2: Meeting The Teme…err Prince

Warning: Language, yaoi, bastard guards, and totally kawaii-ness.

It had been a few hours since his encounter with that man. The _nerve_ of him. Being told to be the Prince's "trophy wench"? Think again! He was content with his life the way it was. To anyone else it would have been anybody's dreams come true; living in a castle, married to a prince/princess, never anymore concern of where you're next meal or paycheck was coming in. A fairytale life for the naïve pauper wanting a way out of his/her miserable existence.

"Bullshit, utter bullshit" he grumbled.

Who would want to live life inside a loveless marriage to a person you couldn't stand. (1) Half of the aristocrats only married for the sake of looking for opportunities to rub their wealth in their rival's faces. Not realizing he was crying from the frustration of it all, he furiously wiped them off. He then lay down on the rock floor for just a while. So much for earning a decent wage, he thought. He was awoken by the familiar screech of a carriage just a couple feet where the cave was.

"Oh no", he groaned. He peeked out and saw to his horror the guy with the scar brought a couple friends with him.

The man next to him had white spiky hair with pale skin, a green mask covering all but a visible brown eye. Naruto could not quite tell what he was thinking because the mask pretty much hid his expression. Another one had short straight white hair in a black cap also but was not quite friendly looking as the other one.(2) In fact this one had an ill-favored look on his face. What they all had in common was they wore the garb meant to be worn for the Uchiha family's royal guard.

"Dang it Iruka why did you not knock him out when you had the chance" the white spiky haired one turned to his companion.

"The Prince wanted him to come unharmed and besides Kakashi how would you feel if some guy tried to take you against your will just to marry a prince?" Iruka stated to him.

"Pretty good if it was you" the one known as Kakashi said quirking his eyebrow winking.

"idiot, Iruka whispered blushing.

"Let's just get the kid and back to the castle before its gets dark".

"Pfft, I don't see why we have to come all the way out here for some _commoner", _the other one spat as if it was the most vile thing to say. If it were a princess, I wouldn't mind so much" the man replied looking at the ground. "Irregardless, Mizuki, we are obligated to do as the Prince commands, Iruka replied not wanting to deal with said mans bull. (3)

"Thus with that attitude, is it any wonder you are no longer in charge of the village affairs".

Mizuki sputtered and stumbled as if struck. Kakashi smirked. But remembering his mission, headed toward the cave. Naruto knowing they were no longer distracted with eachother headed toward the darker part of the cave and hid behind some boulders there. The three guards entered the abode. It was not a deep cave but it was enough for any type of animal to seek shelter there for the cold months. Kakashi looked around. He noticed the sliver of blond hair. He beckoned his two teammates with two fingers over to where he knew the blonde was. Naruto shivered and whimpered, wishing there was a hole he could escape through though he knew it was hopeless. The masked man finally approached where he was and in front of Naruto.

"there he is guys, kay now let's not make this any harder than it needs to be" Kakashi said to the young boy who now looked at him with fearful eyes. He then grabbed his arm and over his shoulders he went.

"ugh, grrr, let me go, what did I do to deserve this" the boy cried tears brimming in his eyes. Sorry, I have no choice" Kakashi replied sympathetically before taking two fingers and poking a spot in the back of Naruto's neck knocking him out instantly.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a not so familiar place. He was on a plush bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and two plush pillows that you could sink into (4), and black drapes surrounding the bed. He slipped off the bed.

"Where am I" the boy asked rhetorically. "You're inside my room" a suave dark voice answered startling the young peasant.

He jumped around and his eyes caught sight of a pair of red eyes staring at him from the darkness. (AN: The room is only lighted by a torch hanging by the door). Naruto whipped around and caught sight of a man peering at him from the shadowy corners of his bedroom. The person he noted had black cockatoo-style hair (laughs), pale skin, red eyes with strange markings inside them. His clothes consisted of a silky, black longsleeve where the neck made a V-neck shape, gold trimmings at the ends, gray cloth pants that hugged his curves (A/N: Sorry girls no yaoi till later on T_T), and black boots. The man smirked as he eyed our peasant heroine up and down. Breaking out of his stupor, Naruto found his voice again.

"Who are you, and what am I doing _here_". Naruto yelled to the man sitting across from him.

"I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha, and you are in my castle, as you are the fortunate one to become my chosen bride". Naruto's eyes went wide. Him a bride, no a trophy wench…not in a million years". Naruto eyes then narrowed and stared at the arrogant son-of-a-bitch who had the gall to not only take him away from his home but force him into a farce of a wedding. "Sorry prince but I have interest of becoming your _bedwarmer_, or plaything for that matter, Naruto stated sarcastically.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. No one peasant or noble had ever refused him. Then he smirked. This young one could prove interesting. He then inched closer to where Naruto was. "You belong to me and no one else's.

You're just a spoiled brat" Naruto screamed and ran toward the window across the room. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Sasuke laughed at the adorable blondes antics. It finally took Naruto a while to realize the window was locked. The bastard planned this. He looked at Sasuke who grinned.

"I figured you would try an escape attempt, so I took some "precautions" to prevent them". Naruto slumped to the floor disbelievingly his bangs covering his eyes. Sasuke noticed this and almost felt a slight twinge of remorse. _Almost_ being the word He walked over to the blonde and kneeled next to him. He then removed some of the hair covering his ear and whispered in a way that sounded ominously familiar to Naruto.

"Just remember, Naru-chan, who you know belong to. And if you ever do try to escape you will regret it, usuratonkachi(5)", he gritted the last part emphasizing the regret part. Sasuke got up from his position on the floor and toward this door. He had plenty of plans for him and his blonde. But right now he had plans to prepare. (6)Naruto could only watch helplessly as Sasuke shut the door to his fate.

Poor Naruto. Sasuke is such a bastard. But he will get better trust me, he will.

Next Chapter: Naruto is introduced to life in the castle while dealing with past demons. We then learn the fate of his beloved shack. More on that later.

The sad matter is that not all marriages end in happiness. The sole purpose of marriage is to marry their son or daughter to rich families or to just prove who is richer than who.

I have mixed feelings toward Mizuki. He is a bastard and a jerk for the what he did to Naruto. For Iruka, it was all a ploy to get in good with the Hokage (some friend…huh note sarcasm). But at the same time if it weren't for him, Naruto would not have gotten to where he was in the show.

In every kingdom while the king/leader dealt with outside affairs with his country and other things, there was people who did inside work and made sure things were taken care off in the village nd made sure peasants didn't get too rowdy. I can imagine Mizuki being the type who would abuse his power and punish any who "complained" or tried to even beg for a scrap of food. So as for him no longer being in charge of those matters, his part in the story will be explained later.

You ever heard of those plush pillows that feel as though you sink into a cloud? Oh I love those things and they are_ soooooo_ comfortable.

Usuratonkachi is the Japanese word for 'moron' which is an endearing term Sasuke calls Naruto in every other episode. Or 'Dobe' meaning dead last.

A metaphor signifying the end of his "simple" life and the beginning of where his new turbulent life begins.


	4. 3 Dining With The Prince

I would like to thank you all for your generous support and putting me on your favorite authors column. It is really inspiring for me and all upcoming writers. And a big apology for anyone who has had to go through the horrendous ordeal of me goofing . But don't fret no more of that in the future and also I have "Dead Weight" back online and no repeats this time. Enjoy

Oh and to the anonymous reviewers out there, I appreciate constructive input but keep bashing me like that and I will report you and delete your comments.

Chapter 3: Dining With The Prince

As Naruto who was propped on his hands and knees remained on the floor, he replayed the earlier unpleasant conversation in his mind_. Just remember Naru-chan, who you belong to._ He shivered as he recalled how that bastard emphasized the "chan" part. It was like he was already married to him. Why him? Why of all people did the Prince choose him? He was just a fabric seller. He had no royal blood in him nor did he come from a extravagant background.(1) It was not taboo in the village for same-sex marriages. Although, it was discouraged by the masses. Finally breaking out of his reverie, he stood up using the wall as a support. In the midst of his shock, he momentarily lost the strength in his legs.

"No Way! Uzumaki Naruto is no one's little bride. This one is a free spirit. First thing I'll do when teme steps through that door, I will spout out a few choice words and then he will have to let me go", he proclaimed. He laughed imagining the look on the prince's face.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the soft knock on his door. "Shit, Sasuke must have forgotten something".

He yelped and then ran back to the bed not wanting to face Sasuke's wrath. All thoughts of spouting off were past. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was not Sasuke who walked through the door but Iruka. He was carrying a silver tray with food. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief but then remembered it was Iruka who was responsible for him being where he was.

"Sorry, for interrupting but the Prince personally sent me to you to provide you with food, as he thinks you might convince the servants to help you escape" ; Iruka shrugged apologetically. Naruto didn't say anything but scrutinized the person in front of him.

Sure he seemed "nice" enough, but then again so do the rest of the palace guards. "I do apologize if my earlier actions were a bit straight forward I should have done better to explain myself". I was told to come hand retrieve you and bring you back to the palace first chance I got. I would have brought my troop but it appears having a couple of soldiers approach you is rather unnerving", the scarred man reasoned putting tray next to Naruto.

"So is this how the Prince would handle things by sending his dogs to manhandle some random peasant? Naruto barked finding his voice. I was doing just fine before you came along and now some prince who I never met corners me and demands I be his bride for god knows what reason!". Naruto was huffing after that long rant.

"As I said, you could come willingly or by force, but since you chose the latter I had no other choice but to ask my comrades for help", Iruka explained knowing this was not easy for the young blonde to understand.

"(2)Your comrades, you mean the Cyclops and the snark with the bad attitude", Naruto sarcastically retorted. Iruka laughed. Well that _Cyclops _as you call him_, _happens to be my boyfriend and head guard of this place. He really is not all that bad once you get to know him a bit. Although don't cross him, he will knock you to the ground in a second flat, he motioned using a swatting sound at the air.

Naruto notice the admiration in his eyes as he spoke of him like they were…lovers? "oh and you are quite right about Mizuki, he does have quite an attitude and it has gotten him in trouble in the past. Mizuki learned the hard way not to cross Kakashi."

Naruto just sat there absorbing this new bit of information. Iruka was really a good person and perhaps someone he could confide in like a father figure. "Well as far as things go, Im sorry for punching you earlier" Naruto finally said remorsely rubbing the back of his head.

"That's all right, if I were in your position I'd done the same thing"; Iruka nodded his head in understanding. Oh well, I better get back. See you tomorrow and do eat up a bit you look rather thin for my liking." Naruto smiled and waved his new friend goodbye. Maybe this place wouldn't be so unbearable after all. Then went to devour his meal: sliced chicken, some type of soup, grapes, and a large goblet filled with a reddish type of liquid. He stared at the strange substance thinking it was a type of wine. He then noticed a folded piece of parchment on the tray. He untied the string holding it together. Inside it was this:

_Naruto, this is just a notice. The liquid in the goblet is black tea and not wine. So no underage drinking for you;) (Kakashi told me to write that in "_".) Well enjoy. The servants in the palace already know of your place here so when you explore tomorrow, no one will treat you like a servant. Do not judge Sasuke so harshly, he has it harder than you know._

_Iruka Umino_

_P.S. a little something I picked up for you after you passed out your journal which is left next to your new clothes. Bad news, your shack was burned down by some bandits while you were out but your journal did survive the pillage. Rest assured, the bandits have been arrested and taken care of._

(3)Naruto read the later back and forth. Don't judge the prince so harshly. What did he mean? Ah well, dig in. While he was sad his home had been ransacked, he was happy his little piece of property was salvageable. He smiled as he held it close. He was only sorry that the home he had token care of so long was now gone.

Next Day…

Naruto awoke the next morning from within the plush sheets. It sure was a change from the lumpy futon he slept in. He stretched and studied the pajamas he slept in. They consisted of an orange long-sleeved shirt and black cotton pants. It was sure strange that Sasuke knew his favorite color. He would ask when he found him. The Prince never returned to his room.

"Hmmph, probably has some mistress that he sees every night. Hypocrite" he muttered. But then why did it sadden him. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he hurriedly got out of his pajamas and over to the clothes he set on the floor. Even though he had new clothes on the dresser put for him, he preferred his simple peasant duds, though went against it as they were a tad dirty. Finally relenting he settled for his new clothes; (4) a long sleeve form fitting orange shirt, a red velvet vest with gold buttons, a pair of black pants, and some black lace boots. Then he walked on over to the mirror that was embedded into the wall. Examining himself he decided he looked somewhat "presentable". Seeing this he figured now would be the time to figure out yet another escape route.

Naruto slowly opened the door, looking left and right to see if anyone was there. Then he started down the hall to his right and crept down the carpeted stairs. _The prince sure like the color black and blue_, he thought. He continued to walk down the hallway which he noted of its peculiar design. (5) The halls were lined with baroque-styled art pieces from different continents, a couple of armored suits every few inches, and a large chandelier hanging above his head. He grimaced at the thought of anyone being crushed by that thing. Traveling down several different hallways, he tried a few doors which he noticed some of them were locked. He figured he could look into it later. He turned down the lobby and found it led to a large door. Acting on impulse, he just shoved the doors opened.

His eyes widened to find he was inside the dining room and sitting at the very end of said room was you guess it, Sasuke Uchiha (dun-dun-dun). He was not alone, surrounding the albeit too-large in Naruto's opinion, laminated oak table with a white table cloth and fine china stood some female servants who looked surprised at the newcomers presence. Sasuke who was observing some documents, quirked an elegantly refined brow and then smirked at Naruto. It was a look that reminded him too much of a hungry predator waiting to pounce.

"Ahh Dobe, I see you decided to grace my presence at last this morning and in your fine new apparel, and I didn't even need to send my guards after you"; said the prince in a condescending manner. "Why don't you sit down next to me and we can discuss some important issues", he stated beckoning to the chair proportional to him.

Naruto growled and said "No thanks I prefer the seat at the end" he retorted. And with that he parked himself down. Sasuke frowned and eyes flashed red.

"You know you are in fact the first commoner that dared to defy me" …., he was interrupted by the clanging of his guards rushing into the room. One responded "your majesty, your majesty, the peasant you requested has escaped! He"… he stopped when he noticed Naruto.

"My apologies", he whispered then he bowed and returned to his previous position. Sasuke waved the guards off and said

"Its quite alright, you may go tend to your daily duties and let me have a nice relaxing breakfast with my fiance" The guards did as they were commanded. Sasuke then turned to the maidservants.

"Well what are you just standing around for go get the breakfast ready, he yelled waspishly. The maid snapped out of their stupor and hurried to the kitchens to retrieve their dishes. Some of the maids glared at the poor blonde with nasty looks. Some of the maids however could not face how their _beloved_ Prince would degrade himself to want to marry a commoner, a male none the less. Some of them just didn't care. They were more afraid of getting horsewhipped or fired so they did as they were told. The would-be new couple received their meals but not without Naruto "accidently" having some dust scraped on his shoes. One maid was even brazen enough to attempt to pour some hot soup on him but not before she heard the harsh "cough cough" and a stony glare from Sasuke which sent her screaming for her life, figuratively speaking. After receiving their food, (A/N: Im not gonna bother naming the meal, too much writing stuff to be done) neither one spoke as they slowly at their meal. Naruto had only ever experience fine dining on a rare basis when he could afford to eat at (6)Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. But this was an ambrosia compared to it. Naruto had become quite unnerved by the silence and dared to "break the ice" as they say.

"So your majesty, he began then gulped. Where were you last night, you never did return".

(7) Sasuke was about to eat some tomato soup when he heard him speak. "That really is none of your concern, dobe. What I do on my own time is my business", he remarked.

"Well, if I do decide to marry you, I need to know where you go off to now and then, so I don't think you are being unfaithful or do you have some mistress you visit every now and then", Naruto countered back. Sasuke looked up and once again his eyes flashed red. But what was particular about them were black spirals that covered his entire retina. Naruto gulped knowing he made a huge mistake. But wasn't that the point to push the prince's buttons. Without warning Sasuke suddenly ran over to him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. He growled in a threatening manner. Naruto was too say all the way petrified.

"Never ever accuse me of being unfaithful. If that were the case you wouldn't be here. You would be back in that shack selling second rate fabrics for a couple measly coins. Do not assume I bring you here out of gain. What I do is by my reason. Remember that."

His eyes then returned to their black he did something Naruto never expected, he kissed him. Not just a simple peck but a full mouth to mouth kiss. His fingers fisted inside that blonde hair and other hand on the small of his back. It took some time for Naruto to realize he closed his eyes. Sure he had been kissed by that "man" but it was never so gentle like this. Strangely he felt sad when the Prince finally broke the kiss. Sasuke stared at him then kissed his forehead before standing him back up.

"We will talk some more later on this but now I have matters to attend to in my office, he said them so emotionlessly but his eyes held a warmth in them as if assuring the golden-haired one he would hold him to that promise. Then just as quickly he left leaving Naruto in a confused state. While he did not love the Prince, he could not bear to see the Prince in the arms of another. Another matter though bothered him. Those eyes of his when Sasuke became angry gave off a nightmarish vibe. It was not so much the shapes within the eyes that were unnerving but the color. (8) Red was a color that could be associated with both good and bad. The color itself could be warm and deadly. Not wanting to meditate on the sensitive subject he settled for just exploring the palace a bit. Who knows he may find a friend other than Iruka.

Well that's the end of that chapter. I was going to have something quite different but it turns out I wanted to explore on the castle/palace some more. And the little encounter with Sasuke for you fangirls out there who enjoy Sasu/Naru like you do. My longest chapter yet. As for the "man" he will come later but for now sit tight and enjoy the rest of my fanfiction.

Next Chapter: Naruto meets more of the palace workers and the other guards. Not all are gonna be friendly though. Meanwhile Sasuke is planning a royal banquet.

Normally in midevial times, marriage between two people of the same gender would be forbidden. However this is the world of fanfiction so whatever I say goes.

I have read some fics where Kakashi is referred to as Cyclops because only one of his eyes is exposed. Also I decided to do a bit of Mizuki-bashing. More later.

I am just gonna say the note is written in Japanese. Where otherwise it would be in old English where its read from left to right. Also the part about bandits ransacking peoples homes was quite common and still is apparently.

The clothes are described as form fitting and the boots are not the gay kind you are thinking of :p.

Baroque is the term describing mid early century artwork/paintings

I am just gonna say Konoha has a ramen stand.

Tomato is Sasuke's favorite food. Ahhhh who doesn't love tomato?

Red can be both a symbol of love and danger. Heres a link if you want to know more.


	5. 4 Friends, Acquaintances, and Enemies

Woot! 83 Hits already. Man this story really has caught people's attention. However my other story "Dead Weight" is getting more positive reviews than the other. Ah well. Another great chapter done. Forgive me if I take some time getting it updated. Also I have decided that this will be a Medieval fanfiction because it's just too much work trying to mix Shakespearian language with Naruto. Please read and review. But be nice.

Also I may be delayed with updates because I will be busy with college courses during those times. So please be patient and deal, okay?

Warning: language, weird outfits, bitchy maids, shounen-ai, weirdness, and misinterpretation of characters.

Chapter 4: Friends, Acquaintances, and Enemies

A million questions ran through the golden-haired child's mind. Did the prince really love him or was it just a matter of possession? He admitted Sasuke was handsome and wealthy enough. But he did not want a relationship based on riches and mutual attraction. If he did marry it was to be for love only.

He investigated the rest of the castle. He was still in the upper part of the castle and was yet to explore the lower parts. He walked down a large staircase. He came to numerous halls going in different directions. The halls were lined with mahogany doors with gold locks. He tried to pry them open but they were all locked. All of a sudden …

"OOHMPH! Naruto found himself in a strong hug. HELLO! MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE. IT IS AN HONOR AND DUTY TO BE GRACED WITH THE PRESCENCE OF A FINE DAMSEL SUCH AS YOUR SELF!

Naruto who had dizzy spirals in his eyes, shook his head and took a look at his "assailant". He managed to release himself and take a good look at him. (**1**) It was a male with a black-bob cut, thick eyebrows, olive complexion, and a large toothy smile. He was dressed in a green scribe type outfit and brown loafers. (AN: No not his outfit from the anime "_"). Then stranger bowed and introduced himself.

"Ahh, of course forgive my manners, I am Rock Lee, scribe to the Uchiha Family and your ever faithful escort! He replied beaming as he winked. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Umm, that's nice but I'm not a girl and second you don't need to bow I am not royalty or anything", he said bending his arms and shook his hands sheepishly. Lee stood up from his position.

"Well, now you are my youthful new friend. But I should still ask what your name is?" the flamboyant scribe inquired.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, village peasant and the owner of the fabric shop downtown, and part time tailor as well", he affirmed shaking the others hand.

"Oh, how marvelous. Maybe you could fix my clothes sometime. I am in need of some new shoes. Maybe even a brand new vest?" Lee asked hopefully with eyes that begged _please say yes_. Naruto sighed. He couldn't say no to someone so nice even if he was weird.

"Okay, then, Lee I'll do it!" .

Yappa!, Lee exclaimed jumping in the air. They were interrupted by the arrival of another voice.

"Lee! My youthful apprentice there you are!" A guy that appeared to be an older version of Lee but more muscular appeared. (**2**) He too was dressed in green scribe clothes; a dark green long-sleeved shirt, a white pair of leggings, brown pants and boots.

"Gai-Sensei, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a new comer to this castle" Lee prattled excitedly like he was showing-off a new toy.

"Really, well my dear one it is an honor to meet you. I am Maito Gai, head scribe and it seems my apprentice here is once again distracted from his duties. Most shameful for an aspiring scribe". The man shook his head in an exaggerated disappointed kind of way.

"Forgive me Sensei, I was foolish it will never happen again" Lee proclaimed passionately with his arms in the air with tears in his eyes.

Lee! Gai-Sensei!Lee!Gai-Sensei T~T. Then as if on cue a sunset appeared behind them as they hugged eachother all teary-eyed. Naruto's face scrunched watching them. Where did the sunset come from?

Lee and Gai pulled away from each other when they sensed Naruto was no longer in the area.

"Huh, Sensei where did Naruto go? I do not know but fear not we shall find him and see he comes to no harm. Gai declared with his fist in the air. A maid who had just walked in turned the other way not wanting to be another target of the "love fest".

Sasuke sat in his work office drinking a cup of tea that had been set out by a maid for him. He would have to deal with the two maids who dared to foolishly attack his soon-to-be-bride. However he had more pressing matters to attend to. He needed to plan the banquet. (**3)** As a custom, whenever an Uchiha finds a bride of his/her choosing, they would hold a banquet announcing said engagements. Sasuke breathed deeply while closing his eyes. Naruto truly was a treasure. With long golden-hair, petite body, tan skin, eyes that put the sky to shame, and smile that could brighten the whole day. If he could only curb his stubborn nature Naruto would be much easier to handle.

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke ushered in knowing who it was. A man with silver hair entered the room. He was dressed in his usual garbs.

"Mah, Mah, Sasuke. Daydreaming on the job? Not good form for the future king of Konoha", the man chided.

"Get off Kakashi, unless you want to be demoted" Sasuke retorted. Kakashi chuckled. Kakashi was his advisor from when he was a child. He knew he could confide in the man for about everything since he could not do with his own family.

"Or is there something else on your mind. Namely a lovely blonde?, Kakashi wriggled his visible eyebrow. One could not see it but there was either a smirk or a playful smile.

Sasuke stared at him with a near emotionless look. He sighed knowing there was no way to side step the conversation.

"You really have no idea what he has done to me". Kakashi nodded knowing what he was talking about. "It's the same way I felt about Iruka when I first met him".

"You mean when after your family bought him", Sasuke pointed out. Kakashi winced. He quickly changed the subject.

"You know everyone was quite disappointed when you rejected the Haruno's offer to marry their daughter when you came of age". But it was not their daughter who caught your fancy, was it?"

Sigh "He is so much different than the others. Kakashi. He doesn't see my wealth, looks or the fact I can bring countless people to their knees. In fact he doesn't care at all. Plus he isn't an insipid social climbing gold-digger like the other maidens or noblemen I met in the past". Sasuke's eyes softened as he said them.

Sasuke hung his head back in the soft seat. He breathed deeply. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Naruto put on a brave face up until he showed his (**4)** Sharigan eyes; a technique that had been passed down through his family for generations. He felt slightly bad for frightening the young blonde but it needed to set into his mind never to cross an Uchiha. After all what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets.

Naruto dashed down individual halls. They too had silk carpets. They were dimly lit hallway due to the windows being covered with dark-blue drapes. He glided over to one of them about to see what was behind them when he was blind sighted by someone bumping into him hard.

"Hey watch where you're going idiot", a girl with magenta hair and seething brown eyes spat. She had a white bonnet and scullery maid outfit on (A/N: Imagine in like those medieval pubs) spat at him. Naruto walked away giving a glare at the rude bitch. The maid simply flipped him off carrying whatever she had in her hand.

He trotted further down and noticed a strange light in the corner of his eye. A set of stairs led to a black door with a black keyhole and knob. There was a blue-flamed torch hanging above said door. There was a sign on the door. It was inexplicable because of its strange inscriptions.

Naruto was curious but nulled over it when he saw he needed a key to open it. He subsequently went to explore the rest of the castle. His eyes glanced over to a large wall with pictures of what appeared to be past Uchiha relatives or rulers of Konoha at one point. He came to one empty spot, like it had been torn off the wall at some point. He was grabbed out of the blue by the back of the shirt harshly. A snide laugh broke out.

"Well, well, well, look what I found; a trespasser". Naruto growled when to his dismay it was the same man who was accompanied Iruka and Kakashi the other day; Mizuki and he had a smug look pastered on his face.

"Oh wait, never mind I know you. You're the same street trash we were _forced_ to bring in", Mizuki spat out the last part as if it were the worst thing to ever happen.

"And you're Mizuki, the guy they say got his ass handed to him by Kakashi and no one likes. I guess I'd be a bastard too if I had face like a rat and forced to bring in _street trash_ as you call me. By the way how is it? Being a palace underdog must be interesting, Naruto countered back cheekily. Mizuki growled and balled in his hands into a fist to punch him.

"Mizuki, release him immediately. Mizuki turned his head. He glared at the one responsible for ruining his opportunity to put an "unruly peasant" in his place. The man was in his late 20's with brown spiky hair, scars that covered the right part of his face under the eye and almost stoic eyes. He was currently staring at Mizuki with a narrowed expression. He was standing with three other men. All were dressed in their armor uniforms. Naruto recognized him to be the same guard who sought him out in the dining hall.

"Stay out of this Raido! This is between me and this brat" Mizuki snarled.

"Better do what he says unless you want the prince knowing you manhandled his fiancée to be" replied the second guy. **(5**) He looked to be the nicer version of Mizuki. He was biting on a toothpick.

"I would like to avoid another repeat another incident like the one with Kakashi", the third one replied. He had brown hair with a black pirate bandanna on his head, with dark eyes and smug expression knowing that he was pushing his buttons.

Mizuki growled and let go of his captive before stomping the other way and cursed a vow to no one in particular.

"You okay kid?" one guard asked. Sorry about him, this isn't the first time he has nearly crossed the line. We are all wishing he'd get banished already", the fourth guard asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright, not the first hostile person I had to deal with", Naruto responded not wanting to be fussed upon.

"If he does something like that again, you come to us, kay?" Raido replied staring at Naruto seriously.

"I can handle myself just fine thank you very much", Naruto replied cynically.

"Im sure you can but one day you might not be so lucky. Mizuki is ruthless and will not hesitate to beat you to death if he got the chance. He hates all common folk, and thinks they would all be better off dead", said the fourth guard finally with a grim expression. He had black gravity-defying hair and a bandage across the bridge of his nose. You could kind of swear there was a resemblance between him and Iruka.

"Now Kotetsu, don't frighten the kid. He is just getting used to the place", berated Raido signifying who he was. Kotetsu smiled whilst scratching the back of his head.

"You know I don't think this kid even knows our names", noted the guy with the toothpick. He gestured from left to right. "This is Raido, I'm Genma, Izumo, and finally Kotetsu".

Naruto bowed down in polite greeting.

"Well there is no use telling you my name since you already know it. Now if you don't mind, I would very much like to see the rest of the castle", he said in a rushed manner then walked away, his ponytail flapping wildly behind him. He didn't wish to be rude but he was kind of getting pretty harried with all the lectures from these royals. Besides he still needed to escape.

"Finally, all of the invites are filled out", an exasperated voice exclaimed. The Prince had just finished filling out letters and invites to the different royal families. He had earlier dismissed Kakashi to his other duties. Now in lied another problem. What would the other nobles make of Naruto? To some it was a shame for a prince to marry a commoner. They would say Naruto had "enchanted" him or say he was paid by the prince for "certain services". The part about enchanting him would be true. The part about him being payed was not.

Sasuke swooned (LOL. Sasuke swooning). "I promise Naruto one way or another I will make you succumb. I will crush anyone who speaks ill of you and make them wish they never born. And who knows, there may be an heir to come with this marriage", he added as an afterthought.

Sasuke then furrowed his brows together as another notion went through his mind. "Should I have Naruto dressed in a kimono or pants and shirt?"

Haha! Kimono or dress robes? Hmmm an interesting analogy for saying dress or pants ! Anyways there you go. Naruto finally meets the other castle inhabitants. And Mizuki gets bashed once again. HO HO HO HO HO. Happy Holidays to all.

(1)What Ho! Its Bushy Brows. Think about those palace scribes; poofy-sleeved, white leggings, brown shoes, a hat with a feather in it, and strange pants. Without the weird collar.

(2)I have read fics where people describe Gai as the older version of Lee.

(3)A party meant for a number of occasions. Marriage announcements, war victories, or a holiday gathering. In this case, Sasuke wants to use the banquet to announce his new bride to the masses.

(4)Now the fantasy part comes in. The famous Uchiha bloodline makes an appearance.

(5)I always thought of Genma Shiranui as the nicer laid back version of Mizuki. I was going to say the rest of their names but it was taking up too much away from the original basis for the plot of the chapter.

**Next Chapter**: Naruto escapes the castle, but not without some help. Fearing he will be discovered he runs for cover. In doing so he seeks shelter in the shelter of a pessimistic ranch owner and has a less than friendly encounter with a crabby merchant.


	6. 5 How Things Really Are

**I would like to take this time to thank GespenstKAF for offering to be my beta. I would also like to thank all the people who kindly reviewed and put me as their favorites. There was one review asking if this was going to be an Mpreg. That is left to consideration. If it were to come to my fruition it would be proof of my skills as a fanfiction writer. Stay tuned and see what our heroin will do next. In the event you are thinking, Naruto is not some wimpy damsel in distress. He is far from that. Just sit back and watch him. He may yet surprise some of you. For the record, I made a mistake in the first page of my story; Kiba is a boy not a girl. It was a typo on my part. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Copyright Claim: I do not own any of the Naruto franchise who so solemnly belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, or any other wordy or historical references. The footnotes should be an indicator that nothing was plagiarized. Also no animals are harmed in the making of the fanfiction.**

**GespenstKAF: Me again, this time from my house. That's right: Celestialfae and I, in actuality, live within walking distance of each other's homes. So I am able to Beta her chapters in person (though it does provide some difficulty). Also, I'd like to take the time to apologize for not getting the 4****th**** chapter of NaruIzuShi up, but I will try to get the next chapter of Fallmeadow Follies up as soon as possible. This time around, I was able to thoroughly Beta her story. Now read!**

Chapter 5: How things really are

If one took the time to observe the exterior of Uchiha Castle, they would likely find nothing of significance. Few individuals ever got to see the inside. The Uchiha clan, like everyone, had quite a number of skeletons in their closet… figuratively speaking of course (Or are they? XD). Mid-Evening set in on the land. In the far back, along the iron wall, a wooden door slowly opened. A few scant seconds later, a gray-cloaked figure crept through and shut it softly behind him. The mysterious person noted the ivy that was growing on the walls. The person then walked backwards slowly: if the concealed individual hoped to escape the place without any notice, he/she would have to go quickly and silently. The figure removed the cloak's hood momentarily, revealing their identity.

The hood opened up to reveal our distressed blonde, Naruto. Thanks to timing and manipulation, he finally managed to evade the guards and find a way to escape the place. He then bolted through the woods that surrounded the castle to the village.

**Flashback**

_This was it:, the day he would escape this "prison" as he had dubbed it. He ran back to his room and grabbed his cloak and journal that sat on the dressing beau. Then he retraced his steps back to the gardens that he had found earlier. _(A/N: The garden is on the ground in the back of the castle. Rather huge I might add) _He concealed the journal in the inner pocket of his cloak. _

"_Their garden is amazing, I've got to admit," Naruto whispered to himself. (__**1**__) Everywhere you looked there were cherry-blossom trees, apple trees, hydrangea bushes, and red spider lilies adorned on the green fresh grass. An old stone Grecian-goddess statue spouted water from a seashell into a medium-sized pond. The garden was obviously well kept. More so they were surrounded by walls. His curiosity got the better of him to the point that he went to see what the source of the sound was. He came to an open area in the middle of which were several wooden objects with wooden-studded spikes: the type one would see in a dojo or monastery. A sudden blur of white, gray, and blue flashed at the objects._

_(__**2**__) The blur revealed a handsome young man in his late teens. He had a light tan face, dark eyes, and shoulder-length slate-blue hair in an asymmetrical style with one bang out of place. His clothing consisted of a white robe with long grey sleeves and dark gray pants. His face was scrunched tightly in concentration as he positioned himself in a kata _(like in those tae-kwon-do classes)._ He then lashed out and started beating against the wooden objects with his hands and feet in fluid motions. Naruto was impressed. He blushed as he watched how the person's hair flipped around him as he did his routine. Suddenly the man pulled out a gold metal claw from his robe and used it to cut a wooden stake in half. He then landed catlike with his two feet and grinned. _

"_Wow", Naruto whispered in a way that was loud enough for the man to hear. Said person whipped his head over to where Naruto was and caught sight of him. For quite some time they merely stared at one another quietly. Finally the person spoke,_

"_Who are you and what are you doing here? Do you not know this is Uchiha's castle?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip with his brow furrowed._

"_U-U-Uh, actually I'm kind of a guest here," Naruto answered. The person then sauntered over to him and stopped just a few inches of where Naruto stood. He then proceeded to look the blonde up and down._

"_You wear the apparel of royalty, but I don't recall ever seeing you before."_

"_Well, I was brought here against my will by the bastard prince who runs this place," Naruto sniffed irritably. _

"_Whether your story checks out or not, I still need to know your name so I won't have to report you for trespassing. Security is pretty tight because of the assassination attempts on the family by bandits."_

"_Fine," he huffed, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And as I said, I was brought here against my will and am currently trying to escape. By the way who might you be?" the boy asked him._

"_I have no last name but I am called Sora; a monk from the monastery in the mountainous regions of the (__**3**__) Fire Country Temple" the person replied to him. Naruto processed this information in his head. If he was a monk, then what was he doing inside the walls of the palace? Was he an unwilling inhabitant as well?_

"_You are probably asking yourself what a monk is doing outside his temple, right?" Sora inquired. _

"_I was hired as a sort of part-time bodyguard, part in recommendation by the elders, though I would rather not be," he muttered the last part in distaste. His face became a scowl. Naruto figured Sora was an unhappy resident as well. Then an idea popped into his mind. He could use Sora to help him find an escape route. He smiled in a mischievous manner. Now to put his plan into motion. He put on a feigned sad melodramatic look._

"_I didn't want to be here you know, but I had no choice. The Prince said I could come willingly or he would bankrupt my family's business and ruin their reputation so bad they would have to leave the country," he cried out with a makeshift tear rolling down his cheek _(A/N: You know like kids make when they want something or to get out of trouble, Yeah)_._ _Sora felt sympathetic and decided he would help the blonde in any way he can. _

"_You know there might just be a way out of there. It can help you slip past the guards and the Prince."_

"_Thank you Sora, and I will be sure to send a thank you letter. And I am sure my family will thank you too," Naruto replied and bowed politely in gratitude. _

"_**It's not a total lie, I mean about me being here. The part about my family is though, if they were here now**__", he though guiltily._

_So Sora told explained to Naruto what he would need to do and how to escape unnoticed._

**Flashback Ends…**

The blonde laughed to himself. He patted himself on the back for pulling off such a "clever trick". He felt bad about tricking Sora but it was worth it. It was quite a long ways from the castle to the village than he thought. He tread through the autumn set forest that separated the castle. He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the outskirts of the village. The people went about their business like always as if nothing was out of place.

"Huh, you think they would notice I was gone or attempt to find me, at least" he uttered sadly. True he was a respected tailor and fabric seller. However, a majority of them only thought of him as an acquaintance and someone to tailor their clothes, nothing else. He did have a few allies to confide in, however. (**4**) The ramen sellers at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand were welcoming enough. He often visited the orphanage and donated clothes for the children that needed them; free of charge. The children were very sweet to him but the caretaker of that place peered at him like he was a base ruffian. It did not help that he was also mistaken for a girl because of his long hair and somewhat feminine appearance.

Naruto had the misfortune of attracting the wrong sort: rich bastards wanting "satisfaction" they couldn't from their wives, or lechers looking for vulnerable lasses. Regardless, Naruto kept a cheerful spirit and lived his life the way he could. He adjusted his cloak around his body to shield him from the crisp cold air. He walked through the village keeping his hood up. No doubt Sasuke would find him missing and send his guards to retrieve him.

"Finally, I made it back", he shouted. His needed destination: his fabric/tailor shop. He hugged the side of it, not noticing or caring the weird looks he was receiving. This place was a second home to him aside from his shack for the three years he's been there. He took his hood off. Just as he was about to unlock the door, he heard the clatter of metal.

"Shit," he cursed, "I've been discovered! Gotta run and hide. No way in hell am I gonna get caught a second time!" He put his hood back over his head and ran like the hounds of Hell were chasing him.

With the guards…

Naruto had been right to guess the clatter of metal was iron boots which belonged to none other than the Uchiha Royal Guards. Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo had once again been sent to find and capture the illusive blonde. Genma was the first to point a gray-cloaked form rushing from the castle. Previously Kakashi had notified them their charge had a gray cloak. He grew concerned for Naruto. Sasuke was well known for his bad temper. He could hurt the blonde in a fit of rage. Neither of the royal guards could bear the thought. Plus, Naruto was pretty cute.

"Alright guys, he couldn't have gotten far, so be sure to search every inch of this village," Genma commanded to his squadron.

"If I have to guess, since his shack was destroyed the next plausible place to look would be the shop he worked at," Kotetsu annotated.

"So let's check there first: if that doesn't work, we'll just ask people even if it takes us all night." Raido stated. And yet he grimaced at the prospect.

They jogged the streets ignoring the stares of the townspeople. It was nothing they weren't used to. They were as much revered as they were feared and respected. They had reached the area where the tailor shop was located when they heard the loud shout of "Finally, I made it!" They knew it to be the voice of their target. They knew if they acted hastily, he would run away. Their best bet was to go about this subtly. It occurred to them they weren't as quiet as they conjectured. The area where the blonde previously stood was empty.

"Well, I have to say this is going to make one interesting story to tell the Prince," Izumo replied sarcastically. This earned him several glares and a "shut up" from Genma. This was proving difficult for them.

In a different location…

An usual farm resided on the other side of the village, the eastside to be exact. It was not your typical farm with your usual farm animals. No instead this farm held a creature one would normally find roaming the forest: A Deer Farm. This farm belonged to the Nara Family. Ironically, Nara mean "deer" so it was only fitting that deer would be kept here. Anyways, a young teenager was currently hauling a bag over his left shoulder. He had pale skin, black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, and wore a plain peasant outfit. The boy in question was named Shikamaru Nara. He was an only child to parents: Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. His family had owned this patch of forested farmland for generations.

"(**4**) Mendokuse, this is heavy," he complained as he carried his load over to the grain storage shed that kept the food fresh for the animals. He opened the door to the shed while lighting the torch and just haphazardly dropping his load to the floor. He straightened up rubbing his aching backside. His eyes lazily scanned the shed checking to see everything was in place. It was one of his daily chores. His parents would bug him about it non-stop if he didn't complete his work quota. He preferred to spend his time cloud watching. He started to walk out of the shed when he heard a faint rustle. He quirked his brows and went to investigate. He walked around a corner and saw nothing but the stacks of hay his father and him harvested weeks before. He intently peered at them and caught a trace hint of an irregular shade of gold that was certainly not hay. He grabbed a pitchfork and slinked up to it. Just before he stabbed at the mound, a shower of hay erupted sending the hay into the air.

"GAH! What the hell?" Shikamaru exclaimed as he was knocked to the ground. The hay mound revealed a person with blonde hair and a gray cloak around him.

"D-d-d-d-d-don't hit me with your pitchfork. I really am sorry for intruding, but this was the only place I could think of!" the blonde known as Naruto sputtered erratically and waved his hands in front of him. Shikamaru got up and glared at him.

"I really don't know who you are and where you came from, but you better leave before I have you arrested for trespassing," Shikamaru yelled pointing his finger out the door.

"I wasn't out to steal anything. I only need a place to hide until the next morning", Naruto said trying to reason with the man. Shikamaru glanced into Naruto's eyes sensing for signs of deceit but could not find any. He sighed and lowered his pitchfork muttering "mendokuse" as he did so.

"Say I believe your story kid, who are you and what exactly are you hiding from?" he inquired the blonde.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am hiding here for reasons only I know," Naruto answered simply.

"Well I am Shikamaru, next in line to own the Nara Deer Farm. Even though it's nothing all too special," he replied in a bored tone.

"You don't sound like you like it all that much," Naruto stated rather than asked.

"You're right: I'd much rather spend my time watching the clouds," the deer handler said wistfully. His face took on a daydreaming look. He threw the pitchfork on the hay and turned his back toward the blonde, facing the door.

"Hey, you know I don't do this often, but if you want you could stay for dinner. My parents won't mind too much," Shikamaru asked Naruto. Naruto was about to respond "no thanks" but then his stomach growled. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now you mention it, I didn't have anything to eat since this morning, so yes I think I will stay for dinner," the blonde answered. Shikamaru smiled a little. The blonde was already starting to grow on him.

"Great, I'll be sure to ask my parents first, so they don't think you're a bandit or something," Shikamaru went to go alert his parents they would be having a guest join them tonight.

Later that night…

It was like Shikamaru said: his parents welcomed their guest with open arms. They both looked like older versions of Shikamaru. After some interrogation from both parents, they decided Naruto was no trouble maker/bandit. They agreed to let Naruto stay as long as he earned his keep. It was now about 6 o' clock, time for dinner.

"Naruto, could you help set the table for us?" Yoshino asked sweetly. She was currently stirring something in the clay pot on the stove. Whatever it was sure smelled edible.

"Sure thing, madam," Naruto said and went to set individual kitchen ware and silverware individually on the four sides of the table.

"There now it's finished" Yoshino said. She rattled on the pot with the wooden spoon. (**5)** "Supper, dear family! Come and get it!" she bellowed summoning the household to the table. The two men of the household walked into the kitchen seconds later rubbing their eyes. Obviously they had been sleeping or lounging in the living room.

"About time you two got here. At least Naruto helped me prepare the meal that I so bothered to make," Yoshino stated in a no-nonsense manner.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear ya woman, dinner is ready, we know," Shikamaru drawled rudely which was rewarded with a smack in the back of the head by Shikaku. Shikamaru looked up at his father with a glare.

"Watch it boy, unless you want a beating," Shikaku hissed at him. Naruto sweat dropped. Whether Yoshino heard it or not, it was ignored in favor of preparing dinner. The three males sat down while Yoshino picked up the handle of the pot and the spoon as she poured the soup into each bowl. It appeared to be a creamy Alfredo soup with potatoes in it. She then sat down.

"I have to say. It sure is a blessing to have a guest over, isn't it?" she asked her family members. Naruto smile as he watched the typical family exchange. He could vaguely recall a time when he too had a family to enjoy dinner with and make random conversations about whatever. A time when he was…truly happy.

Shikaku nodded. "Sure is, at least one that doesn't eat us out of house and home. And isn't lazy or spoiled or pull his/her weight around," he stated casually.

"These aristocrats spoil their children too much," he replied like he was talking about a crisis. Naruto who was sipping his meal stopped to listen to the conversation. He decided he needed to put in his two cents.

"I know this isn't any of my business, but I think some of these aristocrats you speak of have their good points too. In fact, I heard the Uchiha's have gone out of their way to ensure the safety and freedom of the land and its people," Naruto announced. He felt like a hypocrite defending people he despised and hating them at the same time.

Shikamaru sniffed indignantly. "You don't seem to know what they are really like. They are rude, contemptuous, selfish, greedy, spoiled, arrogant, pompous, manipulative, not to mention two-timing assholes." He frowned at his meal as if he were imagining his enemy in the soup.

"I am pretty sure not all of them are like that," Naruto reasoned. He could tell where this was going but stayed firm.

"You are just saying that because you never met one of _them_ yourself," Shikamaru glowered at the blonde.

"Shikamaru! We are not bringing your personal, petty squabble to the table," Shikaku shouted.

"Tch, Whatever! I'm turning in early," Shikamaru then shoved his bowl aside and stomped off to his room. Yoshino looked apologetically at Naruto, ashamed her son would act in such a way in front of their guest.

"I am really sorry about Shikamaru, Naruto. He has been that way since two years ago. There was a girl he liked who rejected his feelings. See, she was of noble caste. Obviously, being courted by a commoner was _below her,_ so she went for someone higher up on the food chain," Yoshino explained using sarcastic phonetics ever so often to emphasize certain words.

"Poor Shikamaru," Naruto whispered.

"Unfortunately, my son is not the only one. This has happened to others. Some wealthy aristocrat will spirit a commoner off his/her feet, then just for kicks, screw them over," Shikaku stated stiffly.

Naruto didn't inquire anymore. He only finished the meal offered to him then asked to be excused so he could get some air. No need to worry about finding a place to sleep as the two adults already provided a sleeping roost for him earlier. He decided to step outside for air. Outside he walked over to one of the wooden fence beams. He leaned against it. So many questions ran through his head.

Who exactly was this woman that made Shikamaru into a distrustful asshole? Would Sasuke throw him away once he became bored with him? And how would he live his life from now on? He had no job now, and no home to return to except one within the castle. But he would never call it a home.

Naruto tossed and turned inside his warm covers. He struggled to keep the out the cold that crept in the air like an assassin. He found himself rolled onto the floor which abruptly woke him up. He shook the covers off of him. The windows outside showed it was early morning; preferably about 8'ish. Anyway, he then proceeded to put on his boots from yesterday. He didn't take the clothes off from yesterday because it was only for tonight and put his cloak on. He kept his hood off. These people did not know who he was. Then he remembered that his hair was still down. He tied it up in one of the spare hair ties he kept in his pocket.

"Maybe I should cut it," he surmised. It really was such a hassle anyway.

"(**5**)Don't bother, it's a drag to worry about something so trivial," drawled a voice from behind him. It was Shikamaru who had just now gotten up. "Besides, you have pretty nice hair if you think about it, he replied looking at the floor so as to hide his blush.

"By the way, I'm sorry I guess. That was so not cool what I said. Still it wasn't right." Naruto could see that Shikamaru truly looked remorseful.

"It's alright, things are pretty bad out there. These aristocrat bastards don't care who they have to sacrifice or enslave to get what they want. Why don't we do both ourselves a favor and put it all behind us, deal?" he asked putting his hand out for the pessimist to shake it. Shikamaru smiled at Naruto and shook the latter's hand.

"Ah isn't this nice, you're making up and shaking hands like real men do, eh," a masculine voice teased happily.

"Good morning Mr. Nara, did you sleep well?" Naruto smiled at the older man.

"I slept as well as anyone my age can. That along with a wife that badgers me to get up early in the morning," he bemused. The three men laughed at his statement.

"I'm pretty sure your wife only wants to do all she can to see the farm is kept in shape. After all you did say this farm has been in your family for generation's right?" Naruto asked.

"Sure is. (**6**) However with the rate this economy is going, that may change sometime soon," Shikaku commented sadly. Naruto felt awkward and decided to change the subject.

"I think I will go see if your wife needs anything." He took off in a flash and headed over to the kitchen. Like he expected Yoshino was in the kitchen. She was looking out the window. Her posture was apprehensive like she was waiting for something. She turned around and jumped when he saw Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto I didn't hear you come in. By the way, I know I said you're a guest in this place but could you do a small task for me?" she asked him with hope in her eyes, yet her features held heavy guilt.

"Sure thing, what is it you need?" he could tell something was up but didn't question.

"Could you take a basket and get a few things from downtown? It's all written on a list. The money is in the basket as well. Use that to pay for them."

"Alright, I'll do it," Naruto complied taking the basket handed to him by Yoshino who gave him a grateful smile. Then he took off and headed toward the village.

Yoshino watched as Naruto disappeared through the trees leading to their farm. She frowned and headed outside to the deer barn.

She opened the doors where a figure that was hidden in the shadows waited for her. "Alright, I did my part, now pay what you owe my family," she spat nastily to the person. The figure only grinned.

"Very good my dear and as promised here. It should be enough to cover this month's mortgage." he answered handing her a large bag of money. Yoshino swiped it out of the man's hand. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal a person hidden underneath a black cape.

"I think I shall take my leave now and give the signal to fetch my blonde, au revoir, Nara-san", he laughed cockily. Yoshino glared at the man's back as he retreated. Her face became sad as she uttered three words…

"Forgive me, Naruto…"

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached the market center. He took out the list Yoshino had written down for him.

"Okay, first thing on the list is bread." he noted as he read the items on the list. _(A/N: I'm not gonna bother with the rest of the list let's just get on with the rest of the story :[ )._ He had finished loading the rest of the items into the basket. The sun above him nestled above the village. It was mid September. Even though there were still hot days and Naruto was stifling under his cape. He decided to take his hood off. That proved a mistake on his part.

"Hey I think we found him," some familiar voice called out. Naruto stiffened. He whipped around and saw it was the same four guys who rescued him from Mizuki.

"Shoot, they must have somehow found out I was gone," he hissed. Not thinking twice he took wind to evade his adversaries. Naruto did whatever he could to avoid the guards. He turned corners, jumped over fences, hid inside back alleys, which he was then chased out by territorial thugs: some of which tried to feel him up but got bruises and bumps instead. Unfortunately, no matter what he did, those guys always seem to be on top of him (No Homo). He rushed out into an open street.

Suddenly four figures surrounded him. Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, and Raido all had their arms spread out, blocking any means of escape.

"Finally, we found you. The choice is yours come quietly or forcefully. And trust us you don't want us to take you in forcefully," Raido stated to Naruto. They were all breathing hard, Naruto included.

"How 'hah' did you 'hah' find me?" he huffed. This cloak was beginning to feel heavy on him. He was sweating from all the running. (**7**) He was curious how these guys managed to keep up with him in those armored suits.

"Genma spotted you escaping. If we don't bring you back, the Prince is gonna be on our asses for it." Raido retorted. A sheen of sweat fell from his brow.

"Well, you can tell Prince Sasuke-teme to go to hell. No way am I being his courtesan". Naruto then spat at Raido's feet. Raido stared at the glob of saliva that lay several inches from his feet. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess there is no choice then. Men: arrest him," he commanded reluctantly. Naruto's eyes widened as he was boxed in. They all drew their swords. Naruto hung his head his bangs covering his eyes. What happened next surprised everyone. Naruto suddenly leaped into the air over the unsuspecting group. He laughed and turned his head.

"Sorry but I am going to have to refuse that request of yours. Bye-bye!" he chuckled as he waved at them gloatingly. Once again he managed to evade capture…but for how long?

Naruto ran across the remainder of the villa. He didn't care which direction he went. He was free plus the wind felt really good blowing across his heated body. Too bad he didn't take into account the horse-drawn carriage headed straight in front of him.

"Look out, Gaki!" a shrill female voice called out. Naruto opened his eyes to see a coachman flailing his arms gesturing him to get out of the way. He veered out of the way but not before almost being crushed. He rolled on the dirt laden road while the carriage itself struggled not to topple over. Too bad the efforts of the coachman and the horse weren't enough to stop if from doing just that.

A sickening "CRASH" was heard. Naruto sat upright and stared in horror of the damage that was apparently _his_ fault. The carriage was on its side, the wheels were broken, and clear-yellowish liquid was seeping from the wooden boxes that had been atop the carriage. Some glass objects were broken. But fortunately the horse was unharmed just startled as it galloped his hooves in the air before stomping the ground in agitation. Naruto took off his cape and sprinted to the scene to help out any injured passengers. He picked up the coachman who was unconscious but alive. He proceeded to help out the remaining passengers when the door slammed open.

Two figures popped their heads open. There were two women: one had blonde hair wrapped in a styled bun, had a large black feathered hat on her head. Her dress was a long green colored cotton dress, a black long skirt and black high heeled sandals _(A/N: Think of her outfit in the anime but in dress form_). Her dress did little to hide the subtle cleavage she adorned. She appeared to be in her late 40's. (8) Her companion looked to be of Asiatic descent. She was dressed in a black kimono with blue patterns adorned, her hair also dressed in a styled bun. The girl appeared to be in her late 20's. Neither appeared injured, thank heavens.

"Ungh, Lady Tsunade what happened? I feel like we were hit by a boulder," she asked holding her aching head.

"I don't know, Shizune, but I can honestly say it wasn't my doing," the blonde replied smiling to herself. She looked around and gasped when she saw the cracked remains of a wooden box and the liquid that was seeping out. "Nooooooooooo! Our sake bottles ruined! Whoever is responsible for this, I will break every bone in his body!" she declared cracking her fist. A crack was heard and there was Naruto who decided to try to help out. The busty blonde turned on him and stomped over to him ignoring the cracking of glass beneath her feet.

Tsunade hissed. "Yoooooouuuuuu, do you have any idea how much of this cost, will do you?" Naruto and Shizune both flinched. Suddenly Naruto was grabbed by the throat and thrown against a tree.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry m-m-m-ma'am, I did not mean to get in your way and break whatever was in those boxes," he stuttered as he tried to breathe. This woman sure had a strong grip. Her amber eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"I sure do hope you have the money to cover the damages done to my merchandise, otherwise I may have to put you off to work. Because from the looks of it, this will cost more than you probably earn in thirty lifetimes!" Shizune felt sorry for the poor lad who looked like he was having trouble breathing and decided to intervene.

"Lady Tsunade, do let him go: he is only a boy!" she cried out trying to reason with the enraged female. She struggled to release her hold on the struggling male who was trying to get away from her monstrous grip. With some effort on Shizune's part she managed to get Tsunade to unhand him. Naruto dropped onto the ground coughing and massaging his throat.

"Damn hag, you need to work on that anger problem of yours. Whatever _was_ in those boxes can be easily replaced right? I mean who the hell gets pissed off over some liquid?" Naruto retorted briskly. Tsunade bristled and lost it.

The woman then picked up Naruto by the front of the collar with her right hand. Naruto knew he was in big trouble now. Nothing he or her assistant could say that could quell her anger now. He was even more so creeped out by the smile. He could only guess what that meant.

"Say goodbye, gaki!" she hissed pulling back her left hand. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that was meant to follow. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw who it was that saved him.

"Glad to see me, dobe?" a voice taunted.

**Ah, my first cliff hanger. Isn't it just iffy. Many of you probably already know who the mystery savior is? Don't put Tsunade under your hate column just yet, more will be revealed about her. I am sorry to Shikamaru fans if I made him out to be a redundant bastard; he has a lot of demons to deal with. The chase scene was sure an adrenaline rush. I hope you like Yoshino's character; she sure has her boys whipped : ). I do feel bad doing that to Naruto though. Poor kid. Stay tuned and update.**

**(1) I figured since the Uchiha's had a large palace why not a large, extravagant garden?**

**(2) *Smiles embarrassedly* Okay you caught me. I love this character! From the filler arc. He is so handsome and kick-ass too. Too bad there are not a lot of fanfictions in Naruto about him. Every time I go to look him up, it features Sora from "Kingdom Hearts".**

**(3) This is the temple where Naruto and his team go for a mission and they meet Sora *swoon*.**

**(4) The Japanese dub features Shikamaru saying this often.**

**(5) This is featured in the English Dub as well. They both go both ways.**

**(6) Even though, Konoha is a prosperous village, you can still find extreme poverty in some places.**

**(7) I remember in History Class reading about the Crusades; soldiers sent to Jerusalem to retrieve where they believe the Holy Grail resided like depicted in Arthurian legends. So imagine those guys having to fight or trod in those heavy metal deathtraps, in hot weather even.**

**(8) Imagine this scenario: A white noblewoman having a foreign servant. Got the picture?**

**Next Chapter:** Sasuke puts more restrictions on Naruto who is not happy about such turn of events. Here we also learn why Sasuke wants to marrry Naruto. Then we learn a little about Iruka's past.


	7. 6 Flashbacks: Good and Bad

**I am back from a brief hiatus due to the holiday seasons. I had a great Christmas. My neice, Isabella was standing up giggling, smiling, and doing her little baby talk. No my sister did not name her after the "Twilight" character. She just liked the name. Thank you to all the people who give "constructive criticism". Those who don't; I'm praying for you. Suggestions for chapter ideas are also appreciated.**

**I understand if some of you detest the thought of yaoi/shounen-ai. If you find this unappealing, skim through it and I will tell you when it is "safe". To my reviewers:**

**Cassie821: Rest assured there will be plenty of suffering for all of our characters. For more information look to my first chapter and you may get a clue. **

**Kichou: Glad you like it.**

**GespenstKAF: if a yaoi/shounen-ai scene pops up, just pretend it's a really hot guy doing it with a Futa. So that way no one gets uncomfortable.**

**Japanese words in this story:**

**Teme: Bastard**

**Chidori: A Thousand Birds**

**Aishteru: I Love You**

**Baka/Usuratonkachi: Stupid/Complete Moron**

**Niwatori: Chicken (not in the scared sense)**

**Daijobu: Are you alright/okay?**

**GespenstKAF: Wow, this took a bit to Beta. Please forgive me if I missed a few, since I've been rather busy lately.**

Chapter 6: Flashbacks: Good and Bad

_When we last left off…_

"_Say goodbye, gaki!" she hissed pulling back her left hand. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that was meant to follow. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw who it was that saved him._

"_Glad to see me, dobe?" a voice taunted_.

Naruto's savior was none other than... Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto groaned when he realized he was in a shit load of trouble.

"Lady Tsunade, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't kill my fiancé," the Prince stated not letting go of the woman's fist. Shizune and Tsunade eyes widened at the mention of fiancé.

"This brat here? He just broke my entire stock of finely acquired liquor and sake and he turns out to be your fiancé? He should work off the debt he owes me for the damage he caused!" the elder blonde shrieked. Sasuke reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a large bag of coins.

"Would this cover it, (**1**) Tsunade-_hime?" _he purred at her. Tsunade greedily eyed the money offered to her. Naruto took this as a chance to shake out of her grip and plop back onto the earth. He massaged his neck and crept silently away but not before his arm was gripped by the Uchiha. Tsunade had not noticed since she was far too busy counting the pouch of gold. If there was one thing she loved beside alcohol, it was money.

"Well, no one was truly _hurt_ and if you say this boy is your fiancé, then I guess I can let this slide," she replied in a sickly sweet voice. Shizune breathed a sigh of relief. She then remembered the coachman was still unconscious and in need of medical assistance. Aside from being a lady in waiting, she was a licensed doctor.

"Very good, and I will see you back at the palace, along with my dobe." His mouth held a smile but his eyes held a different message: _I warned you, and now you face the repercussions._

Sasuke leaned to whisper into his ears, "Let us go now, Naruto," he hissed with the Sharingan flashing. Naruto nodded reluctantly. He knew it was too good to be true.

The walk back to the castle was disheartening for the blonde. Sasuke had insisted on locking arms to ensure he would not be so _foolish_ to escape. Naruto did not dare look at Sasuke for fear of having him flash those Sharingan eyes on him. The guards paled when they came across the Prince and him. They feared they would either get demoted or banished. Those fears were put to rest when Sasuke praised them for doing a good job of veering Naruto "into his arms". Naruto scoffed.

When they reached the palace, he was greeted back with open arms from Iruka and Kakashi who berated him for running off. Mizuki had a snide comment handy. It was readily brushed off by the Prince who threatened to demote him. The Prince put forth a decree throughout the kingdom making restrictions on Naruto and ordering every escape route barricaded. Naruto was no longer allowed to roam freely without an escort present; he lost that right when he decided to escape twice. If you can already guess, Naruto was not happy.

Now here he was in the early morning, lying in a fine bed with the Prince's arms wrapped around his waist. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke looked peaceful and dare he say it…beautiful. Yes, he was like a cobra, beautiful but deadly when it strikes. (**2**) Both were down to their boxers. Naruto thanked whatever god was up that Sasuke had decided against killed him.

_Flashback _(slight shounen-ai)

_Sasuke pulled a struggling blonde toward his bedroom. Sasuke locked the door behind him, and made his way deeper into the room. He stopped just a hair length from his bed, his back facing Naruto. The room wasn't cold but the blonde's fear made the room feel a couple degrees colder. Slowly Sasuke turned to face Naruto._

"_I did tell you didn't I? If you ever attempted to escape, you would regret it," the prince glowered. Naruto gulped audibly. Was the prince going to hit him or worse? He was not prepared for what happened next. The prince's hands wrapped around his waist and kissed him full on the lips again like he had done in the dining hall. There was no tongue, just a firm and hard feeling. His fingers ran up and down the blonde ponytail. Naruto did not know what to make of this. He closed his eyes and let the prince continue. Both of their lips parted as they both desired to breath. The prince carried the blonde bridal style over to his bed. Then the prince began stripping him and his fiancé down to their boxers and laid the covers over them. He slipped Naruto's hair-tie off and laid his head on his shoulders._

"_Aishteru, Naruto" he whispered and kissed his shoulder. Soon both were fast asleep_.

Flashback ends...(Alright its over you can look now).

Naruto propped his elbows. He was alright with Sasuke choosing to marry him, he couldn't help feeling there was something else to it. Why did Sasuke want to marry him? In the back of his mind, he knew he had met Sasuke at some point but couldn't recall where. He would have to ask him later. It was now time to wake up. His waist still in the prince's arms; he slowly lifted one of Sasuke's arms off, and tipped on his feet onto the floor. He tottered over to the dressing beau that held today's clothes; black sleeveless top, plain orange over shirt that buttoned up, grey pants and black knee high lace-up boots. There was a brush there for untangling his blonde hair.

He primped himself quietly so he wouldn't awaken the still sleeping prince. He finished brushing his long golden hair, before putting it inside of its usual ponytail.

Sasuke mumbled as he shook himself awake. He rubbed his eyes and stretched himself awake. He certainly had no qualms about sleeping half-naked.

"Good morning, Naruto, sleep well? Are the clothes to your liking?" he laughed. _Though you will look much better with them off; ku ku ku._

Naruto merely nodded embarrassed. Sasuke smirked: it was just so easy getting him flustered. He did not get dressed right away, rather he settled for just a black silk robe laid out for him on the bed post. Naruto had in fact like the outfit set for him, but he was not willing to give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing that.

"They're okay, as far as royal duds go, but as a tailor, I myself have crafted much finer pieces of cloth. Half of them meant to be worn by gods," Naruto smirked broadly. Sasuke grinned: it was not everyday a peasant spoke to him that way. Although, he could hardly refer to Naruto as a peasant since he was to be his spouse sometime soon.

"Good one, Dobe; however, unlike you, my family has produced a more substantial stock of finer fabrics. They have even been favored by other countries and produced more income than you and that old man could ever make in a whole lifetime," he countered haughtily. Naruto flinched, a hurt expression on his face. Sasuke grimaced when he knew he said the wrong thing.

"Fuck you, Teme! Unlike you, _I_ actually worked hard on those clothes and earned my keep. Opposed to you and your family, who has everything handed to them on a silver platter, never worked a day in their life, and using the tax collector benefits to finance your petty lavish lifestyle and never doing a thing to help your own people!" Naruto huffed after his rant. Sasuke blinked at him for a short while. Then he furrowed his brow and went to dress himself.

He pulled out some outfit. "Very well, usuratonkachi; obviously it is too early for any fighting. We will settle our debate after breakfast. As I said before _you_ will be coming with me," he said nastily. Sasuke hastily put on a dress shirt and pants, his black knee-high boots, not bothering to brush his hair because what was the point?

Sasuke grabbed the protesting blonde's wrist to drag him over to the dining hall.

Breakfast was, to put simply, very quiet. Of course that was because the two teens were the only ones in the room, far across from each other. Neither of the males spoke to one another: mostly due to the conversation in the bedroom. Sasuke was mentally berating himself for being such an ass. He was raised to always say what was on his mind and not expect remorse. A part of him was glad that Naruto had spouted off to him: it was rather arousing him to see the blonde all ruffled like that. Naruto did not dare look up at Sasuke. He was still sort of angry that the Uchiha had insulted him like that and say all his hard work was "meaningless".

'_But he looks so hot when he furrows his brows and..what the hell am I saying? He's a teme, and I'm not gay! Or am I? I never thought of it. I still have yet to find out why he wants to marry me and not some other rich broad. May as well find out now.'_

"Oi, Sasuke, once again your kitchen staff really pulled through. This breakfast is quite good," Naruto replied hoping for a response from the silent Prince. Sasuke propped his head on his hand not looking at Naruto.

"It sure is. Nothing but the best for this place," he answered emotionlessly. Naruto scrunched his face. He figured Sasuke was still irritated from the quarrel in the bedroom. If he wanted to make things right he had to do it right.

"By the way, Sasuke-sama, I really am sorry about what happened in the bedroom. What I said about you never working a day in your life wasn't true. You have done a fine job keeping this kingdom together and with little help from outside allies," Naruto complimented. Sasuke glanced at him. He could see that Naruto was trying to make amends. He decided "let bygones be bygones".

"Actually Naruto, it isn't just me alone. My whole family helped to bring this kingdom to what it is today. It is my clan who makes certain that countries like Otokagure, Sunagakure, and other nations do not abuse their power and morph the village to their own twisted liking."

Naruto nodded. He was aware of the conflicts that went outside the village even if he had never been outside it. He knew that many conflicts between kingdoms were solved through compromise via arranged marriage. Speaking of which…

"By the way Sasuke, this is something that has been pulling at the back of my mind. Why did you choose me of all people?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke straightened his posture. He was not expecting to answer that question so soon.

Sasuke straightened his posture in his chair. A smile found its way on his face.

"To put it in simpler terms: what's not to like about you? You're feisty, charming, brave, stubborn, hard-working, and beautiful. Plus, there is the fact you don't fall flat on your face unlike the other maidens I have the misfortune of dealing with on a basis. They are only about my looks, my status, my kingdom, and my wealth," the Prince explained to the confused blonde.

Naruto was flattered by Sasuke's declaration of "love". He was still confused of how Sasuke knew about him in the first place.

"That still does not explain how you know me exactly? Iruka told me that you wanted to beseech my hand in marriage."

Sasuke drank what was left of his tomato soup, wiped his face with the napkin and slouched in his chair. He sighed as he remembered the day he met his blonde. "It was approximately three years ago exactly…"

Flashback:

_Sasuke, age 13, was running through the woods surrounding his home, garbed in a simple blue cloak. No. Not home, a prison. He had been berated by his father about not taking his duties as the royal prince seriously enough. His brother, Itachi had defected from the clan for mysterious reasons, so all of the responsibilities had been passed onto him. He hated it. He wanted to escape, to be free _(A/N: sounds familiar, eh Sasuke?)_. He made the final decision he would escape for a little while. He had reached the borders of the village and decided to look around a bit. His hood was up so no one would notice him. _

_He saw all there was to offer in this small but vast village; wooden houses, restaurants, shops, and farms. He had traveled a way down one of the streets when he heard a panicked scream. He turned his head to see what the commotion was about. What he saw pissed him off: three thugs that were harassing a young woman. They had her against a wall attempting to rip her clothes off. The woman struggled trying to get the disgusting perverts off of her. It made Sasuke unnerved that no one was even attempting to help her. He knew he had to do something._

"_Get off of me, bastards!" she screamed. The men just laughed. It made them hard to see her writhing like that._

"_Just relax sweetheart, and we will try not to hurt you…much," they all started cackling._

"_Hey," Sasuke spoke. "Didn't anyone teach you not to harm a lady?" he inquired them. The thugs turned to tell off the one who interrupted their "fun". They all cracked their knuckles letting go of the woman leaving her time to slink away. _

"_Didn't anyone ever teach you that brats were to be seen and not heard?" one snarled at him.  
>"Hey boss, this kid may provide us some "entertainment"," the second brute suggested. All three of them began rounding on the Prince preparing to strike. Sasuke smirked as he anticipated this. Sasuke then took his fists and used all the moves he had learned in his martial arts studies. In less than a minute, they were all knocked out. He wiped his hands together and turned the other way. He now noticed a crowd around him clapping at his "heroic" actions. The woman came up to him.<em>

"_Thank you, child, for saving me. Everyone else walked away but you fought off those creeps," she exclaimed. Her clothes were tattered but she was alright. With that she bowed and ran off in a different direction. Sasuke looked at the crowd and yelled "What are you all looking at? Show's over." They dissipated as he shoved through the ring of spectators. Unknown to the young prince he was being watched by figure who was hiding from the shadows._

"Okay Sasuke, I get that you escaped and fought a couple of thugs in an oh-so-heroic way, but it still does not explain how you met before."

"Hold your horses, dobe, I'm getting to that."

_Sasuke continued the one-man tour of his family's kingdom. He turned down a secluded stretch of dirt road that led to some farm lands. The alley ways provided shelter for every vagabond and riffraff waiting to pounce on unsuspecting victims. The sun was beating down on his head so much he began sweating and felt like he was suffocated._

"_Man, I feel like I'm in a furnace underneath this cape," he yelled ripping his hood off. A dark chuckle broke the silence. Sasuke turned to the voice._

"_Well, well, I have to say you are an impressive young lad. You knocked out three of my men and let loose a potential employee," the man stated grimly and stepped out of the shadows so anyone could get a look at him. (_**3**)_He was unappealing to say the least; greasy brown skin, balding head with grey patches left, a tiny goatee, wore a business-type suit with a ruffled tie hanging from his neck, and sunglasses that hid his beady black eyes. His mouth was fixed in a smirk as he starred him down. He had in his hand a wooden cane._

"_Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gatou; owner of several fine brothels and local collector of lovely things," he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Sasuke grimaced in disgust. This man was nothing more than a sleazy pig. _

"_You do know, right Gatou? That owning a brothel is okay," the Prince smiled and closed his eyes. "However, human trafficking is not and illegal. If the King were to catch wind of your business, he would throw you straight into the dungeon with your men."_

_Gatou's smirk morphed into a frown. He growled and clicked his fingers. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, ten men surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke was trapped: even if he could fight his way out, the chances of escaping would be close to none. The cohorts all smirked and laughed lewdly at him. _

"_I have been thinking quite a bit. You aren't bad looking and would make a fine addition to my franchise. Young lads are in short supply but they make a lot of money. So why not make this easy for yourself and come quietly," Gatou stated twirling his moustache. He then lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers._

_The cohorts slowly began boxing him in. Sasuke got into fighting stance when a grating voice screamed._

"_Hey, why don't you people pick on someone your own size?" _

_The group turned to the source of the interloper. Sasuke was about to tell off the guy for butting in but stopped when he saw who it was. It was revealed to be a young teenager, same age of Sasuke. He also looked to be a tad shorter than him. He was dressed in an orange button-up jacket, black caprice, and grey sandals. The boy had short blonde gravity-defying hair, sapphire eyes that put the sky and oceans to shame, caramel colored skin, whisker marks on his face (tattoos, maybe). He had in his arms what appeared to be rolled up fabrics._

"_Would ya look at that, boss: looks like we have a two in one special for us," one of the thugs remarked staring lecherously at the blonde. _

"_I don't know who you guys are but you better leave before the Uchiha Royal Guards show up. We peasants are no pushovers," the blonde glared at them, showing a fierceness hidden within them. Half of the men shuddered, while half of the men laughed._

"_This kid's great! We should take him too, boss," one of them stated stupidly. Gatou rubbed his chin. This child was something else. _

"_Well, let's take him then," he replied. _

_Now was Sasuke's chance; he could slip away unnoticed. However the thought of leaving the poor adorable blonde alone with those animals…wait, what? Did he just think of the blonde as adorable? He didn't even know him. He decided to stay and save the blonde. As the kid was being cornered by one of the thugs, they all jumped back when something shiny pointed just inches from their throat. The blonde held in his hand a dagger. His eyes glinted relaying a hidden message to the thug. The thug seemed to get the message and backed up._

"_U-u-uh boss, I-I-I think I heard a group of soldiers come this way hours ago a-a-a-and they might come back, so let's just go," he stuttered nervously. Gatou and the rest were about to object when they heard they heard the pulling back of an arrow. From behind a wooden building stepped an elderly-man who was dressed in plain robes. The man looked like no one to be trifled with. It made the mooks shiver. If Gatou was shivering in fright, he did a good job not to let his men see it. The he gestured his men to get the hell out of there quickly and ran off until there was no sign of them. _

_The blonde sighed in relief sliding to the floor being careful not to get stabbed by his dagger. The old man loosened his bow and ran up to the blonde._

"_Are you alright? Good thing I got here when I did or I don't know what would have happened," he stated looking over the blonde child. He picked up the piles of fabric next to him._

_The blonde nodded. "I'm alright (_**4**)_ Genjiko-sensei, just another group of riff-raff hassling some random traveler. Speaking of which," he looked over to where Sasuke was standing. The raven was impressed. Anyone who could single-handedly intimidate a group of ruffians like that was a respectable person in his book. Sasuke had put his hood back on at this point._

"_Oi, new guy, hope you're okay. I took care of them for you so you wouldn't have to by yourself." he replied a smile beaming. Sasuke against his better judgment walked over to him. He couldn't explain it but something about this blonde drew him in. He finally reached where the blonde was. The blonde put his hand out for Sasuke to shake it._

"_We should probably introduce ourselves; I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" Sasuke was about to tell the blonde but the realized if he told them his name, chances are he would either be turned in or these people would act all formal with him. _

"_People call me Chidori, that's all you need to know for now," he said as he shook the blonde's hand. He mentally kicked himself in the head. __**Chidori? Way to go, idiot. Why not say my last name is Niwatori while we are at it! **__the raven thought sarcastically._

"_Chidori, that's a nice name. This building before you is the finest tailor/fabric shop in the whole village. I am an apprentice right now. Akito Genjiko-sensei is teaching me the ropes so I can take over when he retires," the blonde replied proudly._

"_Now, now, Naruto, no need to brag. It's not all that special. Just a shack where I earn my life's keep," the old man waved off his apprentice humbly. _

"_But sensei, how else can we rake in more customers? Doesn't this shop cater to high paying customers and gives high quality fabrics as compared to our competitors?" the blonde inquired his teacher. Akito stared at his exuberant young apprentice with fondness. Naruto truly was a treat to have around even though he got on his nerves sometimes._

"_Indeed, Naruto indeed. And someday all of the responsibility that comes with running this place will fall to you." Akito then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke stared at the two. They practically had a father/son/teacher/student relationship. He felt envious for the two._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke that was rude of me. I shouldn't have ignored you," the man replied to the concealed Raven. _

"_It's alright, sir," Sasuke smirked. "Apparently young Naruto here just likes to soak up all the attention and look big in spite of his shortness," he teased. _

"_What! I do not! Don't make fun of me, Teme!" he screamed. Sasuke was taken back. No one, especially a peasant, had ever dared insult him like that. Well, considering he was hidden underneath a cape was the cause. If it were different, the blonde would probably try to act all respectful and such. _

"_I wasn't making fun you, baka: just stating a fact." Naruto bristled. His face turned red and grumbled nothings under his breath. If he swore, he would get a tongue-lashing from his sensei._

"_Seeing is how you're not injured or anything, I guess you can go on your way. Those guys won't be bothering you anymore or anyone. Not if sensei and I have something to say about it," Naruto exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke smirked. He was about to say something else when he heard the clanking of metal boots. He cursed._

"_**My father must have sent them after me. Gotta run and fast**__." With that he ran off much to the confusion of the blonde. As he was running he heard a shriek of "Goodbye, Chidori! Come by again soon!" Sasuke smiled slightly. If only he could._

_The past weeks he would sneak out when everyone else had their backs turned and spy on the blonde that attracted him. He would stare at him from a distance from behind a building and watch the blonde. He saw the blonde enthusiastically trying to bring potential customers to the shop, laughed at whatever stupid joke he made up, kindly help out old ladies who needed it, and most of all put on his brightest smile meant for the world._

_One night as he lay in bed, he came to a realization…_

_He was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. _

Flashback ends (Finally)…

Naruto gulped. Sasuke had told him the entire story about how he came to like Naruto, not just the part of him falling in love with him. That would be too corny and cliché for the Prince.

Sasuke blushed, "Say something, Dobe". Naruto stared at his clasped hands.

"I get all that, but I still don't understand something. Why didn't you come by to visit or say hello?" he inquired.

"My parents found out about my outings and forbade me from doing anymore. Plus, being a future ruler I had to throw myself into my studies. This kingdom couldn't have an incompetent ruler. As an Uchiha, I must be perfect and capable," the prince scoffed sarcastically at the last phrase. Naruto nodded sympathetically.

"In all else, I kept you listening long enough. Finish the rest of your breakfast and afterwards I will take you to wherever you want to go." With that the two individuals ate the rest of their breakfast in peace.

As Sasuke promised, he accompanied Naruto to whichever place he wanted in the castle. He held in his hands a set of keys much like the ones Lee had. The first place they visited was the library. (**5**) Naruto was amazed as his eyes lingered every inch of the library. The building was as tall as a skyscraper (_A/N: Yes they have skyscrapers_).

"You can come here whenever you like but have someone with you," the raven-haired youth stated. Naruto frowned at being told his freedom was restricted via having an escort.

The next room, Sasuke had unlocked was the armory storage shed. Inside was weapons and armor from about every continent; much like artwork that graced the castle walls. Naruto being Naruto decided he would "play" around some. A lecturing from Sasuke about not playing with sharp things and almost being stabbed a couple times later, they made their way out of the room.

They then visited the other rooms that had locks on them. There was the astronomy room, the ballroom, the royal treasury, greenhouse (_hey if I say they have a greenhouse, then dammit let them have a greenhouse_), art center, and so much more. Naruto felt like he was gonna go dizzy. Sasuke smirked as he watched _his_ Naruto-kun be enamored with his soon-to-be permanent home. The past three years; he had watched him from a distance did nothing to quell his desire to claim the blonde as his owns and have those sapphire eyes on him only. He was well aware of the many of who so vainly attempted to court and woo him to no avail. The landlord was no different.

Sasuke gritted his teeth when he saw the thirty-something year old try to whisk his blonde away. (_I am just gonna call his landlord "Setsu" because it's too much work trying to find an able character, you know_).

"_You know Naruto, what if I knew a way you could get out paying rent ever again," Setsu said to the blonde. Setsu was handsome to say the least. He had brunette back-length hair with two strands that parted in the back. He had green eyes, and freckled skin. Setsu wore a long-sleeved male's kimono with leaf designs all over. _

"_What?" the blonde asked staring at Setsu. Setsu breathed deeply as he tried to find the right way to go about this._

"_I would gladly marry you and take you away from this decrepit shack. You would never have to work again." Naruto sighed sadly._

"_That is kind of you, Setsu, but I have no intention of marrying so young. Beside, you say I don't __**have**__ to work ever again. Well, doesn't being a housewife count as such?" Naruto queried the person in front of him. Setsu frowned. _

"_What more do you want from life? It's not good that you should waste the rest of your days inside that piece of rotting wood," he snapped._

"_That rotting piece of wood is my home and I will not stand by and let you insult me even if you are the landlord of this place," Naruto spat back. Both glared at each other. The older man looked like he wanted to strike the lad. Setsu closed his eyes and sighed as he walked away carrying this month's mortgage in hand. He turned to Naruto with disappointment._

"_Alright, Naruto, have it your way but consider it really hard: do you seriously want to spend the rest of your days sewing clothes and polishing boots for ungrateful nobles for little pay and no dignity?" Naruto glared at him, his teeth clenched._

"_I think you should leave now, Setsu." Naruto growled trying to spare his already wounded pride. Little did he know, he would never see Setsu again after that._

It took some bribing and heavy "convincing" from Sasuke to ensure that Setsu would never bother Naruto again. He left the next day. The blonde looked kind of happy afterward. Naruto had been 14 then.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! YO! Sasuke!" a shout brought him out of his musings. He blinked and saw a tan hand waving in front of his face.

"Geez, Teme, for a minute there I was considering exploring the rest of the castle myself since you so busy daydreaming," he yelled.

"Or maybe, I was just looking for an escape from your annoying ramblings," he countered.

Naruto grunted in frustration as he crossed his arms (**6**) akimbo. They continued walking a ways down the hallway. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he felt a jolt go through him. He slowly motioned his head to the right side of the hallway and came to a conclusion. Standing in front of him was the mysterious door with the blue-flame torch hanging above. He could not explain it but he felt as if he were being pulled toward it.

He unconsciously stepped closer to the stairs and steadily walked down them. He was suddenly flung back roughly into the wall back to him. His hands were held by his head. He opened his eyes and shivered in fright. The prince had an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Never go down those stairs and never open that door, _usurantonkachi_!" he hissed. His Sharingan blazed. Naruto shook horribly: this was not the same prince who was just recently guiding him through the palace. This person was a beast! His white teeth bared.

"Well, say something!" Sasuke growled. He gripped Naruto's wrist tighter. It didn't hurt so much until he felt his bones constrict and he heard a cracking sound.

"Ahhh, S-S-S-Sasuke, Itai!" Tears were now running down his face as he tried to shake his pained wrist free. He shut his eyes not wanting to see those red flashing orbs on him. Seeing them reminded him of a similar time: a very painful time. His wrist was suddenly freed. He slowly opened one eye unsurely. Sasuke was standing several inches from him staring at his hands like he had blood on them. He looked as though he had awoken from a nightmare which you could say was sort of true.

"S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered holding on to the wall. Sasuke didn't answer. He sprinted off away from Naruto. Naruto stood there for several minutes, tears still running down his face. He dropped to the ground and curled into a ball sobbing. His cries echoed the entire hallway. He didn't even hear someone coming down.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright? What happened?" a familiar voice asked worriedly but Naruto didn't care to see who it was. He was far too traumatized. The person picked him up and took him someplace.

Naruto awoke to someone petting his head. He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun?" a gentle voice asked him. He saw that it was Iruka.

"Where am I?" the blonde whispered.

"You're in my bedroom, or at least one of the guest bedrooms belonging to the Royal Guards," Iruka stated as a matter-of-factly. Naruto could see that the room was not as extravagant as the Prince's but it was just as nice.

"How long have I been asleep?" Iruka turned to him with a sad smile.

"Not longer than two hours, no worry. You don't have to tell me what happened to make you like that but at least come to me if something happens alright?" Naruto lifted himself upwards. His eyes were red and swollen from crying.

Naruto noticed Iruka was not in his uniform. Iruka glanced at Naruto and smiled when he realized what he was thinking about.

"Oh, I'm not wearing my uniform since I have the day off. Just one of the perks of being second-in-command, you know?" Iruka replied scratching his cheek. Iruka noticed the red rings around the boy's wrist. He looked horrified and grabbed both of them.

"Where did you get these? Did someone grab you? Tried to force themselves upon you? Hit you?" the brunette yelled. Naruto blushed. It seemed to be so long since someone actually cared enough about him to see if he was okay physically and emotionally.

"I'm alright, Iruka-san, just me and the prince having a misunderstanding," he stated casually. Iruka's eyes widened with horror.

"Naruto, it is not okay when someone has you up against the wall and on the verge of breaking your wrist. Trust me on this: I would know." Iruka smoothed circles on the Naruto's wrist trying to ebb away any pain that remained there.

"That feels good, Iruka-san. My wrist is feeling slightly better," he replied admirably. (**7**) Iruka was becoming like a father-figure to him. The thought made him warm inside, safe even.

"I learned that remedy around the time I started working here. I was a little younger than you." Iruka's eyes became hazy and distant. Naruto quirked his head confused.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it, Iruka." Naruto replied shaking his head.

"I am still curious to know how you got that scar." Iruka glanced at Naruto and sighed. This was difficult but he would try to deal for Naruto's sake. Especially since the blonde was still shaken up.

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

"I did not start out as a guard here. I was twelve years old and was sold to this place. I will tell you all about it on another day but first I need to explain some things to you. When I came here I began work as a gardener and harvester for the Uchiha Family. It was hard but it was bearable. The servants were nice enough. Now you wanted to know how I got this scar across my face?" Naruto nodded though not in an eager way. He did want to be polite after all. Iruka smiled stiffly.

"Well one day, I was doing my usual rounds. I was harvesting some plants for a banquet. Some bandits had snuck over the stone walls where the garden was, where I was. It's going to take me some time to explain the events that happened there. It's not a pleasant memory I can tell you. Well, like I said I was too distracted by my duties. I can remember the glint of a knife near my throat.

"Alright kid," one of the bandits said, "Where is the castle's gold held?" a gruff, harsh voice asked.

"I don't know. I am just a simple young gardener." I knew better than to struggle. Just go along with what they said or it would mean death.

"You better start talking or I might start cutting some very important parts from you," the ringleader probably stated. I was shaking. My eyes traveled on the ground to see what I could use to fend them off. I saw below me a miniature garden rake. Not thinking twice I quickly swung it around hitting him in the arm.

"Arrggh!" He yelped in pain clutching his injured arm. I had used the advantage of escaping to get some ways away. I could see there were four bandits in front of me. They were all rough-looking and dirty. They all carried swords on their waist.

The leader growled at me. He was clearly not pleased I had evaded him.

"Boys, let's teach this little bastard a lesson. We can use him as ransom for when we raid the place later." They stomped towards me. I knew I was trapped but I still held the garden rake in my hands. There was no chance of being able to take on four ruffians on my own. I was backed up against the stone wall. One of the men flung at me and had grabbed my wrist and held me there. They all glared at me and went to "do away with me", when an arrow flew past them and next to my head. My eyes widened and saw it was Kakashi with a bow in his hands. He had his signature mask on.

"Mah,mah, didn't no one teach you? Four against one is hardly fair," he laughed condescendingly. The four ruffians turned away from me to attack him. I took the chance to slip away and go get help but that would mean leaving Kakashi to deal with thugs by himself. I stayed. However, leave it to Kakashi to be surprising. He launched out at those men and landed a strike on all four, individually hitting pressure points on the backs of their necks.

I was a little impressed. Not that I would tell him.

Kakashi ran over to me asking if I was okay. And did they hurt me. I assured him I was okay. Now that I think about it, I could have sworn I saw a smile and a hint of a blush (?).

"Well that's good. It would be a shame if our best gardener were to hurt himself," he replied patting me hard on the back. I will tell you more about Kakashi and me later. We had just turned around to report the bandits when out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the bandits waking up. He lifted a dagger and lunged for where Kakashi was.

"Look out!" I screamed as I pushed him out of the way. What happened next became a blur to me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto's jaw was wide open.

"What happened?" he gasped out. He wanted him to continue his story.

"I can remember feeling a great deal of pain on my face where the bandit had sliced it. I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed in the castle infirmary. Kakashi was sleeping in the chair next to me. He then took my wrist where the bandits had grabbed and massaged them. I blushed telling him it was no big deal but he insisted. I let him carry on, it did feel good though. I was later told by him and his father that I had lost quite a bit of blood but they were able to stem it. I had a bandage across my nose. I would heal okay. Unfortunately, they could not heal the scar that had formed on my face."

Naruto felt terrible. He had forced Iruka to relive his ordeal. Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to the bandits?" he asked. Iruka shrugged

"They were arrested and thrown into the dungeon. At least that is what I was told. Others think they were executed right before being tortured into telling them where the rest of their buddies held their base of operations. Who knows?

"In a way I had learned to accept and resent this scar on my face. Kakashi says it makes me look attractive," he said blushing.

"That's because it does, Iruka-_chan_,"a voice purred. Iruka and Naruto looked to find Kakashi standing in the door waving like an idiot. His visible eye was curled in a U-shape.

"I appreciate the compliments but tone it down in the presence of guest, Kakashi," Iruka gestured to Naruto lying in the bed.

"I don't think the kid minds, Iruka: he is sixteen, after all. Surely Sasuke and Naruto have shared some 'physical contact'," he replied lecherously. Naruto cringed pulling the covers over him. Kakashi had obviously said something wrong. Iruka slammed a hand over his forehead, muttering "Kakashi, you idiot."

"What happened, if I might ask?" Iruka stared sadly at him.

"There was a little incident earlier in one of the halls." Kakashi flinched.

"You don't mean the hall with the forbidden door?" Iruka nodded. Kakashi sighed and leveled his shoulder.

"That door has always been a trigger for his temper," Kakashi said sadly. His eye turned to the shivering bundle under the covers. Sasuke had a lot to atone for.

CRASH! SMASH! CRACK! SHATTER!

The sound of breaking glass could be heard inside a room. Sasuke was within the room containing the spare mirrors and glassworks. He was breaking about everything he could get his hands…erm, _fists_ on. His face was red. He broke almost everything in that room.

When everything was broken or smashed, he kicked some glass out of his walkway. His bangs hid his face. His fists were bleeding but he didn't care. He sat down on a wooden chair and had his face in his hands. A sniffle was heard. Tears mixed with the blood on his knuckles. It was not long before a full blown sob racked his body.

He was angry with himself. He attacked Naruto and nearly broke his wrist in one of his many tempers. Naruto couldn't have known that door was off limits. He never warned him. His sweet blonde angel was now afraid of him. How could he face him again? That door corresponded with his past. It was part of the reason his brother defected in the first place.

He sat there in that chair for what seemed like hours. Sasuke straightened himself against the chair and hung his head back as he breathed deeply.

He sat his head on the desk. A single question ran through his mind: How could he obtain Naruto's forgiveness and affection? Just swallow his pride and apologize. Tch, yeah right: easier said than done.

**Boy this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I said there would be suffering for some if not all our characters, didn't I? I was going to explain the rest of Iruka's past but it would have been a two-part. A little flirting by Kakashi. Ahh Kakashi gotta love him. Poor Naruto. Poor Sasuke. It will take time for them both to reconcile. Just be patient. Also "twiddles fingers" if anyone could be so kind to draw a picture of what you think Naruto would look like and post it on DeviantArt, that would be most kind. **

**I hear Tsunade is often referred to as "hime" meaning princess.**

**I give thanks to hopesterocks for this idea also.**

**Another asshole I hate more than Mizuki. He was the business tycoon that tried to monopolize the Water Country before Naruto and his team came in.**

**Up until this point, I did not name the old man who used gave Naruto his apprenticeship. So here we go.**

**Think of the library from the movie "Beauty and The Beast". **

**Akimbo means the same things as crossing your arms.**

**I think of Iruka being the father figure he never had. Much like Kakashi is to Sasuke in that respect. **

Next Chapter:


	8. 7 Reconciliation

**I am sorry for the delayed update. I have been busy with volunteer work at Deception Pass State Park. See I want to be an Environmental Specialist as a profession. I love everything to do with the outdoors; camping, swimming, hiking, seeing all the wonders of nature, etc. Understand I will be plenty busy so it may take me time to update my stories. Even more so I will be busy taking college course in the spring. Please and thank you for your patience and cooperation. I am having trouble coming up with the next few chapters. Should I make Sasuke's parents nice or mean?**

**GespenstKAF: Hello, all. My laptop has officially died on me, so all my stories are on hiatus until I can either revive or replace it. Stay strong until then. Also, I am now officially a Brony, because **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_** is 100% awesome and 20% cooler than just about anything I have ever watched.**

**Japanese terms:  
>Gomenasai: I apologize, I'm Sorry<strong>

**Sayonara: Good bye**

**Hai: Yes**

**Chapter 7: Reconciliation**

Naruto P.O.V.

_(__**1**__)Have you ever heard of the old saying about dreams being windows to the past or spirit world? Well in this case, I would say I am having such right now. I am in my 13-year old body running through a stone tunnel escaping something I can't recall at the moment. My breathing is all is I can hear as my legs seek to find their way out of the dark entry. The place is dark save for torches and candles._

"_Naruto, where are you? Answer me!" a creepy voice calls out. Tears brim in my eyes but I don't stop._

"_Naruto! You can't escape me Naruto!" the voice calls out again. I clutch a burlap bag with clothes in it to my chest. I am wearing a cloak. I come to a room where balls/galas would normally be held. I look left and right trying to find an exit. I smile as I spot a door leading outside. _

_My hopes are squashed as fear rushes over me. A figure holds a torch. His face is shadowed but I know he is grinning maniacally and he has long red hair._

"_I told you you'd be mine, Naruto! We are to be wed, you and I! Don't tell me you've forgotten? Your parents promised us!" he shrieks madly showing sharp white teeth and glaring red eyes. _

_I shudder holding the bag close to me. I run away. He chases after me. _

"_Help Me! Someone please, help me!" I call out tears coming out full force as I desperately try to escape the man…no not man. He grabs me from behind by the wrist and holds me in place. He turns me around to face him. His eyes are red glowing slits. _

"_I did tell you that you are mine, didn't I?" he whispered seductively. I scream as I struggled myself out of his strong grip. Just as he is about to force a kiss from me, someone else shakes me._

P.O.V. Ends

Naruto screamed bloody murder. He felt someone shake his body but he was in too much terror to notice.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Wake up, everything's fine", a calm familiar voice stated. Naruto snapped his eyes open. He stopped screaming but his breathing needed to be steady or he would hyperventilate. He turned to Iruka who glanced at him with concern and worry.

"I-I-Iru-Iruka?" he quivered. Iruka nodded. Without warning, Naruto began sobbing into Iruka's lap. Twice in one day (?) he sobbed like a scared little child. He sobbed for a long while apologizing over and over again to Iruka, saying he was scared. Iruka only smiled and patted his hair like he had done earlier. It was a long while before Naruto's sobs had quieted down to nothing.

"Are you alright, now? Must have been quite a nightmare," the scarred man said. Naruto lifted himself off the man's lap [A/N: Not like that ;)]. He nodded and glanced at him with an apologetic look.

"Gomen, I was just so frightened. I freaked out," he spoke softly. Iruka shook his head assuredly.

"Don't be. You obviously were under a lot of stress and needed a positive outlet. It happens to all of us once in a while. I won't question you about your nightmare. It is your business only," he assured the blonde lad. Naruto sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if he could handle another meltdown.

"I guess it is this place. Speaking of which how long have I been out of it?" Naruto asked noticing the room was a tad darker.

"It is now little after 6 p.m. After your little _episode,_ I asked Kakashi to leave the room for a while and get some food. I offered to stay with you until you were in your right state of mind. By the way there is a food tray for you on the table when you're ready."

Naruto set his eyes on a table where a tray was indeed waiting for him. He got up from the bed and picked up the tray lid. He drooled when he saw his favorite dish; miso ramen with bread and tea on the side.

"I might have to heat it up for you since its a little cold. I was going to give it to you earlier but you were still asleep, so I waited. Sorry about that otherwise it would have been hot. Here I will get that." (**2**) Iruka spilled the ramen into a tiny cauldron and hung it in his fireplace. Naruto could smell the dish heating up nicely. It was so delicious he was almost sad he wasn't awake to see it freshly made or he would have eaten it. It was finally done. Iruka took a ladle and poured the dish back into the bowl and put it back on the metal tray. Naruto drooled in ecstasy. He saw there were two chopsticks next to the bowl. Without hesitation, he blew on it some and dug in.

Iruka laughed as he watched the lad consume the noodles like crazy.

"_He sure does love ramen, doesn't he? It is almost like he has never had a decent meal before he came here. He hardly eats the bread. But at least he drinks the tea. He ate his other meals no problem, but ramen seems to be his absolute favorite._

"Mmmmmmm, yummy," Naruto mumbled as he finished the last of his meal. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Iruka frowned at that but didn't want to interrupt the boy after he ate a good dinner.

"Thank you, Iruka. I can hardly recall the last time I took the time to enjoy a good ramen other than at the palace. Usually I would be so busy with the tailor shop and acquiring materials needed for the garments I take time to make. Even so, the shop never makes nearly enough since the patrons are so stingy and reluctant to pay "impossible" prices. They are pretty arrogant saying they wouldn't wear those rags if someone made them. Like this one guy…

In the midst of Naruto's rant, Iruka's thoughts went somewhere else. Naruto was such a breath of fresh air. He worked hard for what he sought to earn and didn't take it for granted like _certain _individuals. And he was happy with it.

"Yo! Iruka-Sensei you listening," Naruto said waving his hands in Iruka's face. Iruka blinked like he got out of a trance. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Naruto, my mind does that sometimes. I didn't mean to ignore you like that. It's funny. You are sort of like me in a way. When I started work at the castle I…"

Iruka clammed up immediately. He looked away. Naruto was confused. One minute Iruka was talking to him, then he ignored him, now he is off into his own little word. Sheesh Iruka was sure a complex character. Iruka had a distant look in his eyes that stared away from Naruto.

"I think I told you once that I was not always a second in command, right? I also mentioned that I used to be a gardener. Well, see I started kind of where you were. Actually, my family's status was the lowest of the low. More specifically, we were serfs. Ah but listen to me I'm getting ahead of myself. It is best to just tell you how I came to be here and you might understand.

Flashback (14 years ago): Normal P.O.V.

A young boy age 11 with dark hair worn in a tight ponytail, tan skin, and slim frame was herding sheep into a wooden pen on his family's farm. It wasn't all that much. Just a small dirt farm where crops were grown and animals kept. He laughed as he ran with his (**3**) border-collie dog, Juri, to box the elusive sheep.

"Come on, Juri. Let's get these sheep in then we will head in for dinner". The dog barked happily as they herded the last of the sheep and shut the gate. The young male wiped his forehead that shone with sweat and put his head on his hands watching the last of the evening sun.

"Iruka, come on in. It's time for dinner. Get yourself cleaned up. We are making your favorite," a feminine voice called out.

Iruka smiled and ran with his dog to their house. It was merely a small wooden hovel with a hay roof and two wooden lined windows. This was his home from the time of his birth. He rushed into his home, washed his face then plopped himself down at the table with his family. His mother had chocolate hair tied into a low ponytail. His father looked like Iruka save for broader muscles. His sister sat at the table. She appeared to be 5-6 years older than him with dark wavy hair, bangs swept to the side, tan skin, and black eyes. Unlike the rest of the family, she had an air of snobbery about her. His mother carried a kettle and ladle to the table and poured into individual bowls. His mother had decided to serve his favorite; Ramen. Yep, Ramen. He was overjoyed as he picked up two chopsticks to dig in but was stopped.

"Not yet, son. We haven't said our prayers yet," his father stated holding his eager son's wrist. Iruka pouted.

"I will get to that dear just be patient," his mother said kindly as she poured some food into the dogs bowl. The younger woman grimaced in disgust as she stared at her bowl.

"Uggh, Ramen. Seriously? Why not feed us pig slop while we're at it?" the girl said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Now (**4**) Tomiko, you know it very rare that we are able to afford any type of large meal much less ramen. Besides you know your brother likes it," Iruka's mother berated the girl. The girl known as Tomiko rolled her eyes.

"If you ask me, you spoil the kid too much. Even though, we are not even that well off living here. Why don't we just sell the farm and get money off it?" the ungrateful girl asked.

"Sell the farm, are you serious sister?" Iruka exclaimed. "This farm has been with us for years and while we don't earn a great deal of it, it is "our" home and you should accept that. Plus how can you guarantee marrying a wealthy aristocrat will ensure you happiness?" he insisted. Tomiko gave him an icy glare shutting up the youngster.

"Enough, you two. This is our dinner tonight and that is final!" their father yelled angrily. With that they ate their meal in silence. Tomiko reluctantly ate her meal. Once the family finished their dinner, Iruka picked up his bowl set it in the sink and ran off to do the rest of his chores. The parents and Tomiko remained at the table. Finally the mother turned to Tomiko and shook her head. Tomiko however was not done voicing her thoughts.

"Now the _pest_ is gone, I would like to continue where we left off. As I said if we sold the farm, we could earn a living that we couldn't here. This country is already going to hell and no matter how much we work, it is not enough to give us what we deserve. Better yet, I could marry a wealth aristocrat and leave this hellhole", the bitch tried to reason. Sari (Iruka's mother) shook once again shook her head.

"But dear, if you did marry into a wealth household, what is to ensure you would live happily. You should marry for love. That is what I did", she told smiling. Tomiko scoffed. _Give me a break._

"Your mother is right," the father (Matsu) replied. "Not all wealthy couples live happy marriages. The wives usually end up beaten, abused, enslaved, killed off on "criminal charges" such as adultery or thievery. Not to mention they are sometimes primarily used as brood mares; only there to have children," he explained to his headstrong selfish daughter.

"Like I am that stupid? I would never let myself be used because I would do the using. If it gets me out of this place and into the high life, I will do it. If not that, why don't we sell Iruka as an indentured servant? He hardly works anyway. Good riddance."

SLAP!

A handprint marred the girls tan cheek. Her eyes widened as she rubbed her sore face. But she was more fearful due to the scathing harsh looks she was receiving. It was her mother who instigated the well-deserved slap on the face.

"How dare you say such a thing about your brother? He _does_ work. He in fact does more to help around the place then you do. He is a part of the family and you should treat him as such. I want you to go straight to bed and think about what you said. In the meantime you should take the time to be grateful for the family you still have and the family that might not be there someday."

Tomiko rubbed her still aching cheek and growled as she ran off to her bed. A loud slam of a door could be heard inside the small cottage. Matsu sighed sadly. When did his daughter become such a spoiled brat? What happened to the little girl he held in his arms at birth? He suspected it was due to her jealousy of Iruka. For taking her parent's attention, getting to sleep in later than anyone else, and obtaining privileges with his gender. He would talk to her more later. Perhaps it would set her straight.

Outside, an 11-year old sniffled. What had he done to deserve his sister's hatred? His parents and Juri loved him. Why couldn't Tomiko?

_Flashback hiatus_

P.O.V. Change

Naruto listened to the story intently. He was seething with rage as he envisioned pummeling Iruka's sister into the ground for talking so lowly of her brother.

"What a spoiled bitch of a brat. If someone said that about me, I would have done more than slapped them," Naruto commented. Iruka smiled but it did not reach his eyes. Even to this day he wondered why Tomiko despised him.

"It did hurt but I got over it. Things went back to normal for a while. I still did my part to help the farm, we were still dirt-poor, and Tomiko voiced out her contempt of our farm".

"So how did you end up here if your parents decided not to sell you, if you don't mind me asking?" inquired Naruto. He wanted an explanation on a how the son of a farmer became second-in-command of the (**5**) Konoha Royal Guards?

Iruka looked away not wanting Naruto to see him become sadder.

"A year had passed. There was a case of the flu. Many people passed away. My parents were the unfortunate few. The few who could afford medicine from the stingy pharmaceuticals passed through with no problems. The poorer individuals weren't so fortunate. Things with my sister did change; only it wasn't for the better."

Flashback #2:

A young Iruka, age 12, was curled up in his bed. His eyes that once held such life were now dimmed. His parents funeral was four months ago but it felt only yesterday. He could recall his father's final words_: I'm so proud to have a son like you. Always remember to stay strong and your sister does love you even if you don't believe so. If all else should go wrong, sell the farm and move to where you both can be free and happy_. His mother had said similar: _I am blessed to be a mother of two fine children. Be happy and never forget who you are. _He sighed sadly as he remembered watching his two loved ones pass away before his eyes. The funeral was small; just a few acquaintances and well wishers giving their condolences.

Now it was just his sister, Juri, the animals on the farm, and him. His sister had changed too it would seem. No longer was she nasty to him, now she was indifferent. He suspected she was just broken up over their parent's death as he was. Iruka slipped out of bed and placed his feet onto the cold wooden floor but couldn't bring himself to care. He quickly got into his clothes, hair in a ponytail, now his clogs, and went to the table. He just about reached the kitchen when he heard a confrontation. He could hear his dog, Juri barking loudly and his sister engaging in a face-off with someone.

He tiptoed around a corner to see what the commotion was about.

"You are seriously trying my patience here, bitch. You said you would have the money ready by the end of the month, now where is it?" a voice snarled. His sister was having yet another row with the landlord.

"I said I _would_ have the money by the end of the month, once my family's farm sold for what it's worth. My parents just died and it's been really hard keeping up with work quota," Tomiko stated defensively holding an arm to prevent the man from coming in.

"Does it look like I give a damn about your issues? We all have fucking issues but you don't see me crying over them. Have the dang money the next time I come back or you and your brother can say goodbye to this farm and hello to the streets!" he yelled twisting around to leave in his illustrious carriage. Tomiko watched as the rude landlord drove away before she slammed the door closed.

Iruka stood fearful watching his sister being screamed at by the gruff landlord. The man had been a cause of pain for his family as long as he could remember. Iruka broke out of his shock and cautiously snuck from his hiding spot.

Tamiko jumped up from startled. She stared at her little brother smiling waving her right hand leaning her head on her left hand.

"Oh, Iruka, I'm sorry did I awake you? The landlord is being disagreeable as usual. Nothing you need to be worried about." Iruka wasn't convinced but didn't want to stress out his already frazzled sister. Tomiko's appearance was less than neat. Her hair that she once kept down was in a messy ponytail. Her eyes had dark circles underneath. She had on a plain grey dress.

"Iruka, things are not going so well for either of us. You know that right?" she asked him with uncertainty in her eyes. Iruka nodded stiffly. How could he not? Tomiko gulped before facing her brother again.

"I think…maybe…it's time we...left the village…and sold the farm." Iruka widened his eyes.

"Are. You. Insane, TOMIKO? This is the same house that you yourself were born in. The same house **our** father bought for **our **mother when they joined in wedded bliss! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he screamed. Tomiko furrowed her brows. She got up from her seat and stared Iruka with a fiery glance, and placed her fist at her sides.

"Perhaps, I need to phrase this in words you can understand: We. Are. Poor! P-O-O-R! Poor! Can't you see that? Pretty soon we won't even have a house to live in. If things don't change we will be penniless on the streets. Why is that so hard to comprehend?"

Iruka pursed his lips. He knew what was going on. When she said "we" she actually meant she. It was too good to be true. She didn't change at all. She was still the same self-absorbed, nasty, greedy witch who would do anything to benefit herself. The rest of the house would continue to echo with the sounds of bickering and result in neither sibling wanting to speak to each other.

Few Days Later…

Iruka carried in his arms a woven basket. He and sister had argued once again about issues regarding the family farm. Tomiko even went so far as to threaten to sell Juri which prompted an explosive tantrum from Iruka. Now here he was getting stuff for his difficult elder sibling.

"I am but 12 years old, what more does she expect from me?" he complained. Nonetheless, he continued on his way to the market place. He held his head down avoiding contact with people. He failed to notice that he was about to collide with a person before it was too late.

"OOMPH!" two voices stated simultaneously. Iruka and said person were knocked onto their rears. Iruka rubbed his head, easing the pain he felt there. He looked to see the one responsible for bumping into him. The person appeared to be a tad taller than him, white spiky hair, his face was partially covered by a green bandanna save for one visible brown eye. He wore a long-sleeved dark green shirt with a black over shirt, a pair of brown pants going into brown thigh-high boots.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going buddy? Don't you know you could hurt someone?" he snapped rubbing his still aching head. The stranger got up from his position on the ground and spoke.

"(**6) **Forgive me, I was just on the journey of life contemplating the merry ways of courting feeble young damsels and showing them a life within their lives," the stranger swooned dramatically putting a hand on his chest with his visible eye closed. Iruka sweat dropped. This guy was clearly a nut job.

"Yeah, well as much as I would love to hear about your "merry ways", I have much better things to do, so bye." Iruka was stopped by an arm gripping his bicep.

"Wait, you're pretty cute for someone so thin. If you leave, how can I escort you out of here?" he asked. Iruka could not tell but he thought he could see a faint outline of a smile under his mask. _Is this guy flirting with me? I really don't have time for this._

"Look man, I don't know you and frankly I don't want to get to know you. So let me go before I report you to the royal guard for harassment," he stated finally shaking his arm out of the person's grip. With that he walked away. The person was left on the stone road. He smiled.

"Oh fear not, you may get to know me _much_ sooner than you think, ku ku ku."

"What a creep. He was flirt-, no… _hitting_ on me! That is just wrong. I am a male. He is a male. If he was a girl I wouldn't have so much a problem with it." Iruka sighed. The person whoever he might be was kind of cute. The mask may have hidden his features but he knew he couldn't have been deformed underneath there. Iruka shook his head.

"Sigh, but no way he would be interested in me. Looking at his clothes, he looked to be a merchant's son. I am the son of a dirt-farmer. We would not coincide together." The sudden "clop" "clop" clop" of hooves brought his attention. He saw a carriage head straight for him.

"Oh great," he exclaimed before jumping out of the path of the transport.

The buggy instead stopped just a few inches from him. Two men jumped out of the buggy and seized a hold of Iruka. One of the men appeared 6'3"; he had a dirty smock on, light skin, shaggy black hair, and greasy skin. His companion was just as unseemly except he had brown hair and more burly. One guy put a hand under the confused lad's chin and smirked lecherously.

"Hey, what do you think mate you think he would sell for much?" His follower smirked and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I reckon. Young boys sell for a pretty penny these days. The _wench_ did say he would put out. Let's take him." (**7**) Iruka widened once it sunk in: these were human traffickers. This was illegal. He got his face out of the man's grip before making a break for it.

"Hey kid, get back here!" they yelled simultaneously adding a few curses with it. Iruka didn't slow down. He set forth for his home. He reached the farm but sensed something was not right. Juri wasn't coming out to greet him like she usually did. There was no sound except for those made by the animals and the chirping of birds. He quickly rushed into his home.

"Tomiko! Tomiko! Something terrible almost happened. I was nearly abducted by these gruff looking jerks and…" his ranting was ceased when he saw some parchment stuck by a nail. He ripped it off and opened it. As he began reading it, his eyes welled with tears.

_Iruka,_

_I am leaving this dump. Actually it is something I have wanted to do for years but could never because I had to convince our stupid parents to leave. Do not attempt to find me. You have been and always will be a burden to me. Grow up already. The world does not revolve around the farm, you, or that yappy dog of yours. This brings me to mention I am putting you to use. You are much too spoiled and naïve for your own good. By the time you find this letter, I will have left already and actually achieved my goals._

_Sayonara,_

_Tomiko_

Fat drops of tears landed on the parchment. Iruka shook with disappointment and betrayal. How could Tomiko do this to him? Now he truly was alone. Flurries of paper scattered the floor as the lad tore the parchment into several shreds on the floor. The cabin echoed with anguished sobs. Now he knew what those two brutes when they said _wench_. His sister had sold him into slavery. He knew then he had to act quickly before those men came for him. He jolted to his room and grabbed a burlap sack and stuffed it with his possessions. He tried to beckon his dog but still did not hear from her. He grew worried. He ran out the door from the farm. He found his way to the forest surrounding his farm when he was suddenly surrounded on all sides by several men. He recognized one of them to be…the landlord? What has he doing here?

"I told you I would get my money somehow didn't I? Now here you are. Your sister was hard to reason with but I guess the bitch was too greedy so she took my offer to put you to 'use'." Iruka glared at him.

"Landlord-sama, why?" he asked. Landlord smirked.

"See you guys had been an upright pain in my ass for years, always asking for extensions on payments and such. Although the only thing they did right was die. I might not get my rent but at least I get the farm, the land, and of course you in my slave corps".

Iruka glowered holding his ground. He was not going to let this asshole sully his parent's good name. Landlord-sama smirked wider. He clicked his fingers. Without warning, Iruka's arms were seized behind his back. Iruka grunted trying to free himself.

"Let *grunt* me *grunt* _go_, bastards! I'll report you to the Konoha Royal Guards for this!"

"Ha! Try and stop me kid, no one is going to help a dirty peasant like you. I have a franchise set up in every part of this place. Like anyone is going to find out," he stated arrogantly straightening his finely hemmed vest.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, sir," a voice stated behind him causing his eyes to bulge out. He looked behind him. Shit. All the thugs face stricken when they saw who it was.

"Shit! Boss, its Sakumo Hatake, captain of the Konoha Royal Guards! Oh man we are indefinitely screwed!" one of the men wailed in despair.

The landlord turned his head to verify his cohort's assumption; in front of him stood a man with white spiky hair in a ponytail, an olive complexion, and a smirk. He wore a black turtleneck shirt with green khaki pants, and a pair of boots to complement the outfit. Over it he wore an armor suit (Like worn in chapter 1). Sakumo had his arms crossed in a smug expression. The man appeared to be in his late 30's.

"I have to say (**8**)Fusei it took me a while but it would seem your scheming and human trafficking have finally caught up with you." Fusei gulped. How could _he_ have known he was so careful too?

"Now how about you let go of the boy and I just might convince the King to be lenient on your punishment," Sakumo suggested noticing the trapped lad being held up by the thugs. Fusei growled.

"I have a better plan: How about you…DIE!" he called out taking a knife out of his pouch ready to end his adversary's life. Just before he could even reach the man, he skidded to a halt; a long katana hung just an inch away from his jugular. Fusei was shaking. Sakumo smirked at the man's reaction. Then he lowered his sword slightly to whisper so only he could hear.

"So what's it gonna be, Fusei? Surrender or," Sakumo clicked his fingers. Out from within the forest came several members of the Konoha Royal Guards. Fusei and his men hopelessly looked around for any escape route. But logic overpowered desperation. Fusei then hung his head in defeat and muttered "Men, release the boy". His men didn't object and simply let Iruka go. Within minutes, Fusei and his men were handcuffed and led away where they would get their just desserts. Iruka stood there watching the scene. He was relieved to hear a dog's bark abounding toward him. It was Juri! The border-collie ran toward him and started licking his face. He laughed happily glad that there was still one member of his little family left.

Sakumo glanced at Iruka who was excitedly hugging his dog. He pondered on the boy's predicament. Fusei and his men wanted him for an apparent reason; slavery/human trafficking. This farm obviously belonged to this boy's family at some point but went bankrupt. He beckoned the lad who still stood there.

"Um, boy do you have a name?" he inquired. Iruka leaned away.

"What's it to you if I have a name?" he asked rudely. Sakumo didn't berate him. After what he just went through who could blame him?

"I would like to know since the farm here is too much work for you and too much money, aside from you having no family anymore it is best that as a part-time overseer of this kingdom that I find you a place to live." Iruka sighed. The man was right. It was best to go with him and see where it would lead him.

"Fine, if you must know it is Iruka Umino. But as you see I am the only one pretty much left since my bitch of a sister took off and left me. So now what?" Iruka spat angrily. Sakumo felt sorry for Iruka. He knew how it felt being betrayed by someone you were supposed to rely on in good times and bad. He then had an idea.

"You know, kid, the Uchiha's are looking for a new gardener. I can tell you know your way around crops. You'd be perfect for the job. You will even have a warm bed and food to go with it." Iruka said yes but only if Juri could come too. Sakumo nodded and so the two males set off for Iruka's new home; the castle. Iruka was so excited. He was until he reached the front gates and saw _him._

"Iruka I would love for you to meet my son, Hatake Kakashi. I am sure you will be the best of friends," the man stated not noticing the looks of disapproval on Iruka's face. Kakashi sauntered over to them.

"Hello, Iruka-chan, I do believe we have met before," he purred flirtatiously. Iruka groaned. Juri could sense her master's disapproval and growled at the trespasser. Little did Iruka know his years at the castle would end up being most eventful.

_Flashback Ends…_

Naruto listened attentively to Iruka's tale. Some parts were funny, others not so much. He was really angry at Tomiko. How could anyone just callously betray their own flesh and blood like that? _Mine would. _

"But you know, despite Kakashi coming off as a bastard and a pervert, he can also become kind. When my dog Juri died, he sat there with me and reassured me that things would be alright and he would always look out for me. Just be careful not to cross him or he'll knock you out with one punch. Mizuki learned that lesson the hard way." he chuckled.

"I noticed that no one in this place seems to like him very much," said Naruto. Iruka nodded.

"In the past, he has more than abused his power as guard. He has next to no compassion for those less fortunate than himself and harasses the castle staff. Thank goodness the Prince is there to keep him in line."

Naruto spoke again. "Oi, Iruka do you ever think you will forgive her for abandoning you like that. I mean I know it's been like years. Never good to hold a grudge, don't you know?" he inquired.

"Not really, I mean that letter she wrote proved that she doesn't and never will care for me. She tried to sell me into slavery. If Kakashi's father, Sakumo hadn't showed up when he did I don't know where I would end up right now. I last heard rumors she married a wealthy merchant and had a child together. I am between happy and resentful; happy because she found a new life, and resentful because she didn't want me there to share it with her."

Naruto sat there sympathetic. He knew what it felt being betrayed by those he was supposed to trust. Speaking of which, he had a few choice words for the Nara's and a few select people in mind.

"The question now is: Can you forgive Sasuke and try to make amends with him?" Naruto gulped. He was hoping to avoid that another day.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to face him. Especially since he almost broke my wrist and scared me shitless. Would you want to face anyone after that?" Iruka shook his head.

"At least try for me. The Prince is truly sorry for doing that to you. He could use a companion right now and I think you are just the person. If you don't, I'll chain your feet to my bed for the entire day tomorrow till you relent," the second-in-command replied to the blonde with an evil smile. Naruto glared at Iruka. He sighed knowing there was no convincing him.

"Alright, _Umino-san_ I will do it, but _only_ because I don't feel like being chained to any bed all day. I'll see him tomorrow." Iruka grinned. He won. Though he didn't like the way he pronounced his surname.

"Excellent (_Heh: Mr. Burns_), now you know where the door is" Iruka gestured with a wide smile. And remember try not to stay angry. Anger truly is an evil thing, it destroys people like it almost destroyed me. I hate the thought of it destroying you. Good night, Naruto."

Naruto headed for his…no, the bedroom shared by him and Sasuke. He dreaded the thought of seeing the Prince. He was still shaken up by earlier events.

The hallways to the royal bedchambers were very quiet. It was unnerving to say the least. If a place was too quiet, chances are something could jump out and attack you.

"Don't be ridiculous, Uzumaki, what could possibly attack you this time of night?" he asked himself. He finally reached the doors to the bedroom. He didn't know if he should just go in or head back to where Iruka was. No. Uzumaki Naruto was no chicken. He pried open the doorknob and walked right in.

The room was dark as expected save for the torch next to the door frame. He entered the room slowly. Everything was neatly put together as expected. His eyes spotted Sasuke sitting in his silk black robe on a chair staring out his open window at the night sky. Naruto never noticed before but the Prince looked so peaceful right now. Not wanting to disturb Sasuke, he crept over to the bed. Sasuke whipped his head to the source of the creaking. Obsidian eyes met sapphire orbs. Both stared at one another. There were no words but their eyes seemed to relay hidden messages back and forth. Finally Naruto decided to break the ice. Sasuke however beat him to the punch.

"Look Naruto, I am really sorry about attacking you in the hallways. It was very wrong of me. It's my fault I should have warned you about the door when I was setting forth boundaries. I sometimes let my emotions get the best of me and I just acted out before I could stop myself. Forgive me."

The Prince's words sounded rushed, rehearsed if you will. That meant the Prince took hours preparing for the apology to him. Naruto glanced at Sasuke seeking signs of falsity in his eyes but found none. The blonde looked up at the raven. Naruto then remembered Iruka's promise and made the decision he hoped he would not have to regret later.

"I guess I forgive you, Teme. I mean I should have guessed there were doors I am not allowed to tread. I'm pretty much stuck here with you so need to worry." Naruto suddenly found himself enveloped in a pair of strong arms. Naruto was surprised. Sasuke Uchiha was truly a complex character. First he kisses him, then he pushes him against a wall and nearly breaks his wrist, and now he hugs him. What's next? Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's neck sniffing him all the way. Naruto smelled like honey suckle.

"Thank you, Dobe. You truly are the only person I can rely on at the moment. I have no idea what I would do without you. Having you here in my arms just feels so good. Don't ever leave me, Naruto." he whispered desperately. Naruto nodded.

"That is great, Sasuke now can you unhand me. You are sort of suffocating me," Naruto replied trying to dispel some distance between them. Sasuke did release him eventually and faced him. Then he coughed.

"Well now that we have dissolved that issue, there is another matter I would like to discuss with you." Sasuke faced away from Naruto, putting his hands behind his back in his oh-so-regal manner.

"I do believe your birthday is on the 10th of October, correct?" he inquired.

"H-H-Hai!" was the blonde's response. Sasuke faced the blonde again and grinned. (Creepy)

"In any case, that is perfect. Because it just so happens I am holding a royal banquet on that day. All aristocrats and merchants from all over will be there. You are to attend as well and no, you cannot refuse. Not if I have a say in it. There will be an outfit prepared for you. It won't do to have my fiancé walking in rags now, can I?"

"_But you're the one who gave me these rags_" Naruto thought tartly.

"That is all fine, teme. But my birthday is really not a cause for celebration. A peasant like me is not worthy of such fine luxury," he replied forlornly. Sasuke noticed his eyes tell its own story of sadness and dejection. He would not have his dobe look down on himself nor anyone else. They would regret it.

"Of course you are, Naruto. Or else I wouldn't have brought you to begin with. And don't worry about a thing. Anyone insults you for your peasant status they will have me and my guards to deal with, got it?"

"Okay, I will come. But on one condition: I get to invite anyone I please," Naruto told Sasuke sternly. Sasuke quirked a brow at the blonde's request but agreed.

"Done. Oh and Naruto, rest assured you will not be disappointed." he assured his blonde.

"Now let us be off to bed. It's late and I have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Naruto smiled for the first time in hours. He got into his pajamas and lay down under the sheets with the Prince. Sasuke just wore his silk robe to bed. Both laid there for a few minutes before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto's thoughts were to Iruka, his bitch of a sister, Tomiko, the mysterious door, and the Nara's. He left his journal at their house. He had to get it back. He could invite Shikamaru. It would be difficult though considering his resentment to nobles. He gave Sasuke a second chance, Shikamaru could do the same. Naruto felt dizzy and settled on sleep. He could dwell on it later.

The moons light illuminated through the windows of the castle. All the hallways were pitch-black. All save for one hallway. In this particular hall was a mysterious door with a blue torch hanging above it. If one was to look at this one door, they would see something spectacular and frightening. The blue flame spewed from its torch and formed a fiery tornado in front of it. As if a spell had been cast, the blue flames crashed against the door and formed mystical blue writing in some strange language without burning the door. Then just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Then all was quiet.

**The mysterious door arises from its slumber. This chapter was painstaking to do because I had to change some things more than a couple times. I was going to explain the rest of Iruka's history in the palace but that was taking time away from the main character. The title "reconciliation" is brought upon this because it explains relationships. Are you willing to forgive someone and try to rekindle a relationship even if that person hurt you a lot? Or would you continue to hurt that person and do things just to spite them?**

**Some ancient belief about dreams being windows to the spirit world or soul.**

**In almost every room in castles/palaces, there would be a fireplace for many uses. **

**Border-collies are like sheep dogs, except more sleek.**

**Ironically Tomiko means "child of wealth/fortune". Since she is so materialistic, the name fits her perfectly.**

**I will change the name Uchiha Royal Guards to Konoha Royal Guards**

**Yet one of Kakashi's many excuses for being late or not doing his tasks. Good old Kakashi.**

**Human Trafficking is the illegal trade of human for slavery and sexual exploitation. Sadly enough this is a growing problem even in the modern U.S.**

**Fusei mean "devious" in Japanese kanji. I wanted to give the landlord a shady, sinister, villainous appeal to explain some of the events that lead him to where he was. **

**Next Chapter: I am having difficulties coming up with ideas. Readers this is where you come in. Help me come up with future chapters and ways to present characters. Thank you. In the meantime, stay posted.**


	9. 8 Guess Who's Coming?

**We are just about getting to the heart of Naruto's mysterious past. I will not reveal who the mysterious person from his "dream/memory"; I can only give a vague description since I do not want to spoil anyone too much. That may be impossible since an anonymous reviewer already kind of figured it out. All I can say is the mysterious person will not be human. Thank you to all who reviewed and to GespenstKAF and his "brony" obsession. Don't get him wrong. He is anything but a sissy. Whoever says otherwise will be axed. **

**GespenstKAF can't beta my story right now. He has come under the weather and will be unable to look over any fanfiction matters any time soon. But fret not, he is down but not out. His brony fanaticism will pull him through. Cheer for him.**

**Japanese words:**

**Ohayo: Good morning**

**Dobe: Idiot/Dead last**

**Koi: Love**

**Sayonara: Goodbye**

**Chapter 8: Guess who's coming?**

In an unknown dark place…

A lone figure paced back and forth agitatedly. The room was pitch dark save for the soft glow of candles and an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. The description of said figure was vague; he was tall and lean (approximately 6"5), had red slits for eyes, a hint of blood-red hair. He kept to the dark corners of his room.

(I am going to refer to the mysterious person as "the shadow")

His pacing was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Come in and make it quick" he growled.

The door opened slowly. A black hooded figure entered the room. His features were concealed by his hood. All that could be seen (if one were brave to peer under the hood were sharp canines.

"Greetingsssssss, my lord; I do say it had been quite a while wouldn't you ssssssssssssssay", he asked with seduction in his voice. The shadow turned on him irritably.

"Cut the chit-chat! You and I both know that whenever you come here it is to annoy me or tell me rather _bad_ news. Now spill", the red head snarled impatiently. The hooded figure grinned wider.

"It has been some time sssssince _he _took off. Perhaps you should move on and find another mate".

"And why do suppose I would do that?" he retorted edge dripping off every word.

The hooded man shrugged reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small scroll. The shadow quirked his brow as he unclasped the seal on the parchment. When he read it, he was furious.

_**You are cordially invited to**_

_**The Uchiha Family Royal Banquet in honor of:**_

_**Prince Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**which shall be held on the 10**__**th**__** of October**_

A low growl rumbled from the shadow's throat. He gripped it tightly before ripping the parchment to shred with his sharp nails. His features twisted into a snarl.

"Those thieving bastards! They have the gall to encroach on my plans for conquest over the humans now they walk in on my mate. This will not go unpunished!"

The shadow turned to face his cohort.

"You there, send word out. Have _them_ report to me. I am sure they will be happy to know that one of their own has been found" he commanded. The cloaked figure bowed and uttered a spell which teleported him from the room like before leaving the shadow alone. He walked over to his desk and smirked.

"Soon, my little kitsune; you will be within my grasps yet again" a large laugh echoed.

Naruto jolted awake. He was panting and his entire body was drenched in sweat. He searched his surroundings checking if everything was in place. He craned his head toward the still sleeping prince. Naruto smiled as he watched the light snoring of Sasuke. About four years ago, if someone told Naruto he would be lying in bed with Konoha's most eligible bachelor; he would tell said person to stop smoking so much (**1**)opium. He relaxed his arms behind his head flat on the soft pillow.

He sighed as he thought about how his life changed from just that of a mere fabric/tailor merchant to becoming the soon-to-be husband of the future king of Konoha. There was a banquet that was to take place on October the 10th, same day as his birthday in honor of the upcoming wedding. That meant every aristocrat and noble family from all over would be there. Would Sasuke's family also be there? He only so far saw the castle staff and guards. What would they think of him? Would they look at him with looks of contempt and disgust like most or would they accept him? A majority of the maids and Mizuki already shared their opinion of him: a filthy commoner who seduced the Prince and snaked his way into his arms. Thank god for Iruka and Kakashi and the other guards or he would have been helpless against the onslaughts against him.

Naruto heard shuffling next to him. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent that Naruto couldn't understand. He rolled his eyes thinking: _Knowing the teme, it's probably an insult about me. I might as well get out of bed before he wakes up. _Naruto shifted off the mattress then sniffed himself. He cringed. Bath first then he would get dressed. (A/N: Sasuke showed him where the bath chambers were, so he has no need to seek someone out to find them). Naruto picked some clothes from the dressing beau.

Sasuke slowly awoke. He rubbed his tired eyes and felt something was off. He shot upright and looked around the room. Naruto was gone! He growled. He hastily fastened his robe and bust open his doors running down to where he thought his fiancé would be.

"Dammit! Naruto could have at least waited for me" he grumbled stomping his feet.

Sasuke heard rushing water from one of the rooms in the hallway. He quirked a brow wondering who could be in the bath chambers at this time. He slowly opened the door where steam spewed out. He narrowed his eyes to try to see through the mist. The steam gave way enough to reveal what/who was inside the tub. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. Naruto had his back facing the raven. His lower torso was completely submerged in water, his golden tresses hung over his right shoulder exposing his back side. Sasuke was dumbstruck at how flawless and beautiful the dobe's skin looked especially when glistening with water. He tiptoed slightly to get a front view of the drenched adonis. Naruto laid his head against the tub's rim and closed his eyes. His eyes drifted lower and nearly had a nosebleed when he saw tan creamy legs crossed over one another. They were practically open for anyone to run their fingers all over them. Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of any impulsive desires toward his blonde.

"If I can't keep it together, I might end up raping him. And I just succeeding in obtaining his full trust", Sasuke thought to himself. A moan interrupted his thoughts. Naruto had turned his head to the side. Sasuke knew he had to leave before he was awarded a large bruise courtesy of the blonde. Naruto snapped awake looking around.

"That's strange I was sure someone was just in the room with me. Huh, must be my imagination. Ahhh, it feels so good to have a bath. (**2**) I have not had one in about a week (A/N: gross)". Naruto precede his bath in peace.

Naruto stepped out of the bath chamber in his new clothes. Naruto grinned thinking about Sasuke's expression when he saw his outfit. No he was not dressing up for the Prince. He wanted payback for the incident in the hallway and peeping on him in the bath chamber. Sasuke would have to beg to see Naruto in any state.

At the dining hall…

The last of the maid's finished preparing the couples (**3**) breakfast. Of course, the food went checked by the prince in case some of the maids did something crude to Naruto's breakfast. He nodded his head to verify it all checked out. Sasuke was about to bite some steamed rice when the dining room door opened. His nearly choked when he saw the outfit Naruto chose to wear; a long-sleeved blue-silk V-neck shirt, black caprice and lace-up sandals. His long hair was tied up in a green ribbon with a few strands falling around his face. Above all he looked amazing.

"Ohayo, Sasuke! Sorry I didn't wake you earlier, I just really had to take a bath. By these are nice clothes. Then again, everything in this place is nice" Naruto said glibly with a wide grin. Sasuke blinked a couple times. Was this Naruto? Naruto who previously shouted insults at him is engaging him in conversation? Not that it was an unwanted change (A/N: Oh Sasuke, if only you knew what Naruto-kun had planned, ku ku ku ku ku ku). His eyes followed Naruto who sat down and ate his breakfast. He went for the miso ramen first, of course. Naruto spoke again.

"Now Sasuke, I have been thinking about the upcoming banquet and you did say I could invite whoever I wanted, right?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto's voice was patronizing but his eyes were serious.

"I am confused however about the date you chose though. The day of the banquet also happens to fall on the same day as my birthday and on the (**4**) Kyuubi Festival in Konoha. Why?" he inquired. Sasuke glanced at him.

"I figured that if the villagers were going to have a little fun during the festival. So I thought why not have a little fun of our own? We can celebrate your birthday and attend the banquet at the same time without it being such a hassle…unless you would like to attend the festival", Sasuke suggested. Naruto took a long swig of his tea. He tightened his lips.

"To be perfectly honest, I never liked attending the festival. I think it is so stupid celebrating a holiday about someone people hate then making figurines of them" the blonde scoffed. _Not to mention it's a piece of my past that I want to avoid. I am amazed __**he**__ has not come to inspect it". _Sasuke could see it was a touchy issue for him but did not press the issue.

"Well in that case, let's finish our breakfast then we will both go our separate ways. I have to go prepare stuff for the banquet. You go along and do whatever".

"Alright, Uchiha-sama I will do that. Oh and Sasuke-kun…" Naruto clasped his hands together giving a big smile. The dobe's voice sent shivers up the raven's spine.

"Ever peek on me in the bath chambers ever again, I will pluck out one of your eyes and sow a shiny black button in it's place", he threatened.

Sasuke gulped. And he thought he was scary when he needed it to be. Yet, Naruto made fear look so natural and sexy.

The two teens finished their breakfast in peace.

Sasuke and Naruto separated ways to their respective tasks. It was reluctant on Sasuke's part. But right now he had things to do like preparing the banquet for guest. Naruto knew what he was going to do. Send out invites to his friends/acquaintances; Genjiko-sensei and Shikamaru-san. The last time he saw his old teacher was three years ago when he decided to retire and set out for the Bear Country. He was on his way to visit Shikamaru and his family anyway; they still had his journal. He would have to find Lee first. He was after apprentice to the palace scribe: Maito Gai.

Naruto patrolled the castle hoping to get a hold of the flamboyant scribe. He strolled down the stairs when a flash of green strode past him.

"Oi Lee, Lee! I have been looking all over for you" he called out catching his attention. Lee beamed a smile.

"Naruto, my youthful friend, it really has been too long since I have seen you. I heard that you vanished and was afraid I would never see my brand new friend ever again. Please forgive me if I had done something to make you want to run away", Lee bawled dramatically. Naruto sighed.

"No Lee, it was not you trust me. I was just being selfish. By the way how are you doing these days?" he asked Lee assuredly.

"I am just swell, Naruto-kun. Gai-sensei says that I might one day surpass him", he replied boastfully yet humbly.

"That's great but I came down here to seek your assistance".

"What is it?"

"You know about the banquet that is to take place a week from now?" he requested Lee. Lee nodded.

"I need you to send a message to two people important to me. One of them lives in the Bear Country and the other is I think you know him or should know him…Nara Shikamaru" he said unsure. He heard Lee gasp slightly and pale slightly.

"Is something wrong Lee, you look like you seen a ghost" he said concerned for his friends state. Lee shook his head furiously and waved his hands sheepishly.

"N-N-N-No. No. Not all all. I will get to writing out those invites. Although it would be best if you hand delivered the invite to Shikamaru-san personally. I have the invite list to fill out and get them mailed in time. Well Sayonara and Congratulations!"

Like that Lee sped off leaving an animated trail of dust in his wake. Naruto was left there confused as to what that was all about. (**5**) He gripped his hands feeling something in his palm. He looked down to find one of the invites for the banquet.

Naruto was confused as to why Lee looked so shocked to hear about the Nara clan. Wasn't it his duty to know all the names of the people in the kingdom? Oh well, at least Genjiko-sensei would get an invite. Now off to the Nara's.

"Absolutely not!" was the reply of a pissed off Shikamaru who was waving his arms defiantly.

"But why not Nara-san, it would be a lot of fun having you there. Who knows you might like. Besides the Prince told me I could invite whoever and I chose you. Won't you come please?" Naruto begged clasping his fingers, quivering his lips. Shikamaru didn't falter.

"Why? Just so a couple of pretentious rich dicks can laugh at my _poor_ appearance and how I will never amount to anything other than a deer farmer. Don't make me laugh!" he scoffed sarcastically, his arms akimbo no longer glancing at Naruto.

Naruto remembered from Yoshino that Shikamaru was spurned by a rich noblewoman because of his poor stature. But he knew deep down he knew there was more to it.

Naruto sighed sadly. It was never good to dwell on grudges as they would sometimes fester into bitterness and hatred. He was about to give up when a scandalous idea popped into his mind. Naruto smirked. Perhaps _this_ would change his mind.

"You know, Shikamaru I was at one point the town's tailor/fabric seller after the owner retired and left and I was taken away to the castle, right?" he asked slyly. Shikamaru raised a brow.

"I could whip up some snazzy dress robe for you and your parents (if they decide to come) and show up those hoity-toity aristocrats. Show them Shikamaru Nara is no one to be trifled with. Who knows, that bitch who dumped you might be there. It could be a chance to show her what she missed out. What do you say?"

Shikamaru put his fingers up to his chin. Inner Naruto chuckled evilly. If Shikamaru was a genius, Naruto was a master manipulator and trickster. He could tell the deer handler was caving in to the conjecture. Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, Uzumaki you're on. I will be there. You better good on your promise or else I will throw in with my stags" he joked.

Naruto smiled. "Great, Shika-kun, I will see you a week from now. Don't be late and don't forget your invite. It is an invitation only party. Bye". Naruto turned around but stopped when he remembered…

"Hey, uhh Shikamaru, I just remembered. I never got my journal back. Do you still have it?" he twiddled his fingers sheepishly. Shikamaru chuckled a bit.

"Oh yeah, here" Shikamaru reached into his vest and tossed a square leather object toward him. Naruto caught it with both hands. He ran his fingers over the cover checking for possible damage. He found none. He waved goodbye to his friend and ran from the farm.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Mendousuke" he muttered.

"And don't call me Shika-kun" he yelled out. Naruto was already too far gone to hear him.

The castle was full of maids and servants rushing to and fro preparing for the banquets. In spite of disapproval of who Sasuke chose for a bride, they knew better not to voice their feelings out loud lest they wanted to keep their job. (**6**) One maid was still recovering from the tongue lashing for her earlier stunt. There was no time to null over petty offenses. Sasuke was tending to something more important; finding the appropriate outfit for his dobe to wear. While it did not matter what Naruto wore; he looked good in anything he wore, he still wanted to make an acceptable impression with all his guest. And prove to his family that he was just as competent a leader as his brother would have been.

He had hired his personal tailor to compile together a unique selection of dress apparel. He knew Naruto would be insulted by implying his skills weren't good enough. However, he wanted these to be a surprise. He smiled inwardly thinking about the look on Naruto's face when he saw the different outfits he had to choose from: kimono's to stylish shirts and pants.

"(**7**) So your highness, tell me and tell me truthfully; do you like?" the tailor asked seductively.

Sasuke circled around the dressed-up mannequins. He smirked when his obsidian eyes settled on particular clothing. This outfit would definitely blow everyone away.

"As usual you really have outdone yourself. I expect nothing less from my top tailor", he complimented smoothly. The tailor bowed humbly.

"I would love to stay and continue to appreciate _my_ handiwork with you unfortunately I have other clients to attend to. Good day your majesty and good luck with the preparations" he bowed humbly and went about his way. Sasuke turned back to admire his tailor's creation. He heard footsteps approaching his way. He turned to find his scribe peering at him from the doorway.

"Forgive me your highness but the guest list you desired is ready", he stated.

"Very well my scribe. Who are the lot that will be present at the banquet?" he inquired. Lee bowed and pulled out a scroll filled with lots of names.

"The following listed have complied to the invites and will be attending. The families not present on the list have declined the invites; Hyuuga, Inuzaka, Sabaku, Yamanaka, your family, and of course your cousin and his father, and everyone else", Lee finished reading.

"Thank you, Lee. You may report back to Gai-sensei", Sasuke commanded politely. It was no concern who came and who didn't. All that mattered was showing everyone no one messed with the Uchiha's…and showing them his mate.

"My koi will be so pleased when he sees the outfit I hand-chosen for him. Oh yes, he will love it very much indeed", he whispered blissfully.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets. No way. No way in hell or any time on earth was he wearing…well, he couldn't even call it clothing. This looked like something a prostitute in a brothel would wear. It hung just below the knees. The kimono was a pastel blue silk kimono with intricate white flower designs at the front that went off the shoulders, the obi was ocean blue with gold trimmings. On the back was a golden design of the iconic Nine Tailed Fox. But the icing on the cake was the shoes; they were a pair of blue flats with a bow on top.

".? Do you want me to get jumped?" Naruto yelled sarcastically to the previous smirking prince who was now frowning.

"Come on usuratonkachi, this was made from high quality fabric by my best tailor. You _have_ to wear it" he said irritably not used to being told no. His voice held no room for argument.

"Actually Sasuke-_kun_ I don't. Besides, if I am going to wear something glitzy, it will include pants because if you have forgotten; .not.!" Naruto countered back edgily.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. He should have known Naruto would object to _his _choice of apparel. Then he got an idea.

"Naruto tell you what: lets' make a compromise here and now. You wear one of the outfits designed for you and you get to design them how you see fit. Understand?" the Uchiha reasoned calmly. Naruto "hmmmed" scratching his head. (**8**) If this had been etiquette training, Naruto would have been berated for such an action. Naruto prodded his fingers under chin then nodded.

"Alright, Sasuke you're on. For it to work though, I will need access to sewing supplies and pre-made fabrics. I will also need the time to sew outfits for my guest, remember?"

"Very well, Naruto take all the time you need" he agreed. Naruto smiled liking how the conversation turned to his favor. He went to leave the room when he felt his arm being grasped.

"If at all else, please consider the one I picked out for you. I think you will look so beautiful in it", the ravens suave voice whispered at him. Naruto went to face Sasuke but found he was alone.

Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke was surely just messing with him. Naruto knew he was attractive, but not totally beautiful (A/N: Oh ho, look at what you're saying ). It felt good to receive a positive compliment but the way Sasuke said was like he was expecting the blonde to throw himself at his feet like his many fan girls. The last time someone called him beautiful in such a sensual way; he barely got out with his purity and sanity intact.

He clutched his diamond necklace nervously. He would be damned if he had to go back to that place and face that _fiend_.

**We come to the preparations for the royal banquet. Pretty funny when Sasuke showed Naruto the kimono he "should" wear. It was also funny when Naruto called the Uchiha on peeping on him. It occurred to me one day that I really need to start drawing the outfits described. It really is a hassle having to describe them to people. As I asked previous, could someone draw my story for ? Naruto's mischievous personality is slowly coming to light. I am finally going to introduce the other characters mentioned in the introduction. As for "the fiend" and his mysterious cohort, they have yet to show up in later chapters. As for the bit about the Kyuubi Festival, this is something that is coming from my own piece of logic. Why celebrate about something/someone people despise.**

**(1)Opium: a drug made from the poppy plant. A popular drug dating back to the Greeks and parts of Asia.**

**(2) It's medieval times; people did not bathe often as they do now a days. The only form of bathing was either a sponge bath or dunk yourself in dirty water. One of main causes of the Bubonic Plague.**

**(3) Traditional Japanese breakfast; steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelette), dried seawood, ect. There will still be ramen and tomato soup just to keep in touch with the story plot.**

**(4) The Kyuubi Festival same as in the anime/manga.**

**(5) The printing press had just started becoming popular. One example of that; The Gutenburg Bible made in the 11****th**** century.**

**(6) Reference to chapter 3**

**(7) No the tailor was not flirting with Sasuke. It's just how his voice came out. **

**(8) As heir to the throne, Sasuke had to take certain lessons to make him a refined ruler. That includes etiquette training. Scratching your head in public is considered inappropriate.**

**Next Chapter: The Banquet and The Kyuubi Festival**


	10. 9 Royal Introductions

**I would also like to thank you once again for reviewing or putting my stories on their favorites. It really is a great honor to be able to participate in this activity when I can. It is the next best thing to camping and sweetened iced tea. Well to me at least. Now for a tasty Valentine's Day treat to you. Nothing to graphic though. At least not until later chapters. I am still looking forward to having artwork made from my story. To those who fulfill said task will get a digital cookie (Oreo to be precise). **

**GespenstKAF: I have read this chapter and beta'd it. By the way, I have a new story to show to all of you. Please read it.**

**I have written eight chapters of this story and yet I have not mentioned the ages of the characters. They go in this order:**

**19-beyond: Iruka, Kakashi, Mizuki, Temari, Kankuro, Hana Inuzaka, Sora**

**18 years old: Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Neji**

**17-17 ½: Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Ino**

**16: Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji**

**Chapter 9: Royal Introductions**

A chain reaction took root the moment the first sets of invitations were sent out. Everyone invited envisioned multiple opportunities. Many of the aristocrats saw a chance to try to marry off their daughters, others sought alliances; others merely went for the free food and socializing. It was just too perfect, especially for one nobleman who held the invitation in his clammy wrinkled hand. He was less than favorable in both appearance and mannerisms. He was medium-built, his facial features were aged, grey haired and adorned an eye-patch.

"So the young prince has finally decided to settle down and claim a bride. This Naruto person must be quite a creature if Sasuke is willing to invite every noble family to come look upon **her** (**A/N: He doesn't know that she is in fact a he**). It is a shame he did not take up my offer to unite our lands. (**1**) I swear the Uchiha don't know how to run a kingdom properly like most," he sighed derisively.

"The timing couldn't be better. Perhaps this banquet may be the push I have been waiting for. Now to get that nephew of mine and set off for Konoha." The man stuffed the invite into his pouch pocket. He then ordered his servants to start packing his things.

Three types of festivities took place on October 10th; The Kyuubi Festival and the annual Uchiha Banquet and Naruto's birthday. While the villagers of Konoha did last minute preparations for the festival, the residents at the Uchiha castle scurried to finish their own tasks. And none was more dedicated or determined than the banquet's guest of honor: Uzumaki Naruto. (**2**) He was at a primitive style sewing machine compiling together two party outfits for his chosen invitees. His fingers rapidly worked at the contraption getting every stitch, design, and proper hemming in places that needed it. His experience as a tailor could finally be put to the ultimate test. He worked so hard during the past week; his eyes were slightly bloodshot and focused from staying up so late past couple of nights. A few times he nearly fainted from exhaustion. It finally took some convincing from a worried Sasuke and threats from a worried Iruka to get some rest and take a hot bath to get his mind off sewing for a short while. There! He completed his work.

"There it is finished. Wont Genjiko-sensei and Shikamaru-san be pleased." He held up said items.

Now it was time to do his outfit for tonight's banquet. Sasuke assured him that his old teacher's outfit was already being tended to by one of the maidservants. There was food set for him on the table so he wouldn't have to walk his tired feet all the way to the dining hall. He stretched his arms over his head. A little fresh air would do him some good right now. It was still morning; he had until nighttime.

Naruto tottered down toward the gardens. He was about to turn a corner when he heard strange moans. He quirked a brow and peered his eyes round a corner to catch a glimpse only to regret it. It was a pair of males embracing each other tightly, and engaged in a fierce lip-lock. Naruto silently leaned a little closer and saw it was Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi had his mask off and holding Iruka's waist with one hand, the latter fisted in his chocolate tresses. Kakashi then unlocked his lips from him and settled on kissing his way down to the collarbone causing the shorter to fling his head back sensually.

Moans and purrs of "Ka-K-Kashi" and "Ruka-chan" echoed the halls. Naruto felt a mortified blush cross his face. Of all the things he had to come across, that had to take the cake. He covered his mouth to stifle a gasp with both hands when he saw that Kakashi took it up a notch by sliding one hand under Iruka's shirt.

Naruto slid back into his hiding place before they spotted him. He fought the urge to vomit. A shudder went through him as a memory overcame his psyche.

_Naruto aged 12 was slammed into a stone wall by a strong arm and another hand trying to go up his shirt. The blonde could only helplessly struggle._

"_What are you doing? I am not one of your toys!_

"_Better do well not to resist. Remember you are mine to do as I please. Your very being belongs to me. That includes your body."_

"_Onegai, don't!" _

"_Keep your mouth shut and just submit. You know you want this."_

His face felt hot. One of his worst memories of before he became a tailor. A snide laugh caused him to jump around. It was Mizuki. He was in his soldier's uniform. His face was in its usual sneer.

"I guess you saw them. Pretty disgusting isn't it? I think so. Having the audacity to slobber shamelessly on each other, in the grand halls no less. They should be ashamed of themselves," he scoffed in disgust.

Naruto bit his lips. He wasn't giving the brute the satisfaction of telling him that he agreed. Mizuki grinned perversely. He looked Naruto up and down. He would never admit to anyone but Sasuke picked himself a winner. His simple grey kimono did little to cover his soft tan legs. He resisted the urge to lick his lips as thought of the many things he could make Naruto do. Then his face contorted into a sneer remembering that Naruto was nothing other than a peasant.

"You know I was the first one to court Iruka. Kakashi shamelessly butted in to our relationship and wooed him with his suave words and fancy title. It did not help much that his father was higher up in the Konoha Royal Guards than my father. I fought for Iruka, I did. But Kakashi cheated. Thus they formed the ever so lovely relationship they have to this day." Naruto rolled his eyes not believing the biased story. Mizuki shook his head.

"It matters not what they do. It all comes down to what _you_ will do when the time comes," the man said ominously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto gasped.

"Apparently, you know nothing of the affairs of royals as far as marriage and courtship," Mizuki explained as if talking to a child. "I have lived in the castle for some time and know a thing or two concerning the customs of the Uchiha Family. The tasks expected of the ideal Uchiha wife is to submit and tend to duties for her husband without question, even if that includes duties in the bedroom."

Naruto's turned pale. Cold beads of sweat ran down the side of his face causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. His world was beginning to spin…

"(**3**)USODA!"

Mizuki cringed at Naruto's sudden outburst. Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fist at the insolent bastard. Mizuki shut his eyes and 'hmphed'. He leaned down to whisper into the shorter blonde's ear.

"Alright, Naruto-_chan_. I shall go. I have better things to do anyway. Good luck wowing the crowd at the banquet: you'll need it." he mocked smugly before turned around and uttered another disgusting sentence that pissed off the youngster.

"You know if this was a brothel and you weren't engaged to the prince, I would have that delicious body of yours in my bed. See you then." With that he waved.

Naruto frowned as Mizuki walked away. He sighed. Dammit, that guy sure can ruin one's day.

"What did he say to you?" a male voice inquired angrily behind him. Naruto didn't need to turn around to know it was Kakashi. He had his mask back on. Iruka came rushing after, his shirt disheveled and hair out of its ponytail. Naruto sighed and shut his eyes in meditative calm.

"It's nothing, Kakashi. It was just Mizuki 'courteously' giving his two cents. Now if you'll excuse me I was just on my way to the gardens." Naruto slowed his footing as his frown turned into a grin. The two elder males gulped not liking the looks of that grin. He gestured to his neck.

"By the way, you guys might want to wear collars, you both got little red marks on your necks."

Naruto cackled as the two adults blushed.

"NARUTO!" they yelled simultaneously.

Naruto plopped himself down on his mattress. The walk through the gardens cooled him off. Despite the unpleasant encounter with Mizuki, he wasn't going to be discouraged from having fun on this day; his birthday included. Speaking of which, he just remembered he had yet to complete his outfit. Or god forbids he would have to attend the banquet in…_Sasuke's atrocity_. (**4**) He sat there for a few moments when a candle lit up above his head.

He knew just how this could work out in both their favors. For now, some rest would do him good.

A line of finely crafted carriages drove onto the cobblestone roads in front of the castle. Coachman's escorted their finely clothed passengers from their buggies. They were led to the front where they presented their invites at the front entrance. Of course, security measures were taken. As each guest entered the ballroom, they were met with dazzling brilliance. The ballroom was adorned in a mixture of gold, orange, deep red, and sky blue. The pastel blue window drapes were drawn back to let in moonlight. (**5) **The banquet tables had vases set apart every few inches filled with the following sorts of flowers; lilies, tiger lilies, roses, and cornflowers. While everyone was busy admiring the hall, there were others who were more eager to chow down and flirt.

The palace scribes all led the guest into a single file line. Gai signaled Lee to start calling out the names of the guest present. He whispered into his student's ear and gave him a serious look.

"Now listen well my apprentice. There are some very important guests here tonight. We must uphold the honor of the prince and not embarrass him with any mistakes. I have faith in you, make me proud."

Lee gulped put kept composed. He opened a sealed parchment and proclaimed loudly for all to hear.

"If we could please have the families listed here to step forward along with their respective party, you shall be called forth one by one." Everyone complied humbly. It was for the sake of saving face to not act too eager and rush into the ballroom. That would be tacky now, wouldn't it?

(A/N: I am not going to go into a lot of detail about their attire so just use your imagination. They will be dressed in formal attire).

"Now presenting the royal families in order of attendance:

"From the far west of the Fire Country; Lord Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughters Hinata and Hanabi and nephew Neji!

"From the land of Sunagakure, I give you Prince Gaara no Sabaku and his siblings, Prince Kankuro and Princess Temari.

"From the far south corner of (**6**) Inutoshi, I give you the Duchess Inuzuka Tsume and her children Hana and Kiba.

"From eastern Hokkaido, I give you Count Kusa and his daughter Countess Karin.

"From Yamanaka Manor, I present thee the lovely daughter of the Yamanaka Clan, Duchess Ino Yamanaka."

Lee scurried his eyes down the list and read each entry enthusiastically. His eyes lit up when he came upon a particular name.

"From Cherry Blossom Castle, I give thee King Hiroshi and Queen Minako Haruno!

"I present to all of you from the magnificent Senju Clan: Princess Tsunade accompanied by her lovely assistant Shizune!

"And finally, last but not least, I give you Prince Uchiha Sasuke."

A round of applause echoed throughout the room. Most remained indifferent or stoic. Several women squealed all trying to grab a piece of the man meat. Thankfully, the guards were there to restrain the rabid biddies.

"As for the rest of you, I hope you all have a good time and of course, enjoy a couple of tasty hors d'oeuvres." he said winking at the guest. That earned a laugh of agreement from some. Then Lee bowed and put the list away. Those that were not on the list but still had invites were let in through the back.

A pair of milky lavender eyes scanned the room. They belonged to a pale skinned man with dark chocolate brown hair tied in a low ponytail. His attire consisted of a white long-sleeved silk shirt with hanging sleeves and tight black pants and black flats. His uncle and cousin Hanabi had similar colored hair but his cousin Hinata had midnight blue hair done up in a stylish bun with a few strands hanging stylishly around her face. As of right now she was busy chatting up with her fiancé (though he would prefer otherwise) Inuzuka Kiba. But she was not a main concern right now.

Neji was here hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain Uchiha. He too was curious as to who the mysterious Naruto was. Was _she_ beautiful, or some ugly common gold-digger out to steal her fifteen minutes of fame? His thoughts were interrupted by a gruff "hn". He turned his gaze to a redhead crossing his arms and smug look.

"Hyuuga, I say it has been too long. What brings you here? Just another attempt to outdo mutual rival?" he inquired in a patronizing tone. Neji glared.

"Not that it concerns you Sabaku, I am here for the same reason you are. I do not care much for whatever wench Uchiha picked off the streets. Don't you act all high and mighty acting as if you want to be here for the banquet? You and I both would do anything to see the Uchiha's dumped off their pretty little pedestal. You for the sole reason that he skillfully defeated your "oh-so-invincible" fencing moves." Neji mocked using air quotes.

The Sand Prince snarled.

"Defeated my ass! Uchiha obviously cheated. He must have sent spies and thus was able to predict my every move. (**7**) Everyone knows Uchiha's are dirty rotten thieves. They get powerful because they steal other people's secrets and take credit for them!"

"Why Hyuuga, Sabaku I had no idea you thought so highly of me," a haughty voice replied. Both royals turned to see a smirking Uchiha, his arms akimbo. He was wearing a tight black shirt where it dipped at the neck and laced at the front, a black studded belt with his clan insignia etched at the front and black pants with black knee high boots with a golden dragon design (**A/N: Wow, sure does like black doesn't he?**). Neji was the first to answer.

"Ahh, Uchiha I see you decided to show your face. Normally you try to avoid these kinds of functions and many fan girls. So where is this oh-so-wonderful betrothed of yours? Is she too ugly to be seen in public or was she some random whore your parents picked for you?" Neji mocked. Gaara's lips twitched in a slight smirk at the jab. Sasuke glared at the insult toward his betrothed. How dare they insult his love?

"Oh contraire Hyuuga, my fiancée is a real jewel to behold. He-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The shrill squeals gave him chills. It was none other than his two most annoying fan girls; Karin Kusa and Ino Yamanaka. Both were dressed in ball gowns that made their cleavage pop out and decked in the gaudiest jewelry. Ino had ice blue eyes, platinum blonde hair in a stylish bun with ringlets on the side of her face. Karin had red eyes behind dark rimmed glasses, her red hair was neat on one side and unkempt on the other (**A/N: I don't get it either**). Each girl grabbed his arms.

"So Sasuke-_kun,"_ Karin purred "I heard the _awful_ news. So I rushed over to rescue you from this awful engagement. Don't let some random wench trap you into this travesty," she exclaimed gripping his arm tighter. Sasuke scowled in annoyance at this thing.

"Actually Karin, it is I who is destined to be with Sasuke-kun, not you nor my backstabbing so-called best friend. Anyway Sasuke, if Naruto is blackmailing you into marrying her, why not run away with me. I will make you the happiest man in the world. (**A/N: back off Sasuke, he belongs to another blonde, and it isn't you XC**)." Ino gripped his other arm tighter. Both were engaged in a death-glare contest when they found themselves on the floor.

"I am _sorry_ to burst your bubbles ladies but I cannot take either offer. For you see, I am not being forced as I am actually thrilled about this. See, I have fallen in love." Suddenly his eyes opened up revealing the Sharingan.

"So listen and listen well. I will not have you or anyone talk so ill about my fiancée in any way or the consequences will be dire…FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

Both girls jumped back frightened. They excused themselves saying they had to meet with their families. Sasuke breathed deeply relinquishing his Sharingan. _Good riddance_ the three men thought. (**8**) Ino was a true slut. She had a known reputation of leading men on then dumping them when they no longer served her purpose. Karin was more subtle and manipulative. Gaara and Neji walked back over to Sasuke once the two women left.

"So Uchiha, when do we going to see this famous Naruto person. Surely _she_ would have made an appearance by know?" Gaara inquired. (**A/N: They don't know that she is in face a he**).

"**She** had stuff to take care of. You will know when the time comes. Hold tight!" Sasuke assured the eager duo. He looked away toward the door where said person would make his debut.

Out back, Naruto met up with Shikamaru on time like he promised.

"So you got it ready?" he asked enthusiastically. Naruto gave him said clothing. He pulled out a green party mask. Shikamaru quirked his brow confused.

"You might want to wear the mask. Your revenge won't hold true effect if she spots you the first instant. You want her guessing then at the last moment, you show yourself. Easy and simple," he said like he was explaining a bank heist.

Shikamaru glanced at his article of clothing. Over the week, he was not so sure if he truly wanted to get back at Ino or if he just wanted a glance at her from afar.

"Look Shikamaru, I got to get back. I still need to finish my outfit or else Sasuke will think I stood him up. Good luck Shikamaru." Naruto then took off leaving Shikamaru to put his outfit on, in the privacy of the garden, of course.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a pair of yellow slit-pupil eyes watched him from behind one of the trees.

Naruto was happy Shikamaru decided to come. A secret part of him wanted Shikamaru to move past his demons and not be such a pessimistic asshole. He could recall a time when he almost fell to the darkness and hatred inside him before running away. Tears welled up in his eyes but were wiped away. It would look bad if he came to the banquet with tear-stained eyes.

He went up to the sewing room where his outfit hung on a wooden bar. He glanced at his creation adoringly. He closed his eyes for a few moments and breathed deeply before announcing:

"Showtime!"

Down at the ballroom…

Sasuke was growing nervous and impatient. Naruto said he would be here. What was taking so long? Horns and trumpets sounded causing everyone to look toward the door. Gai stepped up and opened the door. He gasped when he saw who it was. He steadied his composure and stepped to the sides to let the new party guest in.

"Announcing the rival of our very own rulers of this fine castle; King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto!"

Fugaku was a stern looking man in his early forties. He had cropped gray hair, lines running down his eyes. A gold crown was place on his head. He was dressed in a traditional Japanese style grey kimono with the Uchiha clan insignia on his back. A katana was draped across his back. His wife was different matter. Mikoto had a cheery disposition about her. She appeared at least several years younger than her husband. She wore lavender women's kimono with a dark blue obi tied around her waist. Her black hair was done up in an intricate bun with a jeweled hair stick. She was exactly like a Japanese empress would.

The royal couple walked hand in hand down the carpeted steps. The entire party guests were in awe of the regality that graced the dance floor. Fugaku and Mikoto were amazed. The entire ballroom was filled with laughter, merriment, socializing aristocrats, food and party decorations. This was obviously a party meant for someone. The royals could not help but wonder what or who drove their youngest son into this. The invitation said it was in honor of this "Naruto" person as far as they knew. Fugaku spotted his son talking up with the sons of his kingdom rivals. Sasuke strolled over to his parent's side and bowed.

"Mother, Father I am surprised to see you here tonight and on the day of my engagement and the night of the Kyuubi Festival. I thought for sure you would still be cross country settling business arrangements with our enemies." Mikoto, Sasuke's mother grinned widely shaking her fist by her face excitedly.

"Actually dear, we came as soon as we received a last minute invite. So tell me honey. Don't hold out. Who is the nice girl or boy who has caught your fancy? Tell me tell me tell me!"

Fugaku and Sasuke both sweat dropped. Mikoto could be such a child sometimes. Then again that was her most admirable feature. Everyone in the kingdom loved her. She was kind to everyone even people lower on the social food chain than her. Her husband coughed.

"What your mother means to ask is the nature of the lucky person you have chosen to be your bride? It would bring shame upon our family if you just picked some nobody off the street. I have no issues with gender so you know-" Sasuke cut his father off.

"I'll have you know _Father_ that my fiancé is not some filthy street urchin. He has all the ideal qualities of an Uchiha spouse. He is intelligent, knows how to sew, brave, pure hearted, feisty and holds an indifferent attitude regardless of my social caste. He is not like any of those gold-diggers you often try to force upon me. He even makes me happy, and that should be enough for you."

Father and son partook in a fierce stare-off. It always was this way with them even before Itachi left. Sasuke was normally ignored and under appreciated by most of his family save for his mother. When Itachi left about seven years ago, the pressures of being future king fell on his shoulders. Not that Sasuke wanted to be king in the first place. It did not help matters when he rebuffed the person Fugaku had chosen for him to marry. The animosity between Fugaku and him increased since then. Mikoto did what she could to distill tensions but all efforts proved in vain. Mikoto couldn't form the words to stop the glare fest. She didn't need to.

Suddenly the castle doors boomed open. Everyone turned their heads to gaze upon the new person who entered the room. Upon the top of the stairs was possibly the most beautiful person anyone had ever seen. He had golden-blonde hair wrapped in a blue ribbon ponytail reaching down mid back with a few strands framing his tan face perfectly. Black kohl highlighted his ocean blue eyes making them stand out dramatically. He was dressed in a knee length pastel blue long-sleeved kimono with an ocean blue obi with gold trimmings. There were intricate white flower designs with orange outlining He wore a pair of orange silk caprice and a pair of black lace-up sandals. Everyone was awed by the amazing creature before them so much many thought that he was an angel in disguise. He seemed to have an unearthly glow about him.

Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. He could not describe the angel staring down with mirth at everyone. A plethora of expressions rushed over the vast crowd. Looks of jealousy, admiration, confusion, stoicism, and/or indifference were seen on everyone's features. Members of the Konoha Royal guard gave Naruto thumbs up. Fugaku and Mikoto found a small smile quirk their lips. Gai and Lee were dumbstruck till they remembered they had to tend to their most important tasks. Gai motioned Lee to do the honors. He stepped beside Naruto and put his arm out to introduce him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you all our guest of honor; Uzumaki Naruto: future bride of Sasuke Uchiha and queen of Konoha!"

**I am going to leave it at that for now. I was going to have the introductory dance between Sasuke and Naruto but I wanted to introduce some of the main characters. I hope some of you liked the steamy tidbit between Kakashi and Iruka. For those that don't, too bad it's my story. It was meant to be a Valentine's Day present. There won't be character bashing of any sort unless they are villains because needless bashing of a character simply because you don't like them is stupid. If you don't like a certain character on a show or book, why read a story about said character then write some crass review about how much you hate him/her? It's the same with people who hate yaoi/shounen-ai. Why would you read a gay romance story then make a rude comment about it?**

**For every good ruler there are bad rulers who have twisted views on how to run a country and abuse its resources for their own ends.**

**During the middle ages, sewing machines were rather primitive and mostly done by hand unlike their modern counterparts. A tad faster than hand sewing. Think of that sewing machine from the movie "Wanted" starring Angelina Jolie and James McAvoy**

"**You Liar" or "That's a lie". A reference to Rena from the anime Higurashi. She becomes infected with a disease called "Hinamizawa syndrome".**

**Sorry people from medieval times, the light bulb hasn't been invented yet. You will have to settle for a candle to express when an idea pops up in your head. Be careful of wax falling on your head XD.**

**The meaning of the flowers and their purpose:**

**Lilies: Naruto's purity**

**Tiger lilies: Naruto's love of orange**

**Cornflowers: Naruto's blue eyes**

**Rose: A symbol of eternal love**

**Couldn't think of anything else**

**Often times, the Uchiha Clan have been criticized for "copying" other people's techniques and stealing for themselves.**

**I am not an Ino-hater. This girl has yet to reveal more of her character. Not quite sure what to do with her.**


	11. 10 This feelingis it love?

**Damn! This chapter was a nerve-wracking pain the ass to write. I had to go back and forth fixing grammar mistakes and erasing and rewriting scenes so they wouldn't sound like a badly written 5****th**** grade book report. Thank Celestia for GespenstKAF for being there to beta. God bless his utterly warped ability to turning me into a Pegasister. Don't get me wrong I am still a Christian, but lately I find myself going on Youtube and watching tidbits of "My Little Pony". How sad, an adult watching a kid's show. I worked my butt off to make this chapter possible, so you better enjoy it. You know how hard it is to write a fu-excuse me, dance party scene? Do you? Well anyway, enjoy and review. Apologies for the temporary deletion. I messed up and had to redo everything.**

**Brony-ism: The act of turning an otherwise jaded, logical adult/person into a My Little Pony fan. **

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, language, innuendos, bastard noble-men, crazy queens, perverts, and O.C. characters**

**Chapter 10: This feeling…is it love?**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you all our guest of honor; Uzumaki Naruto: future bride of Sasuke Uchiha and co-ruler of Konoha!"_

Everyone in the ballroom all watched with quiet apprehension the all too surreal being that seemed to emit its own un-earthly glow; like an angel. No one dared speak for those first few moments. Was this person truly going to be the bride of the young prince and co-ruler of Konoha? Iruka and Kakashi who were decked in their uniforms smiled proudly as they watched how the young person blossomed socially. Genma winked and nudged his companions suggestively. Sasuke was sure going to have a hell of a time keeping horny nobles off the blonde beauty.

The party guest snapped out of their stupor and speculated; both positive and negative. Neji and Gaara joined in the soliloquies.

"By joe, who is that gorgeous creature? Sasuke is one lucky bastard," one man exclaimed.

"You think Sasuke wouldn't mind sharing? I could go for a taste of that golden skin right now," another aristocrat whispered lecherously to his group.

"(**1**) Just you wait, Uchiha. Someday soon, everything you own, everything you love will be mine," one figure thought darkly.

(**2**) Sasuke's fangirls were thinking along the lines of this:

"That blonde bimbo. How dare he/she steal my Sasuke-kun? I was supposed to be Lady Uchiha not, not that…tramp!"

"I bet she blackmailed him. I mean she isn't even pretty. I mean look at me. She's flat and stocky and that hair. I bet a thousand diamonds the hair isn't even real."

"Nobody minds if an _accidental_ death were to take place, eh?"

"No way in hell I am going to be cheated out of a land-grab opportunity because of...that!"

Neji watched in wonder and dare he say…lust at the Adonis walking down the stairs. He licked his lips.

Naruto was sure far from ugly. No, Naruto was gorgeous. For the first time in his life, Neji wanted what Sasuke had; and that was a certain blond angel. Gaara placed a finger under his chin. He formulated a highly calculated plan. He would have the blonde. He didn't care that _she_ was engaged to Sasuke. He was Prince Gaara no Sabaku. And he always got what he wanted. Sasuke was aware of the glances and comments directed toward Naruto. He would ignore it for now. Right now, his duty as prince was to cordially introduce to the guest his bride and possibly future mother of his children.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew <em>what<em> to expect the moment he stepped through those golden doors. It was unnerving to him having so many eyes on him, from a large crowd no less. The last time he was acknowledged from a large crowd; he received looks of disgust, pity, or lust. Not often was there a kind glance save from his parents or close friends. Slowly he approached the top of the carpeted steps and smiled politely down at his guests, rather his and Sasuke's guest. After he was introduced by Lee he descended down the stairs. He clasped his hands in front of his kimono gracefully. He noticed a black clad figure approach him at the end. It was none other than his eager awaiting fiancée, Sasuke. (**3**) They bowed to one another as custom.

"Hn, took you long enough, dobe: I was getting worried and was just about to send Iruka or Kakashi for you," he whispered. Naruto frowned.

"I _told_ you I had a few things to take care of. Would it kill you to be just a tad patient? I doubt _**anyone important**_ will throw a riot because I didn't show," he retorted. Sasuke glared at Naruto's impudence but deep down was relieved that Naruto was talking back to him that way. It was quite arousing. Sasuke twirled the unexpecting Naruto around to face the audience. Sasuke stepped up to face the anxious audience.

"Before we begin the royal banquet, I wish to engage my young fiancée in an introductory dance. Any rude comments or remarks will be dutifully punished" Sasuke's eyes flashed with warning and possessiveness.

"You may participate with your partner if you wish but be sure to keep a reasonable distance away: I hate being interrupted."

(Music in background: Wind by Akeboshi. Love this song!)

Sasuke led Naruto through the crowd of spectators to the center of the dance hall. He took Naruto's left hand into his and put his right on his slim waist. The music started out in a slow soft beat which then turned into a loud constant melody. Naruto stumbled in his steps trying to copy the prince's steps. He had never really danced before and he was sure he looked ridiculous right now. Sasuke sensed his mates' distress and whispered comforting words into his ear.

"Just follow my lead and let the music guide your steps". Naruto relaxed and stared up into a pair of onyx orbs. Naruto was relieved that Sasuke hadn't berated him for having "two-left feet" or messing up. Instead, he allowed the Uchiha guide his movements. He suddenly felt himself being twirled around like a potter's wheel. He could hear light 'ahhhs' from the audience as the shimmer of his silk kimono mixed with the glow of candle lights. A strange feeling overtook the blonde. He closed his eyes trying to register the familiar sensation. His face took on a peaceful appearance upon recognizing it as the long absent freedom of being himself. Naruto did not have to impress anyone or live up to expectations. As the music faded, Naruto eyelids slowly opened. He heard the sound of loud clapping and it finally took him a while to notice his head was resting on something hard (A/N: No pun intended). His head snapped upwards.

Sasuke found himself smiling as he watched Naruto's face take on a peaceful look. The way his dobe's skin glow, how his golden hair flipped around in its ribbon, and how his silk kimono billowed around his lithe form. Everything about him screamed "lovely". The raven was fighting an inner battle. The ambitious part of him wanted to leave early and take the blonde up to his room and ravish him. The logical part of him wanted to continue his moment with Uzumaki-san soon to be Uchiha. He smirked when a devious little idea came to his head. He took the opportunity to bring Naruto closer to him so he could rest his head on his shoulder. The music ended and the surrounding crowd clapped loudly. Naruto stirred against his firm chest. Sasuke almost laughed his ass off at the surprised reaction. He had jolted back a couple steps almost breaking the hold on his left wrist. Sasuke smirked not faltering under the younger's icy glare. He flicked his gaze up to his scribes. Gai nodded and made yet another announcement.

"(**4**) The feast shall begin in half an hour. In the meantime, you may take the time to mingle, chat, flirt, and make light with the POWER OF YOUTH!" he exclaimed shooting an arm up in the air drawing a sweat drop from everyone in the room. All the aristocrats in the room took the time to scatter all over the place to co-mingle, kiss up, whatever. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Gai's flamboyant outburst. He dragged a semi-reluctant blonde through the crowd to properly introduce him to his parents. He of course ignored the excited cat calls from the various party crashers.

King Fugaku noticed his son approaching and had to cut off a conversation with fellow aristocrats momentarily short.

"Ahh son, I was just discussing things with the Haruno's. As you can see their daughter has decided not to make her presence. In spite of this, her parents have come here to see if you decided to change your mind".

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing exactly what these certain circumstances were. He shook his head. He meant no disrespect to the girl's parents but he was going to make it clear once and for all he had no intention of marrying her or any of the bimbo's his parents picked for him, ever.

"As much as I love to reminisce about the past, in the event that you did not receive my invitation and did not hear the announcement; I came here to introduce a very, very, very important guest to you; my fiancée and soon to be spouse, Naruto Uzumaki. It just so happens that it is also his birthday. So what say you on this?"

He slid the nervous blonde up to them. Naruto shrugged nervously under the seeming emotionless yet judgmental eyes. The king and queen craned their head to glance at their sons chosen. Mikoto stepped forward just an inch from the blonde. Naruto bowed humbly. Mikoto took her fan and placed it under his angular chin. She examined him for a minute. Her mouth went into a thin line. Naruto turned to Sasuke for help. Sasuke gulped nervously. It was over, he just knew it. Suddenly the queen's mouth craned upward into…a smile!

Everyone winced when a loud excited squeal echoed. Mikoto threw her arms around the shocked blonde in a tight hug. Naruto went limp as Sasuke's mother, flung him around. Had she not been the queen, he would have tried to wriggle away but didn't. He did like to keep his head after all (HA! HA! HA!)

"Oh my goodness, Sasuke: he is absolutely adorable! Where did you find this little rarity? I'm so proud of you. Of course, your engagement to the Haruno girl didn't work out, but that doesn't mean this one is going to fail as well!" Sasuke pursed his lips into a tight line feeling sorry that Naruto had to endure his mother's **craziness**. Fugaku put a hand over his face in embarrassment. He coughed to get her attention.

"Um dear if you keep spinning around the poor lad and suffocating him like that, he will be too ill to stand or walk or join us for dinner", he alerted his wife. Sasuke took the time to take his dizzy fiancée from his enthusiastic mother's arms. Naruto's face was flush and pale with dizzy signs in his eyes. Sasuke smiled down sadly at the blonde's expense in spite of the alluring show of flushed skin taking place before him.

"Mother, Father, I am going to take Naruto out to the balcony for some fresh air. If I am not back by the time the feast begins, don't send the guards after me, alright?" he carried Naruto bridal style to the outside balcony.

Fugaku bowed apologetically before the Haruno's; King Takehiko and Queen Chiharu Haruno of Cherry Blossom Palace.

"I am truly sorry for the actions of my child. If things had been different, the **disaster** that took place three years ago could have been prevented. (**5**) Then the Yamanaka girl wouldn't be such a pest and constantly haranguing us about trying to set up an arrangement." Lord and Lady Haruno smiled back sadly. Lord Haruno was the next to speak.

"I also take full responsibility for the events that transpired between Sasuke and Sakura. She was broken up when Ino and she had a falling out. When the invitation first came out, she vehemently refused to come and even went so far as to say and I quote: "If I ever see that pompous bastard Sasuke ever again, I will bash his face in so badly not even his parents will want him."

Fugaku and Mikoto laughed with the couple. If there was one thing the families had in common, it was their children's headstrong personalities.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stood at the back entrance wondering if he should turn back and attend the Kyuubi Festival instead. If he did so, Naruto would be hurt and think of as a sign of rejection and cowardice. And Shikamaru Nara was no coward. He ensured his mask and costume were alright. He sighed deeply before taking the first step up to the banquet. He was startled when two spears clanged in front of him. One of the palace guards sauntered over to him, weapon in hand.<p>

"Halt! Unless you have a delivery to make or a message to the king and queen, I suggest you leave immediately. This is not a place for beggars. Withdraw immediately!"

Shikamaru frowned. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a square parchment and handed it over to the guards.

"As a matter of fact, I do in fact have a reason for being here. I was hand loaned an invitation by the guest of honor, Naruto Uzumaki. Now unless you want to explain to their royal majesties that you turned away a guest with an invite, better let me through and don't hound me. I get enough of that at home" he said scathingly. The guards nearly jumped out of their uniform. They looked fearfully at each other and unclasped their weapons allowing the mysterious guest to pass through.

(**6**) The ballroom was spectacular to say the least. He scanned the room hoping to catch a glimpse of two certain blondes. He felt somewhat out of place amongst all these royals. Somehow, the clothes he received including the mask gave him a feeling of confidence. He veered around the vast sea of petticoats, shimmering ball gowns, jewels, and scents but still could not spot what he was looking for. Then as if by chance, he spotted her.

The woman who was the sole reason he was in emotional pain and something akin to real love. There she was, conversing with a party of aristocratic noblemen all trying to court her. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she laughed at a joke someone told. (**7**) She was dressed in a golden Quinceanera ball gown with a heart neckline that hung down to her ankles, with sparkling golden mesh sleeves hanging slightly off her unblemished pale shoulders, her hair was up in a half bun with the rest of her hair surrounding her head. A sash was adorned around her arms and a fan in her dainty fingers. Shikamaru felt his heart stop. Ino Yamanaka had returned to Konoha to mock him. A dark smirk adorned his lips thinking about the revenge he was about to deal unto her. The deer handler unconsciously glided over to her when all of a sudden he found himself hit the floor rather hard.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," a female voice snarled. Shikamaru shook himself to glare at the person through his mask. He couldn't quite see her clearly as the eyes did not provide good peripheral vision.

"Not to point fingers lady, but you bumped into me. Perhaps, you should watch where you're going," he drawls sarcastically. The said female picked him up by the front of the collar and breathed at his face.

"What. Did. You. Say? Do you not know whom you are speaking to…PEASANT!" she growled emphasizing the word.

Shikamaru took off his mask to get a good look at the insolent woman. He froze in his actions upon seeing who she was. A lovely young woman, about nineteen years of age frowned at him with her bluish-green eyes. She had her hair in four spiky pigtails with purple daisies tied in them. She was dressed in a monochromatic kimono consisting of red, purple, and blue with flower designs, and a black obi with a blue sash tied around her thin waist. What was particular about her kimono was that hers had a slit on her right side exposing her pale leg. She had in her other hand a small white fan with purple spots. Shikamaru was shaken out of his reverie when he heard the woman insult him once again.

"Hey, excuse me. Didn't you hear what I was saying?" She demanded. Shikamaru smirked mockingly.

"I don't know who I am but I know who you are; another spoiled, pampered, stuck-up, shrill excuse of a so called woman. Does that answer your question, _hime-chan?" _he teased. The blonde woman glowered before setting him on the floor.

"You have a lot of guts kid standing up to a princess of the kingdom of Sunagakure."

Shikamaru eyes went wide. Oh crap, perhaps he shouldn't have mouthed off. What happens now? Will he get his head cut off? What will happen to his family's farm? What about his family? What will became of the deer that live there? The woman smiled.

"By the way, I am Sabaku no Temari, but it be best if you just call me Temari," she suggested while extending her hand. Shikamaru stared at it unsure if this chick was being serious or just pulling his leg. _Ahh, screw it. What's the worst that can happen? _He shook the forward woman's hand. She smiled.

"By the way, I don't think I got your name. Do you live around here or in the village possibly?" Shikamaru flinched. He was glad he was able to make a new friend, one that wasn't snobbish. But then again so was Ino before he confided in her about his peasant status. He would have to create a fake name.

"M-m-my name is Shi-Shim-…it's Shin," he blurted out. Temari quirked her confused yellow brow. Shikamaru felt like kicking himself. Of all the fake names he could come up with, it had to be that. He was relieved that she didn't call him on his bluff.

"Shin…Shin… I like that. Well Shin how would you like to escort me for the rest of the night. I mean, you are probably the only guy who has not attempted to grope me or try to use me to kiss up to my brother, Prince Gaara (A/N: Perhaps it's the provocative little kimono you are wearing, eh, Temari-chan?) See in spite of being the oldest, Gaara is the one that inherited the throne after our father died". Temari's turned her head to hide the haunted look that threatened to reveal itself. "Shin" linked his arms with the sand princess. Temari snapped her head at him in surprise.

"Last I checked, this was a party and a banquet. It is a time to be happy not sad. Now let's say we go over to the tables before all the good seats are taken." he said in an uncharacteristic show of merriment. For the first time in a long time, Shikamaru found no need to mouth the word "mendousuke".

* * *

><p>A large ornamented buggy sped rapidly across the village of Konoha not caring that there was a festival in the process or that it could run over innocent people. The passengers cared not for peasant affairs. They were much to immersed in reaching their desired destination; Konoha Castle. Finally, the horse-driven buggy skid to a halt onto the cobblestone roads of the castle grounds. The coachmen in charge of driving hopped off his seat and guided his charges from the vehicle.<p>

The first passenger to appear was a semi-elderly man in his late sixties to seventies that stood at a standard 6.3 feet. His aged face adorned a black eye-patch covering one of his beady eyes. He was adorned in a red button up petticoat with tight black pants (Ewww, imagine that ._0) and brown boots. (**8**) Another passenger left the suffocating confides of the vehicle. He was a young man appearing at the age of 18. If one looked closely he could easily be mistaken for prince Sasuke; except his skin was much paler, his black hair was cropped short, and his face held absolutely no emotion in them. He was dressed in the same style clothes as the other except his petticoat was a deep blue.

"What do you say my dear nephew, shall we go in and crash the celebration. Perhaps we can even see that cousin of yours?" he asked condescendingly to the younger. The young male didn't turn his head to reply. Instead he nodded. The elder sniffed indignantly.

"Never mind, then. There will be plenty of time to get you to speak when we meet Sasuke and see if we can't better convince him to join kingdoms this time?" They advanced up to the knights standing guard. In an ironic twist of fate, the two guards happened to be none other than Mizuki and a scarred man called Ibiki. Apparently, a certain masked guard ( "cough" Kakashi) let slip of the event that transpired earlier. As punishment, he was ordered to stand outside with Ibiki and hand retrieve invitations. Mizuki was none too happy. Half these so-called _guests_ didn't even fit the criteria of nobility. Regardless, he had to accept whether he wanted to or not. His scowl was immediately replaced with an arrogant grin.

He eagerly took the two invites handed to him.

"Right this way, good sirs. Now I won't give away any details," a snort from Ibiki stopped him from going further, he continued "…however, you are in for quite a surprise, once you reach the ballroom." Mizuki patted himself on the back. Ibiki rolled his eyes in disgust. He glared at Mizuki while shaking his head.

"You are absolutely pathetic the way you kiss up to every nobleman and woman that comes your way, it's disgusting. Like it is really going to return your status. Do yourself a favor and go back to your corner and keep your mouth shut!" he growled out. Mizuki gulped and went back to his spot and said nothing for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>The thirty minute hiatus was over; people gathered their party and take their respective seats. Of course, the only empty seats were one at the end. Everyone chatted quietly amongst themselves curious as to the whereabouts of the prince and his beautiful fiancée. At last, Sasuke and Naruto emerged with their arms linked. They took their places with the king and queen; Fugaku sat next to Sasuke and Mikoto sat with Naruto. A multitude of servants and maids rushed into the room with serving trolleys. The table guests resisted the urge to drool as the smells of deliciousness teased their noses. The servants all placed the serving trays on the tables while the maids served drinks.<p>

Sasuke politely thanked and dismissed them. He already had a talk with the maids about conduct. He sat up from his seat taking a glass into his hand and clanging it with a spoon. All eyes were on him. "I would like to take this time to thank you all for being patient and hope you enjoy this delicious food. I know I will," he said. Naruto stifled a laugh under his hand. Sasuke nodded as if to say "let the feast begin". Within seconds, everyone hurried to open their gold trays and see what delicious surprises awaited them. (**9**) The first course was a smoked salmon with herbs lathered on for flavor, crisp potatoes decorating the outside. Of course, Naruto was a special case and he was allowed to have miso ramen on the side. All the people were given a variety of beverage choices; tea, wine, water, etc. As people consumed their meals, one person took it upon himself to utter in his two cents and gave a curt cough. Eyes were on Hyuuga Neji, nephew of Lord Hiashi of the Hyuuga Clan.

"King Fugaku, I was just discussing with my uncle about how finely put together the ballroom is tonight. The flowers, the candelabras, the food, heck even the exquisite array of women to pick from and yet the prince put his heart to choosing the amazing specimen before us," he stated patronizingly. He grinned seductively at Naruto who wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. Sasuke jutted his arm out blocking Neji's view of the blonde. His dark orbs glared threateningly. Fugaku gave an icy glare of his own stopping his son from causing a scene.

"Why thank you very much, Hyuuga-san. Sasuke really has managed to take one of those rare moments to actually impress me almost as greatly as his bro-" Mikoto interrupted her husband's train of thought.

"What my husband is trying to say is that he and I are very proud that Sasuke found himself a reason to assemble such a fantastic feast and not grumble about the littlest things. I guess that is what loves does to you. That and a pretty face" she explained happily. The people watching sweat dropped. Mikoto noticed the silence and turned her attention to someone else. Her dark Asiatic eyes focused on the two young women sitting next to an older man in his early-forties with long coffee brown hair in a low ponytail. The ladies were dressed in purple to lavender kimono with their hair done up in elegant buns and hair pieces.

"Hiashi-san, your daughters are growing up quite beautifully, Hinata-chan especially. Last I heard she is due to marry soon," she asked him.

Hiashi-chan scrunched his eyebrows in displeasure. Why did the conversation turn to his weak-willed daughter? If the discussion had been about Neji or Hanabi, he wouldn't have a problem. At least, in his mind they held potential for greatness. Hinata, on the other hand: not so much. He always had to make excuses to his fellow clansmen why she is always so pathetic. And the fact that she was partially the reason his brother was slain.

"That is correct, lady Mikoto. Once she reaches eighteen she will be wed to her engaged Inuzuka-san who is present with his family. I thought it was in her best interest that Neji inherit the family headship instead of her. See, the truth of the matters is she is too timid and far too how shall we say…below criteria required for the clan's head," he said measuring his words carefully. A couple glares were pointed in the cold mans' direction mostly from the three sitting next to Hinata. The girl in question hung her head covering her eyes. Naruto was appalled at how anyone could be so cruel to their own flesh and blood. Her siblings weren't even attempting to defend her honor. His head hung causing his bangs to shadow over his eyes. His body shook, his fist clenched almost drawing blood, his white teeth clenched, his necklace shimmering a metallic blue…

Knock! Knock!

Naruto snapped out of his rage distracted by two loud knocks from behind the doors. Lee and Gai immediately sprinted over to greet the newcomers. Their spontaneity was short-lived when they saw _who_ they were. The two scribes grimaced at one another wondering if they should turn the blokes away or avoid the consequences of not fulfilling their duties. Reluctantly they let them in. Gai cringed as gestured Lee to the front. Lee looked at his sensei with a "do I have to" look. Gai nodded. Lee slumped to the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please; it would appear we have two new guests joining us this evening. (**10**)Allow me to introduce from the Mist Kingdom; the Viceroy: Lord Himura Danzo and his nephew: Earl Sai Kuro."

A majority of the people almost spit their food out upon hearing the two names mentioned. They all watched with weariness as the two noblemen walked down the steps as if they owned the place. About everyone heard of Danzo. There were stories from all over that told stories/rumors of his brutality. It was a known fact that he ruled the Mist country with an iron fist. Another was that he usurped and killed the previous rulers thus resulting in their son coming into his "charge". Nonetheless, he was a force to reckon with. Anyway, the man was currently scrutinizing the perimeter.

"This is quite a show you got here, your majesties. Then again you always did know how to throw the grandest parties," he complimented to the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes not buying the politeness act. Naruto glared at the two newcomers. The dark haired one was obviously faking his smiles and the elder was just a complete bastard. He knew it was a ruse to get into his parents good side. Fugaku took a sip of his wine.

"Lord Danzo, it appears you decided to make an appearance even though it is late. You do have a habit of only appearing when it suits you. I guess the pressures of war have weighed you down. And I see that your nephew has chosen to accompany you," he said dryly. Danzo was about to retort but was cut off by Sai. He bowed before the Uchiha, ignoring the icy glares pointed in his direction.

"Uncle Fugaku it is honor to grace your presence and to you as well Aunt Mikoto. Time certainly has not tarnished your luster." Mikoto blushed and giggled at the compliment. Sai smirked as he saw his show of flattery was taking its toll on the queen. His eyes focused on the young male sitting at the very end of the table. He plastered a smile and walked over to his cousin, Sasuke.

"But of course, where are my manners? I almost forgot to greet my dear cousin, Sasuke. How are things going with you? From what I remember you said you were never attending or holding another party after the incident with the Har-"

"Better keep your mouth shut if you know what good for you_, cousin,_" Sasuke snarled activating his Sharingan. Sai piped up. If he wasn't careful, Sasuke would beat the crap out of him. He whipped his head looking for a change of conversation.

"Enough, Sai: we came here to attend the banquet, not antagonize your family members. Now let us find a seat. Surely, the Uchiha would not be so rude as to not provide us plates to eat off of unless they prefer we eat out of a trough like pigs, am I right?" he stated in a condescending fashion. Fugaku gazed at Danzo with a stoic expression. He snapped his fingers summoning the two maids to fetch spare plates and silverware. They headed straight for the kitchen. They walked around Sasuke's seat to reach the only two seats remaining. Danzo skidded to a halt once he spotted Sasuke's seat mate. Danzo smirked as he sported a depraved smile at the mysterious person.

"That reminds me prince, I received an invitation mentioning that this banquet was in dedication of introducing the one you proclaimed as your fiancée. Is this that person?" he inquired gesturing to the blonde. Sasuke glared at the audacity of the man. The looks he was giving Naruto was definitely not to his liking.

"In fact he is. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, soon to Uchiha Naruto. Now if you have nothing better to do, I would appreciate you not look at my fiancée like he is one of your many mistresses," Sasuke snarled. Naruto leaned into his seat trying to escape the lecherous glances of these two…temes. Sai had to push the envelope by taking Naruto's soft hand in his semi-calloused ones.

"Oh but Sasuke, surely a finely picked blossom like this one was meant to be shared by all who would surely sample the subtle taste of his…Sai prepared to plant a kiss on the back of Naruto's hand.

SMACK!

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor except for Sasuke who was mentally applauding Naruto for fighting off his cousin's perverse advances. There was plenty of time to rub his cousin's nose into the dirt, right now he had to be the prince.

"Enough, if you two aren't busy harassing my fiancée then you can do yourselves a favor and find yourselves places to sit unless you wish to eat outside from your troughs," he said sarcastically mocking the Viceroy with his own jab. Danzo and Sai's eyes bulged from their sockets. Sasuke ignored them and went back to eating his food. Sai's expression went from shocked to angry. A hand on his shoulder distracted his gaze. Danzo's one eye stared down at Sai. Sai got the message and sighed.

"I will withdraw for now, Uchiha Sasuke. But sure enough, I will continue to persist in my courting of the lovely Naruto-chan. Even if he doesn't possess much of a dick (A/N: Had to insert that in there ;)." With that the two unwanted guests sat down in the only two available seats.

Sasuke continued growling as he stabbed his food with the fork. A tan hand set itself on his pale one. Sasuke jolted up and looked at Naruto. Naruto gave him an uneasy smile and whispered into the raven's ear "Let us continue our meal in peace. You can deal with them later, I promise." Sasuke didn't look at Naruto but did as he was asked.

Overlooking the couple, Danzo watched in inapt interest at the couple sitting couple seats from them. He turned to Sai who had begun consuming his food. He leaned over to his nephew.

"Don't worry my dear nephew, your time with the blonde will come but only after I have had my time with him," he said ominously. Sai grinned at the prospects of what he could do with Naruto. That would show Sasuke. He may be the prince, but someday demons from the past would come to haunt him. Time would tell if Sasuke had what it takes to rule over Konoha.

Overlooking the ballroom, a hooded figure with yellow slanted eyes watched the guest. His attention was set on a certain blonde. His tongue flicked over his lips. At last after three and a half years of searching, he finally found him. If he was successful, he would be able to pay off the debt he owed "The Shadow". He chuckled to himself.

"Ku ku ku ku ku, fear not, little kitsune. You have only to dread this union of yours… 'til death shall you part. That, you find will come soon."

* * *

><p><strong>There is a storm a brewing. I can sense it. The party and dance scenes were really difficult to write because anything I wrote did not sound right or did not match with the plot of this chapter. Shikamaru has found a new flame. At least he is not a pessimistic emo bitch anymore (XD I make him sound like Sasuke). Yes, even in this story Hiashi is a complete bastard and Hinata is the demure innocent girl forced to put up with it all (poor girl). We finally introduce Danzo and Sai. I thought it was funny when Sasuke turned Danzo's own insult against him and how Ibiki made Mizuki whimpered like a dog with tails between his legs, classic. Now what about the man in the dark hood? Can you guess who it is? And what's deal with him calling Naruto "little kitsune"? Stay tuned next chapter to find out.<strong>

**Now for some neat little footnotes:**

**(1) Swan Princess reference: the character Rothbart as he vows to take Odette to be his wife.**

**(2) Yes indeed my friends. Introducing the ever annoying, ambitious and jealous fan girls. **

**(3) Japanese royal custom**

**(4) The exuberant catch phrase of Maito Gai: The Power of Youth!**

**(5) Once again, I am not an Ino-basher. There will be more on Ino in later chapters and her correspondence to the Haruno's.**

**(7) Refer to previous chapter, please?**

**(8) A Quinceanera gown is something worn by young girls in Mexico, I think, when they reach the age of 15 to commemorate their being a woman. When I was looking for dress ideas, I was going for something elegant and sophisticated, something that says "So totally Ino"**

**(9) The interior of a buggy was not quite well built in terms of space. Not comfortable especially in hot or cold weather.**

**(10) What would you expect from a castle banquet?**

**(11) In the manga/anime, Danzo was part of the blood-ANBU corps or the head of it. Since it's the Mist Country, I can imagine Danzo ruling it the same way he would rule everything else; An Iron Fist and Bloody Punishment for "insolent" behavior.**

**Next Chapter: The second half of the banquet takes place and Naruto meets an array of friendly and no-so friendly faces especially from jealous individuals. Also Temari and Shikamaru hit it off nicely. Also anyone up for a neat little story told by an entertainer?**


	12. 11 Courting Do's and Dont's

**Here I am again, my faithful readers after a brief hiatus and long delay. I am quite sorry for the delay in my updates. I was having quite some difficulties with my math class and had to meet regularly with my tutor and could not find the time to focus on fan fiction. On a side note, I hope I can proceed to continue with my story despite the recent "site purging" that apparently has been going on with some stories; violations of certain guide-lines, self-righteous petty hypocrites, along with various digital stress. In my opinion, certain people have no right to talk as far as following guidelines go. Why just one review from an author really quite pissed me off a bit. As unquote: "There are far too many grammar mistakes in your first couple of chapters…I am wondering about your capability as an author". It amazes me how people can write off someone because of something like "grammar errors" then do the same thing. It's like I say in my profile; "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Scorn me and I scorn you".**

**And now a note from the author: I recall getting various reviews commenting on Naruto somewhat starting to "fall in love with and accepting" Sasuke. That is not what I was meaning to get at. I am tired of clichéd SasuNaru stories where the two characters get together under various circumstances, fall "in love" and then shag. That is not what my story is going to be about. Naruto is still in the process of battling his inner demons and adjusts himself to the new circumstances he has been forced into. Another thing I have neglected to note on is Tsunade. She will still be the same character with a trouble past like in the anime/manga, she will just have a dramatically altered personality and a severe alcoholism because of it. All the characters will have the same plot as in the anime but with liberties. Oreo cookie points to the people who guessed who "the shadow" was. Spoiler Alert: I will be making a future appearance with GespenstKAF in a later chapter to explain Naruto's past**.

**GespenstKAF: I've been busy lately, but I'm going to get back to my stories as soon as I can.**

**Warnings: O.C. Characters, bitchy fangirls, crude/coarse language, bad come-ons, historical inaccuracy, and the absences of a few of your favorite characters T_T.**

**Chapter 11: Courting Do's and Don't's**

**Part I: An event to remember**

* * *

><p>Nothing more was said as the two unwelcomed party-crashers took their seats; far away from the guest of honor (at the request of Sasuke). Lord Danzo nearly drooled out of the corner of his mouth as a freshly grilled salmon was placed onto his plate while his seat-mate remained stoic and pensive. None too soon did the elder not hesitate to take the salmon and various side-dishes and stuff it into his mouth while making noises of pleasure, much to the disgust of the people surrounding them. A majority of the noblemen excused themselves from the table saying they "had lost their appetite and needed some air". Others hid their disgust by resuming their previous conversation with their respective kin. Naruto was especially mortified and pushed his half-consumed bowl of ramen away from him. The others looked to their prince with pleading eyes to rid them of the "pest". Sasuke gladly obliged.<p>

"Lord Danzo, if you don't mind, you are offending my guest and my fiancée with your atrocious manners. If you insist on continuing to guzzle down your food like a barbarian, then I see no other option but to throw you outside and make you eat with the pigs. (**1**) Besides I think the children in the village would enjoy the thrill of a brand new piñata to beat around for entertainment."

A smirk formed upon Sasuke's pale lips and chuckled darkly at the elderly man. The shrewd elder gulped down his meal heavily. He shot a glare at the raven for daring to insult him twice in one night. Yet if one were to look more closely, they would see a flicker of fear in those beady black eyes. Danzo was not about to be outdone by some cocky prince and his concubine. He was about to make a rebuttal but was stopped by a tug on his wrinkly arm. The lord whipped his head to his nephew. (**2**) The albino-raven gestured him to lean to so he could whisper in his ears.

"Uncle, I feel your anger and would wish to give my cousin a what-for…but remember exactly why we are here. Any rash actions will be the end of us. It is well known how much stronger Sasuke is then you. If word gets out that you were defeated in battle by the Prince of Konoha, our rivals would see that as a chance to rise up against us and overtake us. Not to mention the growing threat of the rebel forces in the area, need I remind you".

Danzo returned his gaze back to Sasuke who was still leering at him with a "you still want to challenge me" gaze. Danzo quickly put on a stoic face and coughed, bringing up everyone's attention.

"I would very much _love_ to stay and dine with each and every one of you but see the Earl and I have things to discuss in the garden and will not be seen for much of the night. I bid you all a pleasant October the 10th; I am sure it will be an event worth remembering," the man proclaimed before leading the earl to the doors leading to the gardens. With just a click, they were gone.

Everyone in the room all let out a sigh of relief. The tension in the room departed. Now those two were gone, everyone could resume where they left off; resuming conversations with fellow aristocrats and kin. (**3**) The arrival of the 'gruesome two-some' had shut off Naruto's normally loud, vivacious voice and made him feel rather uncomfortable with just their mere perverse glances. Sure the teme drew out those same feelings but at least had the courtesy to tone it down with him. Sasuke _did_ after all promise to behave for the banquet.

"He he he, well I have to say that is sure one way to make a grand departure after a nice meal, isn't it?" Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. He opened one blue eye. Various faces frowned at the idiotic response, while others ignored him (**A/N: or they were just hoping that the blonde wouldn't jinx the situation in the event the two came back**). Sasuke slapped a pale hand on his forehead. The dobe sure knew how to make a situation awkward. Queen Mikoto giggled at the blonds' "adorable" response while Fugaku only shook his head. The table guest all sweat-dropped. (**4) **Only the masked "Shin" gave a sideways smirk to him.

_Che, only you can say something troublesome and get a reaction from everyone. Got to hand it you, blondie. By the way remind me to thank you for lending me this outfit and giving me the chance to meet this feisty-beautiful princess from the sand kingdom. _Shikamaru turned to his seatmate. Temari gallantly sipped a glass of burgundy wine before turning to him with a cheeky smile on her face.

Sasuke closed his eyes before he stood up. He walked over to where Naruto was and placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. He coughed gathering all eyes on him for what he was going to say.

"On behalf of my fiancé and I, it is a privilege and an honor to invite you all to this extravagant banquet along with your family, wives, children…acquaintances," everyone chortled to that, "anyways, I did not only summon you for merely to enjoy the food, or dance, or socialize. As stated in the invitations you obtained, aside from announcing my choice of a qu...er by my side; two other important events are to take place this night." The table guest raised a confused brow wondering what _else _this day could be about (A/N: **it shows how stupid people can really be**). "But first things first:"

Sasuke skid his feet at a (**5) **forty-five degree angle and clapped his hand twice. Before anyone could ask; the doors flung open to reveal several maids rolling in a treat that made everyone's mouth water (once I describe it you will too). It was a six-layer white frosted cake with orange cream ribbon designs at the edges, blue flower designs at stairs (?) and candles lit up with brilliant glowing flames. The cake was soon followed by other desert type treats and placed on the tables that were neatly placed against the walls. Naruto gasped and put a hand on his face not believing the sight in front of him or that the so called **Ice-Prince** could do something like this.

"I may have neglected to mention on the invite that this day also happens to be Naruto-_chan_'s 17th birthday." The entire dining hall became silent. Sasuke noticed some of the people's discomfort and decided to alleviate the tension. "Oh did I mention it was red velvet (**6**)?" At the mention of red-velvet, everyone shouted gleefully. It was a once in a lifetime thing if you ever got to taste what it was like to have a red-velvet cake. "Once again, everyone is free to take a brief hiatus then we will begin serve the cake and then you may be free to take part in the rest of the night's festivities." With that all the maids and servants took care to clear the table and prepare to satisfy sweet-tooths.

* * *

><p>A pair of icy blue eyes glared venomously at the "bitch" who dared to stand next to her Sasuke-kun and exchange light-hearted banter with him. It was unfathomable. She should be the one standing at his side as queen not some tramp that just got lucky. A wicked smirk made its way to her creamy lips. She would show Sasuke who really deserved to be on his arm and every other girl would know it too.<p>

* * *

><p>The dance hall was once again filled with the sounds of laughter, whisper, and cheers from the numerous aristocrats. Naruto was brimming with excitement. Though he was a bit nervous on the inside, he wasn't going to stop that from getting to know the different people here. And if he was lucky he would get to make new friends or acquaintances if they would accept him that is. From the looks he was receiving from some, it would be an unlikely chance of him becoming friends with anybody. Tch, oh well. It was with great relief that the two scumbags from earlier were still absent. Naruto scanned the room slowly. He smiled when he saw his masked friend was talking to a blonde-haired woman who had her hair up in pigtails and a flashy kimono. The blonde woman laughed quite loudly. An elderly woman took the time to shush the woman. The girl simply replied "Shut up you old bag, this conversation didn't include you." The elder <em>awarded<em> the girl with an affronted look before snorting and resuming the conversation she was indulging a man in. His eyes darted to the Hyuuga woman from earlier. His smile evaporated when he saw the melancholic look had not disappeared from her pretty face. He would have to talk to her when he got the chance. Which was not too far away

Sasuke noticed Naruto was getting antsy figured it was now time to continue on to the next episode. He clapped his hands loudly getting the guest's attention (**A/N: I have watched several movies enough to know what happens at these balls. Forgive my historical inaccuracy**).

"I would like to take this time to enact a formal dance and everyone is welcome to join in. Or stand if some of you are too shy. As customary it is customary that the king and queen should take the first dance, then I as the prince go in afterwards with my fiancée, then you shall join in with your dance partners if you wish, or if you are too shy you may sit back. Now if the maestros, would be so generous..." he motioned to the musicians in question. The conductor briefly returned the nod and tapped his wand.

* * *

><p>[<strong>The songs that<strong>** are playing go as follows: Piano Tribute From Enya, Running Blind and Cosmos by T.A.T.U, and waltz music. I really don't know what else to add.]**

As the music began playing, not one inch of the dance floor was empty. Those who chose not to dance either chose to stand to the sides or treat themselves to the assorted brands of champagne and decadent treats on the buffet table. Sasuke would have loved more than anything to dance a little more with the dobe, but then recalled he had to do something. It would have something to do with tonight's festivities.

"Naruto, I regret to say that I must attend to something very important. But fret not, I shall be back to celebrate the rest of your birthday with you. Feel free to mingle with the guest, feast on hors d'oeuvres, or anything to your heart's content." Suddenly Naruto was spun around like a ballerina and held around the waist from behind.

"W-Wh-What? Sasuke I-" Naruto shivered when he felt Sasuke's hot breath on his ear.

"Now Naruto, when I said you could mingle with the guest _that_ is all I want you to do. I will be quite pissed if I see you flirting with anyone or if anyone flirted to, hell as I do recall: should I see anybody touch you or look at you in a way I don't approve of, they will have to deal with me. You wouldn't want that would you, Naruto?" he purred tightening his grip. Naruto nodded. Sasuke pleased with his answer released the blonde.

"(**7**) _Bien Vineto! Au revoir, mi amore. A bientot_" he called out to him before walking away from the blonde. Naruto stood flustered. He wasn't all surprised. He was the prince after all. This guy had every language drilled into him from the time he was born. The prince was just full of surprises tonight. One he prepared a special banquet in his er their honor, got him a cake, courted him in a dance for all the aristocrats to see, and now he was proclaiming charming phrases in different languages. Had he been a girl, he would have swooned. But he didn't. It was like back at the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Scene: The balcony<strong>

_(The balcony is lighted by a torch hanging over the doorframe. And there is light shining through the windows leading outside). _

Sasuke made his way to the balcony. He sat Naruto's head on his lap while his body lay on the stone bench (comfy, note the sarcasm there). The outside was so quiet save for the sounds of the nighttime wildlife. Sasuke loved this area. He liked to come here when things became too stressful or one his free days he would grab a book and sit outside to read under the blue sky. It reminded him of those good days when his brother would read to him here.

Sasuke become somber at the thought. This night was for one sole purpose; Naruto. He looked down at the sleeping beauty (A/N: there I go again, being corny) resting so peacefully. He carefully pushed blond bangs from his eyes Sasuke found everything about his intended so intriguing, including those strange markings on his tan face. They made him look akin to a fox. (**8**) He recalled reading a story about the Kumiho. They were relatively said to be foxes that could morph into females who then ate the livers of unsuspecting men. Although Naruto was hardly deserving of such a reputation. His trail of thought was interrupted when Naruto began stirring.

Sasuke smiled until he saw the way Naruto's sleeping face morphed into terror. At this point Naruto was flailing about like he was trying to push something away.

"N-N-N-No! No! No! It can't be! Let me go, you MONSTER! I will never be yours! I would rather be dead!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke was fearful. The blond was crying out bloody murder. He had to wake him up soon before he did something drastic. A logical person who happened to enter the scene would automatically assume he was referring to Sasuke. But the prince knew better.

"I will be dead before I become your bitch! Get away! Get away! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NARUTO! DAMMIT, KNOCK IT OFF!" is what the blond heard before a sharp pain connected with his cheek. He shot up awake. Tan lids snapped open to reveal recently terrified blue eyes which then locked themselves with frantic dark ones. He blinked a couple times. He sat himself up now sitting straight trying to register what was happening. He rapidly turned his head. Last he remembered, he was being introduced to Sasuke's parents, was picked up by an excited queen, and then spun around til he passed out. Now here he was being held up by the collar of his kimono.

"Thank god, dobe," the raven sighed exasperated. "I am sorry about the slap but you were squirming wildly and screaming at _nothing, _and threatening to pretty much kill yourself. You know that could give anyone a heart-attack." The raven released the collar of the ornamented kimono rubbing the back of his head forgetting he had no sat back down. Naruto landed on his butt on the hard ground. He glared at the sheepish raven.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, I just couldn't resist doing that," Sasuke chuckled heartily. Naruto muttered "thanks, teme" sarcastically before sitting back on the bench. The raven sat down beside him. Naruto looked away shame-faced. How could he have slipped up again? Anymore and somebody is bound to make him talk?

"You want to talk about it?" was asked. The former tailor didn't need to ask what it was. He shook his head not looking at the raven. Sasuke sighed running his hands through his spiky locks. Eventually the silence became insufferable. Amazingly it was the blonde that spoke.

"I would never in a thousand years think this was plausible. Just a month ago, I was just a simple tailor working for a reasonable wage and living in a simple-sized shack that I called home for the past three years". Naruto lifted his head up to glance at the crescent shaped moon above him. He had a near conflicted. "And now here I am; whisked away against my will into the life of luxury and given the choice many would gladly jump into…just…not..._me_." A scraping noise brought him to the present.

Sasuke's bangs shadowed half his face, his fist were clenched and his entire form was shaking. Naruto could only stare. What was going to happen next? To think he was making so much progress with controlling his anger. Next was the dreaded glow of red eyes. However, much to his surprise instead of those blaring red globes called Sharingan; deep black eyes frowned at him. His frown turned into a demented smile.

"Is that the type of person you think I am? Just another selfish nobleman taking someone against their will and forcing them to be something they're not? I might have done that but not without consideration. You should know me by now, Naruto. I definitely know you. More than that whole damned village ever did. To them you were just an orphan who got lucky because he was taken in to be the town tailor's apprentice and only sole purpose is to sew and procure fabrics to anyone who ask for it. I saw that you were special. You are not arrogant or rude. Everything you ever did, it was for good.

"The time that you paid the debts for that family so their children wouldn't have to go into slavery, escorting elderly women across the streets safely, sewing clothes for the orphans and buying them food so they wouldn't get cold or hungry in the winter nights, hell even stopped a slave from being beaten to death. Never once did you ever think of anything more than the happiness of the people around you even those that didn't treat you all so kindly. You remember when I told you about how I met you? I meant every word saying you were the best thing to happen to my life. I still think that. It's the reason I fell in love with you right there."

(**Song playing: "It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore**)

(**9**) Naruto twirled a strand of his ponytail around his finger. He placed a hand over his heart. He honestly did not know what to make of that heartfelt confession from the bold raven prince. His head hung allowing his bangs to shadow his face. Sasuke feared he acted too profound when trails of tears ran down the latter's whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. If I could rewind and say it differently then-" he was interrupted. The blonde cupped his face letting out a hiccupped laugh and stuttered like a certain violet-haired female. (**A/N: Fret not. We will get to see her in the next chapter**)

"N-n-n-n-n-no, Uchiha-sama. Its j-just t-that no one has ever said anything like that to me b-b-before, he he he. Heck my past suitors never held softness in their words like you do. It was always 'give yourself to me, now' or something along those lines. Not you." Naruto turned his eyes to smile at the Uchiha with tears of happiness running down his face. He carefully rubbed his eyes so he wouldn't smudge his eye-liner. Sasuke backed up slowly. It was normal for a girl to suddenly burst into tears without warning but from a guy was a different story. He was about to reply when a knock on the glass doors interrupted them.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi entering the balcony. He was followed closely by Iruka. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They were probably sent here by the king and queen to know what was with the hold-up. Kakashi stood up straight with his hands behind his back akin to a butler pose and spoke.

"All of the guests are anxiously awaiting your arrival, my liege. It will not look well to dawdle out here," he spoke with refinement. Sasuke stayed silent. He was impressed with Kakashi. He was half-expecting the silver-haired man to make perverted jokes at his and Naruto's expense. He was impressed Kakashi was so well behaved tonight. Iruka had come from behind Kakashi to give congratulations to Naruto on this night. His smile disappeared when he saw the tear stains on the teens face. He ran swiftly to him. He gripped the blonde's shoulder and started shaking him.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto are you okay? What happened? Did Sasuke do something to you? Please tell me so-" Naruto touched his finger to the man's lips to stop his rant. He wiped his eyes, "Actually I was crying because I was so touched by the heart-felt confession he gave me before you guys came in. I will tell you all about it later. For now, give us a few more minutes, well be right in, okay?" he pleaded to the scar-faced man. Iruka released his hands from the blonde's shoulders and stood back up.

"Come on, Kakashi: let us return to our duties and report to their majesties," he commanded to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and placed an arm around Iruka's shoulders. Much to his relief, the dolphin made no move to remove said arm. Just before the door clicked close behind them, Kakashi turned around and gave a sly wink to Sasuke.

Once again it was just the two young men alone together under the night sky. Sasuke sighed loudly.

"That Kakashi, you can't live with him, you can't live without him." This earned a chuckle from Naruto who wiped away the last bit of tears. He put his fist on his knees and stood up.

"Arigato, Uch-Sasuke-sama. You have made this the best birthday I ever had. I mean it. I really have not the words formed to properly thank you for all you have done and the time it took to make it possible." (**A/N: Awww isn't that sweet. I sure do hope all of you show just as good a show of gratitude to your boyfriends/girlfriends as Naruto does**). Sasuke walked up to him and gently linked his arms gently with him.

"You can thank me by allowing me to escort you back to the dining hall, my lovely Naruto," he whispered seductively. Naruto grinned. It sounded good enough for him. Then he remembered something important. He tugged Sasuke's arms. Sasuke stared at Naruto confusedly.

"Do you have a handkerchief I can borrow? I don't want to be seen with my eye-liner all smudged up." Naruto knew he sounded like such a girl right now but come on this was his party and he wanted to look good. Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to give Naruto a silk hanky. Naruto released his dark charges' arm and wiped at his eyes with the hanky. He gestured to give it back but his hand was stopped.

"Keep it for now, I have a million stored in door somewhere," he replied dumbly. Naruto scoffed. "You are so spoiled, Teme." Sasuke rolled his eyes. The pair linked arms together and walked back inside to entertain the royal visitors. Naruto never felt happier. He was here with someone that helped him piece his life back together. Piece by piece. And yet he knew that someday he would have to tell Sasuke about everything.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Naruto continued reminiscing. He spun on the balls of his feet. He then opened his eyes to see several people giving him perplexed looks. He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly then transported to the other side of the room in a cloud of dust. Naruto was an extrovert at times save for when surrounded by a large crowd. To his relief, Iruka and Kakashi were spotted at the foot of the stairs.<p>

"Oi! Iruka, Kakashi! I'm coming on over to you, so stay put." He pushed his way through the crowds being forced to have to push people out of the way along the way. (**10**) He managed to find at least one clear path to his destination. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his friend, Shikamaru still wearing that mask he had given him. Next to him was the four-pigtailed princess from earlier; Temer, Tomara, or whoever she was. Never mind. He would have to ask later.

"Hello Iruka. Hi Kakashi. Are you two having any fun?" he asked. Kakashi gave a snort. "Suuuurreeee, it is loads of fun to stand here doing nothing for hours," he began sarcastically. "We are here to stand watch and guard the place, we cannot mingle with the upper-crust save for the king and queen and Prince Sasuke, we haven't even had time to cram our mouths with all that delicious food…and, dammit, I feel like a starving dog!" he complained loudly, shaking his clenched fist in irritation.

Iruka shook his head and patted the younger male's head. "Don't worry Naruto he's always like that when he's hungry and doesn't take to kindly to standing still for hours with nothing to do unless its reading one of his…er…books." Naruto quirked a brow wondering what he meant. Iruka only retorted with "don't ask". Iruka shuddered. (**11**) Oh how he despised those books Kakashi would often nicely call: Most wonderful piece of literature ever written. But that was for another time. "And look on the bright side, Kakashi, at least we aren't outside in the cold." he replied.

Outside the palace entrance:

ACHOO! A white haired guy with a black bandanna on his head sneezed.

Huh how strange, I could have sworn someone is talking about me. Ibiki was sharpening his knives when the white haired snare sneezed. He shook his head. He never did care much for old wives tales. Ibiki went straight back to sharpening his knives.

At the ballroom:

"Naruto you shouldn't have to worry about the two of us. This is supposed to be your night. A chance to celebrate your birthday as you see fit. Also it marks the night of the-"

"Sumimasen, but would I seem presumptuous to beseech an audience with a Naruto Uzumaki for a bit?" a female voice asked. Naruto craned his head to see who asked. It was a pretty young woman ranging seventeen years of age. She stood tall and elegant in her golden ball gown (see my profile for full description) where the sleeves hung off her shoulders, a gold sash hung around her waist and arms with a golden fan. The heart neckline showed a bit of cleavage. Her blue eyes were accentuated with eyeliner and glitter to make them pop. Her hair was up in a stylish half bun with the rest in curls. To say she was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen was an understatement. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. And by the looks various noblemen (**A/N: including those who were married. Talk about unfaithful**) and jealous women, it was true. She granted Naruto her acknowledgement via a beaming smile.

"Enchanted, good sir. We have not had the opportunity to acquaint ourselves. I am the Duchess of Yamanaka Manor; Ino Yamanaka," she spoke regally waving her fan. She spoke again. "Of course you were not present when the palace squire gave the royal introductions, so I believed it to be proper to introduce myself personally. One such as _yourself _should be honored," she replied haughtily. Iruka and Kakashi glared at the girl's haughty statement. Naruto thought nothing of Ino's statement.

"It is an honor to meet your acquaintance Yamanaka-san. I have to say you are the first aristocrat aside at this banquet to grace me with your presence. I have to say I am honored." He scratched the back of his head blushing. Ino smirked. Good, she had his attention. Now all there was to do was drag him away from the two watch dogs next to him. She would then enact her carefully calculated plan.

"Say gentlemen as I said earlier, is it alright if I took Naruto away to dance? It would be most wonderful if we blonds took the chance to get to know each other." Naruto looked at the adults to give him the go ahead. Kakashi had his hands behind his back with a bored look on his face. He muttered "go ahead" but Iruka was different conception. Before Iruka could make a decision, Ino had already gripped Naruto's hand in her own and dragged the male away. Naruto mouthed the tan skinned knight "bye" before disappearing in the large sea of pump and splendor.

Iruka sighed disheartingly. A part of him was tempted to persuade Naruto to say no to the Yamanaka's offer and find another dance partner. Another part of him reasoned that Naruto was a near adult and that he was capable of making his own decisions. Naruto was a little brother to him and the thought of anyone hurting him physically, emotionally, and mentally was unbearable. It made him quite angry. Ino was not a totally bad person per say. But she wasn't an angel. It was definite any intentions she had for Naruto were less than pure. He walked over to his partner and lover.

"Kakashi…pray with me that tonight…won't in tears," he said gravely. Kakashi nodded.

* * *

><p>Ino dragged Naruto to a secluded corner away from the roving eyes of the dancers. Ino placed a 1000 watt smile upon her glowing face. She placed both hands on Naruto's shoulders and closed her eyes. A sudden pain shot into both his shoulders. Her nails dug into his shoulders. The area around them dropped twenty degrees. Her head shot up into a demonic snarl. (<strong>AN: cue, Ino-bitch**)

"Listen well and listen good, idiot. I don't know what cheap brothel or trash heap you crawled out from, but I suggest you go back before you cause embarrassment to us all", she snapped. Naruto stood gape mouthed. He shoved Ino away and frowned at her. "_Excuse_ me?" he whispered. Ino's glare didn't falter.

"You heard me. You may have charmed the king and queen, but I see right through you. To those with any brains you are just some guttersnipe who somehow seduced the prince into your graces. You are rather attractive I will admit, but see that is just that. Telling by your body language, you obviously have no knowledge on how to behave as part of the noble gentry, which is just laughable," she held her stomach and gave a full bellied laugh. She laughed so hard that some of her curls started to come undone and snorted a bit. Eventually she calmed down. She wiped her eye with a gloved finger. Whispers could be heard. She blushed when she realized they were about her. A group of gentry were previously discussing land-sea joint treaties when Ino's raucous laughter interrupted them. Their faces scrunched up in disgust. So not how a proper lady should act. They took their business elsewhere. She quickly composed herself. Then she reverted her attention back to the blond male.

"I have just one thing to say to you..." she leaned down to whisper into his ear "stay away from _my_ Sasuke-kun. It's a wonder that he should choose you when he has a woman of higher standing such as myself to fit so perfectly in his arms and become his queen." She got a dreamy look on her face. "Oh don't worry, you'll find someone else. Maybe one who likes girly-looking guys."

Naruto hung his bangs over his eyes. He did not open his mouth for seconds.

"Awwww, what's the matter? Are you going to cry?" she mocked in a tone that dripped of infantile sarcasm. In her mind she was already celebrating, believing she had gotten to him. Sadly, she was sorely mistaken. Naruto smiled crookedly and laughed sardonically.

"(**12**) Are you done…Ino-pig?" he spat. Ino gulped. How dare he? Naruto lifted his head and gave her a fierce defiant glare. "Your Sasuke-kun? A lady? Me, become an embarrassment? Do you listen to yourself? You think a few harsh words will make me run crying? Fuck You! I have cried enough tears to last me a lifetime. Like I don't know what you are trying to pull? You think you deserve the prince? It is so obvious you are only into him for his money and social class. I was sure that I would get to meet at least one civilized human being at this party but instead I met a pretentious…BOAR!" Ino gasped and bit her lip. Unshed tears formed on her lower lids. Her plan to put this _nobody_ in his place was backfiring horribly. To add insult to injury, her little spectacle drew a crowd. Talk about total humiliation.

Naruto shook his head at her. Forget about propriety; this girl was a bitch. He didn't even spare her a second glance as he walked back into the crowd. However, he was not quite finished with her yet. What he said next would be engrained into every one's minds for the next couple of months: "You want to know something, Ino? I was wrong about you. You are not a duchess. You are mean-spirited, self-absorbed, and have no manners towards those less fortunate than you. Quite frankly, I have never met anyone more hideous." A chorus of gasp and murmurs echoed inside the room. Ino was devastated. She had always been told by everyone how beautiful she was, even her enemies called her attractive. She held her upper arms as if she was trying to keep an unknown cold, her form shook. The last time she had been called the opposite was when her ex best-friend betrayed her less than three years ago. Something inside the young duchess broke. She snapped.

"YOU **BASTARD**!"

Naruto whipped his head around in time to see Ino attempt to strangle him. His arms did a backwards helicopter motion. He covered his eyes and braced for the impending impact of the laminated tile floor. It never came. Something…someone caught him. He opened one eye to glimpse at his rescuer. It was a handsome brunette with pupiless milk-lavender eyes and pale skin with a white band covering his forehead. Naruto blushed; the brunette was very handsome.

"Are you alright?" he asked in that sensual tone of his. Naruto blushed at the handsome stranger holding him up.

"H-Hyuuga Neji-san?" a nervous voice squeaked. The man known as Neji peered emotionlessly at Ino. And yet she could feel a hidden aggression beneath those violet orbs; the famous Hyuuga eyes: The Byakugan.

"I have to say, Ino-san, I expected more from a proper lady. I assumed a woman of the Yamanaka family would be taught better than that," he said to her patronizingly. "You act out of line at a formal banquet/ball and go so far as to attack the prince's fiancée. You are fortunate he was not present to witness your abominable actions or else he would order your immediate execution. Even your status would not save you then. Now be on your way and do not approach Naruto-san again or else you will have to answer to me," he stated edgily.

Ino didn't need to be told twice once he glared at her. She hesitated before walking away shamefaced. There was no room for argument. His family was one up above hers in social, political, and financial affairs. With that she walked away not paying heed to the hushed whispers that passed her way. Neji sighed. Ino was a definite piece of work. Now she was out of the way, _for now_, he could get acquainted with someone more desirable.

As Ino walked away with a melancholic expression, a pair of ruby heels entered her line of sight. She looked up at said intruder not caring at all she looked like crap. A female with red hair that was unkempt on one side and black rimmed glasses in a red strapless gown.

"Girl…you really screwed yourself this time," she criticized simply.

"Shut up, Karin" she scoffed and continued on her way. Karin watched her rival walk away. She only 'hmphed' her nose into the air and walked a different way. Neji shook his head. He brought his concentration back to his rescue.

"I am Hyuuga Neji. Tonight, the Fates have directed my actions, so that we would meet." Naruto was apprehensive. He was not quite recovered from his ordeal with Ino. Still he bowed back. The brunette before him did not seem to have a hidden motive for him. Oh ho if only he knew. Neji brimmed of confidence. The third song rolled in.

"Uzumaki-san, may I have the honor of granting you this dance?" he asked. Naruto opened his mouth to reply but remembered what Sasuke made him promise. He brushed it off. It was just a dance after all, nothing intimate about it. He could dance with whoever he wanted.

"I would be delighted to Hyuuga-sama. But please do call me Naruto from now on," he said placing his nimble hand in Neji's pale one. Neji smirked to himself. _Perfect, I have him where I want him. Watch yourself, Uchiha, he is mine_, he purred inwardly. "Very well, but only if we refer to each other on first name basis," he requested smoothly. Naruto concurred. "Shall we then, Hy-Neji?" Neji smiled and led the blonde out to the dance floor where they proceeded to dance. They never noticed a pair of jade eyes watching their every move.

* * *

><p>"Everyone all accounted for?" a deep voice asked. A female dressed with long dark hair wrapped up in a traditional Japanese style bun and a fox masks in her hand walked over to him.<p>

"Hai, my liege. Everyone is filled with anticipation for this. I am sure everyone is going to love it. Truly, I believe it will make everyone swoon, even your lady friend," she teased grinning madly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dismissed the hyper woman.

Sasuke gathered all the performers into the throne room. Indeed, performers. See, a week previous he hand-appointed a select group of talented acrobats, actors, puppeteers, kabuki artist, and top of the line singers to put on tonight's show. He spared absolutely no expense. His dobe deserved the best. The prince closed his eyes as thoughts of a certain blonde lass (?) filled his head. Let's just say a majority of these thoughts were none too PG-13. Sasuke didn't mull over these thoughts for long. He was aware of the eyes on him.

"Ahem. Well now, here are how things are going to go down tonight. You will all follow me to the entrance of the dance hall. You will wait to enter until I signal my squire Lee to give you permission to enter. You shall then arrange into your places where the leader of this fine troupe shall start the play. It shall be known to all as "An Event To Remember"." The cast all cheered at Sasuke's commands. Some even did mid air back-flips.

"Now all of you follow me to the dance hall," he commanded.

Sasuke and his charges exited the throne room and headed back into the direction of the dance room. They were ten inches from the door before being gestured to stop and wait for Sasuke to give the proper introductions. With barely contained excitement, he quickly walked to the door. He knocked quietly on the door. The door opened slightly to reveal Lee.

"My youthful Prince Sasuke! I shall...!" he was abruptly silenced by a hand on his mouth. "SHHHHH. Quiet, Lee. I don't want everyone to know about my return-just yet. I want it be a bit of a surprise. And speaking of surprise, is Naruto faring well?" he inquired concernly. Lee had a skeptical look on his face. He was torn on what his answer should be.

"My prince, as your squire it is my duty to give you address you on all forms of events, be they good or bad. Any news I give you on Naruto, you will most likely not take too kindly to."

"What do mean?"

"…"

Sasuke took that silence as a bad sign. He burst through the door without preamble and rushed past the surprised onlookers. He skidded up to the very edge of the stairways. He scanned the crowd for Naruto. After several seconds he spotted him, however he wasn't alone. Sasuke saw red.

* * *

><p>Neji and Naruto danced along the floor, keeping in tandem with the music. It was so much fun and Neji was so talented and his moves. In the midst of dancing, the guest of honor began to notice the room was growing hotter. Sweat formed on Naruto's brow, plastering his bangs to his forehead. He was getting thirsty. Luckily for him there was a nice little refreshment table near-by. He just needed to attain some before he passed out. His panting drew Neji's attention. Arms circled his neck.<p>

"Neji, could you get me something to drink and eat from the refreshments table? I am feeling rather… peckish," he droned before collapsing against the taller man's chest.

_Naruto! Baka-desu! Don't you dare go falling asleep. And at your own party of all things. __**Wake up!**_

Naruto regained consciousness. His blurry eye-sight was filled with visions of white silk, the smell of cologne, and wisps of brunette hair moving in ribbons. His mind was busy piecing together what was happening, his eyes roamed up towards a face staring down at him. He gasped.

"Gah! Neji what happened? Where am I? And what am I doing on your chest?" he rambled waving his arms about. Neji grasped his shoulders to cease his actions. (**13**) "Naruto, you must calm down. You just collapsed from both a mild-dehydration and hunger. That, combined with dancing without rest, has prevented oxygen from flowing through the body fast thus causing you to become lightheaded," he explained.

Naruto's went cross-eyed. "How do you know all this, Neji?" he asked him. Neji's face became solemn at the question. He led Naruto over to the destination and answered his question.

"When I was younger…as a member of the Hyuuga Clan, I was expected to put my all into everything I did; politics, martial arts, treaty negotiations, etcetera. Anyway, my uncle had a strict training plan in mind for me, since I was now chosen to be next head of the Hyuuga Clan as his eldest daughter was no longer an option. More than once, for days I trained intensely without food, water, or rest. I had to earn those things. Consequently, it had done a number on my health. Before I even knew it, my world turned to black. When I woke up next, I was lying in a clean bed. The head physician of my family had found me collapsed and dehydrated to near death. He nursed me back to health. Afterwards, he set my uncle straight and convinced him to change how I did my training routine. If he didn't, he would quit as head physician and the rest of his team would follow suit. My uncle couldn't afford that since said team of doctors had a special bloodline that was valuable to my family. So now you see why I became paranoid when you did that."

Naruto took a huge gulp of his glass. He didn't mean to be rude, he was just really thirsty.

"Damn Neji, your uncle sounds like a real douchebag…uh no offense," he commented, putting his hands up to apologize. Neji chuckled softly, "No no, Naruto you are quite right about that one." he smiled at Naruto until something came up in his line of sight. This time he frowned.

"And speaking of douche," he commented dryly to the person approaching them. Naruto's eyes widened thinking it was Sasuke. He spun around preparing to defend himself. He didn't need his permission to socialize with anyone. To his amazement it was someone totally different.

"Now you are not referring to me are you, Neji?" a deep voice patronized. It was a young male that appeared to about his age (17-17 ½) . He had red spiky hair, jade eyes that clashed against his pale skin, a distinct lack of eyebrows, sporting a red robe coat with black pants, and sandals. What set his appearance off was the strange kanji mark above his right brow; Love. Naruto examined that he was handsome if not kind of scary. That creepy grin sure didn't help.

"In fact I was referring to you, Prince Gaara no Sabaku," Neji snarled. He quickly pushed the Naruto out of the red's sight. Gaara wagered his finger. "Now now Lord Neji, I only came to see what all the commotion was about. Now I see why. I am honored to meet you Uzumaki Naruto," he complimented before bending down to bow. Naruto poked his head out. He timidly waved. He was not to keen on getting to close. Something about his aura put up red flags. Gaara stood up.

"Now that all familiarity has been established, I have something I would like to inquire for Naruto for a friendly dance since it is a "free range setting"."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. What should he say? Yes? No? He felt a sudden pressure on his upper arms. To his shock, Neji had him in a tight hold and his bloodline activated. If things couldn't get any worse they did…Neji only tightened his grip on Naruto as he glared hatefully at Gaara.

"NARUTO…. IS NOT… GOING WITH YOU….YOU FOOL! Naruto is mine! Get it? And I will not let anyone, not even you ruin that! Gaara no Sabaku, you monster!" Gaara flinched. He ignored it for Naruto looked none too comfortable being tugged on like a ragged doll.

"Let him go, Neji, before you kill him," he pleaded to the perturbed brunette. Neji didn't falter, he gripped Naruto's thin arms harder. He winced. Anymore and his arms would break.

"Neji…onegai…stop please," he pleaded.

"Stay out of this, Naruto. This involves me and Sabaku over here!" He craned his head to yell at him.

"You forget it involves me as well…Hyuuga-trash!" a voice interjected. The next thing Neji knew, a fist connected with his face making him skid several inches across the floor. Neji shifted himself to glare at the person who dared punch him. He heard gasp of the surrounding crowd. He knew then who it was. Sasuke was exhibiting his bloodline and glaring at Neji with a hateful expression. It promised death and torture. His anger dissipated once a meek voice alerted him.

"S-S-Sasuke?" it asked. Sasuke deactivated his eyes. Naruto stood there not moving. He looked a little shaken but not hurt. He rushed over to him. He looked him over for any injuries. No he did not strip him. When he saw there were no apparent injuries he calmed down.

"Daijoubu?" he questioned. Naruto dimly nodded. He smiled. He put an arm around his fiancé. He turned to the audience. "I am happy to announce no harm has befallen my fiancé, in spite of the idiocy of Sabaku and Hyuuga here. I do not think it pertinent to let the actions of a few stop us from enjoying the night. Nor will it stop Naruto from enjoying the rest of his birthday," he winked at Naruto for that. The few who caught the inside joke winked to one another. "Although, this night is not only important because it's his birthday but because it marks a particular day in Konoha's history. Now as you can see there are plenty of tables with available seating so you can examine. The presentation will begin in about 25 minutes. In the meantime, take that time to arrange your seating arrangements with your guest, as well as families".

Sasuke ushered Naruto over to where the king and queen were. That was where the royal family would sit. The Uchiha stopped a few inches where Neji was dusting his clothes off. He had a tiny bit of blood trickling down his nose. Violet and black stared one another down. It was the owner of the black eyes that spoke.

"Now Neji…I shall let your offense against me slide to save both our families face. However, it would be in best interest that you not step within twenty feet of Naruto again or you shall regret it. Do not think I am not aware of your true intentions nor that I shall stand by while you shamelessly touch him with your filthy hands. Be fortunate he was not injured by your hands. I would have actually killed you on the spot if you did. Now go clean yourself up, before you shame yourself and your family even further. Enjoy the rest of the banquet," he spat before spinning on his heels.

Neji bowed his head in shame. His eyes were hidden behind his hair so no one could see the emotions in his eyes. But if they did, they would see anger and shame. He needed to clear his head. Perhaps he could even meditate in the garden. With that thought in mind he did that.

Gaara took a sip of his glass. He smirked to himself as he watched the Hyuuga leave the room with his tail between his legs. Although he felt bad for how things had gone down, but at least his objective ran smoothly. He had royally screwed things up for Neji. So now it was his turn to try to woo the petite blonde away from Sasuke. It would be killing two birds with one stone. He was the prince of Sunagakure, and he always got what he wanted.

The crows dispersed to try to find seats for a good view. Whatever this show was about, it was sure to be a riot. A hooded figure took the distraction to slip into the ballroom. His black mask hid his eyes. He scanned the crowd for his objective. He was quite frustrated he couldn't see him through the ever moving crowd. No matter, he had time and then when it came, that is when he would make his move.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! The chapter has been completed, my friends. This chapter has not been what I intended for it. Hey that is what proof-reading, deleting, and editing will do to you. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. It's one of my longest chapters. We all get to see the infamous UchihaHyuuga/Sabaku hate triangle. Gaara is such a conniving little bastard isn't he? Setting up Neji, so he would blow his top and nearly injure Naruto in the process. Sneaky on his part. I wanted to add in the part about Ino and Shikamaru, but decided to add about that in the next chapter. I am still rather undecided on who Shikamaru should end up with: Ino or Temari…hmmmm. We get a tiny glimpse of the Hyuuga's blood-line limit. Don't worry you will get to more of your favorite characters next chapter and the next. Fear not for Naruto. He is in good hands.**

**1. Not sure if they even had piñatas back then. It would still be funny to see Danzou get whacked around a bit for all the shit he caused people.**

**2. I had no idea how else to refer to him.**

**3. Naruto's creative little nickname for Danzou and Sai. **

**4. Shikamaru's "alias"**

**5. I suck at math so bad (mopes in corner)**

**6. Ever had red-velvet? It is soooooo good. A popular choice for wedding cakes**

**7. As a prince Sasuke has had to learn all sorts of language. For this it means: Very good! Goodbye my love! I will see you soon!**

**8. The Korean version of the Kyuubi. Basically they were shape-shifting female foxes who could turn into humans. Different versions represent them as both good and bad in nature.**

**9. I am sure many girls do this when with their special somebody.**

**10. Reminds me so much of my high school days.**

**11. As if that would be any surprise.**

**12. A common insult for Ino. For those who are unsure Ino translates to "boar". Thus the reason for the nickname for Ino.**

**13. A problem that many like myself have suffered on a number of occasions. During exercise, it's essential to have low-energy snacks and water handy in case.**

**Next Chapter: Fret not. Naruto is alright but Sasuke won't be too keen on letting him go anytime soon. Ino meets "Shin" gets in row with Temari. A band of performers gives our aristocrats a lovely history about Konoha's greatest battle. What are the intentions of the mysterious figure and what does he want with Naruto? **


	13. 12 Konoha's Turbulent Past

**After much long delay, I am back and with a brand new chapter. I hope this has not caused me to get on your blacklist. Understand people college is a big deal and requires a lot of my time. But regardless, I am happy to those who support me in spite of such. Regarding my story, I know many of you have questions and I will look forward to answering them. On the condition you draw me some decent fanart for my fiction. I am a member of deviant art and have no idea how to post art or make a link corresponding to it. I am still unsure of how to do the other chapters and what I should do with them. For one, Naruto is not an orphan. His parents are alive. You will find out more in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto is the sole proprietor and owner of the entire Naruto franchise and all it represents. The only thing I do own is this work of writing art that I have put so much of my heart and soul into. Please do not take away my joy. If you hold to that promise I will love you and consider putting you into my favorite's column. P.S. my beta is still Gespenst-KAF. If you wish to take up the offer please email me.**

**Chapter 12: Konoha's Turbulent Past**

**Part II: An event to remember**

**()**

* * *

><p>Regular P.O.V.<p>

The dark hooded figure slipped into the room with careful precision. A black mask adorned his sallow pale face revealing only yellow-slit eyes. The hood hid the rest of his features. It was amazing no noticed him or the people were perhaps _that_ oblivious. It mattered not, he was on a very important mission one that he must fulfill or it would be his hide. He scanned his eyes through the crowd for his attended. He nearly bumped into another masked man and a woman with ridiculous blonde hair who yelled at him to "watch where he is going" before muttering "mendousuke" under his breath. The man pushed through a crowd of excited aristocrats and servants who were rushing to and fro preparing various tables and seating arrangements. The hooded man zipped back and forth across the dance hall. He grinned wickedly when he spotted a certain blonde and placed a gloved hand and spun him around to "greet" him only to reveal some random duke who happened to have blond shaggy hair. He huffed in frustration. How hard is it to get a hold of some damn blond kid?

It was downright ridiculous. He veered out of the way of a rather plump woman who was on her way to cram some h'orderves in her mouth. The man scrunched his face in disgust at the woman's actions and pushed her from his view. A dark cloud hung over his head showing he was ready to give up. Then finally his eyes spotted their target. And it couldn't have been more perfect. The blonde was out in the open waiting for him to be spirited away.

"_Kami-sama! The last three years certainly done lots for the young blond. Certainly not the same scrawny, timid, yappy twerp he used to be" he licked his lips lustfully in appreciation of the beautiful blonde. I know __**he**__ will definitely be pleased. I should report back, but first…I think I'll indulge in some entertainment" he laughed inwardly. _

The pale man made his way to the oblivious blonde and his companion. He didn't even get within a hares length of the teen before he was whisked away by a certain raven away to a table on the far end of the room. If anyone was brave (or foolish) to look underneath the pitch-black hood, they would catch a mere glimpse of fangs and fist clenched in rage. How dare that puny raven meddle with his plans? "Sigh. Oh well, at least I can keep an eye on them from a reasonable distance. But first…"Get this thing off me!" the man screamed ripping the hood off revealing the disgustingness underneath (A/N: Well, he is disgusting '_'). The _thing_ had long sleek black hair, white pasty skin, yellow-slit eyes hidden beneath a black mask. His clothing that was concealed under the suffocating cloth was hardly fit for a formal event; black turtleneck with a yellow shirt over it, matching pants and boots (A/N: his outfit from Season 1). A sickly grin plastered his face. He took a spot at one of the empty tables. Close enough to keep an eye on his target.

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V.<p>

I continued caressing my injured wrist as Sasuke led me away to a table. I could hear Teme talking to me but my mind was still full of earlier events. To think Neji started out as such a gentlemen; totally calm and collected. Up until, the red head…Gaara was it, showed up then it all went up in flames. The Hyuuga Lord almost even tried to kill me? Speaking of which, who the hell keeps poking me?

"Dobe, you in there?" a strong voice yelled out.

"Huh? Oh, Uchiha you talking to me? I asked him stupidly. The raven rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" he inquired sarcastically. Anyways, while you were busy daydreaming I was going over some guidelines you will need to follow in light of that" he demanded. Naruto didn't need to ask. Sasuke continued not giving the blond a chance to speak. "First off, you are to stay within my line of sight or my parents if I am not present, second you are not to speak to any of the guests without my escorting you. Don't think I am unknowledgeable of what transpired during my absence. Lastly, just…be…just be careful. _We_ already established you are a magnet for trouble". I was between wanting to smack him on the head for being unfair (possessive) and hugging him for looking out for me. I know I have said this over and over again, but that is more than anybody has ever done for me; except for Genjiko-sensei. I jumped a little. _Where is Genjiko-sensei? He said he would show up. He is probably running a little late. _We finally reached the table where his parents also sat. It was no surprise it was slightly bigger than the others since it was where the royal family sat.

Queen Mikoto was next to her husband the king who in turn watched the servants preparing for something. Whatever it was for, I was sure to find out. She turned to smile at me.

"Naruto, there you are. Fugaku and I were wondering where you were. Kakashi told me you were with Yamanaka then to Neji. Speaking of which, what happened back there? And oh honey what happened to your wrists?" she yelled grasping my wrist closer to look at them. I was about to answer when Sasuke interrupted me.

"(**1) **It was nothing mother. It was only the son of our clan's rivals causing another ruckus, as usual. I handled it though. They will not be so foolish as to cause any more trouble or go near us without my saying so" he told her. Mikoto closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "That's good the way you handled it. Not like the last time", she uttered more to herself. I swear the Hyuuga and Sabaku boys somehow bring out the worst in you. At least it's only them. I have nothing against either family per say, it's just that a handful of them are so…." her eyes darted sideways trying to think of an appropriate term. Her husband filled in for her.

"My wife means to say they are quite insufferable. I have nothing against the children of either clan personally but the leader of the Hyuugas has proven to be an utmost thorn in my side as of late. Never mind the king of Suna as he is long dead". He was stopped by a look from Mikoto. Sasuke bit his lips uncomfortably. I rubbed the back of my heads and looked for a change of topic. By luck, I spotted lavender eyes donned on a familiar face. No it wasn't Neji; but his cousin, Hinata. She was pretty cute if I say so myself. Her hair was in an elegant bun letting two long strands hang by her rounded face, she was garbed in light purple kimono with pink and purple flowers sewn into the silken fabric. Around her neck was a purple choker with a purple jewel in the center. One really has to give it to the person responsible for such a work of art. If only the outfit matched her demeanor. The girl hung her head so no one could really see her milk-lavendar eyes. Her hands were clasped in a nervous gesture. A hand rested gently on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lady Mikoto give me a sad smile.

"I see you that you have noticed Hinata. She is Hiashi's oldest daughter and child. Although, he treats his younger better than his oldest, the old buzzard" she muttered under her breath. "Hiashi does not deem Hinata worthy of obtaining headship once she comes of age; says she is a _disgrace_ to the Hyuuga family name. Even her relatives via sister and cousin treat her like an outsider. It's such a shame too. She is such a sweet, good natured, polite young lady. Inuzuka-san will be lucky to have her as a fiancé". I turned back to the heiress. King Fugaku wrapped an arm around his sympathetic wife. Is it cliché to say that I felt my heartstrings clench for Hinata's plight?

Sasuke came up next to me. "(**2**) It does not help that our clans keep clashing heads each time we meet. Gatherings like these are the exceptions where families such as mine, the Sabaku's, Hyuuga's and others can mingle peacefully and try to discuss a variety of matters. See, the feud with the Hyuuga's has been going on since the Founding of the Great Nations. You will learn more in just a bit". I didn't say no more. I didn't need to give Sasuke another reason to call me a "dobe". Then a thought came to me. "Hey Sasuke, you don't mind if I go over and talk to her, do you? She and her fiancé could sit with us for the premier" I suggested. Sasuke looked unsure.

"I am not so sure, Naruto. I mean Hinata is okay but I cant say the same for the Inuzuka…", I did not stick around to listen to the rest of what he had to say and just went on up to her. I was casual in my steps as I didn't want to come off as to forward or scare her. I ceased my steps as I approached her. The girl looked rather bored just standing next to the railings. I decided it was time to introduce myself.

"Ahem" "Ahem"

The female nearly jolted out of her spot. A blush adorned her face.

"A-a-a-a-a-ano, y-y-y-y-you sc-scared m-m-m-me. I-I w-w-was just standing here watching the scenery and waiting for K-K-Kiba to come back. He is currently t-talking with his mother who will s-s-oon be my mother in law in one's year time" she stuttered twiddling her fingers in embarrassment. I felt rather bad for the girl so I decided to calm her anxiety.

"Sorry about scaring you. I just wanted to introduce myself properly. You looked a little bored and lonely standing all by yourself here and just wanted to talk to you. It's not fun being at a party and not having anyone to talk to. Oh before I forget, I am Uzumaki Naruto, the guest of honor at this here shindig" I stated. The girl's eyes widened. She then bowed before me.

"It's a-a-a-an honor, U-Uzumaki-sama. If I had known, I-I-would have done more to coach my words and not act so foolishly" she raced. I quickly placed my hands in front of me. "No need to apologize and don't call me Uzumaki-san. Just call me Naruto. You and your family are guest at my birthday celebration. There is no need to be nervous" I smiled brightly at her. A reddish tinge appeared across her features for reasons I could not comprehend (A/N: Hello, Naruto. It's cause she likes you). So I was coming up to ask you if you and your fiancé, Kiba would like to sit down with us. Sasuke wouldn't mind too much. Besides I like _anyone_ else to talk to". Hinata smiled but then it disappeared. She fisted a hand to her mouth.

"I-I-I don't believe that would s-s-s-sit well with my father or Kiba. My father is not very fond of any of the Uchiha's and w-w-would not be very h-h-h-happy if he saw me sitting down with any of them. Kiba wouldn't be better. His temper is just as bad as Sasuke's and tends to shoot first, ask questions later. Besides, he does not like Sasuke either. Says he r-reminds him of Neji too much", her eyes went to the floor. I felt rather sorry for her. I remembered what took place back at the dining hall and felt myself getting angry. The girl could some sunshine in her dark clouds, I figure.

"Well, Miss Hinata, it would be a privilege and an honor if you would accompany me and my fiancé's family. They will not mind so much I can assure you" I offered her. Hinata slumped her shoulders even more discouraged. "If my father or Kiba were to find out that I…

"was offered a spot at the royal table by the guest of honor, I don't think they will mind. And if anyone has a problem with it, they will have to answer to me. I will not allow you to be anyone's whipping girl, got it?" I declared putting a thumb to my chest. Hinata rose her head and gave me a true genuine smile. I gently grasped her hand in mine as she followed me. Apparently I wasn't fast enough since Sasuke came stomping over to me saying that everyone was waiting for me to hurry up so the show could start. I rolled my eyes and just went our way. I could have sworn that I saw a man in a black hood stalking me. Never mind. It's probably my imagination.

End Naruto's P.O.V.

Out in the garden….

Sai massaged the back of his neck. He had just gotten away from Danzo after he let out a tirade of angry rants; mostly about him "being outdone by the Uchiha brat and his little concubine" or something along those lines. It was such a drag having to deal with the man when he was like this. Finally with some persuading by Sai, who told him he had all night to make with his plans, the man calmed down. He then asked the raven if he wanted to come back inside which was politely declined. The Earl had always loved the cool feel of the outdoor air and surrounding himself in nature. They gave him inspiration for his drawings. Sai leaned back his head and breathed in deeply before exhaling. He walked through the garden, admiring the beauty lush garden provided. Suddenly his eyes opened to catch a glimpse of something gold…located up at the balcony. It was a young female of about 17 years old with platinum blonde hair up in an elegant up-do. He was willing to bet if it were down, it would look flow like a river of shimmering gold. (A/N: Another cliché) The girl was shall we say; gorgeous? The said female looked to be a little sad about something. His face grew warm. He put a finger to his cheek to see if maybe he had an allergic reaction to something. _It_ could not have been because of her. Either way, he was going to find out who she was one way or another. Before he could walk up to her with his hand on one knee and his other arm extended and say "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair", he settled for courting the sullen eyed maiden. Besides if Sasuke had a blonde to parade around, why couldn't he?

Ino pushed open the glass doors leading to the balcony. She kept her head hung to prevent seeing any more looks of disgust on her. Her performance was sure to be heard of in the weeks to come. No doubt her father would give her the tongue-lashing of a lifetime. She laid her chin on her arms mulling over her thoughts about what she had done. She had allowed her jealousy to take over and tried to hurt someone mentally and emotionally and seriously tried to injure him not soon after. It isn't the first time her jealousy got out of hand. It was from that, she lost her own best friend.

"_Guess what, Sasuke likes girls with long hair" a young girl with pink hair of 11 years smiled at her._

"_Ino, do you like Sasuke also?"She asked seriously."_

"_You back stabbing blonde bimbo. I never want to see you again!"_

"_B-b-b-but Ino. It's not what you think. Sasuke and I never did anything…"_

"_Liar! Witch! Whore! Ugly! Billboard Brow! Ino-pig! was the sounding tirade from the two girls at the courtyard._

"_Fine! Not like I want to be stuck in the same castle with the palace prostitute anyway"._

"_Good bye and good riddance", was the final straw as the pink haired girl spun around leaving Ino with tear-filled eyes of hurt and betrayal"._

Ino furiously wiped her tears away. The sound of tapping came her way. Ino sweat dropped. Her mind raced at all the possible things they could be; bandits, kidnappers, a rapist? Her brows furrowed in defiance. Despite her thin build, she could hold her own in most situations. Although, she preferred having guards or escorts to help out in times like these. As the footsteps neared closer, her first instinct was turn to turn around and screams for help. She stopped herself when she saw who the intruder was: A raven-haired albino. And he was handsome.

"Forgive me dear lady; I had not intended to frighten you. I was just touring the expanse of the garden and was wondering why such a gorgeous lady such as yourself was at the balcony so melancholy" he replied charmingly. He took her hand and laid his lips in a tender kiss upon her dainty palm. Ino brushed a strand of hair behind her hair shyly. This man had called her…gorgeous. Her face took on a dreamy glow (A/N: In animes, when a character is happy or in love, their face glows and eyes get starry).

"It really is quite alright, good sir. I was…just getting some…er…air…yes, that's it! Some air" she laughed fakely. Sai glanced at her strangely. There was obviously something bothering her. Ino's smile faded before she looked away so Sai wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall. "A-A-Actually….if you must..k-k-k-know…I only just totally made a total f-f-ool of myself in front of…EVERYONE!" she cried dramatically while rubbing her arms to stave off the cold wind. Sai flinched a little. His emotionless upbringing had not prepared him for a woman's tears. However, even a statue like him knew he had to do something to comfort the sobbing dame. He placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. That seemed to do the trick because her sobs calmed down. She sniffed and turned her around to face him. She smiled at him before relating her story of "woe". She knew Sai was the nephew of the Mist King and war-monger, Danzou and was most likely on the same page as him. However, she needed to rant her feelings out to somebody.

"It was the stupid blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. He not only _embarrassed_ me in front of all the aristocrats, ruined my chances with Sasuke-kun, but he also called me…ugly! Can you believe that? Who does he think he is? **(3)** And if that wasn't bad enough, he even got the Hyuuga heir to step in and tell me off. I swear the kid is like an incubus. Otherwise, no way would Sasuke go for that twerp. He thinks he is so great but really I bet he is just another fortune finder". Sai nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to agree, I mean all I did was try to introduce myself but he snubbed me" he replied in agreeably. Sai was certain it was jealousy that fueled Ino's chagrin. Then an idea came to his mind. If he couldn't have Naruto, he could at least settle for this dazzling little spitfire. He straightened his arm out for her to grasp on.

"Miss Yamanaka, It would be a great honor if you were to join me and my uncle for tonight's show. I assure you it is sure to be a smash-hit. I also assure that my uncle will not cause to much trouble. And if he does…he will have to answer to me" he told her seriously. There was no need to answer because Ino nodding giddily was enough of an answer. The couple entered the building not at all paying attention to the gossip and prattle of the crowd

* * *

><p>Sasuke never imagined laughter would sound so good. When it concerned a blond fiancé, it made things all the sweeter. Naruto was having a real ball talking with the Hyuuga female and doing things; stupid things to make her smile. The previously depressed Hinata had now sported a faint glow about her. Sasuke wouldn't say it aloud to anyone but damn Hinata was actually kind of cute. Kiba was damn lucky to have her as a fiancé and better damn well treat her right. He may not have been a woman's rights activist but at least he knew how to court a woman and the proper way to treat her. If rumors of the Inuzuka male's temper proved true, then the girl was in a load of trouble. Hinata giggled at another one of Naruto's quips (jokes). She wiped her eye and finally managed to catch her breath.<p>

"N-N-Naruto-kun; you are a true delight to have around. _Naruto-kun, wait just a minute that is my dobe you are speaking to. _This is much b-b-better than t-t-talking to my relatives who are always so up-t-tight and serious. Never smiling or l-laughing" she replied to the blonde. Naruto grinned widely.

"You are okay to be around as well. And guess what? You barely d-d-didn't at all stutter…at all" he pointed out. Hinata's gapsed and her eyes grew wide. He was right. In all the excitement, she failed to notice her speech impediment that normally annoyed others around her had dulled a little. It was a relief to her for it occurred to her that she could never do that when she was around her family or her fiancée. She blushed deeply. Naruto must have had something to do with it (A/N: He does that to everyone : ). She was about to say something back when….

"HINATA!" a voice called out to her. And the owner of said voice sounded angry. Everyone's eyes were on a tanned, shaggy-haired dark brunette, with a yellow bandanna around his head and rounded black eyes (or are those slits). He rounded on his fiancé with narrow eyes and grabbed her, albeit roughly by the arms and shook her a bit.

"Why the hell didn't you come to sit with us? I was just on my way to inform the guards you were nowhere to be seen and have them search for you. How could you not tell me? If that wasn't bad enough I see you sitting with...with…these Uch-

Hinata was suddenly ripped from his harsh grip. Kiba narrowed his eyes at a glaring blonde. "Ease off the lady buddy. This lady here happens to be an honored guest at this table. Considering what just happened, I am not so certain Ms. Hinata is safe with the likes of you. I suggest you calm down and return back to whatever dog house you crawled out of…"

DX (3…2….1….)

"Shut up you stupid blond bimbo! Hinata is my intended not yours. What I do with her is not any of your concern! I don't give a damn if you are Sasuke's little courtesan or even his damn rent-boy, a no name like you shouldn't even be here among us blue-blood…

SLAM!

Sasuke fists were clenched at the spot where he just landed his fist. His sharingan was activated. Kiba shivered involuntarily. (**4**) He knew where the Inuzuka's stood in the complex class system. If things turned ugly, he could be disowned and his family could be knocked down a few pegs. Oh boy, he would never hear the end of it from his mother. Right before tempers could flare, Queen Mikoto struck out an arm between the two boys. She gave her soon a scolding look, and at Kiba with soft reproach.

"That is quite enough, young Duke. As Naruto said before, Hinata is an honored guest at this table and has been given our blessing to grace us with her presence. It would do all of us some good for you to tame your temper and calm yourself. You have full permission to sit down with us and keep an eye on your fiancée all you like but keep all ill-meaning vocabulary to yourself. I will explain to Lord Hiashi and your mother why you could not be with them for tonight's show. Now if you would be so kind as to sit down" she stated rather than asked. All the males couldn't help but shiver. Mikoto could sure be scary when she wanted. Kiba stiffly sat down. He grasped Hinata's hand in an apologetic manner.

Sasuke coughed. "Ahem, now all that is settled, I think it is time to start the show". He nodded to his two scribes who responded with wide smiles. They quickly gathered up their scrolls and blew from their own trumpets to gain the attention of the audience. Once they had ascertained the crowds gaze, they made forth their announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, kindly direct your attention the front for the most spell-binding, exciting, stupendous, momentous spectacle to ever behold by mortal eyes!" On cue, Gai knocked on the two doors behind him. With that, a colorful waterfall of costumes, animals, and theatre props spilled down the carpeted steps. This elicited a chorus of "oohs" and "ahs" from the audience at the wondrous sight before them. Once they reached the floor, the performers spread across the floor in a V-stance (A/N: Two lines of people standing separately across one another where the captain steps forth). Finally, the last person stepped forth; apparently the leader of the performing troupe. A woman with dark hair tied up in a decorative bun where two long strands framer her face. (**5**) She wore a blood-red midriff that hung an inch from her navel, tight black knee high pants and matching sandals with hand gloves. Held by a wand was a white kitsune-style kabuki masks half cut so only her painted lips were showing. She smiled at the bedazzled crowd until she locked eyes with the prince who only gave a knowing nod. She grinned toothily. She then turned back to the audience who were all thinking along the same lines: What was going on here?

"As you already know, Prince Sasuke has given my troupe the honor and privilege of using this castle as the spot for presenting to all our grandest performance yet. This day on October the Tenth, marks one of the most important event in Konoha's history. Not only does this night mark the anniversary of the one-thousandth year of The Founding Of The Great Nations but the night the most fearsome creature to ever plague mankind was defeated by our country's founder. The audience clapped and shouted. Everyone that is, except for Naruto who suddenly paled. He failed to see that while he was enjoying his birthday he failed to remember what today also was. The audience ceased their clapping where the troupe leader pulled out from a pouch a fine looking powder where she suddenly threw it onto the ground. The puff of smoke concealed the entire troupe. Paranoid gentry fearing they would be robbed clutched their belongings and possessions tightly. The smoke cleared revealing a silky red curtain that hung at the tops of the ceilings and spread across the entire floor. (A/N: Enter kabuki music and dimmed sunset background)

* * *

><p>"Long ago, a thousand years ago to be precise, the land was uncharted and uninhabited. The land stretched with forest, mountain hills, and pristine waterways as far as the eye could see. There was not one humanoid in sight. That all changed when the first human settlers poured in and began work on constructing the first settlements. For a time it was good. They all worked night and day, stopping only to celebrate holidays like they had from their old lands. Soon, things turned sour amongst them. People fought one another over territory; who would get what portion or who would serve under who. It was thanks to a few brave individuals who grew tired of the in-fighting to step up and seek answers to problems. They sought help from their chieftainsleaders. The actions of these powerful leaders would put into place, the fate of their kinsmen and how the land would be shaped. They were Hashirama Senju, Raizen no Sabaku, Hiro Hyuuga, Kaoru Haruno, the Yondaime Namikaze, and Daiyu Uchiha.

These mighty individuals entered into conference with one another. This would take a period of over seven days. While there in no real written accounts of what took place during the assembly. It is believed it may have gone something like this:

Raizen: Well the answer is more than obvious. There is simply not enough resources to go around and it is well known that _certain families_ will go off hoarding it if left alone.

Hiro: (Quite bereaved) Watch your mouth, Sabaku. My family is no where even close to being responsible for the state of affairs like yours…and more to the Uchiha's and maybe the Haruno's. Plus you are just as accountable as we are in this strife we are all facing. Don't pretend you are the saint in all this.

Daiyu: (now peeved) I will have you know, _Hiro_, that my family has more than contributed to the welfare and stability of our already fragile alliance. Were you not stubborn to keeping the ridiculous ideal of blood purity, your clan would not suffer the risk of manipulation.

Hiro: (hangs heads before smirking) What we do is not any of your concern Daiyu. Simply because the men in your tribe are prone to consummating with the first tramp that opens their legs doesn't give you deliberation to talk down to me about blood purity.

Daiyu narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword aiming for the throat of the insolent Hyuuga. Just before he could swing it down, Hiro blocked it with his own. The two leaders were locked in a deathly staring match.

(The two continue to exchange insults at one another and sometimes at their families. Neither notices a tick mark appearing on a slightly middle-aged man).

Hashirama: (Slams fist on table making everyone in the room silent) Urusai! Have you forgotten already that this sort of petty quarreling is precisely why we gathered together here? (Hiro and Hyuuga glare at each other before putting their swords away and going back to their respective seats). Now if there is no more immature behavior from anyone, we can continue discussing what everyone can do to solve the predicament at hand.

Yondaime Namikaze: Senju-sama is correct. How can we expect to give our people a new better life they were promised if we continue to fight amongst ourselves? We cannot even call ourselves fit to be leaders then look our people in the eyes and say any hope of peace was in vain. Our families would be shamed!

(Everyone mutters in agreement. Some clasp their hands underneath their chins. Nobody speaks until an effeminate "ahem". Oh for the record, Kaoru is a woman)

Kaoru: Gentlemen, I have the perfect resolution. If you will all hear me. ("_" Everyone in the room stays silent looking on in interest save for Uchiha and Hyuuga who stare at her in disdain) As you know, as someone pointed out earlier, there is simply not enough resources for our people. And this country is just not big to fit all tribes in one area. Of course, we should ignore the old law that requires lower ranked families to serve higher ranked ones. (All nod their head save for Uchiha and Hyuuga who find it beneath them to take advice from a woman. Sexist douche-bags). I suggest we hold a lottery and the one who gets selected shall have ownership of the land. The rest will leave.

An uproar!

Yondaime and Senju: What are you saying, woman? Are you suggesting that we just send a group of innocent civilians out to starve to death in some wilderness? Is this simply not a ploy to mask your true intentions? I suppose it would make sense. With us dead, you would take your place with the higher ups. I say that is your biggest folly yet.

Kaoru: (miffed) This is not some petty money-making scheme. I have and always shall be out for the good of everyone. Sitting in one place hoping that everything will get better will only do more harm and you know it! At this rate, a full out war will break out. Generations will pass through time. Children will ask elders why the war started. The reply shall be… "the foolish actions of stubborn old men".

Hashirama Senju knew she was right. He turned to all for he knew they would follow his word regardless if they disapproved or not. Back home he had led his own country successfully along with helping them out of tough fixes. He had also helped lead them out of tough fixes they could not. The following morning, they went through with the plan. It was Hashirama Senju who would make the draw. This decision would mark the next chain of events and decide the fate of the tribes and their kin.

The narrator continued. "And so it was that the Senju's claimed complete ownership of Konoha where the Uchiha Clan would serve second to them. While the other tribe leaders were disappointed with the draw, they gradually accepted and went off to other lands where they would form the kingdoms we all know today.

Under the leadership of Hashirama Senju, the mere wilderness that surrounded them became a prosperous and fair kingdom and thus was named Konoha; "The Village Hidden in the Leaves". Alongside the Uchiha Clan, the two coincided harmoniously to uphold the ideals of justice for all who resided in the vast kingdom. For a time it was good. (**6**) The rest shall be told but first an intermission". (The curtain closes and the audience applauds).

The room lit up again and people took the brief recess to get up from their chairs to stretch their bodies from sitting down and get done whatever activities they needed. Naruto took the moment to shake off the foreboding sensation through his being and walked around. He was in the midst of conversing with his parents about the "fantastic show". The blond made his way through the throng of patrons. Something or someone was watching him and he did not like it. He noticed Ino and Sai coming toward him but thankfully lost them when they bumped into another couple. He looked a bit over his shoulder and laughed a little at the squabble that went between them. He leapt behind a column. He put a hand to his chest to calm his erratic breathing and mused internally.

"Good I lost them. The last thing I need is have my ear talked off by the Boar Lady and get felt up by the stone-faced weirdo. I give kudos to Sasuke for putting on a huge display. He has great choice of actors too". "Sigh" Although, I already know a bit about the history of this place and it was not all rainbows and butterflies, he stated more to himself. He peered around the column to see that the coast was clear and tip-toed around it to see if he could talk to 'Shin' before the five minutes were up. He failed to notice the soft pair of mounds until he landed face-first into them.

"Watch it, you foolish gaki! Cant you see I have a bottle of sake in my hand. Very expensive mind you!

Naruto pulled himself away to stare into angry amber eyes.

Naruto's first thought: Oh shit!

* * *

><p>Ino fanned herself vigorously. To think it was this hot inside. Her dress was getting all sweaty and she could feel her hair becoming greasy. It would not do her to look messy especially if she were to approach her Sasuke-kun. She sighed in relief when the intermission was announced. She turned to her seat mate who was sipping a glass of wine. He was staring off into space. "My, Ino-chan quite the stirring ovation wouldn't you say?" he inquired her. Ino however was more enraptured by his looks to even notice he was talking to her. However she didn't wish to appear stupid in front of the handsome stranger and only nodded. Sai scanned the room and saw his blond walking all by himself. And to make things better, the Uchiha was nowhere beside him. Perfect. While he could not court or woo Naruto for the time being, he could at least see what Ino had to offer (AN: Not in the ways you are all thinking). Ino looked around and narrowed. It was that boy. Sai did not miss scowl that marred her features. Obviously, they both had it in for the blonde; her for embarrassing her and him for spurning his advances.

"Say Yamanaka-san, let us away for a few and greet the betrothed? See if we can't give him our congratulations" he stated glibly. Ino's eyes twinkled and her mouth became a devious smile. Without further hesitation, Sai took her hand in his and headed over there to "greet" Naruto. They did not get far as they suddenly bumped into another couple.

"Oi, watch where you are going! Troublesome woman!" the man yelled. The woman next to him yelled next. "For real you almost knocked my partner and I to the ground". Ino's regained her composure to glare at the two. Her eyes locked onto a masked man with a spiky three-pronged ponytail next to a woman with four blonde pigtails. Ino's glare lessened for she recognized the woman to be Temari of the Sand Kingdom.

"Gomenasai, hime-san, my partner and I did not recognize you otherwise we would have been more cautious of our surroundings" Sai apologized. Temari only rolled her eyes. Ino bowed back politely. She straightened herself out and locked her gaze onto the masked person next to her.

"Don't mention it. Nice gig going on eh?" Temari addressed casually which took the three by surprise. The manner of speech from this woman was so not fitting for any woman of noble blood. And her manner of dress was questionable. Ino decided to ignore it and get to the bottom of the mysterious identity of the masked man. He looked familiar but where.

"Oh by the way, this guy next to me is called 'Shin'. He's my escort for the night. Doesn't talk much, just mutters "mendousuke" a lot", Temari spoke truthfully. Shin stiffened. Crap, if Ino finds out my true identity I'm ruined. Ino was scrutinizing Shin up and down. "This boy looks sort of familiar. He almost looks like…no it cant be…could it? No one else would say that besides…." Before Ino could connect the dots, Shin dragged Ino away because they were needed by her brothers. Sai blinked in confusion. Ino quirked her brow as she watched the two walk away.

Shikamaru continued dragging Temari away from Ino and Sai. He was tuned into to what the sand princess was saying. His head was bowed. _To think I would bump into her again. I thought I had moved on but why do I still get flustered around her. But hell, she is with some hoity-toity big shot noblemen. It's like she said, she is too high up to want to be tied down with a mere deer farmer like me. I cant let her catch me alone. If that happens, Temari will not want to be seen with me ever again. How on earth did Naruto talk me into coming here?_ His face became sad as he thought this. He was hoping to meet with Naruto before the intermission was over but the encounter with the Young Duchess and the Earl sort of ruined that plan. So he was forced to turn back and sit back down with her brothers and wait for the play to start up again. Temari was concerned. 'Shin' was talkative and enjoyed himself before running into Ino. Did those two know eachother? He never said anything about any woman and the fact Ino could elicit this type of reaction from him, put questions in her head. She would have to ask later.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked or rather he stomped his way back to the table. His encounter with the old bag had pissed him off. (I shall reveal in the next chapter since it is taking away from the subject at hand) Perhaps more of the play would null his anger. He plopped himself down with his arms crossed in a pout. Sasuke of course caught the action and whirred around. His fiancée looked ruffled for some reason.<p>

"Something happen?" he inquired. Naruto merely shrugged it off continuing to pout. Sasuke was about to prod on but the room became dark again. The show was about to start up again. The troupe leader walked out once again, this time in an ornamented orange and red silk kimono with the same mask she was wearing previous.

"I sure do hope you enjoyed the brief intermission. But unfortunately, we must cut it short for part two of this tale is about to start" she announced. The audience clapped as the curtain opened. The background showed a large mountain that spanned the entire expanse of the valley and a make-shift village was set up at the front. The narrator began to speak.

"Many years passed since that fateful decision to split the lands accordingly amongst the tribes. All was well for a time. Our main focus will be on Konoha for to discuss the history of the other countries would take a period of three nights and we simply do not have time for that" she explained causing most of the people to snicker. "Hashirama Senju ruled the land of Konoha with a fair and just hand. No matter what problems, grievances, or inner political struggle, he knew exactly how to handle them. No doubt many thought him too merciful when it came to his enemies but regardless, he is still known as the most influential leader of all time". The audience cheered once again.

"Now it was apparent the neighboring clan, the Uchiha's became the official police force under strict leadership from Uchiha Daiyu. **(7)** It was unmistakable that there was a still a harboring grudge within him for having received the short end of the stick, but had simmered down once his clansmen has settled. After all, never in a day had Hashirama ever done him or his clan wrong. Together Daiyu and Hashirama regulated the affairs within and outside the village and those who dwelt within. Unfortunately, not all was well in the Fire Country. Sometime after Konoha's founding, Daiyu has sired two children; sons to be exact: Madara and Izuna. Yet it was Madara who would prove the most devious in this tale. As some point, Madara had felt his clan had been cheated and wished to "correct wrongs" and make Konoha into his own image. Or should I say...a bloodier, warped, and more power-hungry village that the whole world would fear with him reigning supreme. What happened next would forever hold fast in the dark recesses of history for all time. Madara felt the only way to gain ultimate power was to dabble in the forbidden arts and rid himself of things that made him weak….via his family. So it was with great tragedy, that he slaughtered his own brother to steal his powers and unleashed the most powerful being known to man: The Kyuubi No Kitsune!"

The narrator once again threw some powder onto the ground that erupted in smoke making her disappear. Once the smoke dissipated, the darkness revealed a large furred creature. It was very ferocious in appearance measuring about 40 ft. tall with reddish-orange fur, large red eyes with a slit pupil, large white fangs, gigantic claws that could rip you to shreds, and had nine gigantic tails that swayed back and forth. But its most terrifying feature was the fearsome roar that shook the foundations of the castle. Women gripped their husbands arms while guards took stand ready to fight. Yet regardless, they stayed seated.

"Hai! The most terrifying creature to terrify the entire whole of the world erupted from the darkest reaches of the universe. It was Madara himself who used the forbidden aspects of Sharingan to reak havoc across the nations (if I made a mistake tell me) and spread his power and bloodlust over all who were caught in its path. It appeared that no one could put a stop to Madara's madness, until one day. Hashirama Senju summoned the old tribesmen including the reluctant Daiyu. But first, it was his duty to escort all civilians or anyone incapable of fighting; the sick, the injured, the very old, ect, to the safe houses. Finally the epic battle had begun.

Once again, the great chieftains stood together as one unit and fought against Madara and Kyuubi. The battle lasted far into the night but at a terrible price. There were great mass casualties. These included the loss of Daiyu Uchiha, who lost hope at having to fight his own flesh and blood, Hyuuga, since he was too arrogant to know his own limit, and Kaoru, in spite of putting up a fight succumbed to the evil effects of the sharigan. Now there were just Sabaku, Namikaze, and Senju. However, it seemed that even the Kyuubi was too powerful for all of them to fight. (**8)** Madara declared they surrender since even with all three of them couldn't ever hope to defeat such a powerful wizard and fighter such as himself nor overpower the awesome might of the all powerful Kyuubi.

Then the unexpected happened: Yondaime gathered into his being his clan's magic bloodline and charged forward to defeat the beast. That just left Madara to be dealt with by Hashirama and Sabaku. Finally after much toil, the two villainous forces were defeated. In the aftermath, it was with great sorrow that all leaders had died true heroic deaths. Their memory continues to live on through their descendants. It was afterward that role of leadership for each tribe was passed down to the elder children. The wife of Hashima not wishing to put her family through further hardship passed legal ownership of the Village of Hidden Leaves to the remaining noble members of the Uchiha Clan. Afterwards, the Senju's took leave to find new lands to settle in and make a fresh start. The other clansmen did the same. The war was over but it awakened another battle: the rivalry. Not too soon, whispers of an old evil awakened and that the demon still roamed on Earth. Some say, he did not truly die but went back to the demon realm where is resides waiting for the right moment to strike. And that ends our play".

A great round of cheers erupted. The troupe laid down their equipment and bowed before the audience. Flowers were being tossed in their direction along with hoots and hollars from over enthusiastic spectators. The narrator picked up the various flowers and did another bow before moving back to her troupe to help put away the equipment.

Sasuke continued to clap in a collected manner (as the prince he cannot expect to behave like a bafoon). He was quite impressed with how the play turned out. The actors were just admirable. Nevertheless, he knew it would soon be time for the guest to return home or their mode of business. He lifted up his glass and tapped it with a fork. All eyes gathered on him.

"I would like to thank you all for attending mine and my fiance's engagement. Also I would like to give my adulations to these fine actors and the spectacular performance they displayed for our personal enjoyment". A large applause resounded. Sasuke looked down at his seemingly attentive fiancé. "I would also like to wish my dobe a happy birthday!" Naruto blushed and sunk down in his chair. Sasuke smirked to himself. _You don't think I would forget to wish you a birthday do you? Oh no my precious blonde. You thought the play, the dance, and the refreshments were the present but no…my personal greeting is the final surprise ku ku ku ku. _Sasuke then made his final announcement for the night.

"It has been fun and all but my family and I are quite exhausted and you must be as well. Love to say and chat some more but it appears Naruto is quite exhausted and would like to get some shut-eye. **(9)** Sayonara and Oyasumi. A handful of the aristocrats got up from their chairs and made their ways back to the carriages back home or checked out in nearby hotels. Sasuke was about to whisk Naruto off to bed but was stopped by the king.

"Sasuke before you head off to bed…I just want to say that…." Fugaku began but Naruto did not stick around to hear what he had to say to Sasuke.

Naruto just wanted to hurry off to bed and sleep. That life-size puppet fox was enough to give him nightmares for life and the memories it brought back. The entire time he was witnessing the play, he still was unable to shake off the feeling of someone's eyes on his back. He had just placed his foot on the first step when he was blocked by a hooded figure. Naruto gasped in fear. He could not see the man's eyes but he felt familiar none the less. He could have sworn he saw the man lick his lips. (A/N: ewwwww)

"Do not be frightened, Uzumaki-san, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and congratulate you on your upcoming wedding. You mussssst be quite honored to be betrothed to sssuch a fine family, am I right?" the man inquired glibly. Naruto pursed his lips not daring to answer the opposing figure. The figure grinned toothily before reaching into his cloak to hand Naruto a wrapped package. Naruto stared at it as if waiting for it to bite him. He merely stared at the mysterious gift when the hooded man chuckled.

"I would hate for anything to cause a shred in your newfound happiness. Like say...the _truth_" he wavered ominously. Naruto's body shook, his eyes shuddered. He stared at the present in his hand before darting straight for his and Sasuke's room. Once he reached his destination he threw the present to the ground with a roar and launched himself underneath the covers. No way, just no way could that person know anything about him. He had to be bluffing. Maybe one of Danzo's spies trying to psyche him out. Yea that had to be it. Naruto lied on the pillow. He did not even bother to change out of his outfit.

The figure had surprisingly slipped past everyone without being noticed. Hell, you think with all the guards, someone would notice. Tch, it didn't matter to him. He completed his assigned task and was free to report back to his master. Standing in the farthest most corner of the garden (refer to Chapter 6) and reached his hand outward. In less than three seconds, a large red portal appeared before him. Looking behind him one last time, he stepped into it. Just as soon as it came, the portal disappeared.

For the few nobles who chose to stay were given guest rooms. Among them were Tsunade and Shizune, Yamanaka Ino, the Sabaku trio, and the Hyuuga family and sure enough, Danzo and Sai (much to everyone else's dismay). In such a grand castle, it would be easy to forget your troubles and sleep them off. As the moon shone brightly over Konoha, one thought mulled over in people's minds: This was indeed an event to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! Finally, another chapter finished and not to soon before the end of the Christmas season. I really appreciate all of your patience and your support. It really is such a joy that I can share my ideas with all the members of the community. God forbid should any of you put me on alert or ban my story as "inappropriate" I will not forgive you. Anyways, I am sorry once again for the long delay. If you have any questions or comments, don't be rude about it. While yes you are entitled to your own opinions and such, do not justify being rude. Thank you and hang tight.<strong>

**(1) The rivalry between Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke is partly due to rivalry between their families and because they just plain hate eachother.**

**(2) Like in the manga, Hyuuga's and Uchiha's bear same amount of animosity toward one another.**

**(3) An incubus is a male demon that preys upon sleeping women and turns into their "wet dream" where they proceed to steal their life's energy from them. A variant of a succubus. In this case, Naruto is Sasuke's "wet dream XD.**

**(4) Since Sasuke is the son of a king, he is of higher position than Kiba.**

**(5) The purpose was to make her comparable to a fox; hence the color scheme and masks**

**(6) A recess or a break in between scenes for a play. Back before they had VCR's, people would use intermission-s to do what they needed.**

**(7) The short end of the stick normally signifies getting the worse end of the deal. Daiyu Uchiha basically lets go of his hatred since the land he got was good for his whole clan.**

**(8) Since this is midevial fic, I am going to have both shinobi and wizards present. I will alternate between chakra and magic.**

**(9) So long and good night**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke notices Naruto acting unusually reserved and tries to get him to open up about the party yesterday. Ino becomes suspicious of "Shin" and a familiar face from Naruto's past comes to visit.**


	14. 13 After The Party

I would like to take this time to thank all of those who reviewed and gave me advice on how I can improve my stories. For those who gave more constructive comments, I would like to thank you as well even if it was an obvious jab at my "juvenile" writing abilities. Throughout the course of this story, I have been getting questions concerning the many chapters. I will be now answering frequently asked questions but will not give away anything specific as of yet. Read and Enjoy. Here's to all a late Easter present in case I forget.

Questions I have been asked:

**Q1: So Naruto is a referred to as a lass even though he is boy. Care to verify?**

It was common in the Middle Ages for most men to have long hair just like women though they would tie it up. It was often only those of the upper class that would cut their hair and slick it back. Since this is a fanfic, I decided Naruto will have long hair. Also since Naruto is a tad feminine, he will often be mistaken for a girl.

**Q2: Since Naruto is a fabric seller, wouldn't that make him a merchant? Also, if so why live in some tiny hovel or shack rather than a luxurious house?**

Simply because you make a lot of money off of merchandise you sell or advertise, does not necessarily make you a merchant or extravagantly wealthy. Also, Naruto prefers not to spend money on himself or use it for his own self-purposes like most people would. The hovel is important to him since it was given it him by someone he respects and that he just likes to live simply. There's also the fact that money happens to be a sensitive subject for him due to a traumatic event in his childhood.

**Q3: The elements in this story are so clichéd that it almost seems plagiarized.**

F.Y.I., before I began this story, I requested the kind permission from the author; hopesterocks if I could have this story since she was not going to continue it anytime soon. Also, just moments before Amber Dawn-chan requested that someone do a Renaissance-themed Naruto fanfiction. I changed it from that since my knowledge of the Renaissance age was somewhat askew. I just make it up as I go since it is a fanfiction.

**Q4:** **What are your plans concerning Shikamaru's love life?**

I am still in the process of figuring that out. He is in the process of finding out whether his feelings for Ino were merely the result of an unrequited crush or entirely genuine. As for Temari, it appears he may have moved on and is thinking of pursuing a relationship.

**Q5: Why did Naruto's former teacher not show up for the ball?**

I intended to do just that but the play took too many pages so I could not fit it all in there. Rest assured, he is not dead and will show up to give our dear old protagonist a hard time. Good old him.

**Q7: What exactly was the misunderstanding between Ino and Sakura? **

All I can tell you for now that it concerns Sasuke. As stated in the manga and anime, they fell out over the whole concept of liking the same boy. No, Sasuke did not sleep with Sakura.

**Q8: How long will the whole rivalry between Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji go on?**

No need to worry. Neji and Gaara will have found new interest soon enough with different people. I am not sure with whom they should end up. I will leave that to a vote.

Those are all I can answer for the time being. Now back to the story.

**Summary: Sasuke notices Naruto acting unusually reserved and tries to get him to open up about the party. Ino becomes suspicious of "Shin" and a familiar face from Naruto's past comes to visit.**

**Warning: flashbacks, a bitchy, shallow Ino, some swearing, O.C. Characters, and more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: After the party<p>

Less than three days had gone since the Royal Banquet and the Kyuubi Festival. Things had progressed back to normal. Rather, as normal as things can get in the good old village of Konoha. Rumors and gossip of what took place at the party spread across the entire Fire Country like wildfire. Of course, the chatter was largely influenced by noisy commoners who were unable to attend the banquet or was too involved in the village festivities. Still, few could only dream of ever being invited to these parties. The gossip was further fueled by over-enthusiastic aristocrats boasting about the great time they had and the royalty they (supposedly) associated with. None received more praise than the illustrious Uchiha family. Despite recurring rivalries, they were well respected even by those who hated or envied them. Another round of gossip resonated with the mystery of Prince Sasuke's new fiancé. The day before the gala, several parchments were spread throughout the village announcing Prince Sasuke was to pronounce his bride to be. It was quite peculiar for the Uchiha's to hold a gathering of any kind specifically on the night of the Kyuubi festival of all things. Normally they preferred to remain inside the palace and tend to royal affairs and such.

Now was the identity of the fiancé in question. It was too much of a coincidence; that the name of Sasuke's fiancé was similar to that of the village's _only_ tailor/fabric seller. Also since none dared to speak of what occurred between Sasuke and the Haruno princess. There was absolutely no way a fabric seller without a penny to his name could rise up into the ranks of royalty. It was also impossible due to his financial standing, plain appearance (A/N: Who asked your opinion?), and his semi-solitary personality. If that were so, where had he disappeared to?

* * *

><p>(Inside the Palace Gardens)<p>

The garden within the walls of the castle sat still and undisturbed from the village bustle. The only clear sounds were the chirping of birds and crickets. The sun shone above. One would say it was a glorious October day, in spite of the fall leaves and the outset of crisp, cold weather replacing the warmth of autumn. Yet, the beauty of it went unnoticed by one sitting near the running fountains. His tied up blonde hair shone slightly in the sun pulled over his shoulder. **(1)** He sat on the surrounding stone benches, watching the water ripple before disappearing. How he wished he could he could be like them, just watch his troubles fade into nothing. Alas, he could do no such thing. His shining sapphire orbs were dimmed to a grayish blue. His mind plagued with the events of the passing days.

_Flashback:_

_After his unnerving encounter with the hooded man, he ran straight for his room without bothering to change out of his formal wear and slipped under the covers feigning sleep. He failed to notice Sasuke slip in the bed next to him. The following morning, Sasuke had practically grilled (questioned) him about why he just suddenly left without him and if he had been harassed again by any of the guest; namely Ino or Sai. Not wishing to answer him, Naruto brushed it off replying in a glib fashion he was just tired from the excitement of last night and just wished to retreat for a nap. He left out the part about the hooded figure and the mysterious package. Quickly hurrying into his new clothes for the day, he hurried over to the dining hall for breakfast. Halfway there, he was greeted by an eager soon to be mother-in-law, Mikoto and the reluctant Fugaku who he merely acknowledged with a curt nod. Naruto responded similarly. Together, the three entered the dining hall where they were received by those who chose to stay (A/N: I do not need to explain to you who as it was said last chapter). All eyes turned to them. Their expressions varied from indifference, acknowledgment, hate (I bet you know by who), envy, lust, etc. No surprise, no one sat near Danzo (who would want to?) The royal couple chose the two seats at the very front near the kitchen, while Naruto chose one at the back where the entrance was. Sasuke entered not too long after_

_After breakfast was finished, with little to no incident, the table guest separated to tend to their business, all excluding Naruto. He was led away from the crowd by Temari who asked if he had seen "Shin" around. He desperately wished he could tell her the truth about "__**Shin**__" but recalled he was supposed to keep tight lips about the charade until he was ready. He sadly replied he had not seen him since the party. The pig-tailed blonde's face fell but thanked Naruto anyway and went to join her brothers. A sigh has passed his lips. The next two days for Naruto were harrowing and stressful. It went from avoiding Sasuke, receiving cat-calls and innuendos by Sai, cold looks by Ino, Danzo, Hiashi, having Gaara and Neji flirt with him, and having more questions thrown at him by Sasuke left and right at every turn. No doubt Sasuke felt hurt by Naruto avoiding him. Sasuke told Naruto he was willing to give him time until he felt comfortable confiding in him once again. It was but a small price to pay to keep Sasuke and everyone else from finding out the truth._

_Flashback ends._

The next two days passed swiftly. He had only seen Iruka and Kakashi and the other guards a couple of times since. He was happy to see no trace of Mizuki since he had come down with a slight head cold from standing outside all night. No one can say they felt for the guy. It brought a real smile to the lad's face. It meant one less bastard he had to deal with. Just before yesterday's end, Lee had come to him with a letter addressed to him; from none other than his old teacher. How joyful he was to finally receive word from the man who was practically like a grandfather to him. He pulled out the parchment from inside his shirt and unrolled it. A smile crossed his face as he read it for the third time.

_Naruto,_

_My dear boy, how the years have gone by? I cannot imagine just how much you have grown since I last saw you. I am writing this letter to let you know I am still alive and not dead, if that is your greatest concern. I apologize deeply for not being present at your engagement party. I wanted to be there sooner but I was held at bay by rogue bandits and a torrential flood that kept me from crossing the country's borders. Aside from that…CONGRATULATIONS!_

_When I had received an invitation announcing a party in your honor, I was thrilled. And from what I hear of this young man, he is quite influential and handsome too; ). Oh, my lad words cannot possibly describe how proud I am of the man you are becoming. There is sure enough proof that you are not allowing the demons of your past to dictate who you are. While I regret not being there to see you in a gallant dress robe, I assure you I will see you again soon enough. _

_Oh before I forget, happy late birthday._

_Signed your dearest teacher, Akito Genjiko_

Naruto smiled as he reread the letter. It made him smile, blush, and laugh all at once. It was as if the words came from the man's very lips. Naruto closed his eyes and took a wide deep breath before exhaling. His smile went down slightly. What would the man think of him now? He was doing exactly what his teacher advised him not to do; hiding from his own problems in the hopes they would just go away. His head hung, causing his bangs to shade his face. A large sigh passed his lips. He stood up with the letter still in hand before rolling it back up and placing it back inside his shirt.

"Well, it can't be helped now can it?" he whispered to himself. "If I am destined to be Sasuke's spouse, there must be an ample amount of trust between us. I cannot continue to beat around the bush and keep him in the dark about everything, now can I? While I will not tell him everything, I will at least make an attempt to stay honest with him from now on. Now, off to go see him!" he shouted. **(2)** As he gathered up his courage and moved his feet back toward the castle, he began to falter when he was just a foot from the stone steps.

"On second thought…maybe I'll just head off to the library for a bit" he replied slowly while rubbing his left arm. He would see Sasuke later.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the palace, the aristocrats were in a brief recess from another of the multiple meeting that took place in the conference room. Among them were; the current members of the Uchiha household, Lady Tsunade and her maid servant, Earl Sai, his uncle, Danzo, the Hyuuga Family, the Sabaku Trio including that, that <em>vulgar<em> Temari, the Inuzuka's, and Ino herself. All of them had gone their separate ways to do as they please. Much to Ino's delight, thought not so much for Sasuke, was there any sign of the Uzumaki brat. I mean why would _he_ be there? She was _more_ educated and taught in the ways of royalty since she could walk and talk. She was not as wealthy as the other families, though her status was still surpassed the Earl Sai and Lord Danzo in all respect and especially Naruto. It irked her to know that someone like the prince could choose someone from the commoner sect and not from one of higher breeding. It was engrained into her mind since childhood that one should never settle for less. Perhaps, that is what drew her to Sasuke in the first place; his royal position would greatly bring up her family's status up a couple of notches on the class system. It is also what led her to end things with the deer handler, Shikamaru. She could clearly recall the fateful words she spoke to him that day.

"_Forgive me Shikamaru-kun, but I do not think this will work you and me. I mean I am a wealthy duchess and you…you are just a lowly deer farmer from a poor family. Besides, even it were to be so, my parents would never approve. You understand right? But don't fret, someday you will find another girl with whom to be happy with". And with that, the blonde swiveled her heels away from the shocked and betrayed look of the young deer farmer. Shikamaru hung his head and clenched his teeth and fist tightly before stomping back to his family's farm. _

"_Fine, you upper-crust, if that's the way you want it fine by me. But don't come crying back if that doesn't work out"._

_Ino stepped into her carriage with her head held up high, not at all affected by her selfish actions. Or was she? The door closed. Sitting down, she hung her head and made a sad smile. Looking out her window one last time upon the retreating with unshed tears, upon the retreating figure of the black-haired deer farmer, she whispered some last words to him._

"_I am very, very, sorry Shika-kun". For the next three years, the Yamanaka heiress would continue to convince herself that it was for the best. And it would be for the next three years, the deer-handler would hold great animosity toward aristocrats._

She had not thought about Shikamaru since until now. She strolled down the stairs leading to the garden when her light-blue eyes intersected with deep sapphire eyes. Naruto and Ino stood perpendicular on the steps from each other. There was no sound, no words exchanged between them…only silence. All it took was a very nasty look from the Yamanaka to have the Uzumaki running for cover to the library. Ino snickered to herself. Good, she wanted him to know she hated him. The little gnat! How dare he come into her life and snatch her chances of becoming queen from her? Her face grew hot at that indignation and proceeded to wave some cool air into her face using her fan. But wait; she had Sai now, didn't she? Not only was he handsome, but he was a true gentlemen. He showered her with compliments and praises often, even calling her beautiful. But if that was so, how come she would catch him sending lecherous glances and making cat-calls at the Uzumaki? The logical part of her brain reasoned Sai may be giving her the run-around. Using her to try to get to the whiskered blond? A growl came to her lips. If that were the case, she would make Sai regret it. No one makes a fool of the Yamanaka Family and gets away with it! She would just have to show Sai that she was the one for him.

Ino opened the door that entered into the veranda leading to the garden. **(7)** Unknown to her, this was the same balcony Sasuke had made his albeit cheesy confession to Naruto. She was about to walk into the vast garden when her pale blue eyes caught something…no someone climbing over the ivy-covered wall. She quickly hid behind one of said pillars to get a closer look.

The figure lost his balance and fell with an "OOMPH". The duchesses' eyes widened. She recognized him to be the same masked figure who courted Temari. Behind the mask, his spiky black hair was up in that tight ponytail, and wore the same outfit too. What was he doing here? Looking closer, she knew it couldn't be just coincidence. No way could _they_ be the same person. Perhaps taller, but still the same. She left her hiding place to confront him when she heard an excited yelp: "SHIN! Sugoi! You're here! You made it!"

Shin whirled around in time to see Temari run toward him and envelop him in a tight hug. Shin's eyes bugged out from his mask eye sockets, his torso compressed. Not wanting to suffocate, he attempted to put some distance between them. She finally let go, giving the masked man time to breathe.

"Temari-hime, good to see you, you strong-armed woman of destruction" he iterated jokingly caressing the back of his neck. Temari laughed and patted him on the back. "Sorry about that Shin, just couldn't help myself. After not seeing you for several days, I just lost all composure and went out to greet you" she exclaimed happily before her perfectly angular face grimaced causing the masked one to back up a little. "Where the hell have you been? You told me that if I visited the garden the day after the party, I _would_ see you. Why weren't you there?!" she snarled at him, looking about to pummel him. **(3)** Wow, this girl reminded him more and more of his mother when she was angry, which was a lot of the time. Regardless, to Shikamaru it made her look even more beautiful (A/N: Cha, aren't I such a sap?).

"Relax, Temari" he stated waving his hands in front of him to calm her down "as you said I might see you the day after, but there were some, er, complications I needed to sort out" he replied his eyes darting away from her. Temari's rage lessened and quirked a confused brow.

"Com-pli-ca-tions? What was so complicated that you could not spare a few minutes to come see me?" she demanded feeling herself getting angry again. Shin sighed slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was now or never. He stood up straight. He was silent for a brief moment. Ino watched intensely asking the same thing: _What complications?_ He shut his eyes preparing to show Temari his true face and tell her about himself. He reached for the back of his mask, untied the string. The mask fell revealing...

* * *

><p>In the large expanse of the library, Uzumaki Naruto sat upon one of the armchairs reading books that interested him. His favorite ones happened to be children's fairy tales. Some might find it droll to see a grown man reading children's books but Naruto wasn't like most<strong>.(4)<strong> His many favorites included Red Riding Hood, Snow White, A Thousand Furs, Cinderella, and Beauty and the Beast. He thought it almost uncanny and ironic how his situation compared to the protagonist in the story. A young girl forced into a seemingly hopeless situation with a so-called beast. Only to discover that the beast was truly a man who had been cursed into a horrid existence and could only be freed if he found someone to love him in return. As for him, there was no spell to break, nor any beast to conquer, but a prince with whom he had yet to fully understand. He had to hand it to the authors who wrote these, they sure knew a thing or two about using creative metaphors to explain things to young kids.

"_Sigh_, if only someone had explained stuff like that to me as a child, perhaps just maybe, I could have been better prepared" he whispered sadly to himself. He massaged the bridge of his nose. The stress of the following days and nights left him a little sleep deprived and paranoid. Suddenly a loud knocking was heard from behind the mahogany doors. He yelped ducking behind the chair. Finally bucking up his courage, he shakily peeked from behind the chair. He gulped before speaking.

"Come in" he commanded. The doors opened allowing a person to enter the room. Naruto relaxed when he saw it was only Iruka. He looked left to right searching for something. The caramel skinned blonde grinned as an evil idea popped into his head.

"Naruto, are you in here?" he called out. When he didn't receive an answer , he resigned to leave the room , he nearly jolted off the floor upon finally receiving a response. "Hai, Iruka-san, I right here", Naruto said grinning ear to ear at Iruka's expense. Iruka patted his chest a couple of times to calm his heartbeat while giving the youngster the evil eye (A/N: LOL. The prankster fox strikes again).

"Hahaha! Gomen Iruka, couldn't resist. But you have to admit, one can only get such an opportunity only once in a while" he stated coyly. Iruka gave a sardonic smile. "_Yeeesss_, I will have to remember that; when I kick your ass" he retorted scathingly. Naruto's face fell. Apparently Iruka was none too fond of the joke. He rubbed the back of his head in reprieve. The scar-faced brunette's features softened. He sometimes forgot that Naruto was still a child and that he still had a lot to learn concerning the way of nobles. He rolled his eyes and patted the boy's head.

"Naruto, I could never stay mad at you for long. You're just too much like me, after all" he assured him gently.

Before Naruto could respond, the brunette gasped upon remembering what he had sought the blonde out for. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was coming up here to tell you that someone asked for you. Someone I think you would know" he informed the teen. Without further hesitation, he followed the second-in-command out of the library. Naruto followed Iruka unsure of what or who he would find once they got to their destination. The two men finally stopped near the stairs located at the castle's front entrance. The second-in-command bowed before the future co-ruler of Konoha. He gave a small smile to him. "This is where we part now. Your guest will meet you down those stairs". Naruto stared at him confused. "You're not coming with me? For all we know, this could be some assassin posing as a friend to lure me down" Naruto shouted flabbergasted. Iruka shook his head. "Kakashi and I already looked into it. He will do you no harm" he reassured. **(5) **"Just go down there and see. If you do need me, the guards and I will be down at the training grounds". With a final smile and a pat to the head, the two reluctantly parted. He sadly turned away from Iruka's retreating form and went to go confront the mysterious visitor. With abated breath, he slowly approached the top of the stairs. As he looked down the flight of stairs, his eyes widened and an inaudible gasp passed his lips.

There he was, his old teacher smiling up at him with the same fondness his eyes always held. His grey hair was tied up in that same low ponytail, his face aged nicely, and his dress robes were humble yet still elegantly worn. Above all, his most endearing feature was that warm smile. Not daring to waste a second longer, he tearfully rushed down the stairs to greet his old teacher.

"Senseeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!"

The old man was more than happy to receive the greeting by holding out his arms to hug the boy. He grunted when Naruto finally made contact (A/N: not in that kind of way, ew). Being hugged never felt so great, especially by his old teacher. "You came. You actually came. It took you sort of forever but still, you came" Naruto sniffed and nuzzled into the man's chest. They stayed like that for a few moments before separating. Finally the man spoke. He examined the blonde before him.

"Ahh, my boy. Look at you. I was certainly not expecting to see this. No longer are you that same vibrant, bouncy, impatient, slightly bratty 13-year old who used to help me at my shop and make half-hazard risk with my fabrics. No instead, I see before me something _different_. A now fully grown, yet very beautiful human being", he finished. Naruto looked away blushing pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. Despite the obvious jab at his past behavior working in the shop, it was still nice to hear the kindly voice of his teacher. Naruto sighed. He stopped when he noticed the luggage the man had carried with him. His eyes nearly bulged out. How did that man carry all this all the way over back to Konoha?

"Kami-sama! Genjiko-sensei, why the heck did you bring that much? Don't you know you could put your back out?!" he exclaimed slapping a hand to his head. Akito Genjiko turned his head sideways. He sweat dropped and scratched behind his head. "Hahaha! Eh, I guess I did bring a little too much. But upon finding out where you were staying, I didn't want to appear to under-dressed so I got carried away". Naruto shook his head. Out of the corner of his periphery, he saw Lee walking past the stairs. He got an idea.

"Oi, Lee-san!" he called out. In a split second, the green-clad scribe zipped down the stairs next to the two perplexed reconcilers. He saluted the two. "Yosh, Naruto-kun, how can I be of service to my youthful comrade and the soon betr-

"Hai hai hai, Lee-san. Actually, um if it's not too much trouble to you, could you find some of the servants and having them bring my teacher's bags to one of the guest rooms?" he suggested. Lee said nothing for a few seconds. Naruto and Akito looked at each other not sure what to make of it. Thinking he possibly offended the scribe, he went to go apologize when…

YAPPARI! The scribe screamed out jumping up in down in victory. "Oh, great youth of the highest esteem. I will gladly tend to whatever duty, Naruto-kun commands of me and give my services to any of his friends and more if he wishes! However, I will not need the help of servants". **(5)** Before either could ask, Lee zip-lined to pick up every bit of luggage and held them up in the air without somehow dropping them. Talk about big things coming in small packages. The scribe ran back up the stairs to complete commanded tasks, all the while leaving a trail of dust. The former fabric-sellers blinked a couple of times. They were unsure if what just happened really did occur or if it was their imagination? Only needing to look at the empty spot where the luggage previously was it confirmed.

Naruto smiled crookedly at his teacher. "So….do you want me to give you a tour of the castle?" he inquired. A nod was the only answer.

* * *

><p>(Back at the gardens)<p>

The blonde Sand Princess stood blank-faced. The blonde Duchess placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. The masked "Shin" finally showed his true face. His skin was pale, his black hair was up like a pineapple (LOL), and his eyes were a deep black almost beady like. To one peeking behind the rafters, he looked the same except the fact he was taller than she last remembered.

"This is the reason I took so long to meet up with you again. As you see, my name is not _Shin_. My true name is Shikamaru Nara. I am not part of any great clan, just a mere family of deer handlers and farmers. I…I….I was reluctant to tell you at first because I was _afraid" _he emphasized the word with a small voice. Temari crossed folded her arms akimbo cocking her head to the side. The deer handler stared at her. This would probably be the last time he saw her but he had to try. "I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't want to see me again. You who is a princess born of royal blood. Then there's me; son to deer handlers and a small plot of land. Mendousuke, don't ask me explain it. Alas, if you don't want me around anymore that's fine", he said to her simply but it didn't reach his eyes. He bowed to her. "Well, no Sabaku-hime, it was lovely to meet you and now with that I must be off". Just as he reached the ivy wall with a heavy soul, he heard the scurrying of feet. He turned around and then-

CRUNCH!

The black haired man fell to the ground. He sat there with wide eyes. Temari no Sabaku just punched him. And he had the broken nose and blood to prove it. The woman stood over him huffing and puffing, fist clenched tightly almost enough to draw blood.

"BAKA YAROU!(Translation: stupid! Damn you). Just what kind of person do you take me for? I am not some shallow, dim-witted, second rate hussy who will just drop someone off because they don't have any money to their name. People who judge others based on their appearance or financial standing _are_ worse than trash! To say I am that way is a great insult not only to me but to the rest of my family as well!" Shikamaru remained planted to the ground. She punches him and then shouts off about not caring who he was or what was in his pockets? Did this chick smoke some opium before meeting with him? (Back to the opium now are we?). Finally gathering his wits together, he shifted himself upright and wiped the blood from his nose. He took the hand offered to him and stood up right. He faced her with a sideways grin.

"You sure are one crazy woman. What I want to know is where we go from here?" he asked folding his arms in front. Temari rolled her jade eyes. "For one, you can start being honest with me. No formalities, no pretending to be someone you're not, and no acting all chivalrous just to get on mine and my brothers good side. For kami's sake, I get enough of that from those people I am forced to deal with on a regular basis. And then, I have to act all _prim and proper. _Why? Because it is expected of me as a princess of the Sand Kingdom, she retorted with a sarcastic drawl. Shikamaru nodded in repose. "Fair enough, Saba-I mean Temari. Now let's say you and I leave the garden and see if I can't possibly see my good friend Naruto for a bit?" He linked arms with her and the two entered the castle through one of the garden entrances.

Ino watched the couple retreat back into the castle. The blonde duchess sat from her crouched position, not so much as to dirty her dress. She clasped both of her upper arms and stumbled over to sit on the couch. She sat there with her head slightly hung and her hands clasped in quiet contemplation. Confusion inhabited her being. She should have been disgusted with the scenario but wasn't; a deer handler and the Princess of Sunagakure. In Ino's mind, a woman like Temari who was bred and born into high society should not even be consorting with fellows like Shikamaru. As expected this was another train of thought from Ino's hoity-toity personality. Then why did it bother her to see Shikamaru and Temari exchange fond glances and playful chatter? All she knew was when she had observed the pair withdraw back to the palace; only one emotion ran through her mind: regret.

* * *

><p>The brief recess was almost over. It was nearly time to return to the conference room to proceed with discussions on affairs that irked the noble gentry. Sasuke exited his personal office with an armful of scrolls and papers in his arms. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it with an exhausted sigh.<p>

"Kuso, paperwork can be really draining on one's body. Remind me again why I chose to par take this task again?" he muttered sardonically.

There were times such as these he wished his brother hadn't forsaken the family and thrust all the responsibilities as future heir to the kingdom onto him. Yet had Itachi not left, Sasuke would have never met Naruto. The raven felt a smile come to his face. In his semi-dark life, he found his own little ray of sunshine (A/N: I'm just pack full of clichés). Shifting himself from the door, he went to head back over to the conference room and to deal with his annoying, over-bearing, conceited, arrogant guest that had shown up for the banquet and chose to take up residence afterwards. The only exceptions were Hinata and the Senju maid servant, Shizune. Those two were the only ones who didn't annoy him or had tried anything on Naruto. On that matter, Sasuke was still deadest on getting Naruto to talk to him when he had the chance.

And he didn't need to wait long. The unmistakable sound of his dobe's laughter echoed in the halls. Sasuke was overjoyed for that meant he was happy again and easy to approach and talk to…

"What the hell is going on?!" he screamed, eyes red with the Sharingan upon seeing Naruto stroll down the hall with an elderly man. The said man had his arm wrapped around Naruto and his hand was on his shoulder. How dare he? _His_ hand should be on that shoulder. What was this? Naruto placed his fingers to his lips laughing at something the elder said. What was going on and why was Naruto pointing things out to him? Having enough of the "travesty" occurring in front of him, he dropped the scrolls and the papers, and stomped his feet quite loudly and roughly over to them.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and red with Sharingan and ready to shoot out fire from his mouth, literally and figuratively. Naruto was describing a painting on the wall to the old man when he spotted Sasuke about to approach them. He smiled brightly, completely forgetting he was supposed to be somewhat avoiding Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke, there you are! I was just showing-" Naruto gestured to the man next to him. Sasuke barely gave him the time to finish as he lashed out.

"WHAT THE HELL, USURATONKACHI! I piss myself worrying about you, you avoid me and everyone except Iruka for the past three days, you don't speak with me, and now here I find you carousing around with some stranger and in my own castle! Have you come to find my company so un-appealing that you…" he ceased his rant when the old man finally spoke.

"**(6)** It has been a while, hasn't it…Chidori?" the old man stepped forward. Sasuke stumbled backwards a bit at the familiar alias. Akito smiled broadly at the Uchiha. Sasuke was confounded. "I don't suppose you recognize me since it was only over three years since we last met each other. And as for how I figured you were Chidori? Well, as you barely gave Naruto a chance to explain, he was guiding me around the place explaining to me all that has been taking place and all the amazing adventures he has had since coming to live inside your luxurious abode". Sasuke gulped silently. Sasuke might have been at least 6'3" inches but he was still smaller than the man by 2 inches. He looked to Naruto for verification, getting a nod as an answer. Hopefully, he had not told the man _everything_. Sasuke's gave a remorseful bow in respect.

"Gomenasai, Genjiko-san, I was way out of line and acted quite rashly. And especially to you Naruto, I'm sorry for yelling at you without listening to your explanation first".

" Understood, Sasuke. I guess I should have notified you ahead of time that my old teacher would be visiting us and per say even…join…us?" he added hopefully. Sasuke was about to express his reluctance at the prospect. Sure, his parents tolerated Naruto but what would they think of the newcomer? But then, dammit…Naruto just had to quiver those lips and bat those large sapphires at him. If one looked closely enough, they could even see stars. Sasuke smiled in defeat.

"Ah, what-the-heck? The more the merrier. And as for what my parents and our guest think, to hell with them they can all…" he stopped mid sentence and gasped. "OH SHIT! I was supposed to be back minutes ago!" He flailed back to where he had dropped his papers and struggled to get them all into his arms. He skid to a halt then zipped over to give Naruto a strong yet gentle kiss on the mouth and then ran to his destination leaving a stunned Naruto. The ex-tailor apprentice placed his fingers to his tingling lips not believing what just transpired. He slowly closed his eyes and gripped the front of his shirt, taking in the ecstasy of emotions that resulted from that bit of contact. He snapped out of his daze when he heard a chuckle. He blushed terrifically at his teacher who gave a mischievous smirk.

"OH HO HO! Shall I leave you alone with your kiss for a moment?" he teased earning him a playful slap on the arm. Not enough to leave bruise mind you. The inaudible mutter of "shut up" was the only verbal response. The younger decided it was best to change the subject. "Well, dinner doesn't begin for another few hours. I could give you the rest of the tour if you'd like and even introduce you to friends I have made during my stay here". The old man smiled in agreement. "I would love that very much. After all, it could be years before I see you again" he stated. Naruto then led his old teacher further down the hall into the inner designs of the castle. All the while, Akito mused about on how far Naruto had grown since his days as a young boy.

* * *

><p>()<p>

**Finally, I have completed another chapter for this story. All it took was 13 pages worth of editing and correcting to get the story to where I needed it. With the help of my beta, GespenstKAF that won't be too much of a problem. For those who do choose to favorite this, no harsh criticism of my grammar and say I have no right being on this site if I continue making so called "mistakes". Don't be a hypocrite and say one person is worse than the other than go make badly written stories of your own and say it's the best thing since slice bread. Now that is all for general matters.**

**I am betting some of you have put Ino on your shit list for the way she behaves and acts toward certain people. Not to mention how she callously discarded Shikamaru for being less well off than she. What is the sole purpose of her doing this? Simply put she is a rich spoiled brat. She has pretty much been brought up to believe she deserves nothing but the best. That includes Sasuke. However, witnessing the scene between Shikamaru and Temari she may start thinking differently…even regretting it. Perhaps, this be the beginning of one of many character's redeeming quality. Alas, I have introduced Naruto's old teacher back into the picture. No need to worry, it's not going to a lovey-dovey lets all run off into the sunset together thing. That would be too corny, wouldn't you say? The old man just happens to hold a special place in the blonds' heart. Next, we bring up Sasuke and his tendencies to become angry and possessive. **

**More or less, Sasuke is prone to instances of immaturity and anger for no apparent reasons half the time but that is kind of expected concerning his character. But let's not forget, he is making an effort to tone that aspect of him somewhat just for Naruto. There is also the fact that aside from being a prince, he is also a HUMAN BEING. I will explain later the confrontation between Tsunade and Naruto. I find that as I continue to write down this story, I realize it will never entirely go through with what I had originally intended it to. Now that I have explained things to you the best I could, it's now time to give me your reviews/opinions. Remember, be nice but not too nice or mean either. Cha.**

**Story Notes:**

**(1) If you think of fountains like the one in the Palace of Versailles, they will usually have a stone bench circulating the fountain for people to sit on. I always loved the beautiful allegory surrounding ripples.**

**(2) Those few moments where characters gather up the courage to confront their query only to lose that ounce of bravery few seconds later. **

**(3) It's true in both the anime and manga, Shikamaru notes that Temari reminds him a bit of his own mother; personality wise.**

**(4) Okay so I know that these the Grimm Fairy Tales weren't written until many centuries later but a lot of them were based on earlier stories and such. Just to be clear I am referencing the original Beauty and the Beast not the Disney one.**

**(5) The guards have their own personal training field somewhere outside the palace.**

**(6) Remember this name readers? Sasuke used this same one in Chapter 7 to conceal his identity to escape his family's guards.**

**(7) The previous chapter**

**Previous chapter: The balcony**

**Next Chapter: A formal dinner turns chaotic. Iruka becomes slight jealous over the newcomer's bond with Naruto. A painful stand-off with Tsunade opens old wounds for some people.**


	15. 14 Hellish Ramblings of a drunken shrew

**Alas, I am here once again. I doubly thank all of my faithful readers for being so patient (again) and understanding. I like most tend to become distracted and start to stray from my writing or I get writers block. Also is the fact I am an adult who likes to do normal adult things; hang with friends, attend parties, venture from the home, get my hair done, etc. By the way, in a few short weeks I will have gotten my first actual job. I have been meaning to get one but something always comes up. 'cough' procrastination, 'cough' laziness, 'cough' transportation via lack of car. Either way, thank you all for being there for me to give any helpful advice they can.**

**General characteristics of a traditional kimono:**

**Tabi- split toe socks**

**Geta-wooden sandals**

**Haori-hip or thigh length jacket worn over kimono**

**Nagajuban- thin kimono worn underneath traditional kimono**

**Obi-sash worn around waist**

**Kanzashi- hair ornaments normally worn by women**

**Yukata- sort of like a faux outfit worn sometimes at hot-springs, or informal settings**

**(If I have botched any information about traditional kimonos, I apologize and will gladly accept any information regarding them)**

**Disclaimer: All works that involve Naruto or its work belong to Misashi Kishimoto and will continue to do so. Any information on traditional Japanese wear was totally fluked and made up from the inexperience of a young American woman who knows little of Japanese culture except for what she learns in Anime. Read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Hellish Ramblings of the Drunken Shrew**

* * *

><p>When we last left off...<p>

Naruto and his old sewing teacher, Akito Genjiko parted ways with Sasuke and unexpectedly ended the silent agreement not speak with each other until they were ready. So now we find Naruto tugging along the old man to meet his new friends. They rounded over to the area where Iruka and the other knights were training. He was a bit sad he wouldn't be able to meet Sora there as he had to return to the Fire Temple for unknown reasons. The training grounds were located in an open area on the other side of the gardens. They could tell they were getting close because of the sounds of clashing swords, and the multiple war cries. Once the soldiers were within sight, Naruto couldn't help but call out to them in elation.

"Iruka! Kakashi! Genma, Raido, Izumo, Kotetsu! Over here!" The guards ceased their training to greet the responding cry. They smiled and waved to the approaching blonde and the new comer beside him. Kakashi was the first to greet Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. It's good to talk to you again considering your rather unsocial behavior these past few days. Ouch!" he commented, earning an elbow in the ribs from Iruka who gave him a pointed look. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"What my _partner_ is trying to say, we are glad to have you join us on this nice day and that you have finally patched up whatever it is you needed to with the prince. I trust he finds the accommodations here to his liking?" he stated rather than asked the elder man. Akito smiled. "Why yes actually, the servants here are very…polite," he shifted his eyes at Naruto. The younger grinned when he realized the man was referring to the meeting with Lee. He returned his gaze back to the knights who glanced at them with weird expressions. Naruto mentally slapped himself when he realized that the soldiers excluding Iruka knew who the man next to him was.

"I'm sorry you guys. I neglected to introduce you all to one another. This here is my former sewing teacher; Akito Genjiko. You may also know him to be the villages former tailor/fabric shop owner before he passed it over to me," he informed the men. Genma stepped forward and gave a courteous bow.

"It is an honor to come face to face with such a fine tailor of your caliber. Even better than the Uchiha's personal tailor. The stuff you create is top-notch. I can see now where Naruto gets his talents from," he complimented him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his eyes elsewhere. The old man patted Naruto's back. "Well, I can't take all the credit. I did after all have some help." Next was Raidou's time to speak, lest Genma say something foolish or embarrassing (in their case).

"I can vouch for Naruto here. You should have seen what he was wearing at the banquet. The design pattern was absolutely superb. It was hard for anyone to keep their eyes off him. Perhaps he can show you later on," the brunette offered with a devious grin causing the blonde to blush harder. Naruto just _had_ to say something before the embarrassment (on his part) got out of hand.

"Well as you all said, he was definitely a top notch tailor in his days, even the really snobby aristocrats who occasionally visited couldn't deny the top quality of the stuff he sold. Once a duke and his wife offered him permanent employment at their house but he politely declined. Over all, he is a really great man and is even like a _father figure_ to me," he said in a fond manner.

Everyone smiled at that statement save for a certain tan brunette and the captain. Kakashi looked over to Iruka who averted his gaze to the grass below his feet rubbing his left arm. The white-haired man gave his lover a sad look for he knew something about those words really affected Iruka. This went unnoticed by the blonde who was being gently berated by the older man. Either that or he was ignorant. Kakashi's visible eye glared at the oblivious blonde but quickly replace it with a stoic glance when the boy turned in their direction.

"Well, Genjiko-san and I should be on our way. There is still the rest of the castle to explore before dinner tonight. Bye everyone. See you all later on!" Naruto tugged Akito's arm once more toward the castle. Kakashi turned to the soldiers.

"Alright everyone, break times over. Yes, Yes, I understand you are all excited to see such a famous man at this here abode but let's not use that excuse to laze around and not train," he commanded them crossly. Izumo scoffed under his breath. "Don't slouch around; you're one to talk, seeing how you ditch practice just to read those books of yours." Kakashi was up and front of him, his eyes in upside down U's. His face was concealed yet the outline of a smile lied underneath. "You say something, I-z-u-m-o?" he spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "Nope! Nothing!" the bandanna wearing guard stammered waving his hands in defense. "That's what I _thought_," was the white haired man's only retort. Kakashi went over to where he had dropped his katana when, he spotted Iruka walking away from the training grounds.

"Iruka-koi, where are you going? We still have about three hours of training left." Iruka straightened himself but did not turn around. His face was shadowed. His lips were in a thin line, struggling to keep a straight face.

"You can all continue without me. I am feeling sort of drained all of a sudden. But don't fret, I will see you all later on," he said with clenched teeth. Giving none of the other soldiers a chance to inquire, he sprinted away from the training grounds and into the castle. Kakashi and the other guards watched their friend retreat inside the castle. They knew it had to do with the arrival of the newcomer. Deciding not null over it further, he went back to training.

Once Iruka shut the door behind him, he could feel his whole body shudder and chest clench painfully. His legs quaked underneath him. He kept recalling the 'thoughtless' words of the young blonde. The man would be lying if he wasn't the least bit hurt by it. Besides, it wasn't as if Naruto had meant to hurt him on purpose. The feeling that had penetrated him could only be…jealousy. After all, he had only known the blonde for these last few weeks. Akito had known Naruto much longer, especially on a personal level. They even kept in touch through the years via letters. And who was he? The son of dirt farmer parents who managed to excel in the ranks of knighthood, who was saved from a life of slave labor after his own sister callously abandoned him. Iruka clenched his fist trying to hold down the irrepressible resentment at the situation. **(1)** He figured it was best to head off to his room to render away the dark thoughts that threatened to cloud his judgment.

* * *

><p>The tour of the palace ended just as the last of the sun's rays was replaced with the oncoming visage of night. Naruto had just finished showing the elated man the inner confines of the Astronomy Tower. Having a chance to actually explore the inside of the Uchiha Palace rather than just read or hear about it were two different things. This was practically once-in-a-lifetime for someone of his age. They bowed respectively to one another before retreating to their rooms to prepare for tonight's dinner.<p>

"I must now go Naruto. No needs to worry about having servants supply me with an outfit for tonight. I have it all taken care of. You may know it to be my old wedding kimono. I was hoping to give it away once the time came but you know."

Akito's expression became somber. Naruto looked sadly at his ex-teacher. He knew any discussion involving the kimono was a sore subject for the old man. The blond ushered good bye and made for his bedroom. He did not get very far as he spotted a slim figure approach him. Naruto called out to greet her thinking it to be the oldest Hyuuga daughter but stopped himself. The woman stepped forward with a refined, austere posture with her hands clasped together. **(2)** She was at least three inches shorter than him. Her chocolate brown hair was adorned in an ornamented bun topped with a stylish kanzashi format with two long strands by her face. Her kimono was a royal purple adorned with a lighter purple obi tied around her slim waist. The design included different array of Sakura petals on the hem and around. Her most discerning feature was her milk-white lavender eyes; a true Hyuuga trait.

"Hanabi," was the girls reply. Naruto blinked a couple times. He uttered the only intelligible thing he could mutter.

"N-a-n-i?" Hanabi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I said my name is Hyuuga Hanabi, youngest daughter of Lord Hiashi Hyuuga and cousin and sister to Lord Neji and Lady Hinata, respectively. Of course, you most likely know that since our names were announced not too long ago." (A/N: Just one of Naruto's great ploys) It took a while for Naruto's brain to process things before his mouth made an "o" shape. He reached out his hand to shake hers but stopped when Hanabi stared at his hand like it was going to jump out and attack her. He smiled crookedly when he realized she would want to be greeted another way via bowing. He bowed in mutual respect. He then introduced himself.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto; current palace occupant and soon to be wife er spouse of Prince Uchiha Sasuke. A pleasure to meet you Hanabi-san," he said. Hanabi crossed her arms and scrutinized the person before her.

"You know, you're certainly a lot different than what I expected. For one, you are dressed in plain rags, different than what you adorned that night, you have the stiff posture of a tree, your hair is messy even in a ponytail, and your manners are just awful. Am I really speaking to the Prince's fiancé or some poser posing as a royal?" she replied haughtily. Naruto opened his mouth to dispute the snide girl's comment but chose to ignore it. It wouldn't do well for him to pick a fight with a member of the Hyuuga family and bring shame to the Uchiha's. He faced the girl crossing his arms.

"For your information, Hanabi-sama," he began sardonically, "while I wasn't born into a wealthy family like yours, I still possess the manners and standards expected of a proper house guest. Sasuke chose me out of all his snooty suitors who sought him out simply for his wealth, his title, and his looks. So forgive me if I do not possess the archetype demeanor of the **classic** noblemen. Is perhaps the reason you sought me out today was not for the fact you wanted to make polite conversation but to check in as your father's spokesperson to see if I was worthy of being a member of the Uchiha Clan? Or have you decided to be an uptight, judgmental witch whose only purpose is to try to bring others down just to reassure your own sense of worth?" Hanabi's face changed from stoic to furious.

"I wouldn't be so quick to compare me to my weak-willed sister, Uzumaki-kun. All I do is of my own volition. All I sought to do was introduce myself properly as I had not the chance to do so previously. As you so readily made completely tactless assumptions about me, I believe I shall now take my leave."

She turned on her heel and walked back the way she came. She turned her head and spoke one last sentence to the blonde. "Oh and Naruto-kun, if ever we find ourselves in the same room, I pray it shall be under more polite circumstances. Farewell." With that Hanabi spun on her heel back the way she came. "Likewise," he uttered silently.

* * *

><p>(I am not going to bother with everyone's formal wear so use your imagination)<p>

The dining room was filled with the sounds of servants and maids rushing to get everything to perfect immaculacy. The assorted china was so beautiful; it was practically considered a sin to dirty them. **(3) **Especially, since the dinner would be so delicious: Oden with a side of Chicken Tempura. Of course, with special recommendation from our young prince, there would also be Miso Ramen available. As the guest begun to arrive, it was the servants' queue to retreat to their tasks. The rectangular table was lined with parchments marking where each guest would sit. At the end of one side would seat the future rulers accompanied by the King and Queen. On the left were as followed; the Inuzuka's, the Hyuuga's (with Hinata next to Kiba's side), On the right were; The Sabaku Trio including Shikamaru, Tsunade and Shizune, Ino sat next to Sai where as Danzo's seat (much to everyone's pleasure), sat the very far end where the candlelight barely touched him. Akito's chair would be situated near the Senju Mistress yet still away from Danzo. The guest piled in taking their respective seating. All were dressed impeccably. The only ones who yet to show were Naruto and Akito. Just as Sasuke was beginning to think neither would show, the old man himself revealed his presence. He was dressed in a midnight black silken kimono with an ornamented green striped obi and a white collar that zigzagged at the neck. His gray hair was combed neatly inside a low ponytail. The haori (jacket) was a deep black as well. Sasuke alerted his parents to the old man's arrival.

"Genjiko-san, what an honor it is for you to join us. I trust you found the accommodations to your liking?" Sasuke spoke politely. The elder bowed.

"Indeed my young prince, but do refrain from calling me that from now on. Instead refer to me by Akito," he suggested. Some of the guest glared in the old man's direction. Who was this stranger to demand the Uchiha prince call him by first name? Much to their surprise, Sasuke nodded gracefully and beckoned him to take his seat. Akito obliged but not before he greeted their majesties. Sasuke tilted his head to look behind him.

"I do trust Naruto will be joining us soon before long I hope," he conceded. Sasuke really had hoped Naruto curbed his anti-social behavior, at least long enough before the wedding. Just before Akito opened his mouth to reply, the doors opened wide. Everyone's turned their gaze to the person who just entered the room. Just like déjà vu, Sasuke's jaw dropped open. Naruto was standing at the door looking just as graceful and majestic standing in a golden-silk kimono, an ornamented obi was tied securely on his slim waist and tied up in the back like a bow, his sleeves were hung in a furisode fashion, his sleek blonde hair glowed like spun gold tied up in a high ponytail with asymmetrical bangs and two long strands hung by his face in little curls. His tan face was lightly powdered with kohl lining his eyes. This majestic being could not possibly be human. (A/N: Akito had handed him the kimono before hand)

**(4)** _Could this being be Benzaiten in the flesh?_ Sasuke thought not taking his eyes off the beauty in front of him. But the blonde hair, the whisker marks, and that toothy smile could only belong to Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde finally spoke. "Greetings everyone," he replied with a bow. He then made his way over to his assigned seat all the while ignoring the scathing, jealous, resentful stares from a few of his guest (via Kiba, Hanabi, Ino). Apparently Hanabi was still miffed from their earlier conversation. The others made no comment. Once seated, he nearly jumped when he felt his hand being grasped. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke smirking at him. It was as if his eyes said "_no way am I ever letting you slip away from me_". Once the guest had said "itadakimasu", they all ensued to dine. Surprisingly, Naruto had little complaints about the Oden, but removed most of the vegetables. There were only so many vegetables you could add to a dish. He did like the Chicken Tempura, though. He was dragged out of his musings on the dish when Mikoto spoke to him.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I am so glad to have you join us. I have not seen much of you since the banquet. And in such a lovely kimono! It's even more beautiful than the one you wore at the party." Naruto turned his head away blushing.

"Well, you see madam the kimono I donned at the banquet was originally made for me by Sasuke's personal tailor which I later added some modifications to make it less…" he leered at Sasuke, "…_revealing. _This particular kimono was delivered to me by Akito-san. He bought it at a festival that was held in the Bear Country. It is a very nice outfit I admit. Still, the stitching could have been improved a bit," he said in a critique fashion.

"Improved, like how? It looks fine to me," Mikoto perked excitedly. Well, any woman would when clothes were involved.

"Well madam, the interior fabric could have been a softer fabric like wool or cotton. This feels more like crass animal fur. Second, the sleeves are stitched higher than the normal sleeve line pattern. Thirdly, the part where the kimono folds frontward is uneven." Everyone in the room nodded rather impressed by Naruto's astute information on the workings of a kimono. That is save for a few.

"You seem to know a lot about kimonos and the way they are supposed to be sewn. In fact, you talk as if you have sewn a few yourselves," Hiashi spoke caustically narrowing his eyes suspiciously. His head shifted in the direction of where Akito had chuckled.

"You are quite correct, Hyuuga-sama. In fact, I am the one who taught Naruto everything he knew back when he used to work with me at my old fabric/tailor shop down at the village." There was an abrupt sound of coughing and sputtering then cries of outrage.

Hiashi beat his chest from where he had spit out his wine.

"Am I to believe some commoner is to marry into the Uchiha Family? Prince Sasuke you can't mean to tell me that you rejected a proposal for our two kingdoms to unite…and all for some fabric seller's orphan?!"

"Uncle/Papa!" were the simultaneous cries and shouts of the Hyuuga children. Neji looked highly disturbed while Hinata and Hanabi hid their faces in shame. Akito looked ready to beat the dirt out of the miserable cur for even thinking to insult his former charge. He didn't care if he was royalty, Hiashi had over stepped the line. But none so much as Danzo.

"Seriously King Fugaku, of all the people you let your son court, it had to be a dirt poor, penniless, no-name, bas-"

**SLAM**!

All sounds of protest and outrage were silenced by the sound of a fist slamming the table hard. All eyes were on Sasuke who looked like he wanted more than anything to rip the heads off the two outspoken, insolent men. His Sharingan was ablaze.

"No one…I mean no one…insults my family or my fiancé in front of me without facing the consequences. I have put with a lot over these past few days but this…this is where I draw the line! Yes, Hiashi-_sama,_ I refused your proposal. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. If you were hoping to press forward with the request, you have lost that opportunity on account of your thoughtless cheek. You and your family shall stay for as long as the proceedings take place, but will be asked to leave once they are finished." Hiashi opened his mouth to protest but was silenced quickly with a frown from the King and Queen. He clenched his fist and teeth and sat back down. He was finished. Sasuke smirk disappeared as quickly as it came when he glanced venomously at the other perpetrator.

"And you Danzo! My family and I have tolerated your antics over the decades. It was not only once that you have insisted on posing around the palace like you own it, have tried to instill no force your war-like ideals upon the entire Fire Country, tried to have one of the servants poison us to look like an accident, and finally thought to insult my parents in front of me. Now you cross the line by insulting my fiancé. Sigh. Now I am a courteous host and will not have my guards hoist you barbarically from your seat and out on the streets. However...I would oblige you to think about packing your things and leaving the premises by tomorrow evening. If he chooses to, Sai may take your place in the discussions proceedings. My decision is final. The rest of you can continue with your meals!"

Like Hisashi had done, Danzo made to protest but was silenced with a glare from King and Queen Fugaku.

"Kind to oblige but as you can see, I have lost my appetite," was all Danzo said before he left the dining hall. All was silent before everyone sighed in relief. _Good riddance_ was everyone's only thought. Hiashi gulped the last of his sake and made to leave as well. He bowed graciously to their majesty's and Naruto (reluctantly).

"I bid your majesty's thanks for providing an exquisite feast as this, but I too feel I must retreat and avoid any more…" he sneered in Naruto's direction "unpleasant comings. And yet, I still hope to pave the way for our kingdoms to unite. Good night."

With that he stalked off toward his bed chambers. Hinata hung her head in shame for her father's rudeness. She turned to Naruto and mouth an apology. Neji stood to apologize in reparation for his uncle. "Gomenasai everyone, my uncle is not normally so abrupt. Please believe me when I say not neither I nor my cousins share his ideals." Fugaku raised his hand. "You need not apologize in your uncle's stead. Be steady in mind to know, you three are the innocent party in all this. Nonetheless, he shall be dealt with as he insulted my family and in my own house of all places. That is something I will not forgive. For now, you may return to your meal if you wish."

* * *

><p>Dinner had now ended giving servant's leeway to retrieve the dishes to clean them for tomorrow's entrees. All there was to do now was converse, flirt, or just sit. The dignitaries via Sasuke left to attend to some last minute business before turning in. They were more than likely debating how to properly deal with Danzo and Hiashi. In that time, sapphire eyes observed the actions of the present accounted. He watched Temari and Shikamaru joking and flirting with each other jovially about who-knows-what. The blonde was proud because the deer handler had come without the mask. Across from them, he saw Ino and Sai chatting animatedly with one another. Or rather Sai was doing the talking whereas Ino had her chin on her hands. She stared sadly at the scene before her. It would be a lie to say she wasn't at least a little hurt that the deer handler wasn't even sparing her a single glance. Then again, why should he? She had lost that right long ago. Naruto turned his eyes away from albeit depressing scene to other guest. Neji was in a heated discussion with Hanabi about Hiashi and whose fault it was for invoking his wrath such. Hinata meanwhile was talking or should I say stuttering with Kiba and his family. It was good to know Hiashi didn't dampen her spirits. The few that were absent included Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, Kankuro, and Akito-san. A yawn passed his lips. He figured he'd take a light walk in the castle before tending to his nighttime rituals and heading off to bed. He had not seen Iruka since early afternoon.<p>

After living inside a large palace for weeks, one could get used to the creepy feeling when surrounded by the dark hallways lit only by candles and only bit of light from the moon through the glass panes. As he walked further down, his peripheral caught sight of Kakashi rushing past him very fast. He reached out for him. He beckoned to the white haired captain before yelping.

"Kakashi-san, have you seen Iruka? I was hoping to speak to him before…" he was cut off by the snappish reply of the white haired man.

"SHUT UP! He is asleep though by the way you yell, I fail to see how anyone could sleep. You can see him plenty tomorrow. Now move out of my way, or you will sorely regret it!"

Naruto drew back like his hand had been burnt. His eyes widened as he watched the older stomp away from him. All the time he had known Kakashi, never had the man lashed at anyone. Surely, training all day hadn't caused him any ire? Was it something he had done? He shook the notion out of his head and continued on his way. In his haste, his eyes met black-rimmed green eyes that adorned a hellish grin beneath it. It didn't help that they belonged to none other than the Sand Prince; Gaara. A deer caught in the headlights. **(5)** The two youths stood two arms length apart from one another. The red heads eyes relayed an all too forbidding message to the blonde: _You will be mine __**no**__ matter what._ With a gulp, Naruto left a trail of dust behind. Once he was far away enough he hid behind a corner. He peeked around when he felt the coast was clear. He then tiptoed backwards, spinning around to see who he had slammed into.

Like déjà vu again, he found himself face to face with the sake obsessed Senju Mistress herself, Tsunade. **(6)** She was currently sporting a sleeveless green dress with an olive green over shirt, her blonde hair was in two separate ponytails in the back, and of course she had another sake bottle in her hand. She looked the same as she did the last time he saw her except her face had a more flushed look with a red line across her nose and her eyes were slightly clouded. Naruto had to measure this carefully as it was never wise to mess with a drunk especially when said drunk person had a temper. However, Naruto wasn't one to calculate things carefully but just did what came to him.

"I see you are still drinking once again I see. The wine at dinner time didn't fit your expectations?" was the sarcastic remark. Tsunade leered at him taking another sip. "And I see that you are 'hic' a disrespectful gaki who can't mind his 'hic' own business!" was the sharp retort. Naruto continued. "You know, I have never seen anyone much less a woman inhale as much liquor as you do. And here I thought you were a _proper woman_" he stated, flexing his index and middle fingers at the last few words. "What's the problem, you got something you trying to repress? Like perhaps….an old boyfriend break up with you?" Just in the nick of time, he dodged the bottle that was headed straight for his temple. Recuperating from the shock, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

SLAP! The younger's head collided with the carpeted floor. He cradled his head thankful the floor was cushioned otherwise he would be in loads of trouble. It took his mind away from the burning sensation on his cheek. He opened his eyes to adjust his vision to see the seething woman huffing and puffing above. He barely got the next words when he once again found himself lifted by the front of his kimono before pushing him backwards quite roughly.

"How dare you 'hic' speak to 'hic' me that way?! I care not if you are 'hic' Uchiha's fiancé or his 'hic' consort or that you were some dainty sewer, never speak to me in such a disrespectful tone again or you may find yourself thrown out the tallest window," she snarled finally getting her drunkenness managed. Naruto shuddered involuntarily but held strong until she ranted on. "Arrogant, disrespectful, presumptuous, never knows when to keep his mouth shut, act like you belong; where did that old man find you? In the tavern? On the streets? In an orphanage? In the gutter?" That last one hurt the most. "I've seen it all before; hapless peasants hoping to live the high life by taking young girls or in this case you, dressing them up, giving them words to parrot, teaching them the royal ways, and then parade them around like pretty little dolls in hopes they will catch the attention of wealthy young aristocrats. Well? Have you got nothing to say for yourself?"

Naruto glared at her in defiance. "Forgive me, if my 'presumptuous manners' have somehow stopped you from wasting your life away to drink them all at the end of a bottle. All of us our own issues to sort out but that is hardly a reason to destroy ourselves," he spat out at the indignant noblewoman. Tsunade scoffed and folded her arms. Her eyes shuddered as very dark and painful memories flooded her mind.

"Don't act as if you of all people would understand! I have more cause than any to do what I do. My entire family was ripped away from me through cruel circumstances. **(7)** My husband died during the last Great War. He left me a son who abdicated his duties all just to run off with some woman I care not to name", she clasped her hands over her eyes to fight off any tears that threatened to shed. "I have only heard a whisper that my grandson is out there. If not for your hair color, I could have sworn you look just like him and my younger brother. That, in itself, is a tragic insult to their memory!"

"You're right when you say I can't understand how it feels to lose your entire family and loved ones. I myself have been an orphan for many years but thanks to Akito-san and Sasuke, I will help build a new one," Naruto declared beating a fist to his chest.

"You?!" Tsunade barked, "Yeah right, your dreams and ambitions probably have to do with the sizeable inheritance that comes with wedding the prince."

"But I don't care about the money!" he shot back.

"Yes, but you are aware of it. But you cannot have it yet unless you marry Sasuke, which you cannot go through with unless given approval by the King and Queen and the Uchiha elders. But given your 'ahem' less than refined background, that may prove difficult so I guess we'll never know."

"You can't be so heartless!" shouted the affronted blonde who took a step back. He was seriously struggling not to burst off running.

"My heart has been torn into a million pieces," she hit the wall behind her, "the pieces of it carried away by pretentious, money-grubbing charlatans like yourselves. If I am heartless as you say, you are blameless only in the fact you are too late to take any bit of the heart I do have. Why are you even here if not for the wealth or the fame that comes with being the Uchiha's spouse?" she inquired icily.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. It never did occur to him why he stayed or that he chose not to leave. It wasn't like Sasuke kept him under complete lock and key inside the palace. The personal rather he had all but to do with the fear of what lay in wait of him, if he ever were to leave. He breathed deeply before answering.

"My reasons for being here are not ones I wish to relay to strangers or those closest to me. In fact," he directed his gaze to the floor and clenched his fist, "just thinking of said reasons make me ill. I am here not for the sake of wealth or namesake. For the first time in my life, I am actually being taken seriously as a person who is soon to Sasuke's husband and not obligated to be seen as the town's fabric seller/tailor. In time, I even hope to establish for myself a family and a home here in Konoha. If that is not a good enough answer for you, then I don't know what is." A small smile crossed his lips. It was short lived when he heard sardonic clapping. He narrowed his eyes at the impertinent female.

"A job well done, young man. My compliments to the old man for training you so well. But alas, it was for naught. It matters not how you present yourself. No matter what you say or what you, the undeniable fact that you are little more than a street urchin who got lucky will never change otherwise."

Naruto's eyes shuddered with unshed tears: that was the final straw.

"That's right! I'm just a stupid street urchin who doesn't even deserve to be among the higher class. Continue naming the rest of my faults to my face," he reiterated bitterly. The woman's eyes widened in shock. "But you know what…I'd rather be a fucking homeless person than back at that goddamned hell hole I used to live in before landing in Konoha. I hoped that coming to Konoha, I would find at least a few people who would actually see me as more than what my background or social status procured. I can see now that was a foolish young orphan's hope."

"I feel sorry only for the prospect that life has turned you cold and indifferent. Everyone else may call you the leader of the Senju Clan but all I see before me is a sad, scared, miserable old drunkard. If anything you refuse to face the world because you're heart has become so closed up you can't even feel." Naruto jolted out of there leaving the stunned woman clasping her mouth in a sort of a sobbing gasp. Watching the scene was Tsunade's right hand woman.

* * *

><p>A blonde shape whizzed through the castle. The gates to the garden were shoved open to reveal a tear-streaked Naruto rushing down the familiar flight of stone stairs onto the grass before tripping on to his knees sobbing. He beat the ground with angry fist, cursing a few times. When his cries finally ceased, he sat straight with this knees bent under him. Yet it did nothing to erase the sorrow and anger from the sordid turn of events. His eyes threatened to spill tears once again as a shadow hung over him. His breath hitched thinking it was Sasuke. He really did not want to explain to Sasuke why he was curled up into a ball and sobbing over nothing.<p>

"Nothing to worry about here, Teme. I just fell on some wet grass is all," he retorted wiping his eyes furiously. The shadow remained. "Didn't you hear what I said? I told you-" he swerved his head around to tell his overbearing fiancé off only to find 'Sasuke' was in fact Shizune staring at him with sympathetic eyes. He blushed with deep embarrassment.

"Gomenasai, I thought you…" he swerved his eyes away from her. The black haired female laughed. "It's alright, I understand. I mean, I suppose under different circumstances, I could almost pass of as his aunt," she quipped lightly. Her smile faded when she received no returning laugh. "I witnessed your little…'spat' with my mistress. I apologize deeply if anything she said offended you greatly. She has never been so pleasant when she is drunk."

"You mean to say she is like that always? What a disgrace," he scoffed in disgust. Shizune folded her hands in silent reprieve. "By the way, not that I care or nothing, but what could possibly be the reason for her to drink her life away? Does she really have nothing better to do?" The black haired woman gestured her hand out for him to take.

"I suppose it can't be helped. My mistress is and always will remain a complicated individual. While there is no excuse for how she has chosen to handle them, I am most likely the one who would understands her more than anyone. See, life has not dealt a kind blow to her and as you can see her method of coping is, er less than beneficial." Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion. Shizune sighed heavily rolling her eyes as she did so. She gripped his hand and led him back inside. It was awfully cold after all. It was better to have to explain this inside where it was warm. The older woman led the blonde through the castle until they reached a quiet hallway where they could resume their conversation in private.

"Now Uzumaki Naruto," she began in a serious voice, "are you prepared for what you shall learn in regards to Tsunade-hime herself?" Naruto nodded in affirmation. Shizune pursed her lips. This was going to take a while. Hopefully, it would be for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter has been completed for all your enjoyment. I apologize deeply if I happened to make some of your favorite characters act so OoC, but it was necessary for the plot to take place. As for Kakashi being mean to Naruto, that is only because he felt sympathetic and protective of his beloved dolphin-chan. Hanabi isn't so much a stuck up, pampered bitch, her critique on Naruto's casual wear was based on the belief anything that wasn't expensive was considered rags. Ino and Shikamaru will have time for each other, I just don't know when. Gaara and Neji are still interested; they just haven't acted on their desires yet. Tsunade isn't so much the cruel, condescending bitch she appears to be as Shizune will explain in the next two chapters. Bye for now.<strong>

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) No, Iruka is not suicidal. He is just prone to mood swings. Anything could set him off.**

**(2) According to the data-base, Hanabi is younger by about 4 years. I will try to keep to her character with some liberties.**

**(3) Japanese dishes known as Nabe (hot pot dishes); Oden-various fish cakes, daikon (white radish), boiled eggs, konyaku (type of potato), kombu seaweed, slow simmered in soy sauce. Chicken Tempura-names speaks for itself.**

**(4) Japanese Goddess of beauty, love, eloquence, and music. And often times, fertility. **

**(5) Like standing across each other but from far away**

**(6) Just think of her usual outfit but in dress form.**

**(7) For this story, I will explain the details of it in the next chapter/s**.

**I shall do this every 15 or so chapters, a slight summarization. In case all of you are confused on where the plot is going and where it needs to go.**

…

…

…

**Hey, this is GespenstKAF: I've hijacked this little bit of the afterword to invite those who enjoy Strike Witches to read my newest Naruto crossover, "Soaring Leaf". Hope to see some new reviews.**


	16. Recent Summary

In my last chapter, I told all of you there would be a brief summary on what is going on in the story thus far. I believe it should clear up people's memories so they aren't thrown off track. It also makes it easier for me as I won't have to take several pain-staking hours to make another chapter that reiterates everything that goes on with Naruto and the other characters. I would like to take this time to give a warm thank you to all my reviewers who helped to make this story better and to my beta; GespenstKAF for editing it to make sure I don't make any mistakes. Still, the advice you all give makes it worthwhile to write. Without further adieu, here is to you all a rundown of the chapters past.

I appreciate the reviews given for last chapter. You can be rest assured, all questions asked will be answered in time. As for any future lemons, those will come in time as well.

**Chapter 1: Forget It!**

An average fabric seller/tailor is on his way to sell some fabrics he obtained when out of the blue he is almost run over by a carriage. Much to his dismay, the carriage is occupied by Iruka Umino, second in command of the Uchiha Royal Guards who attempts to explain that he (Naruto) has been chosen as Sasuke's betrothed. Not adhering to the idea of being a trophy wife to a spoiled prince, makes a dash for a nearby cave. But just how long can he stay hidden?

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Teme…Er…Prince**

While contemplating his situation, his hopes of remaining hidden are cut short as he is quickly apprehended by the other members of the Uchiha Royal Guards. He later finds himself in a room and meets his reluctant betrothed for the first time. Once again his escape efforts are thwarted. Sasuke tells him in an ominous manner that he (Naruto) belongs to him.

**Chapter 3: Dining with the prince**

In spite of frustrations by the turn of the events, Naruto yet resolves not to falter no matter what happens. He once again encounters the guard from earlier who turns out to be a friend and mentor in the end. He stumbles upon Sasuke in the dining hall and his hostile maids. During the morning meal, Naruto brazenly inquires whethere Sasuke can be "faithful" should they ever tie the knot. In anger, Sasuke unlocks his bloodline and dares Naruto to never accuse him of such ever again before he kisses the bewildered blonde and leaves to attend private matters. Naruto quickly brushes it off and settles with exploring the rest of the castle grounds.

**Chapter 4: Friends, Acquaintances, and Enemies**

A dazed and confused Naruto idly wanders the inside of the castle when he is approached by the exuberant scribe, Rock Lee and his mentor, Might Gai. Running away from the traumatizing ordeal, he finds himself face to face with not so friendly faces, including Mizuki. He is saved in time from a brutal assault by the other palace guards, Izumo, Kotetsu, Raido, and Genma. Naruto quickly sneaks away. Meanwhile, Sasuke reminisses on how he came to fall in love with said blond and makes plans for the engagement banquet. Will Naruto be forced into a dress or be allowed to wear pants and a shirt?

**Chapter 5: How things really are**

With the help of Sora, a monk from the Fire Temple, Naruto manages to escape unnoticed or so he believes back into the village. His victory is short lived as he is relentless pursued by the four guards he met earlier but makes a quick getaway for sure. While hiding in a barn shed, he meets the crabby, sarcastic, slightly lazy, yet friendly son of the deer farmers, Shikamaru Nara. He is received with warm welcome and is even invited to dinner. Mealtime starts out innocent enough until Shikaku brings up the problems with the noble gentry which Naruto finds himself defending. Shikamaru becomes incensed and excuses himself from the table. The Nara's apologize before explaining their son's history with a noblewoman and how it changed him for the worse. Naruto wonders "will the same thing happen to me?". The next morning Naruto and Shikamaru reconcile. Naruto is sent out by Yoshino to get her some things from the shops downtown, unaware it's a reluctant ploy between her and Sasuke to get him out in the open to capture him. She then whispers for Naruto to forgive her. Naruto obtains everything into the basket and is once again, to his befuddlement, surrounded by the royal guards who give him an ultimatum of coming with them willingly or be arrested. He chooses the latter before side stepping them only to collide with a speeding carriage. It is here we meet the Senju mistress herself, Tsunade and her companion, Shizune. Tsunade berates Naruto viciously for the broken merchandise and is about to maim him when a mystery assailant comes to his rescue.

**Chapter 6: Flashbacks Good and Bad**

The mystery assailant revealed to be none other than the raven haired prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha. He pays off Tsunade for the damages and drags a despondent Naruto back to the palace with him. Sasuke is quick to order restrictions on him: one to never venture without an escort handy. The following morning they playfully banter about clothing choices until Sasuke makes a jab at Naruto's past performances in fabric wear. Tensions become tense among the two but stay mellow. Naruto grills Sasuke on the nature of his intent to marry him. Sasuke then reminisces on the day he met Naruto.

Feeling frustrated by the tough expectations by the king, 13 year old Sasuke snuck away from the castle. After rescuing a woman who was being harassed by thugs, becomes the target of a suspected gangster boss and human trafficker, Gatou. He attempted to use armed force to capture Sasuke for his business but was stopped by a then 13-year old Naruto and his teacher. The two easily dealt away with Gatou and his brutes. Sasuke christened the alia "Chidori" to hide his identity from his two rescuers. An exchange of words or arguments in this case, was enough to set the events that led to him realizing his infatuation with the young blonde. Sasuke has another flashback while giving Naruto a grand tour of his home. Setsu, a landlord had attempted to woo him with promises for a life of leisure and comfort but was rebuffed by the blonde. It took a while to "bribe" the man to never pursue him again.

Sasuke unwillingly loses his cool and nearly injures the poor blonde when he curiously attempts to venture down a stairway that leads down to a mysterious door. Not wanting to face the tears of the frightened blonde, he turns away leaving the sobbing blonde to soothe his aching wrist. He is later found by Iruka who takes him back to his room to rest away the dark thoughts. He is consoled by Iruka who tells him of his younger days of working in the castle and the chaotic story of how he got his facial scar. Kakashi stumbles in and foolishly brings up the "physical nature" of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship causing Naruto to roll into himself. Meanwhile, Sasuke vents his anger the only way he knows how…breaking stuff.

**Chapter 7: Reconciliation**

Naruto has a terrifying nightmare due to his ordeal. In the meantime, Iruka shares with Naruto his painful past. He had been born into a family of dirt farmers including his good natured parents, his dog, Juri and his spoiled, ungrateful, mean spirited sister, Tomiko. Things were good up until a plague wiped out half of the villagers and ultimately left him and Tomiko orphaned and at the mercy of debt collectors. In desperation and selfishness, Tomiko quickly abandoned Iruka to marry a wealthy and sold him as slave to their landlord. If not for the interference of Sakumo, Kakashi's late father, Iruka surely would have not stood a chance. Having little choice and no place to go, Iruka took the offer to work his life inside the castle as a gardener. After a little insistence on Iruka's part to forgive Sasuke, Naruto gives in. The two make up. Sasuke then declares to him about a banquet being held in their honor on the 10th of October, Naruto's birthday. The mysterious dark door begins to show signs of life, could this be a sign?

**Chapter 8: Guess who's coming?**

In a strange place, a dark figure is consulted by a cloaked figure. The shadowed being becomes incensed when he is presented with an invitation marking the announcement of the two main protagonist. He then orders the cloaked one to keep watch and report back to him. What could this mean for Naruto? Back in Konoha, Sasuke informs Naruto that on the night of his 10th birthday will also mark the banquet that is being held in honor of the two newly-weds to be, a time honored tradition for the Uchiha's. Naruto request Lee to send out invites to his new friend, Shikamaru and his old sewing teacher, Akito Genjiko. After some goading, the deer handler relents. Sasuke presents his fiancé with a less than appealing outfit for the banquet. They compromise with one another to have it fixed to his (Naruto's) liking.

Chapter 9: Royal Introductions: It is the night of the banquet and the ever famous Kyuubi Festival in the village. The party has a huge turnout as various aristocrats from all over venture to attend. After finally completing the outfits for his two invitees, he accidentally stumbles upon Kakashi and Iruka engaging in sensual behavior. This brings back a most disturbing memory for the young blond but is rudely interrupted by none other than Mizuki, himself. He obscenely informs Naruto of the "task" he is partake once he weds the prince. The events are finally underway as all the gentry and aristocrats from all over begin to pile in. The scribe Lee, announces all who are present: Hyuuga, Sabaku, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Kusa (Karin's family name), Haruno, Senju, and finally Uchiha. Neji and Gaara take the momentary recess to mock and harangue Sasuke for his "ugly" fiancé. It is not long before the King and Queen, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha make their presence known. They demand to know the person Sasuke chose over the person they chose for him previously. The guest of honor arrives in enchanting repose.

**Chapter 10: This feeling, is it love?**

The response involving Naruto's appearance is awed and resented by overly zealous aristocrats, including Sasuke. They share an introductory dance together before ordering a momentary recess for the guest to take advantage of. The King and Queen converse with Sasuke attempting to patch things up with the Haruno's for marriage. He disagrees before introducing his beau to the respective couples. Mikoto takes an instant liking to the blone, much to the dismay of Fugaku and Sasuke. Shikamaru finds a potential love interest in Temari no Sabaku. He takes up the alias "Shin" to hide his less than royal upbringing from her. Danzou and Sai make their unwanted entrance. The recess ends as the banquet is opened for all to feast and dine. Sai makes unwanted advances toward Naruto. The mysterious cloaked figure from the last chapter shows himself and makes a silent oath to retrieve Naruto, no matter the cost.

**Chapter 11: An event to remember**

Sasuke banishes Danzou for his "uncouth" table manners. The Prince proclaims to all that it is Naruto's 17th birthday and the gentry present are all free to do as they will, dance, talk, eat. Sasuke leaves briefly to attend important business but tells the blonde not to worry as he will return. Naruto reminisces to an earlier event where Sasuke lovingly confesses his true feelings to him. He discusses with Iruka and Kakashi before being summoned away by Duchess Ino Yamanaka. Her personality does a 180 and she threatens the blonde away from "her Sasuke". Naruto doesn't falter and tells her off, enraging the female. He is spared any injury due to Neji's interference, who tells Ino off. In a deeper part of the castle, Sasuke summons an entire theatre troupe to perform a play for everyone's amusement. Neji attempts to woo Naruto before they are interrupted by another rival, Prince Gaara no Sabaku of Sunagakure. Gaara condescendingly beseeches Naruto for a dance but is quelled by Neji's temper. Just as thing are about to go south, Sasuke intervenes. Gaara's plan works. Apparently, the three are not so different from one another.

**Chapter 12: Konoha's Turbulent Past**

The hooded figure slips into the ballroom to seek out Naruto, proving albeit successful. Sasuke leads Naruto over to a table, reserved for relatives of the King to be. Sasuke explains with his family the on-going rivalry between the Uchiha's, Sabaku's, and Hyuuga's, that has crossed time. Naruto spots Hinata at one of the tables. The Uchiha's explain Hinata's sad predicament concerning her family and engagement to Inuzuka Kiba. He feels sad for the young girl and decided to invite her to sit with him and Sasuke. An awkward blushing and nervousness by the young girl, she steadily agrees to accompany him. Sai and Ino have a slight romantic liason and their feelings regarding Naruto. But are these feelings genuine? As Hinata and Naruto are getting acquainted, an angry Kiba demands to know why Hinata is not with him or his family. He is told off by an angry Sasuke and Queen Mikoto but is invited to sit with them if he chooses.

A presentation telling the story of The Founding of the Great Nations is set in motion by an accomplished performing troupe. Included in this performance is the infamous tale of the defeat of Konoha's most fearsome monster, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. In between intermissions, unexpected reunions take place along with unfriendly encounters like the Senju mistress, Tsunade and the cloaked figure from earlier. He presents him with a gift that causes him to run for cover. The contents of the package are left to discernment.

**Chapter 13: After The Party**

The meeting with the hooded figure leaves Naruto shaken and withdrawn, especially from Sasuke. A letter from his sewing teacher, Akito Genjiko, about his upcoming visit renews his spirits and he vouches to confine in Sasuke more of his problems. The gentry take a brief recess from land treaty talks including Ino. She reflects on a particular memory involving her and Shikamaru, which ended on pretty bad note. Later she spies "Shin" scale the garden walls to communicate with Temari. She becomes angry at him for not contacting her in days prompting him to reveal his true self.

In the library, Naruto is notified by Iruka about someone requesting to see him. Apprehensive at first, he relents to see him first hand. To his joy, it is none other than the one who sent him the letter, his old sewing teacher. The reunion between the two is ever joyful. Naruto request Lee to send the elders stuff to one of the guest rooms, which is gladly received. "Shin" reveals himself to be Shikamaru and bequeaths Temari his absence should she wish it for the deceit. To his surprise, the Suna Princess accepts him with open arms. Ino watches with regret. Sasuke manages to slink away from the stressful occurrence, to transfer some paperwork to his private office. To his surprise, Naruto is walking hip to hip with an unknown (to him at least) man, causing jealousy and rage to envelop him. As he grills Naruto harshly, the situation is dispersed by Akito who refers to him by his alias: Chidori. Sasuke apologizes to the two for the misunderstanding. He takes his leave but not before giving a long kiss to the flustered blonde. Akito can't help but to tease him. They continue the tour.

**Chapter 14: Hellish Ramblings of the Drunken Shrew**

Naruto takes his ex-teacher to meet some of his friends; via the guards. The reception is warmly received until the young one unknowingly offends Iruka by naming Genjiko-san his father figure. Kakashi sympathizes with his lover. Could Iruka be jealous? And if so why? The two tourist part ways to prepare themselves for tonights banquet. The blonde is approached by Hanabi, younger sister of Hinata Hyuuga. She mockingly inquires Naruto of his qualifications to be Sasuke's spouse. He brushes her off causing her to saunter away. It is now nighttime, and all the guest are lavishly dressed, including Akito and Naruto. All is calm as the guests discuss their lives in and outside royal matters. As Naruto proudly displays his infamous knowledge on making and handling kimono's, he is rudely interrupted by outburst from Hiashi and Danzo respectively. An angry Sasuke silences them and request their banishment once the land/country treaty talks are finished.

After mealtime finishes, everyone retreat to their prospective businesses; talking, flirting, rest, etc. Naruto attempts to seek out Iruka but is coldly rebuffed by a temperamental Kakashi. The young betrothed continues on his way, wondering what he could have done to cause Kakashi such anger. He narrowly avoids Gaara only to run into a slightly drunk Tsunade. They engage one another in a painful face-off which brings up bad memories for Naruto. He finally has enough and turns away from the alcoholic woman. In the garden, the blond cries out his frustration over the argument. Shizune consoles him apologetically. She takes Naruto for a walk and explains Tsunade's turbulent life.

()

That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed the handful of chapter summaries. Did they help you to catch up on the story's plot and the characters in it? I certainly hope they did because this was a pain in the butt to write. Well, until next chapter. I am beginning to think I should not write the summary spoilers, because I find they do not go the way I plan. For now, faithful readers.


	17. 15 Wounds that won't heal

**I am back from my camping trip to the mountains and with a brand new chapter. I accidentally gave my computer a virus and thus I was forced to crash my P.C. As a result, I lost any info that I had previously typed for this chapter and have to restart from scratch. The problem is I don't know what I was to call this chapter. But alas, I will move on. Also, is the good news that I will continue this story and will be adding a new one soon enough. You all just need to be patient. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and always shall.**

**The places mentioned: **

**The gardens will be similar to ones found in Grecian palaces; large marble pillars hanging underneath a covered ceiling.**

**Accessories mentioned:  
>nihongami: hair style typically worn by geishas during the Edo period.<strong>

**Kanzashi: flowered crown or hair accessories worn in women's hairstyle**

**Warnings: swearing, character death, possible tearjerkers, O.O.C characters etc.**

**Chapter 15: Wounds that won't heal**

* * *

><p>The hallway atmosphere was tense. The only ones in sight were the raven haired assistant and the ex-tailor, standing parallel to one another. Shizune clasped her hands together in a nervous gesture. How would she approach the topic of her mistress to the incensed blond? She inhaled loudly and faced Naruto.<p>

"My mistress… is a complicated woman," Shizune said in crooked smile. When she received no response, her eyebrows furrowed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "As I said before, she is headstrong, resolute, and aggressive to others around her including me at times. Yet she wasn't always the kind of person you know _today._"

Naruto perked his head up. "You mean to say baa-chan wasn't always such an old belligerent crone?" he asked disdainfully.

Shizune nodded ignoring the impertinent nickname for Tsunade, "In order for you to fully understand her, you would have to learn her past. You see Naruto-kun, life hasn't dealt her a kind blow." Naruto casually leaned against the wall arms crossed. Shizune began relating the story of her lady's life.

"You know that Tsunade's family was part of the Senju Clan; the very same one that founded Konoha and defeated Madara Uchiha correct?" Naruto nodded.

"Her story begins a little over thirty years ago…"

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi stretched tiredly having finished the last of his night-time affairs. He strolled down the hallways past the servant quarters. His mind replayed his earlier encounter with Naruto. He felt a little guilty for having snapped at the youth the way he had. However in the back of his mind, it was well deserved: a sort of 'personal' revenge for inadvertently hurting his precious dolphin. A perverted smirk crossed his lips when an idea came to him.

"Oh ho ho, me thinks I be paying Iruka-koi a visit, ne?" he chortled deviously. With that resolve in mind, ran down to the knight's quarters to wish his lover goodnight. Perhaps he could even get good nights kiss and then some. It was a while before he reached the door leading to his partner's room. With an expectant smile, he gripped the handle and turned it with closed eyes.

"Konichiwa, Iruka-kun, just wanted to wish you a good night and…" he never got to finish his greeting, when something whizzed past his masked face and imbedded itself into the door frame. His eye and mouth opened agape. His gaze shifted to said object: a dagger. He turned his head to a less-than-pleased Iruka. The brunette sat upright on his bed, arms crossed, and his hair was out of its normal ponytail. Kakashi gulped and tugged his collar.

"That's what happens when you just poke your head into someone's door without asking, you idiot!" the brunette retorted scathingly. Kakashi stayed stunned before resuming his carefree persona.

"Fret not, my dolphin-chan, I am not here to bring you distress. I simply wanted to come in here and give you love before retiring for the night," Kakashi said sweetly as he approached his lovers' bedside. Iruka scoffed and turned his head away from the lecherous man.

"Normally when you come in for a kiss it usually ends with you trying to get into my pants afterwards." Iruka shivered involuntarily when he felt an arm go around his waist and hot breath on his ear.

"You never had any complaints about it _before_. So this shouldn't be any different," Kakashi's voice purred, bringing quite the blush to Iruka's face. Dammit Kakashi always had a way of making him hot all over. He even made him almost wet himself. The brunette was tempted to give into the older man before remembering what he was angry about and angrily pushed him off the bed. The captain stumbled backwards nearly hitting the nightstand. He brushed it off wondering what could have possibly gotten his partner so perturbed. A saccharin grin reached his face.

"Ja ne, I understand completely, my koibito, you're still upset by what stupid Naruto said earlier," Kakashi bemoaned melodramatically. Iruka stared at him like he had two heads. Kakashi approached him once again for a kiss. "No need to worry, I took care of the 'problem' so you don't have to be so upset anymore. Now let me give you that one kiss so we can…" was as far as he got before being pushed away once again.

"You damn idiot! You expect me to actually just let you kiss me especially after the way you treated Naruto?!" Iruka planted his feet to the ground with his fist clenched at his sides. "Need I remind you, _fearless leader_, it is our duty as the Uchiha's royal knights to make sure the chosen wife, or in this case, mate feel welcome and to also keep them safe when needed. And you yelling at him for some petty reason isn't quite fulfilling that duty!"

Kakashi took a step back. It wasn't often Iruka got angry, but when he did it was wise not to push it. Still, it did not deter Kakashi. "I only did that for you. When I saw how upset Naruto and the old man were making you, I…"

"…acted totally out of line and completely barbaric toward Naruto for such a reason," was Iruka's sarcastic reply. Kakashi shut up completely. There had to be some way to make things right.

(with Shizune and Naruto)

"As a princess of the Senju Clan, Tsunade didn't grow up like normal children. She was expected to fulfill the role of the ideal noblewoman; well bred, educated, proper, polite, and trained in politics and other matters. No doubt she was spoiled yet happy. She had everything she could have possibly wanted and more: a prosperous kingdom, wealth that rivaled the Uchiha's, a loving family, suitors left and right beseeching her hand in marriage, and a bloodline envied by most. She herself had a future that was filled with nothing more than happiness. Alas, all good things are doomed to never last. And my lady is a sad testament to that fact."

Shizune reached into her kimono and pulled out a square object. Naruto raised his brow in curiosity. He carefully grasped the object; a portrait lined in a balsa wood frame. His eyes skimmed over the details. The portrait showed a family of four; two adults and two children. Each of them were dressed in formal Japanese attire and headdresses; crowns, combs, hairpins, etc. Naruto could tell the two adults were parents with their children, a young girl and a little boy stood in front of them. The man had brown slicked back hair with a crown on top. He smiled and had his arm around his wife's shoulder had her blonde hair wrapped up in a _nihongami_ style with a _kanzashi_ crown atop. The two children looked like their parents respectively save for they both appeared to be eight years apart. The daughter appearing had a sly smile atop her mouth, appeared 12 years of age and had her sleek blond hair in a high ponytail and a jaded hairpin atop, the little brother who was four had spiky brown hair and no head accessory yet still adorned the royal bearings.

Naruto continued glancing at the photo. "That is her family and her younger brother, Nawaki. Those two were born eight years apart. It raised great concern among her kin as it was tradition that title of clan leadership be passed down to the first born male heir. Anyway, she was still trained to be the next heir upon her parents passing. So when Nawaki was born, there was relief. Don't be mistaken, Tsunade wasn't jealous. In fact she was quite relieved. As you see, even in her youth she preferred to spend her days gambling, sleeping, and living freely. She loved her brother deeply. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. **(1)** Even commit seppuku." Naruto sweat dropped at the last part. Sure he would do anything to protect his loved ones but he didn't think he could ever go _that _far.

Naruto tugged at his collar and gulped. "So if she was happy with her life, then what made her change?" he inquired unsteadily. Shizune's face turned somber at the question.

"Now you have asked, I think it is time my lady's story is told. Afterwards, it might even change how you think about her." Naruto removed himself from the wall and straightened his back. "Remember when we met that day, the carriage, and the bottles you knocked over?" Naruto nodded with a blush. "What I said to Tsunade that day about you looking a tad familiar to someone familiar to her…not all that far from the truth. I mean give you some brown contacts and a wig to match, and you could definitely pass as him," Naruto's eyes widened. "And as for that pendant, that I say is all too coincidental from where I am standing," Shizune pointed out tapping her chin with her finger.

"I will begin to tell you of a tale not so long ago. A time when Tsunade's life changed indefinitely..."

_Flashback #1 (Centuries after the Founding of the Great Nations)_

The country surrounding the Senju Kingdom glowed with the sights and sounds of summer. **(2)** The palace overlooking the village embedded itself in the rock face giving it the look of having been carved from the mountains. Over the top of the tallest tower was the clan's symbol sewed onto a flag that fluttered in the wind. Sure enough, the Senju were a clan not to be reckoned with. All who had the fortune, or curse in some cases, to meet them would have feelings of awe, reverence, fear, and envy for the fact they not only were one of the most powerful but wealthy as well. In the decades following lord Hashirama's death, the clan made it their duty to start over and create a kingdom as portrayed in the great leaders mind. As a result, there reigned a legacy of good and noble-minded leaders and a village prospering under a time of peace.

Yet all the splendor of the Senju Kingdom could not satisfy its stubborn most member. Or should I say…its current reigning princess, Tsunade age 20. The said princess had her head propped up on her hand sulked out her balcony window. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, one of her favorite hairstyles in comparison to those godforsaken complicated ones her parents often forced her to adorn. She shifted her brown eyes up towards the clear morning sky. "Mendokuse," she scoffed in irritation. Luckily for her, she had none of her princess duties to attend to today. Any other day, she would have her lessons; kanji writing, politics, martial arts/self-defense, history, magic, etc. That was not to say she willingly partook in anything "girly" as was expected of all the women in her family. No, she absolutely refused to hold sway. She wasn't some whiny, submissive, timid, naïve cookie-cutter wench.

"Sigh, just this once today, I would give anything to have to happen, anything…anything…"

As if on cue…

"NĒSAN!" a scratchy voice called out of nowhere. Tsunade turned toward the voice. Opening her door was a young boy, slightly younger looking than her, with messy brunette hair atop his head, slightly chubby face, tan skin, brown eyes, and a plain green kimono and plain sandals on his feet. She smiled as she embraced her younger brother, Nawaki. They were both eight years apart making him 12 years.

"So pray tell runt, she joked playfully giving him a noogie, what brings you to my side? And why the need to yell?" she inquired. Nawaki pouted. "Nēsan, it was horrible. Today, I had to learn how to translate an entire text from **(3)** Art of war by Sun Tzu. I kept on messing up the lettering and the teachers made me redo it five times!" he wailed holding up five fingers. "Then, I had to tie up a bow lace before getting on to my martial arts. Ugh, if I have to fight against that overgrown sumo, Kizu, again I will revolt!"

Tsunade chuckled warmly. "I am sorry kiddo. But there is not much I can do for you. After all, you were born at a later date than I was. Mom and dad were practically pissing themselves over the prospect of having to hand over their kingdom to someone else that would more than likely misuse it. It was a major relief for everyone when you were born…me included," she grinned placing her fingers to her chin. "I was never all for the life of royalty," she stated to him.

Nawaki stood up straight. "But nēsan, you would make a much better ruler than I would ever be," he encouraged with determined eyes. Then his eyes turned sad. "That way I can be like the other kids, and even possibly make a real friend. Not just the ones who pretend to like me because I'm a prince or who my grandfather was". Tsunade smiled sadly at her little brother. She knew firsthand where he was going with this. She herself wondered if the respect shown to her by people was genuine or if it was forced on account of her status. She once again pulled Nawaki into a loving embrace. The boy gave into the show of affection. Sure, he got hugs from his parents. During ceremonies however, it was all about professionalism and propriety. The two pulled away when the older remembered something.

"Say Nawaki, your thirteenth birthday is underway correct?" Tsunade asked. Nawaki raised his eyebrow. Before he could ask, Tsunade began rummaging through her nightstand. He could hear his sister mutter curses like "where the f*** is it? Dammit, I know I put it somewhere, sh**, it should not be so hard to find that…got it! She held above her head some thin rectangular object. Turning around to face him, Tsunade held it out to him.

"I was going to hand it to you on your actual birthday but I decided…what-the-heck. Nawaki glanced at the shiny metal and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. Inside was a small blue rectangular crystal on a black string. He stared at it for a few seconds. Then he looked at Tsunade. Finally, he found his voice. "Is…is…is this what I think it is?" he squeaked out feeling the crystal in his fingers.

Tsunade smiled. "This crystal belonged to our very own great, great grandfather. It was supposed to be mine when I became queen. But I decided it is better suited for you. Happy Birthday, Nawaki!"

Nawaki beamed, "Really? Oh thank you so much. Nēsan! He squealed before jumping up to hug her causing her to fall backwards on the bed. They laughed and wrestled with one another. This truly was one of the happiest moments of their young lives.

* * *

><p>Naruto caressed his own pendant gingerly. It had to be a coincidence, or was it? He pushed it out of his mind. "So what happened to him? Did they have a falling out at some point?" he asked.<p>

Shizune rubbed her left arm. "Oh, that would be the best alternative wouldn't it? Compared to the tragedy that happened soon after," Shizune retorted sadly. Naruto lowered his eyelids. The sad lady-in-waiting began to contort her face in pain. Out of the corner of her eyes were unshed tears that she struggled to keep in but failed.

"If it's too painful for you, you don't have to continue," Naruto recommended. Shizune shook her head. "If I stopped now, no one would ever hear the end of it," she rubbed her tears away. She inhaled deeply. She didn't know whether she would be able to stand after this or break into mourning.

"A month passed. The Senju Kingdom had always managed to maintain a certain level of peace within and outside their borders. Yet all too soon, that peace was soon shattered by a tragedy that would all too soon affect Tsunade in more ways than ever imagined. And it had slunk its way into the lives of the family far too soon."

(Back with Iruka and Kakashi)

Iruka shook his head in shame. His head turned away from Kakashi. The white haired man prepared himself for what was sure to be the tongue lashing of a lifetime. He had to make his next words count.

"But Iruka, I was only doing what I thought was the best method of defending your honor. It was obvious the way you were acting down at the training grounds, that Naruto and the old man had upset you quite much," he explained softly. Iruka on the other hand turned red.

"Defending…my…honor…by yelling at him?! Are you _insane_?!"

Kakashi's eyes turned into upside U's. "Only when it comes to you," he spoke cheerily.

Iruka exhaled slowly, "With all due respect, Hatake-san, but I am perfect capable of handling my own battles and defending _my_ own honor," he emphasized icily.

Kakashi shifted his foot uncomfortably. He hated looking like a kicked dog when confronted on his faults, "I know I was a tad harsh with Naruto. But earlier at the training grounds, you looked obviously upset by Naruto and the old man's presence and what Naruto said, I only thought it fair to instill a bit of justice."

Iruka shook his head again, "That is still no excuse for what you did. You should consider yourself lucky that Sasuke wasn't around to witness that spectacle of yours otherwise you'd be in for a good long lecture or worse. **(4)** I don't quite think Tosca, one of the maidservants has recovered just yet from last time. Not to say she didn't deserve it, but still. And you of all people should know better. What with you being his first knight", the brunette scolded.

"And another thing…" Iruka sighed in sadness and caressed the top of his nightstand and looked down at the floor, "It wasn't so much of what Naruto said that upset me. Nor does it have anything to do with the arrival of the old tailor," he sighed once more, "It was more of the fact I was a little…jealous," he admitted with a gulp. Kakashi tilted his head sympathetically.

"See, when I first met Naruto…I could tell he was more than a tad apprehensive and fearful..and..I- I brought him to it. It was a while before I could even get a friendly response from him. And then last month when I brought him over to my room after his breakdown in the hallway, it somehow gave him quite the nightmare. I don't know what it was about, he wouldn't tell me but I could tell it was something quite traumatic. So you can understand why I was angry that you unjustly chastised him," Iruka stated softly.

"Naruto might portray himself to be strong and precocious to the outside world. To those who bother to look deeper than that, they would see the insecurities and vulnerability that lie within," the brunette informed him more softly.

"It still doesn't explain the jealousy," Kakashi butted in.

Iruka winced, "The duration of his stay, Naruto and I were able to connect with one another because of our similar experiences. I had grown accustomed to being someone he looks up to, like a confidant. He would often talk to me about Genjiko-san and the times they spent together. Upon finally meeting the old man, I could see firsthand what the big deal was. Akito exhibited an aura that drew people toward him in spite of his unassuming appearance. I could practically see just how excited he was over this man's arrival. Then when Naruto told everyone at the fields his true feelings on the old man…I just froze." Iruka hung his head so that his face was shadowed. "It literally brought back some bad memories for me. While Naruto had not done it on purpose, his words reflected the same exact words my sis- _she_ wrote after abandoning me. That I wasn't…needed…that I was a burden…that I…" he bit his lips to prevent himself from crying. Suddenly he felt comforting arms embraced him. His eyes slowly came into contact with warm reddish brown eyes. Kakashi caressed his lover's face tenderly.

"God, Iruka I had no idea. I'm sorry for being such a dumbass. I wasn't aware of how you really felt. And you're right. I should be more understanding of Naruto-kun if we ever hope to get Sasuke his bride and its village the queen it deserves," he smiled fondly. Iruka nodded in affirmation in spite his disagreement of naming Naruto "queen". Suddenly, he tensed when he felt one of Kakashi's hands began to roam a little lower down his backside and toward his…

"KAKASHI, YOU HENTAI-YAROU!"

Kakashi ducked narrowly avoiding the blows dealt by his flushed partner. He sped past the doorframe just in time to avoid getting his head knocked over by a heavy lance. The weight of the lance formed a dent in the woodwork. Iruka panted heavily. His face was flushed and sweaty. He allowed himself to calm down a while before opening his door one last time.

"Thanks Kakashi, and yes you are forgiven. You idiot. Now leave me alone so I can get back to bed" he said to him giving the albino a kiss on the cheek. As Kakashi walked away, a smirk crossed his concealed lips. "All in a knight's work, my beloved dolphin-chan," he purred seductively.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback #2)<em>

Tsunade stomped on the laminated floor in anger. She had just gotten into a rather heated argument with her parents about yet 'another' arranged marriage and the benefits that came with the alliance. Of course, the temperamental princess had more than a few choice words to say in the matter. Also was that she was just as capable of running the kingdom alongside Nawaki as his confidant and advisor. Naturally, the council made predominantly of old men shot down that logic reiterating the old ways.

"Who the hell do they think they are? Telling me how I should live my life? And for what: All in the name of following some ancient doctrine on how women should act? What a load of bull!"

Tsunade continued clicking her sandals on the tiled floor grumbling as she went. Any servant knew better than to try to get in her way. Last time, someone did they ended up being thrown out the window, some said. She reached her bedchambers just as her brother's loud voice got her attention.

"Tsunade nēsan, I heard clicking heels. What's going on? Are you made at something? Mad at…me?" he uttered flinching as he did so.

Tsunade forgot her anger and smiled at him. **(5)** "No. No. I was just um, recounting the Admonition Scrolls and their elements, he he he," she chuckled awkwardly tugging on her pigtails. Nawaki glanced at her. He knew she hated everything having to do with ancient doctrines pertaining to women. Still, that was not enough to ignite her temper.

"So then why in the world are you putting dents in the floors and rambling under your breath, then?" he inquired crossing his arms.

Tsunade rolled his eyes. He was just too cute when he tried to make himself like an adult. Such was the making of the future king. "Alright you caught me, little brother" she resigned. "Mother and father were trying to force me into another marriage proposal, _again,_" she icily said rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you think all those times of me saying no, they would get the hint. But no, it's my 'duty' as the princess" she reiterated using air quotes 'uphold the honor of the Senju princess and marry someone of royal blood. Tch, if do decide to get married say in the next decade or so, it will only be for love".

Nawaki smiled admirably at his big sister. These were the reasons he loved her so much. She was strong, intelligent, knew right and wrong, and was always sure of what she truly wanted in life, whether it was popular or not. "Well, if it's any constellation, nēsan, a person shouldn't settle for anything less than love", he said passionately. Nawaki was scooped up into a tight hug. It was not enough to crush him though. Tsunade held him close and whispered sweetly "never was I more proud to have you as a brother. I'm glad you were born." Nawaki's eyes shuddered. Nawaki broke from his sister's strong grip. They then grinned at each other cheekily.

"By the way, you enjoying the present I gave you?" Tsunade asked.

Nawaki grasped the bauble in his fist proudly. "It's going great. I feel like a king already. With this on, I have no doubt that things will look up for us. And now that all the mush is out of the way, let's say we go play some shoji," he then pulled his sisters hand toward her room. In the darkness, a figure garbed in white ornamented priest robe followed the heir's movements whispering only one thing: 

"It begins tonight".

Later that night…

The tranquility of the night was broken by the screams and shouts of pandemonium. The village inhabitants scurried for the safety the palace walls from the barrage of swords, spears, fireballs, etc. The knights patrolling the borders headed for the front lines to hold back the enemy forces.

"Everyone get all the men, women, and children unable to bear arms into the safety of the palace! Everyone else, stay sharp!" the captain yelled to his squadron. A confirmation of nods was the response except from one. "Um, not to speak out of line, taishou-sama, but shouldn't we be more focused on seeing to the welfare of their majesties?" he asked unsteadily. All he got was a look of disdain and disgust at the soldier's lack of concern for the villager's welfare. He marched up to the soldier with an angry look and grabbed him by the front of his shirt "Listen here private, if any one of the villagers turns up dead, the king and queen will have our heads and I will see to it that you are stuck doing grunt work for the rest of your career!" The soldier gulped and scurried away from the captain's angry gaze and back into the fray.

Tsunade was in her room fast asleep when the first round of explosion started. She wasted no time in putting on clothes. She put her hair into a high ponytail, not bothering to brush it. **(6)** She rushed to the throne room where she was greeted by her parents, Queen Miyoko and King Nobuo, just as the room was being filled with the village inhabitants. The soldiers that weren't sent to the front lines stayed behind to stand guard over the royal family and tend to the frightened villagers. It made little success as each time the place shook or rumbled, they would yelp or scream.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. These people act as if they never seen war before. She scanned the room expecting her brother to be talking the people's ear off or playing some prank. When she failed to spot him, it raised her concern. She immediately rushed over to her parent's side and whispered to them about Nawaki's absence. Nobuo stiffened his posture while Miyoko gasped in shock.

"Tsunade, send three of the guards on a search party. I hate to think of what could happen if we don't find him" he ordered her sternly.

Tsunade shook her head. "Actually tou-san and kaa-san, I'd rather I be the one to go fetch him. I mean he might get confused and attempt to fight the guy off," she explained.

Nobuo sighed. "Very well then. Go my daughter and be careful". Tsunade bowed respectfully to him before heading off. She was stopped by her mother.

Miyoko gently grasped her eldest daughter's hand and spoke softly to her. For what could be the last time. "Tsunade listen to what I have to say. Your father and I are so proud of the people you and your brother have become. I know we may have pressured you both to be exceptional rulers. That is only because," she sighed sorrowfully, "we're not going to live forever and our only wish for you is to rule this kingdom as we have and marry into a good family. Nawaki would rule as king while you ruled alongside your husband as queen. I know this is not quite what either of you wanted but it is how your great, great grandfather would have wanted. Take this as advice not from a queen, but from your own mother. I love you and always will. Now go, my daughter and Nawaki back safely". 

With that Tsunade broke from her mother and ran to go find Nawaki.

"_Good luck my children. Be happy in whatever you choose."_

Tsunade ran frantically through the castle seeking out her wayward brother. She panicked when she didn't see him in her room or his room. So that would mean her parent's fears were confirmed; Nawaki had gone off to confront the enemy. She cursed under her breath and continued her search. She turned several corners, ran up several flights of stairs, while avoiding falling debris resulting from the crashes that hit the walls of the palace. The vague sound of tapping alerted her. She latched herself to one of the walls and inched slowly to the corner of where the tapping was coming from. She gripped the kunai in her fist and prepared herself for the fight that was sure to come.

A couple more steps suddenly …

She quickly reached around the corner and slammed the 'intruder' against the wall holding the kunai to his neck, which the shinobi trying desperately to pry her hands from. The moon shone lit the previously dark halls revealing…

"Nawaki?!" Tsunade cried out as the 'enemy' was in fact her brother. She dropped him allowing the boy to catch his breath.

He coughed and glared at her. "Geez, 'cough' 'cough' give me some warning 'cough' next time before you do that 'cough' 'cough'."

Tsunade smiled in relief before getting angry. "What the hell are you doing here, gaki? Do you have any idea just how worried everyone is about you?! What if it had been the enemy that caught you? They would try to use you as leverage against us!"

Nawaki sighed then massaged his throat. "I know and I'm sorry. I was just worried about you and our parents. So, I went to go look for you when I didn't find you in your room," he spoke sadly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and patted his head. "Ahh, don't worry about it. Now let's get you to the throne room before something bad happens," she commanded gently. The two youngsters headed off to their destination.

They walked for several minutes until they reached the gardens. All they needed to do was take a corner then they would make it to the safety of the throne room. In spite of the warfare outside their walls, it was a relief to feel some the fresh breeze on their heated bodies. Tsunade looked down at her little brother. "I love you, Nawaki. Never forget that," she uttered to him. 

Nawaki smiled. His smile faded when his peripheral spotted a shiny object aim for them. "Tsunade, look out!" he shouted, pushing both of them out of the way of numerous arrows. A figure clad in black atop their previous location. They couldn't see his face but could tell right away he was an assassin.

Tsunade leapt to her feet, "Nawaki go to the throne room," she ordered him sternly. 

Nawaki shook his head defiantly. "No way, nēsan, I will stay and fight this adversary with you," he declared.

"No Nawaki, you must go and see after mom and dad and everyone else in that place."

"No nēsan," he said stubbornly, "As future ruler of this kingdom, a real man would stay and fight to protect those he loves."

Tsunade resisted the urge to pull her own hair. "Dammit, Nawaki you are _not_ a man, you are still a young boy. And I am your sister. You must obey me. Our people need you. Do it for _me_," she pleaded desperately.

A cough interrupted them. "Not to say this isn't all touching," the assassin mocked, "but I really should get back to killing you both."

Nawaki glared in defiance at his sister before running for the throne room. "As her majesty commands," the prince whispered resentfully. Tsunade frowned at that statement, though it stabbed her within. Once her brother was out of harm's way, she turned to face the fiend. It was just the two contenders. They stared one another with deep, fierce eyes, weapons in hand, and one goal in common: come out the victor. The assassin struck out first with his sword with the latter using her super strength; courtesy of her bloodline. The fighters were now caught up in a fierce battle, using every arsenal in their disposal. Ultimately, they began to expend their energy past their limits and were now panting hard.

_This girl fights pretty well for a pampered princess. Shoot. If I don't do something quick I'm finished and that means…I won't get paid. It's time for me to finish this. _Reaching behind him, the assassin pulled out a strange arrow with a parchment paper attached and threw it at Tsunade who in her weakened state barely had time to veer out of the way. The bomb exploded and cleared to reveal the trapped female caught in a net against the wall. "Ugh, ugh, let me out of this!" she struggled and grunted against the net. 

The assassin stepped a few feet before the heiress pulling out his katana from its sheath. He smirked viciously at her, "Well my dear, this is the end of the line for you. But fret not, we'll take care of your pretty little kingdom and even…" the assassin stopped speaking and fell to the floor. Tsunade could only stare in horror as the lifeblood of the assassin seeped from the place where he was stabbed.

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama but I believe a rescue was in order," a scratchy voice belonging to none other than Nawaki who had five of her family's personal guards with her. 

"Nawaki you idiot, I told you to go straight to the throne room where you would be safe" she shouted in spite her joy. Nawaki grinned toothily before using the same sword to cut her free. She landed gracefully on her feet and hugged her brother. 

"Remember what I said about earlier?" he inquired her. 

Tsunade shook her head. "My stubborn idiot brother" she whispered soothingly. "Let's go before mom and dad send a search party for us" she stated. The soldiers surrounded them refusing to take further chances. 

As they turned away, the assassin began to stir. He pulled off his masks coughing out some blood. His eyes held an insane look. **(7)** He reached into his pocket and pulled out some parchment paper with the kanji for "explosion" and scattered them so they would attach to the pillars. "The Senju bloodline ends now", he avowed. Tsunade swerved her head in horror and detached from Nawaki and the others to stop the assassin from completing his wretched quest. But it was too late when the assassin uttered his last word: 

"KATSU!"

BOOM! RUMBLE! SHAKE!

The pillars and upper ceiling began to crumble from the force of the explosion and causing one of the pillars to fall. Tsunade tripped over the fallen debris twisting her ankle in the process. A look of horror and fear washed over her face as the heavy debris from the ceiling was about to crush her. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for her impending doom. The familiar sensation of being pushed sent her barreling out of the way. She landed in the flowerbed just as the building collapsed. Tsunade could only watch helpless as the building crumbled into dust, possibly killing all those inside.

NAWAKI!

When Tsunade woke up three days after the incident, she discovered she was in a hospital room at the palace infirmary. She was clad in a plain white hospital gown and her ankle was bandaged up. Next to her bedside was a walking cane which she used to clumsily walk to the window. She opened it to see it was now mid-afternoon. She walked back to lie down when the doors opened wide revealing her parents.

"Oh Kami be praised, Miyoko cried out embracing her daughter followed by her husband. Tsunade leaned into their embrace. She then noticed someone was missing. She broke from her parents embrace. "W-w-where is N-Nawaki?" she asked in a fearful voice. Her parents remained impassive for a few seconds until the dam finally broke. 

Miyoko held on to her husband sobbing. "I-I-I'm so SORRY, TSUNADE! So, so, so, sorry!" Tsunade stared at her confused. She looked at her father. He reached for his daughters hand and laid something in her palm. She unclasped her hands and was alarmed when it revealed: her brother's pendant. She stared in bewilderment at her parents. Why would they be giving her _his_ pendant? 

"Mother…Father…where is Na-wa-ki?" she stuttered. 

Miyoko was the first to break down and held on to her husband like a lifeline. "I-I-I'm so sorry! So, so, so, sorry!" she wailed loudly. 

Tsunade was confused. She looked to her father for confirmation. Then something happened that she never thought she would ever witness in her entire life: her own father who never showed any emotion to anyone save for his own family was crying. His eyes were brimming with tears as he held on to his still sobbing wife. "Tsunade…the explosion that hit… 'sniff'…some of the servants and soldiers made it out okay b-but….Nawaki wasn't… 'sob'. Tsunade dropped the cane that was keeping her up and slid down to her knees with the pendant still in her grip. Her body convulsed violently. Then it all came to her; the assassin, the fight, the explosion, her brother... 

She muttered under her breath uttering denials then…no, no no, no….then a loud "NO! NAWAKI!"

(Flashback ends)

The room was filled with sobbing and silent tears. Shizune had a hand over her mouth to quiet down some of her sobbing. Naruto had his back turned from the assistant but still had tears running down his face accidentally letting some fall onto the photograph. "Did they…was…ever his body ever found?" Naruto asked in a broken voice.

Shizune gripped her dress tightly. "Actually, yes they did but the explosion was so damaging…it was far too horribly mangled to even comprehend. It took such effort to see that Tsunade never looked upon it. It would have destroyed her."

Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and stared at her. He handed the photo back to her. He then bowed in apology. "I…I…can understand her a bit now. If I lost people I loved in that way, I'd drink my problems away also," he stated half-jokingly. "Also, who exactly was it that attacked the castle and why?"

Shizune's eyes turned hard. "Later investigation would show there was a traitor in the midst, one of the mages who had been charged with guarding her clan's secrets and bloodline limits. And he was not alone apparently. The enemy soldiers who survived the battle were ultimately captured and put to trial. Apparently, the other mage was the first one's accomplice. They had both become jealous of the clan's power and the luxury they were given. So he told the enemy of the entrances they would use and put an end to the Senju bloodline. Tch. Either way, the ones responsible for the attack were executed. But it did not bring even the least bit of satisfaction to the family. The one who staged the attack was still out there somewhere abusing it for his purposes. Who knows? Tsunade was returned to her status of clan leader upon her parent's death. That was not until later though.

"So, Naruto began, "was it all the stress of ruling the kingdom that drove her to alcoholism or was it something else?"

Shizune slowly nodded her head. She reached into her kimono and pulled out another photo. This time is was of an older Tsunade, probably in her early 30's with her blonde hair in pigtails, dressed in a sleeveless green dress with an over-jacket and black capris and sandals. Next to her was a taller gentleman with long blue hair with two long strands framing his face and had the greenest eyes of anyone. He was in a long-sleeved blue shirt with black pants and sandals. In this photo, Tsunade was actually truly happy which Naruto was having trouble wrapping his head around. He couldn't comprehend what could have turned such a happy young woman into a vindictive, condescending, drunkard. Shizune laughed a little. "Confused are we? I suppose you are confused on who the man in the photo is." Naruto nodded. Shizune replied, "The man in the photo…is my uncle, Dan."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to end the chapter right there. I was going to continue Tsunade's drunken decent but I chose to do that in the next chapter. The enemy forces mentioned aren't from any particular country, just one of the nameless few in the Naruto universe. The traitor mentioned will remain unanimous. I found this chapter to be rather hard to write for it was difficult to show how this would go down. I took some liberties with Tsunade's age to make it compatible with the events of the story. If it feels like I'm going slow with the plot, understand that I do have a life outside of fanfiction and will not always be able to keep up as planned. Thank you all for your support and those who choose to put this in their favorites. Another thing, in the chapter I wrote something on Naruto's personality. You can definitely see Naruto's true persona and not just what he shows to the outside world.<strong>

**Chapter Footnotes:**

** (1) Seppuku: The Japanese formal tradition of suicide. Mostly used by samurais. **

**(2) Think of the palace from _Underworld: Rise of The Lycans_. Think of that but in a lighter context. **

**(3) Tsun-Zu's: Art of war; high ranking military treaties depicting 13 chapters of warfare tactics.**

**(4) The name of the servant girl who attempted to spill hot soup on Naruto in Chapter 4.**

**(5) An old doctrine dating back to the late Jin Dynasty (265 – 450 A.D.) acting as a sort of reprimanding to the ladies of the court for their outrageous and immoral behaviors. **

**(6) Miyoko meaning "beautiful generation child" and Nobuo meaning "faithful man". Fitting names for Senju royalty don't you think?**

**Next Chapter: More on Tsunade's past and her connection with Shizune**


	18. 16 Wounds that won't heal (Part II)

**I am going on about two years with this story. I am now at 24 also. It is still a bummer when I tell people my age and they don't believe me on account of how "young" I am. Do you ever have that problem? The summer months were a tad more enjoyable. Only a few moments of rain but plenty of sunshine and warmth all the same. Sort of what you can expect from living in good old Washington State. **

**You all enjoying the story so far. Soon, I might not be able to update as I would like. Soon, I will be working soon and it will require a majority of my time. Fret not, my stories will go on. **

**Oh and to answer some questions from the previous chapter: No, the bomber was not Deidara. If it were, he would be like 40 right now. Fret not, I have plans for him soon enough. Along with Itachi, who will not be showing up until much later.**

**I do not believe I will be needing a beta as I believe I have greatly improved as a writer. The reason for a beta was because I was getting lots of negative reviews the first few chapters so I figured I'd go to the nearest person I could. I still talk to GespenstKAF, not only for but as an interpersonal relationship. I will still be accepting suggestions from reviewers on how I can make this story better. Just be nice about it when you do. Constructive criticism please.**

**An asterisk (*) will signify that the person has a different name.**

**Warnings: swearing, graphic depictions of blood, swearing, death, and plenty of angst and long reading time.**

**Chapter 16: Wounds that won't heal (Part II)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

"_Confused are we? I suppose you are confused on who the man in the photo is". Naruto nodded. Shizune answered him. "The man in the photo…is my uncle, Dan_".

The chapter begins…

Naruto blinked. He gaped back and forth between the man in the photo and his proclaimed niece. He tilted his head to the side examining for evident proof. He could see sort of a resemblance; via, eye shapes, facial structures, and smiles. He nodded after a while and handed the picture back to the woman.

"He was my uncle from my mother's side. After my parents died, he took me in and raised my like his own daughter", she said admirably while folding her hands. Naruto could clearly see the love in her eyes when she spoke of him. It was the same way he would speak of Genjiko-san. His eyebrows furrowed before he asked her; "Is that how you met Tsunade and became her right-hand woman, then?" Shizune broke from her musings. She shook her head.

Actually, I didn't meet Tsuande until much later. **(1)** At the time I was little more than 8 or 9 at the time. My uncle was just a fledgling knight fresh from the military academy now eligible enough to be top guard for the Senju Family. His first duty to the Senju was to become honorary bodyguard to mistress. Although, there meeting was more or less…pleasant" she scrunched her face at the last sentence.

* * *

><p>The Senju Palace; 5 years after Nawaki's death...<p>

A young man about 27 years of age with long sapphire blue hair and green eyes donned a knight's outfit with the Senju Clan symbol on the chestplate. He was fresh off military protocol and was due for his first day as bodyguard to the royal Senju Family. Right now, he was on his way to escort the princess from her room to attend her duties. As droll as some might find it, he honestly couldn't have found anything better job. To be a knight for a family like the Senjus was above the greatest honor one could be bestowed. Plus, it couldn't be that hard. Right?

He smiled widely when he reached the princess's door and went to go open it. Guess he forgot an important rule: he should have knocked first. He bowed before opening the ornamented door. "Greetings, I am Dan and I am here to…" his eyes turned wide at the sight in front of him. Tsunade was in the process of closing the front of her kimono when she turned around and found some strange man…in her room...watching her get dressed. Neither said nothing for a while. Both individuals blushed. Dan for the fact that he just walked in on the princess half naked, and Tsunade for the realization that her front was exposed (note: she's wearing a bra and panties).

AHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Down in the Throne Room, the King and Queen were negotiating with the council when they heard a loud scream. Both monarchs deadpanned. "That…would be our daughter", they both said simultaneously. They quickly dismissed the councilmen and left to do some damage control.<p>

* * *

><p>The unfortunate knight was currently being held up by the neck against the wall. In front of him was a fuming Tsunade.<p>

"Who the hell are you? And why were you snooping in my room? Are you some sort of thief or something?" Dan wrapped his hands around the woman's arms to try to loosen her grip. He opened one eye to see she had a flushed, red cheeks and her eyebrows were furrowed together. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Cough, please…let me explain" he uttered out. Tsunade thankfully (on his part) loosened her grip and lowered the man so he was now standing on the ground. She then gripped the front of his shirt and kept a glower at him. The new knight straightened himself and began to explain. However, someone interrupted him.

"Tsunade, what are you doing to your new bodyguard! Honestly, at the rate you go on attacking, it's no wonder that all your escorts quit just after a month". Tsunade whipped her head in shock at her two parents standing several feet from her with their hands on their hips and disappointed looks on their faces. She then looked to the man who nodded in confirmation. With a huff, she released her grip on the man's shirt and stepped away from him. "Then pray tell, who is this new bodyguard that you have hired for me?" she demanded icily with arms folded. Her mother stepped forward and introduced him. "This here is Dan Kato, your new escort and a fellow knight", Miyoko introduced. Tsunade turned to him and smirked. Dan tugged at his collar and smiled nervously. This princess was sure to make his duty as a knight very interesting. He truly did have his work cut out for him.

Present Time…

Naruto and Shizune were laughing out loud clutching their stomachs. After some minutes, they stopped to catch their breath. Naruto wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Sigh', that has to be one of the _worst _ways to meet someone. This coming from experience, of course" Naruto added in. Shizune frowned knowing it was yet another jab at her mistress. She ignored it and smiled. "Well, yes but unfortunately for my uncle that would not be the first. In fact there would more awkward and painful encounters to deal with and more" she conduced.

"If you didn't meet Tsunade until later, then how do you know any of this took place?" Naruto inquired. "Dan would often talk to me of his days working at the palace. The other knights would fill in the parts he left out" she clarified. "Alas, my uncle; the old softie' she snorted warmly, "eventually found a way to break through her walls soon enough".

* * *

><p>Flashback…months after the fated meeting<p>

Tsunade sighed deeply as she strolled the palace vicinity. She politely greeted servants and maids that passed by her. They did likewise but said nothing. Today was a very important event. Keeping her head slightly hung she trotted over to her family's gravesite. Only those of Senju blood or were direct relatives were permitted to enter. Anyone who defied such a law were ultimately prosecuted or arrested. Tsunade unlocked the gates and entered. All the graves were made of polished marble and gold plated writings. If you walked past one, you could almost see one's reflection. She stepped before one; her brother's. It was clear to see that it had already been visited. Next to the grave were flowers, condolence gifts, and letters from well wishers. She kneeled and bowed before it before standing up slowly. On it read:

_Here lies Nawaki Senju_

_Beloved son, brother, and prince_

_To the Senju Clan_

_May we be united in Heaven_

Tsunade eyes brimmed with tears. It had been a year since the funeral, but the scars of that tragic day still felt brand new. She grasped the necklace in her hand and remembered her brother's final words: _as future ruler of this kingdom, a real man would stay to fight and protect those he loves". _

"You would have made a great king, my beloved brother" she said brokenly. She turned away from the sight and left. Her brother would not want her continuously grieving over him. He would want her to stay strong. The princess scoffed. Sure, but how long can one stay strong before they break? She walked back into the large expanse of the castle. **(2)** She decided to make way for her family's private springs. Perhaps maybe the hot water would clear her mind. Before she could take another step, she felt herself knocked backwards against the wall. She allowed her eyes to clear up and see who her assailant was.

"Oh ho, Tsunade-hime. Been so long. Why not write me so long" he bemoaned. Tsunade growled and pushed him away knocking him back a few feet. In front of her was a man with a slightly muscular build, long white messy hair reaching to just below his shoulders, a slight tan complexion and two red tear lines from his eyes. He was in a long red kimono with a green collar and flowing sleeves. On his hair he wore a red band.

"Jiraya, what a pleasant surprise" Tsunade snarled. "So nice of you to show up after so many years" she added sarcastically folding her arms under her endowed chest (lol). Jiraya as he was called just replied by scratching the back of his head and had a large grin on his face.

"Why all the hostilities? I was just wanted to say hello. After all, when was the last time we saw eachother? Maybe five going on six years now?" he inquired condescendingly. Tsunade growled. Jiraya happened to none other than a child from another prominent family and part of a neighboring country next to hers. The two youngsters had met when they were about 6. It was another one of the Senju Clan's annual balls. It had been love at first sight for Jiraya, though not so much for Jiraya. Long story short, the boy 'mysteriously' ended up hanging by his underwear on one of the flag rafters. The animosity between the two only worsened once they entered into their late teens. **(3)** One day Tsunade was horrified to learn that Jiraya was not only an idiot by standards, but he was a complete pervert as well. She just happened to be bathing in her family's private springs when her peripheral caught sight of a peephole that somehow etched its way into the wooden barrier separating the men and women's springs. All it took was some lewd laughter and Tsunade was able to correctly configure it to be Jiraya's. It was later on that Jiraya ended up in the palace infirmary with a fractured arm and leg, broken clavicle, lacerations to the face, and multiple bruises which left him with scars that some swear to this day, he still has. In spite of this, it did little to quell the man's desire to court her. Natually, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Why are you here, Jiraya? Coming around to do your _research_ again?" she sneered. Jiraya shook his head in mock chastise. "But Tsunade, I cannot help it if I find myself attraction to lovely women like yourself. Plus, you should know how important my research is for my books" he explained like it was a royal duty. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, he also had to be a writer. And his favorite subject happened to be beautiful women. _Damn pig_, she thought. "Well, not to say this was not a lovely reunion, if you will excuse me I have…er…stuff to do" she stuttered and quickly sprinted leaving the man to mope all by his self. (A/N: Poor Jiraya)

* * *

><p>Wait a minute! Naruto interrupted suddenly. "Did you just say…Jiraya…as in the Jiraya? The same one who also happens to be the Fabeled Toad Sannin who fought during the Great Wars and is the sole writer of the popular Icha Icha Paradise?!" Naruto's eyes sparkled. Shizune stepped back a little. "Oh my gosh! I have like read some of his books, my favorite being the Gutsy Ninja! Although" he shrugged guiltily "not to say I have read some of his more…racy...novels". Naruto admitted. "But wait a minute, what does this have to do with Dan? We're supposed be talking about that!" Naruto scolded. Shizune blushed and giggled.<p>

"Actually Naruto, Jiraya has more of a part to play in this than you realize. But first back to the story".

* * *

><p>Once Tsunade had relieved herself of the annoying pervert, she decided to take a little walk through the village for a while. She donned a large green cloak and quietly slinked past the guards and out into the village she went. Her amber eyes scanned the contours of the village. There was still evidence of the last invasion. As she stepped foot on a dirt road, a child's scream alerted her. She swerved her head to her left and saw red. A young girl about 7 or 8 was being hassled by four thugs who had her back against the wall. She was holding onto dear life to a torn up satchel. She had already been dealt some damage due to the bruises on her face and arm. The thugs advanced on her. One of them had a perverse twinkle in their eye. Tsunade growled. One of her biggest pet peeves were men who prayed on innocent girls like that. She was about to intervene when a blue blur whizzed past her and stepped out in front of the frightened child. Amber eyes widened when she saw the mystery savior; Dan donning the Senju Knights uniform. He stepped before them and glared at them.<p>

"Oi, who do you think you are? This don't concern you!" one of the thugs snarled at him. Dan 'tched' at them. It does concern me because it involves a citizen of the Senju Kingdom. As a knight for the Senju Clan, it is my duty to protect innocents like her from scum like you!" The thugs growled at that and charged forward. Taking a defensive stance, he made some hand symbols. A puff of smoke was all remained. When it cleared, both Dan and the little girl were nowhere to be found. The brutes whipped their heads sideways trying to pinpoint where they went. Suddenly Dan reappeared behind them and knocked them all out, one by one. Not long after, the other knights appeared to apprehend the unconscious brutes. The people who were watching all cheered and clapped. Dan straightened himself and smiled at the delighted spectators.

He stepped away from the cheering spectators. He turned to an alleyway.

"It's alright, young one you can come out now. The bad men are all dealt with" he called softly. The girl timidly walked away from the darkness of the alley and approached Dan. She twiddled her fingers. "Um, t-t-t-thank you, s-s-s-sir, if it wasn't for you, I-I don't know what would happen. I thought t-they were going to k-k-kill me" she stuttered keeping her eyes to the floor. Dan smiled and kneeled to pat her shoulders.

"I am glad to be of help. I am curious though as to the nature of how you ended up in that predicament" he said in a questioning voice. The girl gulped and whimpered. She told him that she was on her way and decided to take a shortcut through an alley when she tripped over the leaders shoes. The angered thugs then chased her with the intention of 'teaching her a lesson'. Dan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright now, just remember to be more careful, alright?" The girl looked up, eyes still watery but smiled. "I will and thank you once again!" she ran off to tell her parents what had happened. Dan smiled after her. Unknown to him, Tsunade sighed in relief. For the first time in years, she found herself smiling.

Later that night…

Dan left the dining room to go outside for some fresh air. There was only so much applause and congratulations one could withstand. It was not unwelcome though. Anyone in his position would have actually done something about it. Right? He had long exchanged his knights attire for a long-sleeved blue shirt. He stepped onto the outer balcony and leaned against the stone frame overlooking the gardens. He hung his head back and breathed deeply. The wind blew on his face and moved his hair before letting it down. He suddenly felt a presence beside him. He whipped his head to look at his visitor. He immediately straightened up and saluted the figure. It was Tsunade. She had on a casual green kimono and a matching shawl covering her. Her hair was in two low pigtails. Her face held indifference and her arms were crossed.

"Lady Tsunade" he greeted formally. Tsunade stepped next to him.

"That was a pretty noble feat of you, knight" she complimented snootily. Danzo shrugged. "I mean as far as a bodyguard goes, going in there all by yourself is nothing short of suicidal" she critiqued him. Dan who had been so tired of being picked on decided to say something. "What was I supposed to do, just let her get beaten on by those cretins?" he exclaimed with disgust. Tsunade shifted her eyes to him. "What I mean to say is…'sigh' it was wonderful seeing a royal knight actually take into consideration the welfare of a random peasant and not profit in on casualties" she tested her words. Tsunade twirled her hair and tipped her right foot nervously. "And…I really want to say is; I'm sorry". Dan blinked. Wait a minute? Was this a joke? A trick. Tsunade spoke again.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about being a royal bitch to you all those times and knocking you around for no reason. It's just that after my brother Nawaki died, I developed a fear of losing people close to me. So I figured it was better to never le anyone aside from my parents in. pretty stupid isn't it?" Tsunade hung her head. She felt someone take their fingers and move her head up. Tsunade looked in shock at Dan's smiling face. He kissed her forehead. "Then don't be afraid. Let me in to your heart and let me help heal your wounds Tsunade" he whispered. Tsunade's eyes brimmed with tears and wrapped her arms around Dan's neck. Dan wrapped his arms around her in comfort. They stayed like that for hours. No words were spoken that night but it was clear what they were both thinking: I love you.

* * *

><p>Ahh! That's so sweet. Your uncle was the only one who could turn the old sourpuss into a lovesick girl!" Naruto crooned. "I am starting to truly see why Tsunade loved that guy. He truly was a great man to have not only broken through her walls and fallen in love with someone as complicated".<p>

"Sort of like you and Sasuke" Shizune pointed out. Naruto blushed and turned his gaze to the tapestries that hung on the walls. "Ah yes, Tsunade and Dan had indeed found love with one another. Eventually the two planned on getting married but were unsure of how to approach the manner to her parents", Shizune reiterated. "Bet it didn't sit well with Jiraya when he found out" Naruto guessed. Shizune nodded.

"He was but was willing to stand aside for her happiness. For you see; though he may have been abrasive with his advances, his feelings for her were genuine and he was willing to do anything for her happiness. Even if it meant letting her go".

* * *

><p>Months later…<p>

Dan was inspecting the palace for anything out of the ordinary. Before he could take another step, a figure stepped in front of him. Jiraya exited from a corner and blocked his path.

"Jiraya-sama" Dan saluted. Jiraya expression was serious. He spoke to him. "Now Kato-san, we all know your feelings for Tsunade-hime. Dan stiffened and his eyes dilated somewhat. "And while I may want nothing more to rip you to pieces for taking the woman I love…"; Jiraya laxed his muscles… "I suppose if being with you makes her happy, then I guess that is all I can ask of you". Dan's eyes widened when he saw Jiraya bow before him. Jiraya stepped aside and faced him with a serious expression. "You better take care of her. If I should hear anything of you doing otherwise…you better hope I don't come around" he avowed before departing. Dan released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He patted his chest. He smiled. All was well in the jungle, for now at least.

Miyoko and Nobuo stared in shock at their remaining child. Tsunade had come to them with the hopes of them blessing her marriage (?) to a non-royal, a knight of all things.

"A-a-are you s-ure about this, Tsunade? I mean surely perhaps Renji from the kingdom of Lysander would-" Miyoko was interrupted.

"No, mother. I am absolutely certain of this. I am amazed you would be opposed to Dan as he", this time it was Nobuo who spoke.

"Dan? As in Dan Kato? The same bodyguard who I hired to guard over you?" the king yelled incensed. Tsunade furrowed her brows at her father.

"Father, Dan has more than once proven himself as an able bodied guard and provided his service to this village and he cares a great deal for the people in it. He is also good to me. Surely that is a quality I could find in a husband" she said pointedly hands on hips. Nobuo's face puffed up but surrendered unable to counter his stubborn daughter.

"Never have your mother and I have ever denied our children anything they have asked for. And you have been most faithful daughter and devoted princess with the people's hearts and needs in minds. Dan has indeed been a loyal follower and never once stirred me wrong. If you two truly are in love as you claim to be, then you have our blessing". Tsunade clasped her hands in joy.

"Oh thank you mother and father. I assure you Dan and I will rule this kingdom with utmost wisdom", she vowed ecstatically. She left the throne room to tell Dan the wonderful news. Once she left, Nobuo turned to his wife smiling. "Our daughter has found someone to make her smile again".

Within a year, Dan and Tsunade were married and upon which gained the rights to rule the kingdom once the latter monarchs retired. Jiraya visited now and then taking breaks from his missions and "research". Although, it may have been an excuse by him to hide that he was unable to part from his number one lady. It was with great joy when the couple was blessed with the arrival of a healthy baby boy named Arashi(*). He was quite a handsome young child with semi-messy long blonde hair with side swept bangs, tan skin, and blue-green eyes. The new parents loved and adored their son and raised him to uphold the honor and sanctity of the village while of course, not forgetting their duties in the process. The family was very happy and content. All that was to come to an end soon when Arashi(*) turned 7. A new conflict had erupted across all the nations sending them into a cataclysmic war. An event known to all who remember it as **The Great Nations War**. The ending outcome would prove to be the breaking point for Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Dan was just dressing up in his knight's attire. He knew he had to act quickly. The war had been ongoing for roughly four months at the least. Already, several villages had suffered multiple losses and many countries were losing. He slipped on his boots and went to open the door when someone beat him to it. Tsunade was at the door breathing heavily and her face was flushed.<p>

"How can you do this to us? To me? To your son?!" she screamed hysterically beating on her husband's chest. Dan grasped both of her wrists and held them tightly.

"You know its my duty as king to see through the welfare of our people. You know that Tsunade!" he told her loudly. Tsunade continued shaking her head though. "But Dan…you are a father! And my husband! "sniff" Arashi(*) needs you. How am I to explain to our child that you won't be here?!" Dan growled softly. Damn, Tsunade sure could be difficult when she needed to be. He just had to set her straight. And he knew how to do it too. He grasped her face gently stopping her impending rampage.

"Tsunade…listen…true I want to be there for both of you and Arashi. I want to see him grow up, watch the girls chase him, and see him become ruler of this kingdom someday like the rest of us. But understand that there are other children out there who need their father's as well. And not all of them have mothers or relatives there to be there for them. I need you here, safe and out of harm's way. Can you do that for me?" he pleaded hopefully. Tsunade looked sadly at her husband. As badly as she wanted him to be wrong, she knew he was right. With a sigh, she gave him a reluctant nod.

Proud of his wife's unselfish reply, he hugged tightly before kissing her forehead. He grasped her face gently.

"Arigatou, Tsunade. I promise I will be back before you know it. By then, this war should be over", slowly his hand left her face. He took three steps before Tsunade spoke again.

"Dan, matte (wait)" she whispered quietly. Dan turned his head to face her. Tsunade walked up to him and placed something in his hand. He gasped when he saw his palm; her family's heirloom.

Tsunade', he exhaled, 'this has been in your family for generations. You can't give me this!" he exclaimed trying to return the object. Tsunade shook her head.

"My father told me once that when I was younger if I should find someone I love very much, I should give it to them. Take it with you as a good luck charm. Just remember to return it back to me, no matter what!" Tsunade kissed his forehead. With heavy hearts, the monarchs waved one another off each hoping for the best.

It was now two months since Dan departed for the war. Each evening since was as long as the next for Tsunade. She would overlook the palace walls and listen for signs of her husband's return. This evening would prove to be different as everyone in the palace would learn the hard way. Tsunade was just preparing little Arashi(*) for bed. Normally, one of the maids or servants would be tending to the child of the Senju. However, Tsunade wanted her child's upbringing to be different. A soft knock alerted her.

"Come in" she commanded softly being sure to mind the volume of her voice. Loka, one of the maids slowly entered and shut the door behind her. Tsunade furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What is it Loka?" she asked when she saw the somber look on the maid's face. Loka straightened herself and twiddled her fingers.

"Perhaps it is better that we discuss this outside" she suggested stiffly. Tsunade nodded and dismissed her from the room. She kissed her son's forehead and bade him sweet dreams.

Loka led Tsunade to a candlelit corridor. She turned to Tsunade and delivered unto her the devastating news. "This is not easy for me to say, Tsunade-hime. But your husband's cavalry arrived just now". Tsunade's face lit up and went to greet him home when Loka spoke again. "We won the war as well. However" she paused and gulped "your husband's team suffered some major casualties. Dan got out alive but I am sure for how much longer…" Loka immediately clasped a hand over her mouth and gasped. Tsunade gaped wide mouth.

"Did you just say Dan is…" she shuddered for a few seconds. She rounded on Loka with murder in her eyes. "Where-is-my-husband?" she ground out each word. Loka back further into the wall behind her hoping it would swallow her up.

"In the infirmary. If you hurry, you might be able to see him!" Tsunade stepped away slowly never relenting her glare.

"Then I know what I must do" she declared. She ran off without another word.

She roundhouse kicked the infirmary's doors open. "Where is my husband?!" she screamed loudly. The staff gazed in shock at her. Tsunade was adorned in a white hospital coat that hung down to her ankles. One of the staff approached her.

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't be here! Rest assured we will do the best we can with Lord Dan but- the doctor was cut off.

"Listen here, Dan is my husband! And as his wife, it is my duty to be by his side! And I'll be damned if anyone here stops me!" The staff pursed their lips. Outwardly, their queen looked about ready to pass out. But her eyes held desperate determination.

"I have mastered some of the most basic Senju bloodline techniques. The more powerful is my healing chakra. If I hurry, there might be time to save him before it is too late. So let me in so I can help with the surgery!" The doctors looked to one another and nodded. "Lead the way, Tsunade-hime". Tsunade put on a surgical mask and went over to her husband.

When she stepped into the operating room, it took all her willpower not to faint right there. Her husband…she couldn't really recognize the prone figure resting on the gurney connected to wires and machines. He had a breathing mask on his mouth, his face was scarred a bit but still retained his handsome features, and his chest was bleeding from where he had been stabbed. As Tsunade went to stand by him, he began to stir His eyes opened painfully his eyes and smiled weakly at her.

"Tsu-na-de" he choked out. "Yes, Dan I'm here" she croaked out, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I-I came "cough" back like I said". "Don't talk anymore, you need your- Dan!" she cried out when he started coughing out blood. "Hold on Dan! Just stay put!" she cried desperately summoning healing chakra into her fist and pressed it on to his wound. **(4)** The doctors standing watch gasped in horror. There was another wound on Dan that they had not noticed before. The area where his liver was located bled profusely. They wasted no time in attempting to quell the bleeding of that injury. Dan opened his eyes momentarily. He opened his mouth only to let blood flow from it.

"Tsu-nade, I-I-I don't want to die just yet. So much 'cough' I want to teach Arashi(*). 'cough' 'cough' So many other things I want to do 'cough'.

"It-it's alright, Dan. Just hold on a bit longer. You'll get better soon enough. I promise!" she cried out clenching her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling out. "I-I just want y-you t-t-to know how proud 'cough' I am to have met you 'cough', my beautiful princess. 'cough' 'cough' Also tell our son, I'm 'cough' proud to have been his father. I love you both and always will. Good bye". With that Dan's eyes closed permanently. Tsunade and the rest of the operating staff gasped. Tsunade pressed her chakra infused gloves on his being harder.

"Stop bleeding dammit. Stop bleeding. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!"

Enough Tsunade-hime!" the head doctor screamed to her.

"He's gone, there's nothing we can do!" In spite of his harsh tone, there was a bit of brokenness. Tsunade removed her now chakra-less fist. She stood there staring at her deceased husband. She shuddered as her gaze turned to her blood-stained hands. Horror was etched all over the bereft woman's face. A loud scream left her lips as she leapt onto her dead husband.

* * *

><p>Back to the present...<p>

Tsunade was in one of the guest rooms lying in bed sobbing as the horrible memories of the loss of her two loved ones (A/N: after the fight with Naruto, she went straight to bed and began reliving her loved one's death). Naruto locked his eyes to the floor remorsefully. Shizune saddened eyes shed no tears. "Now do you understand?" Shizune asked the blonde. Naruto wiped his eyes and nodded. "I was so rude to her and I didn't even know the reason" he answered sadly.

"For years her failure to save her husband that began her aversion to blood. It was also what hindered her ability to trust anyone as you could already tell. After my uncle's untimely death, I was soon brought into her care. Although, it was harder to win her over" she smiled sadly. She sighed when a sad memory passed into her psyche. **(5)** A young Shizune was a vase of flowers. It had been a month since she had been moved into Tsunade's house. She had been beyond ecstatic to finally meet the woman who stole her uncle's heart and wanted to do all she could to make her proud. She gasped excitedly when she saw the woman pass by. The girl picked up the vase to show her handiwork to the Senju queen. To her disappointment, Tsunade only regarded the girl's task with indifference and continued on her way. Shizune sighed sadly. Shizune shook off the sad memory.

"It took her a long time to open up to people again though she still retained hercold and distant demeanor. She continued ruling the kingdom as she had always done, without Dan by her side. It was hard to cope with his death at times. Ironically, Dan's death hit her harder than Nawaki's. Mostly because he was her husband but also the father of their only child. Naturally, if you lose someone you cared about badly, you find ways to cope. Unfortunately in her case, that meant picking up the bottle and of course her favorite hobby since childhood; gambling".

Naruto stayed quiet until he recalled something from earlier. Tsunade had mentioned her son but he still needed to hear the rest from Shizune.

"Well since she still had Arashi to take care of, she wouldn't have had the need to drink or gamble. He would have been there for her when she needed him." Shizune turned from somber to angry.

"That _son_ of hers abdicated the throne and abandoned his people all so he could run off with a woman. The worst of it was that he didn't even take into consideration the pain it would leave Tsunade" she ranted angrily.

"But wouldn't he have been happy? I mean instead of being stuck in an otherwise loveless marriage with some aristocrat's daughter?" Naruto queried the assistant.

"Things were already kind of sour between them after Dan's death and he did little to make it all better when he all of sudden decided to run off with no word" She retorted bitterly. Naruto wanted to know more about but decided it was best to leave that alone for now. Plus, he was feeling rather drained anyway.

"Well Shizune, I will not keep you any longer than I need to. Good night" he replied taking her dainty hand and kissing it gently. Shizune blushed shyly. "Sumimasen, Naruto-san and good luck to you and Sasuke both".

The two parted ways sadly. Naruto grasped the pendant in his hand. Surely, it had to be a coincidence. Soundlessly, he swung the door to his bedroom open. He shed the kimono he was wearing and was left in nothing more than his hakama. He looked about the barely lit room and lied on the plush bedset. When he lied his head on the pillow, he scrunched his face feeling something poking the back of his head. He grumbled and reached under his pillow to pull out the offending item. Naruto glared at it daring whatever was inside to jump out and attack him. It didn't. It was the very same present that was given to him by the cloaked man. He shuddered when he remember the man's ominous words. As if by conscious, his hand reached out to pull the ribbon holding the object in place. He had just grasped the end to pull when the doors swung open again. Swiftly Naruto stuffed the package under his pillow. His startled blue eyes locked onto the figure of his fiancé. Sasuke looked a little bedraggled for his evening wear was unkempt. Though there might also have been a different reason.

"Sorry for being so late, koi, my family and I had some last minute _issues_ to resolve. But its over now" Sasuke explained softly. Before Naruto could answer, he was quickly interrupted by Sasuke's lips on his. They parted after a while.

"I would love to continue talking more but it's late and I'm tired. Good night".

With that Sasuke pulled the covers over himself and quickly fell asleep. Naruto smiled at the sight. Sasuke almost looked completely innocent when like this. Reaching a hand, he brushed some bangs from Sasuke's face careful not to wake him. Naruto suddenly yawned. **(6)** It was pretty late, lots of things have happened. He lied on his side and curled up next to Sasuke. Slowly his eyelids closed and he fell into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That…was…a…long chapter, I tell you what (love King of the Hill). You might notice the few numbers of author's notes. According to my beta GespenstKAF, I seem to put a lot of them in my stories. I am doing all that I can to correct that. I know many of you are getting a tad impatient with the speed of the lemon content. I said before that I would get on that. Tell you what; I will try to add a bit in the next one. <strong>

**I hope this chapter gave you a bit of an insight on Tsunade's character. Were you in her position, wouldn't you have done something similar? I know that Arashi's real name is Minato and the concept of him being Dan and Tsunade's son is a bit farfetched. I have read many fics where Tsunade is Minato's mother and whatnot. The present will reveal its dark secrets soon enough. As for the mysterious door, I will go into that later. For now, the contents of the door will remain a mystery. It has also come to my attention that the majority of this story has been inside the palace. I will try to do more to go outside the palace and place the story in other places. Good night, and thank you for the continued support.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) would suppose Shizune to be pretty young when she went off with Tsunade after the Kyuubi attack.**

**(2) I suppose a family like the Senju's would have their own private hot springs.**

**(3) Just one of the pivotal points that marked the relationship between Jiraya and Tsunade. Something that transpired into their adult years.**

**(4) There will be more on Jiraya's back story later. For now, he will remain a unanimous character in the story.**

**(5) I remember watching Tsunade's flashback scene where the shinobi made a note that his liver had been ruptured. I figured I would take that and make something with it.**

**(6) This was based off Kung Fu Panda where Tigress is explaining to Po the story of Tai Lung. It then switches to another flashback of when Tigress was smaller and Shifu becoming indifferent with how he trained her.**

**(7) They had their dinner at 7'ish and ended it around 9. Afterwards, Shizune and Naruto talked on for about 2 hours making it now a little past 11:00 p.m.**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke is yearning to know more about his blonde fiance and goes to the source, Genjiko-san. Plus, we see a little KakashiXIruka action. Meanwhile, the dark shadow from Naruto's flashback will make his move soon enough. Until next time.**


	19. 17 From the wise person's mouth

**Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving like I did. The turkey did make me sleepy though. I came back here to give you all another great chapter and even decided to fulfill my promise of giving you 'something extra' to enjoy. I am doing what I can to take the story from the Uchiha Compound and into other places. I also want to bring focus onto other characters. I began this story a little over two years ago I think. **

**I pray that you enjoyed the last chapter. I took some liberties from the anime and put into Tsunade's life. I was quite amazed with the amount I wrote for this chapter. Have no fear, your favorite characters will be making a return appearance soon enough. It wil all have to do with Naruto soon enough. It is only a matter of telling if it will be a good thing or not. Also, my take on lemons will be novice at best. As I say before time and again, do not flame me if you don't like the idea of two boys getting it on. This is for the story plot and there is a back arrow for a reason. If I see any derogatory comments or jabs at me that I don't approve of, they will be automatically deleted!**

**Flashbacks will be underlined**

**The events of the story take place over the course of three years previous to the plot of the story**

**There will be a lemon in this. Not SasuNaru unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its proponents belong to Misashi Kishimoto and always will.**

**Warnings: long flashbacks, rude maids, poorly made lemon, yaoi, **

**Chapter 17: From the wise person's mouth**

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Konoha several miles from the border was the infamous Forest of Death<strong>(1).<strong> During the Great Nations War, it had served as a vantage point for Konoha's enemies to strike from the cover of its foliage. The following years afterwards, it morphed into a hotspot for shady characters to perform their dark deeds in secret. Some said it was a perfect hovel for witches and warlocks to summon incantations and spells for all sorts of stuff. Others said the legendary omukade (giant centipede) lied in wait for its unsuspecting victims. Still, anyone who thought to travel into those woods, rarely ever came out alive. Whatever the tale, it was forbidden of all people to go near or inspect the deadly woods. However, not even a fence could stop the hooded figure from entering and leaving as he pleases.

The black hooded figure traveled through the endless maze of paths that ran through the accursed wood. He walked straight backed and emotionless seemingly unfazed at all the growls and snarls directed at him by different animals. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"As if they could touch me" he chuckled. The rustling of a nearby bush alerted his attention. A flash of red and black zipped into the clearing a couple of feet in front of him. It was a large red centipede with huge pincers that could cut a tree in half, long circular legs that supported him and bulging red eyes. The creature reared its head at the man and lunged. The concealed man stood his ground with a deadpanned expression. He stretched out his arm and muttered an inaudible incantation. With a flash, his hands shot out a bolt of white energy cutting the beast in half. All that remained was a puddle of goo and shriveled exoskeleton. He sneered in disgust and stepped around the mess the best he could before continuing about his way. He walked some ways before stepping before an old temple. No one is quite sure what its purpose was for. It was known that it dated back to before the Kyuubi attacked. The cloaked stretched out his arms and chanted a spell that opened up the mighty doors. He stepped into the dark tower and walked into the middle of large floor. The top of the tower allowed the moonlight to shine on the spot.

The man closed his eyes and rose up both his arms. A swirl of purple energy flowed around him and a star-shaped pentagram formed beneath his feet. His hood gave way to reveal two yellow slit eyes. With command in his voice, he called forth a spell **(2)** :

_Demon of demons _

_appear unto me_

_The wealth is my prize _

_a boon is my plea_

At once, the purple energy surged around him in a vast tornado. His cape fluttered in the vortex. A series of lightning bolts flashed all around him. Then, the purple energy fused with the thunder and flashed into the darker regions of the room. In its place, revealed a tall shadowed figure with red glowing eyes. The owner of said eyes glared at the owner of the yellow eyes.

"You know I normally do the summoning, not the other way around" the shadow retorted with annoyance. The cloaked figure said nothing. "You never call me up unless it's to report something important. So cought it out. What is it?" he demanded briskly. The mysterious shrouded shape licked his lips and grinned wickedly. "I did as you had ordered. At first, I did not believe it was him. But when I saw him that night…" yellow eyes glistened with lust "he was oh so, so delectable looking like that… I wanted to grab him off and drag him where I would…" he stopped speaking when an angry red aura resonated in the room almost suffocating him. He gulped before continuing.

"Anyways, I have delivered your present to him. And by his reaction, I can tell he remembers very well where his place is" he stated smugly. He was stopped by red eyes glaring at him. "And do you know your place, my serpentine friend?" the shadow retorted back. Yellow eyes widened when red energy flashed toward him destroying the viper clasp that held his cloak in place. The man watched in horror as his cape fell to the floor revealing his form. He was tall; roughly about 174 cm. (5 feet, 7 inches), slightly slender build with a bit of muscle, waist length black hair, pasty white skin, a flat nose, angular cheeks, and yellow slit eyes. To put it simply, he looked the part of a human snake. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved black shirt and pants with a yellow tunic overhanging his knees and a purple rope belt around his waist and black sandals. The shadow snickered contemptuously.

"No matter how many times I look at you, it never gets any less disgusting. Wouldn't you agree…Orochimaru?" the shadow mocked. Orochimaru as he was now revealed, growled irritably. Oh how badly he wanted to rip the smirk off his face. However, he knew he was no match for him. Not to mention, he was technically his slave. He picked up his cape and redid the clasp but kept the hood off.

"While I was at the party, I used my magic to siphon an image of him. Would you not like to see for yourself?" he inquired silkily. The shadow peered at him unsure of whether this was a trick or not. However, his long held desire for the blonde had overrode such suspicion and was eager to see what he was denied for so long. "Show me" the shadow commanded eagerly. With little difficulty, Orochimaru summoned magic into his palm to bring forth a hologram. The shadows eyes glistened with lust as the image of Naruto came forth. He was much different from what he remembered. The one he held great desire for was now an older, more mature version in a formal kimono and his features enhanced with tastefully applied make-up. His lips looked absolutely gorgeous beyond belief. What he wouldn't give to have him at his side or preferably underneath him.

"You've done well, wizard" the shadow purred. "It is only a matter of time before I have him back in my hands", he declared clenching his hands into fist. Orochimaru coughed.

"There is still the matter of the Uchiha. I mean he announced that his marriage to Naruto would take place next spring". The Shadow's eyes began to glow a bright red. "Well, I don't think the Uchiha will want _damaged goods_" he said cryptically, his white teeth shining from the darkness. He chuckled making Orochimaru want to slither under a rock.

"Is that all?" he asked unsteadily. The shadow quit chuckling. "For now', the shadow confirmed, 'but until then I shall be making plans to visit my adorable koi. But first, I must tend to other business. Oh and next time, snake…let me be the one to summon you and not the other way around" he ordered with a condescending edge. With a sneer, Orochimaru turned around and teleported himself out.

Once left alone, the shadow looked up toward the moon.

"Soon my love, I will have you back. And then we may resume where we left off. As was promised". A dark chuckle echoed through the building.

* * *

><p>(In the Uchiha Palace)<p>

Naruto was sweating up a storm. He tossed and turned on the plush bed. His face scrunched up as if a horrid nightmare was taking place. The nightmare seemed to reach its full height because it was then Naruto let out a blood wrenching scream. At once every inhabitant made their way to see where the scream was coming from. They reached their destination; they saw Sasuke trying to console a bereft blonde.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back in an effort to calm him down. It did little to help as Naruto was still in a rather traumatized state. Iruka and Kakashi along with the rest of the staff looked helpless to the situation. The rest of the staff either looked concern or disinterested back to their quarters. Akito finally arrived, hearing the familiar calls of distress from his former ward. He pushed his way through the crowd. His mouth lied agape. At this time, the King and Queen made known their displeasure, or concern.

"What is going on here? Are you trying to wake the whole village?" Fugaku yelled out pinning his glare on the suspected caused. Mikoto put her hands gingerly on her husband's shoulders. She peered around the man's shoulders and nearly exclaimed when she saw her soon to be son-in-law in a mournful state. She immediately rushed over to try her luck. The staff couldn't help but smile. Naruto calmed down eventually, causing everyone to sigh in relief. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to reply, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell backwards into Mikoto's arms. Everyone blinked. Mikoto smiled crookedly at her son.

"Well, not that it isn't fun to visit now and then, but I would rather have it be when people are not screaming themselves silly". Sasuke sighed and laid Naruto's head carefully back on the pillow and placing the covers over him. He looked to his mother. "Thank you mother. I got this" he assured her. Mikoto returned to her husband's side. Sasuke slunked off his bed, careful not to wake his partner and turned to his audience. "Alright everyone, the situation has been taken care of. You may now return to your rooms. I will see all of you in the morning". The staff nodded and left to return to their sleeping quarters. Fugaku rushed on ahead grumbling about being woken from his sleep for nothing. Iruka stayed behind to be sure that Naruto was truly okay. Mikoto told Sasuke if he needed anything, she was down the hall. Which left but one person; Akito Genjiko. The elder man stayed quiet. His grey eyes glanced over at his former charge with great concern.

"It's those damn nightmares again" he whispered to himself. It did not go unnoticed by the two still present; Iruka and Sasuke who stared at the elder with confusion. The old man had a lot of explaining to do.

Little did they know, the events that took place in the dream happened the night after the banquet. It was now the end of October. The weather had now taken on a chilly edge driving the people outside to start preparing for the upcoming winter. In the palace, Sasuke Uchiha had some questions he needed answered. And the best way to do that was to go straight to the horse's mouth or should I say elder's mouth. He had little interruption to worry about since all the visiting aristocrats had gone home a little after the meetings were completed. Gaara and Neji made it a point to give Naruto a parting gift of a kiss and vows of obtaining him as their wives. These actions made for a very pissed off Sasuke. However, he kept his anger in check as he felt guilty for the last time he had blown up around Naruto. In the present time, the raven was jutting about how to approach the former tailor about Naruto. He knew that the elder man was closer to Naruto than anyone else and possibly knew more than he let on. According to Naruto, Genjiko-san was not one to beat around the bush.

Flashback to last week…

Sasuke was in the gardens with Naruto. It was a day after the formal dinner. Like the rest of the guest, he had been impressed with the intricate details of Akito Genjiko's kimono and was curious to know the history behind it. The best person to ask this was none other than his former ward.

"Hey dobe, that was quite a night, wouldn't you say?" the raven stated looking over his book. Naruto shrugged. He wasn't quite up to talking after his "episode" with the Senju mistress. "By the way, I was quite impressed with the assortment of formal wear everyone brought. More so, I thought yours and Genjiko-sans kimono's grabbed the most attention. Although, no offense but your teacher's kimono looked a little', Sasuke shifted his eyes in a different direction, 'old". Like it wasn't recently made".

Naruto bit his lips. "That is because apart from mine, it was made a long time ago…by his own hands"; he said uneasily. Sasuke set the book down. Naruto breathed in deeply. "See, it was an old wedding kimono that was passed down by his own father which he would have passed down to his sons when the time came".

"His sons? I had no idea he was married at some point" Sasuke iterated surprised. Naruto scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "It was before I came here. From what Akito told me, they had a huge fight which led to a falling out. According to the townsfolk, Akito was a bit of a not so nice person after his wife's death. And his two sons decided they wanted a life outside of tailoring, so to speak. Long story short, they left and Akito remained behind in the house he had built".

Sasuke wanted to know where Naruto came in but decided to leave that for a later date.

The young Uchiha searched the castle for the old man. He was about to scream out in frustration before he remembered one of the man's favorite places in the whole castle; The Planetarium. When he reached the doors to the planetarium, he quickly hitched the key into the lock and turned. When he opened it, he found Akito was examining the different charts and astrology scrolls in the room. Sasuke almost felt his lips twitch up into a smile, almost. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. Unfortunately, he had to cut it short. He coughed into his hand to get his attention. Akito shifted his body to face Sasuke.

"Ahh prince Sasuke, I was just up in here exploring the planetarium. If you care to join me" he inquired happily. Sasuke approached the man with a blank expression. "On another day, Genjiko-san, but first I have some things I would like to discuss with you. Most of it regarding Naruto" he stated casually. At that Akito regarded the prince with a hesitant stance and a matching gaze. The room was silent. The elder sighed heavily after a while.

"If I divulge to you anything having to do with Naruto…whatever I tell you does-not-leave-the-room" Akito emphasized with finality. Sasuke bowed before him. "Very well. Come with me then". Sasuke led Akito to the one place he knew no one would interrupt them; the dining room. Sasuke shut the door behind him. Akito took the spot parallel to where Sasuke sat. Sasuke rung a bell with his fingers. Immediately one of the servant girls entered the room.

"You beckoned me, Uchiha-sama" the maid inquired formally bowing in a polite gesture. Sasuke nodded. "Reira-san, I would like you to go prepare some tea for us and some biscuits as well. And is there anything else you would like Akito-san?" he inquired him. Akito shook his head. "Just tea will be fine, thank you". Sasuke nodded. The maid stood up slowly. She stopped a while to give Akito a wearisome stare before departing to her duty. Sasuke sneered in the maid's direction.

"I am terribly sorry about that sir. I swear half of the servants in this place don't know the meaning of the word: respect. I figured they would learn their lesson after I had dealt with the last maid". Akito shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I have had my fair share of rude individuals in my time. Alas, I was able to put them in their place time and time again. Naruto on the other hand, he would actually prank them if "they got out of hand". I berated him of course but laughed it up with him afterwards… in private". Sasuke chuckled. "I can also vaguely remember that he pulled out a knife on that one thug, the first time we met" Sasuke reiterated with amazement. Sasuke clasped his hands as if in composed thought.

Akito's expression turned hard. "I trust you remember the terms of our agreement, your majesty?" he stated edgily. Sasuke gave a single nod. "As you already have noticed, I am old. And the one thing I despise more than anything are pretentious nobles who use whatever means necessary to achieve their goals, and that includes deceit. If you have any ill intent toward Naruto or are planning on tossing him aside once a ripe young mistress comes into the picture…then I suggest you stop this silly little charade and relieve Naruto from your grasp this instant!"

Sasuke gazed blankly at the elder. **(3)** "I am going to repeat to you what I told Naruto once. If that were the case, he wouldn't have been brought here. As for concerns of infidelity, contrary to what the populace believes, we do not take mistresses. I know in my heart that Naruto is my soulmate and I'll be damned if anyone on Earth says otherwise". Akito studied the younger for a bit searching for any hints of dishonesty in his declaration. At finding none, the elder simmered down.

"I am glad to hear that. Naruto is a gentle, kind soul who always does the best that he can. He never puts on airs or does things just to obtain the favor of others. Anyone out there who gives him the slightest chance, would know that. Including this damn village", he spat out. Foolish, bunch of gossipers with nothing better to do" he added in bitterly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Um, yes. So perhaps we can get to how you came upon Naruto and how he began working at your shop?" Sasuke pushed eagerly. Akito raised an eyebrow. Then he remembered. "Oh yes. So yes, I believe it is time I tell you the mystery that is Uzumaki Naruto. However, I would bequeath that you do not push for any information I don't reveal to you". Akito shut his aged eyes and breathed deeply. The maid from earlier appeared immediately with a tray of tea and biscuits. She set it down graciously before Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her arm and whispered harshly in her air just loud enough for the elder to hear; I will be discussing with you later on about your discretion against my guest. You may go now". The maid squeaked a little and trotted away. Akito eyes followed after the maid. "I know that the way she acted was quite rude, but must you have been so harsh with her?" he asked sympathetically. Sasuke poured himself a cup. "I might consider going easy on her once you have finished your story" he dismissed sharply.

Akito took the cup that was offered to him. He trailed his fingers on the rim of the cup. He knew the day would come when he would have to tell someone about Naruto.

"Well, young prince. I suppose I should start to the very beginning. It was a little over three and a half years ago, going on four. It was a day that would ultimately change my life as I knew it.

3 ½ years ago in Konoha

It was a cold December day. The snow had pounded down on Konoha like an elephant at a china shop. It was not all so bad if you had a home. If you were homeless however, it was not quite a pleasant spot to be. An elderly man with long graying hair in a low ponytail and wearing a long dark cloak over a long white shirt and brown pants with matching boots was struggling through the large forest to get to his destination. He grumbled under his breath with each step he took, cursing the elements as he did so. He finally was able to plow himself away from the knee deep snow and onto a dirt frost covered road.

"Finally, I made it through that god forsaken powder of death" he grumbled shaking the snow off my body. "Of course, it would be much easier to carry all this fabric rolls with some help. Alas, those two backstabbing…" he muttered a plethora of curses under his breath. In spite of the layer of snow beneath his feet, it was still a tad slippery and was not all in the mood to get his clothes dirty. He walked some ways down until something caught the corner of his eye.

"Hm, what is this?" he asked himself. He pulled his cloak tighter around him. He sought to inspect it. He growled when he realized it meant having to go back into the knee deep pile of snow. As he neared his destination, he spotted something hiding in the wide hollow of an old oak tree. His eyes struggled to focus through the rapidly falling snow. He noticed the area around the hollow had been freed of snow or attempted. He stepped slowly forward. His eyes widened when he saw a cloaked figure huddled inside.

"Um, excuse me?" his gravely voice called out. The person remained unresponsive. The man furrowed his brows impatiently. "Excuse me!" he called out forcefully. The person still did not answer. Infuriated at being ignored, the old man reached out his arms and gripped his shoulders. Just as his wrinkled fingers touched the cloaked figure, he unexpectedly fell over on his side. The wind pulled his hood off his head revealing slightly golden skin, a head of golden hair, and… whisker marks on his face? The old tailor was taken back. Why, this was just a young boy; probably 12 or 13 almost. He even looked somewhat of an angel. His smile disappeared when he realized that the kid wasn't moving. With furrowed brows, the elder stretched his fingers to feel for any signs of life. His fingers just touched his cheek when to his horror…shoot, the kid was cold.

"If he doesn't get out of this cold soon, he might not make it to next morning" the man exclaimed. Without a second thought, he picked up the half-dead lad and wrapped him in his cloak against him. In the boys arms was a satchel. He cursed under his breath. He had no time to think about little detail. He had to get this boy back to his place, before it was too late.

()

A few days later, the unconscious lad finally came to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was desperately finding a shelter from the blistering cold and then unconsciousness. He inspected his surroundings; a single room, no windows, a candle lit the room, and a desk next to the door. He panicked when he didn't see his items anywhere. He calmed when he spotted his items upon the desk; his satchel and his pendant. He also noticed that someone had laid about two large blankets on him. His clothes had been removed in place of a white long sleeved robe. It disturbed him a little. That meant someone had stripped him down and saw him…exposed. He shivered involuntarily and wrapped his arms around his body.

He gripped his neck length hair in his hands. He winced when heard footsteps approaching. He ran back to his make-shift bed and pulled the covers over him to make it appear as though he were sleeping. The door opened and Naruto chose that time to meet his supposed "savior". It was an elderly man in his 70's, with a low ponytail holding his grey hair, grey eyes, a slight stubble on his face and he was in a long-sleeved grey shirt, brown pants, and matching boots. His wrinkled face held a bit of an accusatory look. "You awake I see" he replied. The blonde looked at the man with a weary gaze.

"You have a name boy?" the man asked. The young boy opened his mouth to answer but found nothing came out. "It's alright if you don't want to talk right now. After all you have been asleep for about three days". Naruto's eyes widened. "It caused me a lot of concern when I found you half frozen and not breathing. I didn't think you would ever wake up. But here you are; alive and breathing", the elder stated. Naruto hung his head. He was saved from the brink of death by a stranger and he couldn't even say one word of thanks to the elder.

"As you noticed, I placed your satchel upon the desk over here and your necklace I decided to leave it alone. If you need me, I will be outside. Food will be on the table out there. I imagine you must be hungry after that long slumber", he turned from him about to shut the door. He stopped long enough to introduce himself. "By the way, I am Akito Genjiko". With that the elder man shut the door behind him leaving the blonde by himself.

()

Naruto finally did come out but I was still unable to get a name from the boy, much less a word from him. Although, when I finally did manage to get a sentence from him, it was on paper. He only wrote; my name is _Uzumaki Naruto._ I was a little reluctant on letting this urchin stay in my house but I couldn't very well let him out with no place to go either".

"So what did you do?" Sasuke asked. Akito sipped his cup before setting it down. "Well, if you mean to ask did I mistreat him or treat him as a servant, I did neither. He was a rather courteous lad. Each time I would get back from my shop, my home would be utterly spotless with him sitting at the table awaiting me. Still, he said no word. Until one day. He was helping me organize the house on one of my free days".

Akito had just finished gathering firewood for his house. Once done, he quickly sped inside his home rubbing the snow off his cloak and arms. He sighed in relief as the warmth from the fire quickly set in. He trudged through the house sluggishly.

"After a quick break, I might go back outside and gather some more food" he chuckled lightly. He entered the living room and smiled when he saw his new ward sleeping on his side in his plain grey yukata and pants that he borrowed from the old man. The old man noticed that his collar was open revealing just a sliver of the boys chest. He tiptoed towards the sleeping boy and just barely touched the fabric when the boy awoke.

"NO!"

The old man was pushed backwards onto the floor. Akito was a little more than angry to say the least. He glared at the boy for the unjust treatment but then his glare disappeared when he saw the state of the boy. Naruto sat against the wall, huddled with his hands clutching his collar and his blue eyes staring at him with utmost fear. His body was trembling and looked on the verge of crying. At this, Akito hung his head.

"Forgive me, I just noticed your collar was a little open and I was just over there to close it so…" he tried to explain the trembling child. Naruto clutched his collar tighter against him. He opened his mouth. And for the first time in days, the boy spoke.

"Y-y-you were'nt trying to do anything in-i-indecent t-t-to me?" he croaked out in his rather scratchy voice. Akito felt the urge to smile. Well, at least he managed to finally coax more than a few words from him. Akito stood up slowly. He walked over to an armchair and sat on it. Naruto did not take his eyes off him for one second. "I apologize greatly if my approach was misconstrued as perverse. I have no interest in you in that way, I promise".

Naruto gulped and shakily stood up using the wall as a support. His eyes dimmed. "I am s-s-s-sorry about pushing you. I-I just have had some bad experiences and the very thought of being there just..." he bit his lips. "It's alright. I understand. I mean surely you _have_ secrets that you are not quite comfortable with sharing with some random strangers. That includes crabby old men" Akito laughed apologetically. Naruto didn't reply.

"Well now that we have managed to get onto speaking terms, I think it only wise and fair to get to know about each other a bit…if you would like that is" the elder stated quickly. After all, the best way to form a relationship was to take things slowly.

The next few days went by smoothly. I found out several things about him; for one he liked to do pranks and the color orange above all us. Such was the case when he suggested that I paint the inside of my cottage all orange. I of course had a thing or to say about it. The snows finally cleared a bit and as was the end of my free days. One day out of the blue Naruto demanded I take him with me to my workplace. He commented that an "old man like me couldn't handle the stress". I of course got angry but inside I knew he was right. I was nearing the end of my prime and coldnt handle the business forever. I told him that I worked as a tailor/fabric merchant for a living. He then asked me why I would rather live in some old shack then some mansion. I told him with sadness that was something for another day but for now, I would have to get to my shop. Naruto seemed to understand and kept it at that. It is then that we come to discover of how Naruto came to be my apprentice and obtain ownership of my long standing establishment.

()

Naruto's raised a brow. This was the place he worked in? It looked no better than the cottage he and the old man were housed at. It was wooden, a single glass window, no decorations save for a small sign upon its doorframe marked: _Genjiko's Fabric and Tailor Store. _He would have to take care of that later.

"Well go on in boy. I would prefer not to freeze" the old man called out grumpily. Naruto scrunched his face at being referred to as _boy_. It brought back all too many unpleasant memories. He would ignore it for now. Once he got inside, he immediately clutched himself chattering his teeth as he did so. It was COLD.

"It's a good thing I stocked up the place with firewood before the storm. Otherwise, we'd be working in a cold environment the rest of the day", Akito sighed throwing in several pieces of wood into the furnace. Naruto sighed in relief when the fire started going. Akito led Naruto into a room where he did his work. He opened the window panes letting in some light and lighting several candles in the process. The room lit to reveal a peculiar looking instrument. The blonde walked toward it, wondering what it could be. He had only seen a few sewing instruments in his time but never one like this. Akito chuckled.

**(4)** Curious huh? This here is called a loom. It is a particular instrument used to help aid me in my work so I don't have to do it by hand. See, the purpose of it is to hold warp threads under tension to facilitate interweaving of weft threads. In other words, it is used to help me so the threads don't get tangled when I weave them into a particular pattern that I desire". Naruto quirked his head left and right glancing at the object.

"You can stay here and watch me work or you could go and organize the shop for me" he suggested. His hands then began working the loom. Naruto sat in one of the chairs in the room watching the man do his work. Naruto watched this for thirty minutes. His brows furrowed together. His lips quirked upwards in a near sneer. His mind whirred in thought. Naruto stood up from the chair.

Akito had just risen up the first part of the project when he heard the scuffling of a chair. He came face to face with a determined looking Naruto. Akito stared in confusion. "Teach me" Naruto demanded. Akito blinked in mid surprise. Naruto took two steps back before bowing courteously. This time he spoke with more politeness. "I beseech your permission to teach me the art of sewing. Taichou-sama (captain/sir)". Akito was astonished. Naruto had just a second ago been sort of rude but then turned polite. Apparently wherever he had come from reigned it into this mind about his behavior toward elders. The tailor leaned forward.

"What I am doing is not just a needle and thread issue. This type of craft requires a lot of patience, focus, and a steady eye for detail and a swift set of fingers. And from what I have seen, you have none of those qualities, save for the speed", he commented. Naruto reared back from his bowing position and made to verbally berate the man for his insult. "But…If you are truly serious about this I will gladly take you on as my apprentice. Don't be so discouraged if you don't get it on the first try; no one does really". Naruto bowed once again. "I understand, sensei" he acquiesced minutely.

Naruto impressed me when he was able to get down the craft easily. The way his hands moved the shuttle through the loom was fluid like sand in water. It was almost as if he had done something like this before. His eyes for kimono designs was quite spectacular. I was amazed when the customers took to it right away. The way he smiled just brightened up the whole room. At the cabin however, was a different story. Around the time he began his work as my apprentice, he would put up a happy façade at my work station but would become dull and mopy when we were at home. One night; I had brought home some kimono's to work on at home. It was there Naruto had his first breakdown.

Naruto was working on the make-shift loom on a new kimono they had been working on for an upcoming festival in another village. Akito mind was filled with a million questions to ask the boy. He noticed the boy had a somber demeanor. He noticed how Naruto would stare out the window with a blank stare. Akito then was curious. There were questions he needed answered. He believed he had spent enough time with Naruto to understand what gets under his skin.

"Um Naruto' he spoke drawing Naruto from his work for a moment 'you know that I am proud of all the work you have accomplished and that you have been a real joy to have around. In fact you are more of a grandson to me than anything. And I know that you are going to make someone a very happy husband when you marry". Naruto sat there wondering where the old man was going through this. "I am just curious to know of where you came from previous to this village. What of your parents?"

Naruto's expression became furious. He hung his head causing his growing blonde hair to fall in his face. "Both of my parents are dead" he sneered darkly. "As for the previous village I came from, I have no love for it whatsoever and never want to hear from it again! You finish the rest of this, I will be off to my room!" Naruto's blue eyes flashed an electric blue and he slammed his fist angrily on the table and roughly brushed past the man before slamming the door to his room. Akito stood there speechless. The rest of the day passed into night. Akito had no anger towards Naruto for the outburst. He had obviously stepped on an invisible line and triggered something he shouldn't have. Then it happened.

Akito was just tending to the fireplace, he laid a plate for Naruto in the event he got hungry. A shrill loud scream made him jump up several feet. He rushed into Naruto's room. He saw Naruto was tossing and turning violently in his bed as if something was attacking him. His eyes were streaming tears and he was screaming at something to get away from him. Thinking fast, Akito went to his side to shake him awake. Naruto finally awoke but was still visibly shaken. His eyes were tear-streaked and red. He shuddered horribly clutching his chest. He turned his head to Akito and immediately wrapped his arms around the old man's neck and burst into tears once again. "Im sorry, sorry, sorry!" he wailed over and over again. Akito held Naruto for about an hour until he calmed down.

That was the first of many nightmares that he had. It was then I learned of how vulnerable Naruto truly was deep down. I cannot reveal that unless Naruto allows me to. That is for another day. Now more on the story. Naruto continued to help out around the shop and would even accompany me on trips to our client's houses and other places. Outside the village, he refused so.

"And the villagers, what did they make of Naruto being your apprentice?" Sasuke inquired. The man had not strayed from the truth the entire story but still did not fill in the missing pieces.

"At first they were weary of him for being a stranger to the village. And his weird markings didn't help much. It didn't help that he would lash out at people who refused his token of friendship or would insult him about his "odd appearance". Or that he was an orphan and had no manners whatsoever. I am not one to get angry easily but this one time really got my blood boiling".

It was during the spring festival. Akito and Naruto were donned in their best kimono. Naruto's hair was now past his ears and he had a barrette to keep some of his bangs back. They had closed up shop for the festival. So now it was time for some fun. For Naruto however, it would prove another example of how close minded people could really be. Naruto was elated he was hopping from booth to booth, playing games, buying candy or toys, and even attending auctions. It did make his kind of sad that he had no friends to enjoy this with since no one in the village seemed to like him all that much. But at least he had Akito there.

He went to go look for him. He spotted the old man over by one of the booths talking to the miller. He recalled meeting him and his family one of his visitations. The miller, Hibari and his family were nice enough. He was a light tanned skin man with a slight goatee and peasant frocks and a hat. He had three daughters named Athena, Hestia, and Rhea who were quite beautiful and good natured at times even if they did come off as snobbish. He decided not to interrupt their conversation but to see what it was about.

"See you done it again, old man. You put out another fine set of finely made kimono's" Hibari laughed. Akito chuckled in return at the compliment. "Why yes I did. I did not do it alone though, he began proudly, see it was my young apprentice who did most of the work. I just…guided him through it". Hibari nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Hibari I hear that your son has recently been engaged. And your daughters are due to follow soon" Akito affirmed. "My Naruto is but past his childish prime but is still quite handsome to behold. Someday, he may find himself a young wife. After all, he is not so unattractive to look at if I say so myself" he mused fondly rubbing his chin with his fingers.

Naruto blushed at that. Hibari smiled and nodded. It didn't reach his eyes though. He seemed to be calculating his next words. "He is. Although, I wouldn't think to marry off one my daughters to him". Akito frowned. "And why is that, Hibari-san?" he asked. Hibari slipped his hands into his pocket not daring to look up at the old man. "Well for one, he is an orphan without a penny to his name, his birthday coincidentally falls on the same day as the Kyuubi Festival, and it doesn't particularly help that he just slunked into the village like a depraved rat from the gutters".

A gasp alerted them both and it was then the miller regretted his words. Akito didn't give the man a chance to apologize as he ran home to find Naruto on the floor with his legs tucked under him and crying.

He said that about Naruto?! Sasuke growled clutching his chair. He was pissed off that someone would even think to say that about _his_ Naruto. If he ever laid eyes on that bastard, he would feed him his own cornmeal raw. "Naruto didn't leave the cottage for a while. Hibari attempted to apologize for his ungracious actions toward Naruto. I of course brushed him off saying he could go find some other place to get his clothes repaired or fine formal wear for his daughters. I am not a person who like to hold a grudge for long but his comment really set me off. After a while, Naruto finally came back to work with me although he made sure to avoid the other villagers after a while. I knew there would come a time that he would need something to defend himself with so I handed him one of my spare daggers.

The one time he used it was the day, we met you. Don't you recall?" Sasuke nodded. "Naruto and I were on our way to transfer some new fabric to our shop when we heard a light shuffling. I was at first tempted to ignore it and walk away. But Naruto that brazen young cuss ran off before I could stop him. I had heard that Gatou, he spat the name, and his men were setting up their operation in Konoha so I was a little worried. I was not doubtful that Naruto couldn't hold his own but that did little from fearing for his life and the person he was trying to save. When I finally caught up with him, Naruto had already decided to take things into his own hands. Luckily I always had carried with me several bows and arrows for defense. If things had gotten serious, I would have had to use it. Thankfully I didn't have to. At first I didn't realize who you were at first, since you were sort of hiding beneath your hood.

"I was sort of hoping to not get noticed that day because I wanted to escape from the palace for a little while, sir" Sasuke replied. Akito chuckled and poured himself some more tea. "I of course realized then who you were when I spotted you several times spying on us" Akito replied smugly. Sasuke blushed. "The black hair and pale skin that can only be pulled off by the Uchiha's. I thought it was quite cute the way you pined for Naruto the way you did even if you never quite approached him. It was a far better change from my previous landlord's advances", he rolled his eyes piteously. "It was one of those reason that kept me from retiring and leaving Naruto to his own. Alas, I felt it was my time and I was yearning to move on to a quieter way of life". Akito's eyes became sad. "I remember that day like it was yesterday".

Akito and Naruto were sitting down at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for some ramen (A/N: Yay Ichirauku's Ramen at least). Naruto had the miso while Akito had pork. They were celebrating Akito's final day as the villager's only tailor/fabric seller. The next day afterward, he would be handing down ownership to Naruto. Tonight should have been a rather happy one. For one man, it was only so. He set down his chopsticks.

"Naruto…he spoke softly to his apprentice. Naruto 'hmmed' gulping down his ramen. "Are you truly alright with this? I mean you could come with me and not have to stay here by yourself". Naruto shook his head in exasperation. "Genjiko-san, we already discussed this. Besides, you yourself said to me time and time again that it was bound to come to this day" the blonde reproached patiently. Akito exhaled. "I know…its just that you have become such a big part of my life and I hate the idea of leaving you all alone in this village. Especially knowing you will have to put up with a bunch of close minded fools and your time here without me. Just thinking about what I will miss when I'm gone".

Naruto stood up not caring if he had an audience or not. He walked in front of his teacher and placed both his hands on the man's shoulders. "Genjiko-sensei, you have been more than a grandfather to me. In fact you were more of a parent than I could have ever hope for. "But sensei, Naruto spoke in a serious tone, "chances like these only come once in a lifetime. You know how you go into a store and you see something that you really like but you say you will get it later? Then when you go back to get it, its gone. That is what is going to happen if you pass up a chance like this one. I need you to have faith that I can handle things on my own. Otherwise, I might never be able to get past my doubts, fears, or insecurities".

Akito exhaled sadly. He got up from his seat. He gave a crooked smile to the boy, tears threatening to brim in his grey eyes. Then, he hugged the boy close to him for what could be a long time. The next morning was one of the saddest and emotional times yet. Naruto was in no hurry to rush through with helping the old man pack the last of his belongings into the wagon that would drive Akito to his destination. First, they had to make a trip to public relations. There Naruto would obtain ownership of all of his papers in Konoha.

They marched up to the many set of booths that stood outside the palace. Akito led Naruto up to the owner of the public relations booth. Akito coughed getting the mans attention. The soldier did not look up to him. "Yes?" he asked gruffly. Akito cringed at the man's tone. "I am here to settle some documents. I have received my pension and wish to retire from my tailoring position and transfer it to my young apprentice here. His name is Uzumaki Naruto". The soldier immediately looked up from his papers and stared a long while at the boy. "Could this really be the boy that the prince was referring to?" he mumbled unconsciously under his breath.

"What was that?" Akito asked confusedly. The soldier dismissed him. "Nothing, just hand me over the papers and I will look over them. This is not an invasion of your private life, just a basic procedure. In the past, we have had multiple forgery and spy attempts" the soldier stated critically. Once he received the papers, he began to skim down for every detail and falsification. He furrowed his brows at finding none. He would occasionally stare up at the two men before him, more so at Naruto with a speculating gaze. Finally after what seemed to be an hour, the soldier stamped each one with the knights' crest atop.

"Congratulations Uzumaki-san, you are now pledged with the full responsibility and ownership of all property stated here. You will be receiving your new license within 4-7 business days. If you have any more questions, you are now free to ask them". Naruto shook his head. The booth informant nodded curtly. "Very well. With that our business here is done. Good luck". He then handed Naruto the papers. As they walked away, Naruto could not help but shake the feeling that he was being watched.

The walk back to the buggy was emotionally strenuous for both of them. The coachman watched somewhat impatiently as the two took forever (at least to him) to reach him. They both stopped within a foot of eachother. Each exchanged a broken smile to one another. "Well old man, I guesss…this is where we part. I promise to watch over the shop and your home diligently each and every day. I won't let anything happen to it. Dattebabyo" he declared with a sad smile. Akito chuckled softly. "All I ask is that you…take good care of yourself and don't listen to anything those idiots in the village say about you. You are a good kid and have a good head on your shoulder. Never lose it no matter what. And remember if…" he was interrupted by a curt cough from the coachman. Irritated, Akito turned to him with head boring eyes. "Yah, ya, I hear you. Keep your knickers in a twist. It will only be a minute". The coachman reared back from the intimidating man.

Naruto giggled. Akito as well. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, if ever it gets to be too much, I will send forth to fetch you. You don't have to spend your days working in that shack like I did. You are still young and have a much better future ahead of you". Naruto nodded unsteadily trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He inhaled sharply before regaining his composure. "I know what I am doing. It will be hard but I know I can pull it off. And just maybe someday I will make this village see me differently. You'll see. Oh and teacher, he whispered this part to him with a wide smile, "you may want to get on the buggy now, the coachman looks like he's about to pop a nerve". Akito looked over his shoulder to confirm the boys claim. Akito grinned wildly.

"I shouldn't disappoint him then", he marched away from Naruto and stepped up to pay the coachman before stepping into the buggy. The coachman reared the reigns of the horse before pulling away. Akito poked his head out the door. "Remember what I said Naruto and know that I will always love you!" Naruto smiled with tears pouring down eyes. "You better remember to write to me you you old buzzard. Or else you will regret it! The carriage rolled past the entrance to the village and disappeared down the road into nothingness. The next three years would provide a whole set of challenges and difficulties for the new tailor to be.

Akito wiped the tears from his eyes. He sniffed a few times. "Each day without him was hard. At least, he found someone who could give him a better life than I could have done. I was amazed to find it was you". Sasuke stared at the man with great admiration. It was so rare to find a bond like the one shared between those two. It reminded him of a more carefree, wondrous time.

"I am going to sound stupid for quoting Neji's saying about 'destiny' and 'fate' but I think it was no coincidence that Naruto found his way into our lives like he did. I know that with him by my side, our country could pave the way for a better life for people in and out of Konoha".

Akito nodded. "True but do you think that the villagers or more specifically your clan elders will be so accepting of an…_outsider _becoming your bride? Much less the co-ruler of Konoha?" Sasuke got up from his seat and began pacing the room with his hand folded behind his back. "I actually have a plan to remedy any doubts or opposition about Naruto. Next week I will make the announcement of our upcoming engagement to the whole village. And anyone who so much as utters a whisper or insult toward my fiancée will have to answer to me!" Akito lips went thin. At least he knew that Sasuke was no coward, especially in the face of peer pressure. It was only a matter if Naruto would take to the life of an aristocrat.

Akito got up from his seat and stretched himself. "Well Uchiha-sama, if that is how you truly feel then I am glad to say that you do indeed have my blessings. But', he glowered at Sasuke, 'if you should do anything to hurt him in any way, it is _me _who you will have to answer to!" Sasuke gulped inwardly but still kept a stoic pose. "Agreed". "Now let's say we go out and see how our favorite blonde is doing. Last I checked he was out with my mother at the stables.

Indeed during the duration of their long discussion, Naruto had gone out with their mother to the stables as he had yet to explore what was outside the Uchiha Compound. **(5)** They saw he was in the practice ring with a precocious young pony named Derpy; a medium sized pony with grey fur, a blonde mane, yellow crossed eyes, and bubbles on her flank. "Hey come on Derpy, ha ha ha ha, wait for me. I just want to play". The pony galloped along seemingly ignoring the calls of its new master. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He nearly burst into laughter when Naruto fell face first in the (thankfully not yet wet dirt).

Mikoto who was on the other side of the fence, watched this with rapt amusement. She seemed to notice that there were two other spectators. "Oh Sasuke and Genjiko-san, good afternoon. I was just taking Naruto out to see the horses. When out of blue, who should come up but my personal favorite pony, Derpy". Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Akito ran over to help Naruto out of the dirt. Derpy seemed to think she was receiving another playmate and ran over to "greet" him courtesy of her galloping hooves. Luckily, her small size prevented any hoove prints on the man's shirt. The younger Uchiha leaned against the wooden fencing next to his mother and watched the warm scene. It was a good change from the previous night. Mikoto slumped forward arms tucked under her. "I remember when you and Itachi were like that. 'sigh' where did those happy times go I ask?" she asked sadly. Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't know how to answer his mother's question without breaking her heart in the process. The two continued to watch the Naruto and Akito play with Derpy throughout the evening. It came to show that moments like these were indeed precious.

()

The cold night sky shone no stars or moon. It draped over Konoha like a thick dark blanket. It was the perfect cover-up for those with plans in mind. For two people that was just what they were doing. In the darkness, two young souls snuck through the candle lit halls to where they would resume their…activities.

They reached their destination and locked the door behind them. The candle lit room revealed the two figures: Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino. They had longed for this, craved it, and were on the verge of throwing caution to the wind. Kakashi loomed toward the shorter with predatory eyes and removed his mask before pulling his love into a heated kiss. The other made no move or protest as he felt those slender yet calloused fingers weave his way into his hair. At some point the brunettes tied came loose letting his chocolate brown locks fall gracefully in waves. Tongues battled for dominance and both landed on the bed.

Lemon begins…no like, then skip.

Iruka moaned as the albino haired captain began sliding his shirt off of him and began sliding off his pants off his hips. The younger began to do the same and before long both were completely unclothed. Their erections rubbed against eachother eliciting moans from both of them.

Iruka! Kakashi!

Hands wove up and down soft smooth skin. The seme (top) became tired of the foreplay and decided to move on to the next best thing. He kissed his partners neck. He reached for a bottle of lotion and squirted some onto his fingers. "You ready, my love?" he asked the one beneath him. Iruka blushed already knowing what would happen next. With a smirk, he moved his fingers toward the brunettes entrance and slid a finger inside receiving a slight hiss. He slid in the other scizzoring for a while before thrusting in back and forth slowly yet quickly at the same time. Kakashi was rather overjoyed when Iruka cried out at having his prostate struck a few times. Once he felt Iruka was stretched enough, Kakashi made to position himself. "Tell me when, he gently commanded him. Iruka only scrunched his eyes and nodded. He slicked his member with the lotion before he thrusted in the other's entrance.

"Ahh, ahh, s-s-s-ooooo big, Kakashi!" the brunette moaned gripping the man's arms tightly. Kakashi slid in deeper all the while moaning "so tight, so tight" he growled. He stayed still wanting his lover to share in this pleasurable endeavor. In spite of having done this several other times, it was still somewhat painful at times. After a while, Iruka finally accustomed to the captains large size. "Move" he groaned out. Kakashi smirked victoriously before thrusting into him and pulling out time over and over again. Iruka arched his back meeting Kakashi's hips in tandem symphony. A pool of heat built up in the two soldier's core. That meant they were nearing their peak. It was a spoken agreement between those two to never come without the other.

"I-I-I'm about to b-b-BURST!" Iruka cried out. Within moments, both men released against eachother, both receiving eachtoehr's essence.

Lemon ends.

Iruka rested peacefully on Kakashi's chest both resting from the throws of their glorious afterglow. Kakashi propped his head upon his hand and smiled lovingly at his slumbering lover. He couldn't have asked for a better lover. Most would think that Kakashi only kept Iruka around for the sex they had. This was quickly silenced. The last person who even thought to call Iruka a 'slut' had _mysteriously_ acquired a set of broken bones and a black eye. He glided his fingers through those chocolate brown locks he had come to love so much. He remembered the effort it took to obtain the former farmer's trust and get him to agree to be his lover. He could not imagine any force out there that would ever quell his desire or love for the man next to him. With a tired sigh, he laid his arms around the tan waist and placed his face into his hair before falling asleep.

()

"**viewer reads chapter"… "authoress blushes"…so uh what do you all think? I on the other hand feel both conflicted and proud of my lemon piece. The chemistry between those two will be explained and what Mizuki has to do with this. Naruto has more than threats from the supernatural to fear but mortal forces as well. I have a good feeling of the direction this fiction is going and well hope to beguile the lot of my fellow readers.**

**That is all I have to say or explain for now. Until next time. Read and Review.**

**Next chapter: Naruto makes himself known to the village for the first time in months. Sasuke announces the upcoming marriage to the blonde. Needless to say, not everyone will be happy about the turn of events.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) The Forest of Death a.k.a. the 44th training ground was the spot for the chunin exams where genin would participate to hopefully move up a level.**

**(2) Mr. Magoo;s version of Snow White. In this one, the evil queen uses this to summon forth a demon. Pretty scary if you ask me.**

**(3) Refer to Chapter 4.**

**(4) I made an error when referring to this particular sewing instrument in a previous chapter. If I had to sum it up, I would say it was a complex way of sewing things.**

**(5) A tribute to my personal friend GespenstKAF; Derpy is a character from the show My Little Pony. The only difference is that she does not possess her pegasi wings.**


	20. 18 All good deeds, notappreciated

**Today is December 23, two days before Christmas. That is not the only thing it marks. On this day in 1961, my beautiful mother was born to this world. Her life was tragically cut short by cancer on May of 2008. May she forever rest in peace. I apologize for the apparent downer and on a magical holiday like this. I love Christmas and is one of my favorite holidays of the year. My favorite season though would definitely be spring and summer. **

**Aside from that, I am back with another new chapter. All before Christmas. I am very grateful to all of my readers for having been so patient and putting up with my delays and such. I get distracted easily and don't always find it in me to write unless I have to. Enjoy and read. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not me. I do however have full rights to this story and every other additional characters I add in. **

**Chapter 18: All Good deeds…not always appreciated**

* * *

><p>The hallways of the Uchiha Palace echoed loudly. The banging was in fact the stomping of heeled shoes belonging to a red haired woman in a maids outfit. Tosca, as she was referred to was beyond angry. Not angry…rather she was incensed. Just the other day, the prince had called her and the other servants into the ballroom. Apparently, he seemed to think the maids had some "behavioral problems". And that he was quite unhappy of the way certain staff members were treating their guest. Such was the case of Lyra (O.C.) when she supposedly offended Sasuke with her atrocious mannerisms toward another visitor to the castle.<p>

"Behavioral problems my ass!" she scoffed. "I was just putting that peasant in his place". She had been chastised more than once by the knights. As punishment for her little stunt, she had to single handedly clean every window in the castle, both top and bottom floors. It had taken her practically the entire day to finish the task. Now her friend Lyra was brought into the mix. It pissed her off greatly. She had taken that time to think of rather painful ways to do away with the blonde _poser _who dared to sink his claws into her beloved prince. Unfortunately, she couldn't even land a hand on him without fear of punishment. It would be a death sentence. It didn't help much knowing that he was friends with a handful of the royal guards.

"There just has to be a way to get him alone without those meddlesome guards following him around. But how?" she mused to herself. A grin crossed her lips. She recalled that the blonde had not been to the village for some time and planned to visit in a week. That meant no one in the village knew he had disappeared or even cared to look. Imagine the shock when they find out that _he_ is going to wed their beloved prince", she laughed rubbing her hands together deviously. "You better watch yourself, Naruto…because you have more than me to worry about".

She released an evil laughter that shook those within hearing range.

A week later…

Naruto dried himself off after a nice long bath. Sure, he was able to bathe regularly now that he lived in the palace but still. He was both a little nervous and elated. For the first time in over two months, he would be returning to the village. He was curious to see how the people were doing. He even hoped to see Shikamaru and his family again. After getting dressed, he rushed down to join Sasuke and his parents.

* * *

><p>"Yo Teme! You coming or what?"<p>

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto called out for the fifth time. He was tempted to tell Naruto to shut it, but wisely decided against it. He clasped on his hood and pulled it over his head before running up to join the blonde. Accompanying them was Genjiko-san and Iruka-san. When asked why, Iruka insisted that he be there in case something disrupted their little venture. Kakashi and the rest of the guards would stay behind to look after things.

Their first task was to stop by the old tailor/fabric store. Just a week ago, Naruto asked that Sasuke request several pairs of coats, boots, sweaters, and other winter friendly clothing be made for the orphans. The winter season was soon on its way and when it hit Konoha hard, it hit hard. The orphanage though finely provided for, could only afford basic necessities once a month. And Naruto being the good hearted fellow he is, could not bear the mere thought of allowing the poor children inside to freeze or starve. They soon arrived at their destination, incognito of course due to their cloaks.

The new tailor was the Uchiha's personalized tailor and was quite eager to fill in the role that Akito and Naruto left. To help with the luggage, he offered a wagon to make the trip easier. Sasuke payed the man his wages and left off. A sudden gust of wind ripped Naruto's hood off. The blonde stiffened when the oncoming of whispers reached him. The townspeople watched with shock at seeing the young blonde in the flesh once again.

"Is that Uzumaki-san? And if my eyes don't deceive me is that Genjiko-san as well?"

"My goodness, he certainly looks different from the last time I saw him"

"Where do you suppose he went off to for so long?"

"The little rapscallion probably.." Naruto refused to listen anymore. He had to endure the countless whispers and pretend they didn't affect him.

A voice called out to him. "Uzumaki Naruto, is that really you?" Naruto turned his head to the source of the sound. Sasuke stiffened when three different females approached them. **(1)** Each girl was a year apart; ranging from 17, 16, and 15. They were quite pretty to look at; each having dessert princess looks. Naruto recognized them to be the daughters of the old miller, Hibari. Rhea the oldest at 17 had long purple hair that reached down the mid back in waves and was pulled back into a half ponytail. She had green eyes and wore a basic peasant dress like her other sisters. Athena, was the second daughter with long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, green eyes like her sister and a freckle under her right eye and wore a simple pink halter with a cardigan over it. Finally Hestia, the youngest had a more childish look to her face and had long dark hair like her sister but kept it up in a tight braid. There was a rumor amongst the villagers that Hibari named them for they were as beautiful as the Grecian goddesses themselves. Rhea was the first to greet him.

"I though it was you. How have you been? We haven't seen you for who knows how long" Naruto shifted his eyes to Sasuke who was desperately trying to keep his hood on. He was not in the mood to deal with possible fangirls. Naruto chuckled. "Its…it's kind of a long story. I was just on my way to the orphanage with a couple of friends to hand over some winter wear to the orphans" he explained. Hestia the youngest swooned.

"That is just like you, always going out of your way to help the less fortunate". The three spectators glared at the condenscending tone that lied within it. But Naruto was too kind and naive to notice it. Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately, I am no longer the resident tailor here. That honor belongs to the one currently holding reigns on the shop". Athena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh tell me about it. We went over to have our kimono's done, instead of you we find some old guy who charges us like 30 sheckles for a sash adjustment. At least, when you and Genjiko-san worked there, you were more reasonable and you didn't charge us an arm or a leg!" Naruto blinked at them. Athena lifted up her head when Akito walked toward them. They all bowed graciously before him.

"Konnichiwa, Genjiko-san" they all greeted. Akito smiled and waved at them. "Hello ladies. It's been quite a while. By the way how is your father holding up?" he inquired joyfully. Rhea answered for him. "He is doing just fine actually. We managed to pull in a good haul for the harvest this season". Akito scoffed inwardly. _When you say we, I bet you mean to say the servants your father hired, I bet_. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently eager to end the trifle conversations. "Sorry to break this up but we do have a lot of errands to catch up on. If you will excuse us" he replied curtly to the three surprised women. "Of-of course. Our apologies. Good bye then and nice to see you again, Uzumaki-san" Rhea waved rapidly. With that the groups parted ways. Unbeknowst to Naruto, the oldest of the girls glared after him.

"So the little trump is back in town. No matter. It's not like he has anything I could possibly want". From the shadows, a woman smirked. Time to put her plan into action.

* * *

><p>Naruto pushed the wagon fiercely eager to get to the orphanage and hand over the precious cargo. "Oi, Sasuke-sama', he dawled sarcastically, 'that was quite a show you did back there" Sasuke swerved his heel to face the blonde. "If you were paying more attention, those girls were making fun of you. You could practically hear it in their shrill little voices", he yelled bluntly. "Granted, those three may be snobs somewhat but they are still your citizens and need to be respected!" he called back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Respect? I know all about respect. As far as those three <em>banshees<em> are concerned, they obviously have no respect for anyone but themselves. And I am willing to bet my bottom dollar that if they knew who you were with, they would not hesitate to rip into you for all they thought you were worth. Which is nothing!"

"What did you say?!" Naruto and Sasuke glared one another down, electricity flashing between them. A cough from Iruka interrupted the row. "Uh…guys…we are here" he coughed out. Sasuke and Naruto's anger simmered down having arrived at their destination. It was a simple one story cottage situated at the edge of the village. The four unpacked their cargo and went up to the door. Naruto knocked on it three times.

"Hold your horses for goodness sakes, I will be right there" a gruff, gravely voice called on the other side. They waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman that had her white hair up in a bun and a simple ruffled dress. She set her eyes on Naruto and frowned.

"I see you have finally decided to show your face again I see" she stated emotionlessly. Naruto bowed before her politely though his eyes said differently. "It's nice to see you Madame Riho. I am here on some important business. See my…friends and I have brought some winter clothes for the children. If you would please step aside, we can get this stuff inside and go about the rest of our errands" he asked politely. Madame Riho blocked his path.

"Why should I allow any of your possibly flea-bitten merchandise inside of my abode? The children here have it hard enough without some mong.." she stopped her rant when Sasuke stepped forward and revealed himself. "If you would please Madame, my fiancée and I have come all this way just to provide the children of this place with the comfort you reportedly have denied them. So move out of our way!" he scolded pointing his sharingan on the old bat. Riho stiffened and stepped forward. "R-r-r-ight a-away your highness" she stuttered piteously. The rest of the group moved inside with their cargo. Sasuke was the last to enter. He stopped not letting up on his sharingan. He knelt down next to her and whispered all too harshly in her ear. "I am going to say this to you only once. Assuming that your hearing has not diminished, if…you…ever talk down to my fiancée like that or I hear that you have mistreated any of the children here, the flea covered beds of my castle's prisons will feel like luxury compared to the punishment I have in store for you!" To emphasize his point, he increased the power of his bloodline limit tenfold on her. He left leaving a pitiable sobbing mess of female.

The minute Naruto and Akito stepped into the room, they were immediately bombarded with the excited yelps and screams of the children. A young girl with long dark hair in a plain grey dress hugged Naruto's leg.

"Naruto nii-chan; why haven't you come to visit me? You said you would" she said pouting her lips. Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry Miri but you see I uh' he shifted his eyes elsewhere 'had some work to do and it took a lot of my time up", he explained. Miri looked up at Naruto and smiled. Another girl stepped up to Naruto. "You look so pretty Naruto. What is your secret?" she asked. Naruto was about to answer before Akito stepped in. **(2)** "Oh nothing that a little seaweed oil can't fix" the elder explained. Naruto glared at him and shivered in repulsion of the last time he had used that stuff. Time to move to now.

"On to that later, so tell me how have you all been doing. Is old Riho treating you well or do I have to go and beat her up?" Naruto asked. The children all looked to one another unsure of whether to answer or not. Some kept their eyes to the floors. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "I…see" he said slowly. He patted Miri's head. Sasuke came into the rooms arms folded and scrutinizing every inch of the place. The woman would hear it from him when they were finished.

Akito picked up one of the boxes. "Well enough of that. Children gather around because we just brought you some brand new coats, boots, gloves, and all types of winter wear". One by one the children walked up to receive their new clothing. Sasuke on the other hand went through the whole place and was not amused. He noticed that a handful of the beds were matted and torn. There were very little blankets or pillows, the pillows were less to none. This should not be possible. He knew for certain that the orphanage received money, so where exactly was the money going? He would have to go straight to the old lady to find out.

While Akito was handing out coats and such to the kids, Naruto and Iruka took to entertaining them with whatever interested them. All the while trying to keep away from why Naruto was away for so long. They were interrupted by an enraged looking Sasuke standing at the hallway opening. "Before we leave off to our next errand, we have a little business with your "caretaker". He sped off to go seek questions from the old crone. Sasuke found the old woman in the exact spot where she had been. He roughly grabbed her hair and snarled at her with his sharingnan. He pushed her none too gently against the wall.

"Mind explaining to me the state of your orphanage? As I do recall, you receive money each month for necessities that would otherwise obtain the children proper bedding and clothing. Where is that money going to I ask you?"

Riho sniffled. "It-its j-j-just that I-I…we don't get enough so we can only afford enough for food" she whined. An obvious lie. "Curious, you can can't be so underfunded that you can't afford to spare a little more on extra bedding. Unless…of course you have been spending it on yourself!" he stated. The old woman's eyes shifted wildly. Finally her eyes landed on a spot behind the prince. Bad idea in her case. Sasuke turned to the direction curiously and dropped her. He went to a spot on the wall and knocked on it a few times. He noticed a hole and an indent that looked like a large opening. He slid open the door and to Riho's horror a large chest and several coins spilled out of it. Sasuke frowned as he inspected the trinkets. So now he knew what she had done with the money He turned to her with a hostile glare. At this Riho knew she was done for.

"Iruka! Get in here!" Iruka was there in an instant. "At least know we know where all the money for the orphanage has been going. She has been hoarding it to herself!" Riho's gaze hardened.

"So what? Is it so bad that I want a little for myself? Being an orphanage manager doesn't pay you a lot. The children here wouldn't even know what to do with any of the money. They don't work for it. And besides, it's not like they will get anywhere with how they look", she sneered. Sasuke had enough.

"Arrest this woman for hoarding and stealing from Uchiha property and for neglect of the children under her care" he ordered. Riho struggled fiercely before Iruka thrust a kunai against her throat causing her to gasp. "Keep still or I will cut your throat" he growled gripping her arm till it bruised. Well, she deserved it. Riho was taken away crying.

Sasuke folded his arms and placed all the coins back in the chest. He didn't look up at the owner of the brown boots. "Good riddance, I never liked her all that much. I mean I pretty much knew something was up but never knew just how bad it was". Sasuke placed the last pile of coins back in the case before standing back up. He put his hands atop his fiance's shoulders. "Rest assured, that old bitch will get what is coming to her. I did warn her after all. And now she's paying for it!" Naruto smiled.

"So dobe, where off to next?"

"I was sort of hoping I could see Shikamaru and his family. I haven't seen them since the banquet". Sasuke lips thinned. "I am not so sure that it would be wise for me to go with you. See, Shikamaru and his family have sort of a history with me" he said uneasily. Naruto knew all too well but Sasuke didn't have to know just yet. "Well, come on and who knows? Maybe it won't be so bad once we get there. "Alright, Naruto but first what are we to do with the children? We just can't leave them without someone to watch over them. Naruto 'hmmmed'. After a while, it was decided that Akito would stand watch until a new caretaker was chosen. The old man was more than willing to comply.

()

Rhea walked ahead of her two younger sisters. She held a calm expression despite the storm brewing in her. The blonde haired vagrant was back and so was that doddering old man. Nevermind that he and the blond thing had done so much for the townspeople and even offered to create for her family several fine kimono's at a reduced price. It didn't at all help that Naruto surpassed them all in beauty, something which she could never quite forgive. From the time she and her sisters were young, they had been complimented by their fellow villagers of their exotic looks. This had caused them to become albeit big headed, arrogant even. Some could even agree it was the case for the oldest of the three young women.

Hestia and Athena knew all too well how arrogant Rhea could be. It sometime got to a point where she would get nasty and lash out at people who didn't deserve it. At least they showed some restraint and good judgment towards people. No matter. After all, word came out that the prince would be making an important announcement later on. The sisters beamed at this. That meant the prince would be choosing a bride to make his queen. Rhea ran her fingers through her silky violet locks. She smirked arrogantly with her nose high in the air. "_Just one more step and I will be sitting in the lap of luxury like I deserve_". She then began to laugh raucously making the people in the townsquare to stare at her awkwardly. Her sisters shook their heads in shame. For all the love they had for their oldest, there were times Rhea could be just as insufferable.

"Oh ho, what nasty little girls they are. This just keeps getting better and better. Imagine how they will take it once they see who the lucky bride is. Or should I say unlucky". The girl laughed imagining all the damage she and a handful of others would cause to the one responsible for humiliating her in front of the prince.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru!<p>

Shikamaru was feeding one of the deer when he heard the familiar yell of a young blond. "Mendousuke" he whispered but welcomed the blonde's presence regardless. "Where are your mom and dad? I was hoping to come over and say hello while I go do errands with Sa-er some friends" he said hurriedly. Shikamaru sighed.

"Mom is in the kitchen washing some dishes and my dad is out in the fields. And me, I am stuck with feeding duty. **(3)** Deer don't hibernate so this makes it a constant job" Shikamaru brushed off casually. "Well, if you want you can go in and say hi to my mom. She won't mind. In fact, she has been asking about you non-stop and what not. Mendousuke. So go on in and say hi to her". Naruto nodded and hurried excitedly inside. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. And went back to his feeding.

His smile vanished as another visitor approached his family's farm. No, he did not dislike visitors. This one just made him want to throw all his anger out. "What are you doing here?" he said nastily. Sasuke put both of his arms up. "Listen, I am not here to start any fights. I came down with Naruto so he could do some errands. Relax" he replied not daring to step any closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru did not let down his heated gaze.

"Aside from that, I plan to make announcement later on at the village square. It involves Naruto as well" Sasuke began. Shikamaru's eyes turned to slits. He rounded on Sasuke with his fist clenched. "Hell no, Uchiha. I know what you are trying to pull and it aint gonna happen! You plan to pull the same shit you did with that other girl. No way am I letting you do the same with Naruto!"

Sasuke stepped backwards. He stared at the deer handler softly. "You really hate me that much?" he retorted. Shikamaru laughed bitterly. "Do you really need to ask? You seriously have no idea just how much you really screwed me up. Not that it matters anymore…you stole her from me, goddammit! He yelled out with unshed tears. Sasuke shook his head. "If you are referring to Yamanaka, I can assure you that I don't and never did have any interest in her to begin with. She was just another useless fangirl only interested in my status and wealth. As for her friend…" he stopped realizing what he was about to give away. "Normally, it is required but you and your parents are exempt from attending" Sasuke assured. Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply before the door to his house opened. Yoshino and Naruto were discussing something and from the smiles on both their faces it was a pleasant conversation. "Hey Sasuke! Shikamaru! Yoshino here said she would like to go downtown with us to do some errands before Sasuke's big announcement!" Shikamaru stared at Sasuke with confusion. "Naruto doesn't know just yet the true nature of the proclamation" the prince whispered to the deer farmer. Shikamaru sighed despondently. He was really hoping to catch a few winks of sleep during that time. Guess that would have to wait for later. "Let us go get dad first and then we will head off".

()

Amazingly the Nara parents were more than happy to drop everything and join in on Naruto's errand run. Despite their earlier reservations about the prince, they couldn't stand to stay mad if he was going all out to do some good around the place. It was pretty hard to stay mad at someone or be in a bad mood when Naruto was around. The next stop was the bakery where Sasuke ordered that dozen loaves of bread be made then shipped to the orphanage.

The bakers looked at one another. "But prince we have neither the resources nor the time to make such a request" they complained. Sasuke cut off their excuses by placing a handful of gold on the counter. The baker was astonished. "Also, make sure that they get to their destination or else" he smiled wickedly at them **(4) "**I will shut down your bakery and banish you to indentured servitude in Otogakure". The baker and his staff paled. Such a thing could only entail death. A tan hand landed gently on the prince's hand. Sasuke shut off his glare and stared into the blue eyes of his pure hearted fiancé. Naruto shook and turned to smile at the baker. "He doesn't mean it. Do continue with those orders and have them sent to the orphanage once you are completed" he ordered gently before tugging Sasuke away. The Nara family who stared at the bakers with contempt stares as they passed by. The bakers blinked. "That was Genjiko's boy. What was he doing with the prince?! One man asked. The head chef shook his head. "Never mind you idiots. We better do what the prince says or else it's off to Oto for us all". The bakers shivered before proceeding with the request.

Sasuke huffed. "I don't understand you Naruto. Why the heck are you so nice to these people? They don't give you that same courtesy" he stated pointedly. Naruto inhaled deeply. "Sasuke has a point. I wouldn't let someone talk to me like that. In fact, I would give them a piece of my mind", Shikaku replied. Yoshino and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. Naruto chuckled half-heartedly. "I am sure you would. But I think there is a better way of getting through to people then by resorting to intimidation and threats. That is the fine line that separates outstanding rulers from tyrants. Besides, how exactly is stooping to their level make me a bigger man?" he asked. No one said anything. The silence was interrupted by a low grumbling. Naruto blushed. Sasuke frowned at the blonde. "I thought I told you to eat some more before we went out, dobe" he scolded. Naruto shook his head and blushed. "I suppose I was so excited to do those errands that I didn't really think to eat so much. But hey at least, there is time for lunch. Sooooo" he put his fist in the air "its off to Ichiraku's Ramen!" Sasuke watched as a trail of dust formed where the blonde was stood. He shook his head. "Naruto does have a point. Come. Lunch is on me I guess". The Nara's looked at eachother with amused grins. Once the party reached it, they found Naruto talking up with the owner, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. His crossed his arms impatiently. "Well, teme you sure do take your sweet time getting here" Naruto complained. Sasuke gave an exasperated huff. "Give me a break. You left us all in the dust to trail after you while…" he stopped his rant when he saw the teasing smirk given to him. Sasuke glowered. That rascal. "By the way I was just catching up with Teuchi-san and his daughter, Ayame. I am sure you all know them" Naruto gestured to them. Sasuke and the Nara's bowed before them. They then took their seats. They each ordered their favorite ramen; miso for Naruto, pork for Sasuke, tuna for Shikamaru, and soy for Yoshino and Shikaku. Once they had their fill (Naruto had at least 10 bowls), Sasuke reached into his pockets to pay.

The two ramen sellers protested insisting that they be offered a free meal. Naruto and Sasuke refused saying it would be too much to ask of their hospitality. Naruto smiled in recollection of the first time he had his first bowl of ramen. It was a month that he had first come to the village and he only had a handful of coins left. He had used up his last bit of food (which was half a loaf of bread and water) two days ago and was very hungry. He couldn't afford to go to a fancy restaurant so his only choice was to find a small concession stand. It was to his luck that he found a small ramen shop managed by two of the kindest people to meet in this village so far. Teuchi was middle aged man in his early 40's with balding brown hair and a couple of wrinkles upon his kindly face with a chef's outfit on. His daughter, Ayame was a pretty young female estimated to be in her late 20's with long chestnut brunette hair and bangs that swept to the side tied up in a white bandanna. He expected them to throw him out once they saw the little amount of money he had but surprisingly accepted it. Once he had tasted his first sip of the treat, he was more or less hooked for life. He made it a point to go there when he had enough money, that is. Since then, he became somewhat of a favorite customer to the two ramen sellers.

Naruto stretched his arms over his head. "Well, that was a pretty good day if I say so myself. I mean beside the old witch and those crabby baker men, I truly feel we did a lot of good".

"Well, the day is not completely over just yet, dobe" he replied earnestly. Naruto glanced at the Uchiha confused. "What do you mean? I don't think I have anything else planned aside from those three tasks we just did". Sasuke smirked inwardly. Oh if only Naruto knew. He exchanged a knowing glance with Shikamaru. "Well, Naruto once we get back to the castle I want you to get dressed in some formal wear so that when I give my announcement, you won't look like some common street rat", he teased half seriously. Naruto pouted in offense. "Screw you, teme. I know how to dress myself. I would have thought you figured that out at the banquet and all those days I lived with you". He pointed his nose upward and stomped off forgetting he had other guest accompanying him. Sasuke's only reply was a blasé shrug. Shikamaru sardonically clapped. "Smooth move your majesty. Let's see if you can hold on to this one".

"Shikamaru" both his parents hissed simultaneously. The prince turned to the trio. "Well Nara-san, it's been a pleasure having you accompany Naruto and I, but I must depart for now. As Shikamaru has probably informed you that there will be an announcement this afternoon located at the village square" he stated gallantly.

"Of course, we understand. Good bye for now, prince Sasuke. We will be there" Yoshino replied. Sasuke turned away. Once out of earshot, Shikaku whispered into his wife's ear. "I still don't like him".

* * *

><p>The afternoon signaled the moment the entire village was waiting for; The prince's announcement at the village square. Watching from the crowd were the millers three daughters. Rhea fastened her hair so it was moderately presentable. Not far behind them was Tosca who was concealed inside her cloak. A hush fell upon the people as Sasuke stepped onto the podium. The entire female populations eyes lit up as their prince stood there in his glory; a deep black tunic shirt with grey designs hemmed at the sleeves and bottom, his pants were also black including his boots. On his head was his crown. Rhea smiled. <em>This is it. Sasuke must have called everyone here to witness the day he proclaims me as his wife. All this nonsense about being the good little miller's daughter is finally paying off<em>. The prince cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Konoha! More than a month ago, I announced to all of my fellow gentry that I have chosen myself a bride. You might recognize him to be one of your own. In the three years since he has come to this village, he has done all of its inhabitants a dutiable service. However, you might not find him so common now". Everyone in the crowd whispered amongst themselves. Rhea placed her hands on her hips. "I knew it only I…wait-a-minute! He?" she screeched. Sasuke continued. "The following spring, we shall exchange our vows and together we will rule Konoha together with the same wisdom and justice as the last several generations. Presenting your future queen, Naruto Uzumaki ". The crowd gasped as Sasuke's prospective betrothed approached the podium next to his side. His glossy blond hair was tied back with a few strands hanging by his whiskered tan face, his blue eyes were lined with kohl giving them a cat like look, his clothing consisted of a deep orange shirt where the bottom was lined with red autumn leaves, his overcoat was a pale white that hung to his calves, his pants and boots were a velvet black color. Many of the townsfolk and younger women watched in envy. Sasuke grasped his beloved's hand assuredly and at once Naruto's worries calmed down. Sasuke nodded to Lee. "And now let us all give a most youthful round of applause to the future rulers of Konoha!"

At once a plethora of applause echoed. The only ones who did not applaud were the handful of disappointed females and townsfolk who were shocked at Sasuke's choice of a mate. Rhea stood rooted to the spot humiliated and angry. _How dare he?! That blonde rat stealing what should belong to me! That mongrel! That rat! That, that, backstabbing whore! _Hestia and Athena backed away from the murderous aura their oldest was surrounded in. After several seconds, Hestia finally summoned up the courage to speak to her sister. "Um…Rhea?" she asked nervously. Rhea broke out of her reveree and snapped at her sister. "What?! Hestia flinched. Athena stepped putting an arm between her two siblings. "Rhea, listen me and Hestia are going to head back to the barn. When you are done _venting_, come straight home" she stated before grabbing the other and running off. Rhea returned her glance back at the now happy blonde exchanging playful banter with the king and queen and what she thought should be hers. That should be her up there. Naruto would pay for this travesty. She gave one last heated glare to the podium before stomping her heels and moving towards home. Her heated green eyes stayed to the ground when she noticed another shadow next to hers.

"What do you want?" Rhea shouted to the owner of the shadow not even looking up.

"You want to get revenge on that blonde haired wretch don't you?" a statement more than a question. Rhea looked over to face a red haired woman. I can help you do that. But we will have to work together if we are going to achieve our goals. You see I am not the _only_ one who finds the circumstances repulsive. See, I work as a maid inside the palace and I myself have seen what witchery the blonde rat has committed. He undoubtedly has the prince under his spell. It will be our mission to break him out of it" she shouted with determined eyes and a clenched fist. Rhea could sense the underlying jealousy in her eyes but her judgment was clouded with the overwhelming desire to see Naruto suffer for stealing the life that rightfully belonged to her. The female smirked. "Okay so how do you plan to pull this off?" Tosca grinned wildly. Way too easy. Like killing two birds with one stone. "Meet me tomorrow at the front gates. There I will bring a handful of my fellow maids and then we can discuss things further".

"Deal. Better not pull a fast one on me" Rhea said gesturing to stretch out her hand.. Tosca grinned and shook it. The two separated each thinking one thing. _Sucker._

* * *

><p>Naruto relaxed into the library armchair. "What a long day. Who knew that simple trip to town would turn into that" he breathed out. "I guess it had to happen someday…everyone finding out and all. But at least I won't have to walk around with my head hidden beneath a hood" he said half-humorously. His smile disappeared as his worries from earlier returned. He folded his arms behind his head. "Now…that everyone…knows, how will I live my life from now on? Can I truly be myself even after I become Sasuke's mate? More so, will he still want me when he discovers the truth of my past?" He sat there for some time before allowing his eyelids to shut.<p>

Deep in the servant quarters, a meeting was being held. There was arguing among several of the castle maids.

"Of all the inconceivable notions, our Sasuke-kun making that peasant the queen"

"I should have put poison into the guttersnipes' ramen when I had the chance"

"Oh! How could you betray me, Sasuke-sama!"

"ENOUGH!"

At once, everyone went silent. Tosca stepped ontop of a stool and grinned at everyone in the room. "Good to know all of you have the same idea. We all want this Uzumaki guy out of the picture. I am happy to inform you that we have an outside informant who can help us with our plan". Lyra, her right hand spoke up.

"Are you certain we should be doing this, Tosca? The king and queen and Sasuke will have our heads if we even so much as touch the kid. Do you even know what he did with the last person who crossed him?" she warned. Tosca ignored her.

"Sasuke won't have to know. See, he will be so busy with affairs of state and such that he will be too busy to even notice that Naruto will be missing. I am meeting up with someone who knows the kid personally and can obtain his trust enough to convince him to meet with her. After this, we are free to go and teach this kid a lesson and more".

"How are we going to do that?" asked a ginger haired maid stupidly. Tosca deadpanned. "With careful precision and tact. Honestly Moira, I swear you get more bubble brained as the day goes", she scolded. Moira glared in response. Tosca cleared her throat. "So gather around, and listen. As she relayed the details of her "clever" scheme, no one noticed the pair of brown eyes watching through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>And….there you have it! A fresh new chapter. The villagers don't particularly hate Naruto, or dislike him. It is more for the fact that he is a stranger who made his way into the village and kept to himself a little. Also, is that they are caught up in their own lives that they have little concern for what goes beyond their borders; unless it is about royalty and such. <strong>

**Every good story needs a villain. Tosca while not a true villain will serve as an antagonist. If I had to summarize her in short, it would be Sakura fangirl mode on steroids. Her reasons are like most fangirls; their "love" borders on obsession so much that it clouds any good part of them. The millers, specifically Rhea, are more misguided than arrogant. It all comes to having been told by everyone how pretty they are for most of their young lives. This had made them rather spoiled, that when someone else besides them is called "beautiful", it makes them angry. Sort of like the evil queen from Snow White. As the oldest, Rhea is benefited in that regards. Her younger siblings on the other hand, are just merely following their sisters example to an extent. Not to say they are mindless as they do have standards and will exemplify that in the following chapter. Rest assured, Tosca and Rhea will not get off the hook so easily.**

**I was originally going to do the orphanage scene a little differently. Riho, the "caretaker" was going to be a staunch, upright woman who while mean to boot, only thought to provide for the children under her care. However, I wanted to show a bit of human kind at its worst. It is also wishful thinking on viewers part; in some fictions Naruto attended an abusive orphanage only to get unjustly thrown out. The anime never clarifies anymore on this. It makes me smile when bad guys get their just desserts. As for Sasuke, he is still a bit of an arrogant spoiled brat but is doing his best to change. Like Naruto said, there is a better way to run a country than by resorting to the level of tyrant. **

**One more thing, the owner of brown eyes is not Iruka. "He" will be revealed next chapter. Until next time.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) This is where you get a full description of the miller's daughters; Rhea, Athena, and Hestia. I decided to name them after the Grecian goddesses. Imagine Anthy Himemiya from Adolescence of Utena.**

**(2) According to history, the Japanese were able to have beautifully perfect hair without the use of shampoo products. They have been using seaweed to cleanse, purify, and beautify hair.**

**(3) Deer are one of those animals that do not hibernate in the winter. They will however sleep longer hours and restrict excess movement.**

**(4) A sort of debt bondage. People subjected worked for a certain number of years and then were free to their own devices. Often times servants were subjected to malnourishment and harsh beatings by their masters.**

**Next Chapter: Tosca carries out her spiteful plan with the help of Rhea. Naruto has a few aces up his sleeve. What will Sasuke do when he learns of the plot?**


	21. 19 Folly of the Envious

**Fellow readers, I hath returned with a brand new chapter. After such a long hiatus, I must say I am aggrieved to have taken so long with producing a new chapter for your eyes. You will have to blame it on my procrastination, job searching, and simply enough; lack of interest. Oh and I will soon finally be working. Yes, working as in an actual job. I appreciate all of you for having been so patient and such. I will not be able to work on my stories as I would like but as I recall telling all of you; I do have a life outside of fanfiction and the Internet. **

**On another note, all this political strife has really begun to bum me out. You understand what I mean? The Olympics was once a time where all the cultures of the world could get together and compete without worrying about those petty details. But alas, in places like Sochi that isn't the case. But alas, we get a good introductory and ending ceremony to commemorate it. That's all.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto claims full ownership of Naruto, manga or anime.**

**Warnings: back-stabbing females, Naruto getting assaulted, a pissed off Sasuke, and some language, etc.**

**Chapter 19: Folly of the Envious**

* * *

><p>Hibari was not a man who liked to put on airs. He was the very least a humble man who always saw to the needs of his home and family. When his eldest daughter returned home the other night, he just knew that something was not right. Rhea had a rather insidious look upon her face as if she was to enact some strange plot. He sighed contemplating about his daughters. Since the time of his beautiful wife's Talia; passing, he had promised that he would make sure that each of them would find a way from their impoverished lifestyle. He had often been criticized by the townsfolk about how he raised each of them. Hibari admitted that perhaps he had spoiled them a little too much but it was only because they had resembled their mother so much that he wanted to preserve her memory through gifts, love, and seeing that they were always beautiful. It was during the end of their teens that Hibari began to see the error of his ways and notice their less than satisfactory demeanor. The many years of being complimented on their beauty had caused them to become slightly arrogant, vain, and spoiled. Rhea was the worse off. Her mannerisms had changed from petty vanity to violent jealousy and would often lash out at even her younger siblings.<p>

It concerned him when Rhea returned with the news. Word spread quickly that Naruto had returned to the village and had been chosen as Konoha's new queen. He was unable to attend the meeting as he was busy working the mill. Athena and Hestia had come back with somber expressions and complained to their father of the "imp" that had winded his ways into Sasuke's good graces. Hibari never had anything personal against the old tailor's protégé but the fact Naruto was a stranger to the country and that he spent time primarily at the shop or his home, was enough to unnerve the man a bit. He had been a little disappointed as that meant he would have to look elsewhere to find suitable husbands for his daughters. He was a little surprised that Rhea had little complaints on the object but the following day, he noticed the twisted look in her eyes and the ominous grin that took place as she prepared some things. For what he did not know but it was enough to stir some alarm. He stopped by Rhea's bedroom and saw that she was busying herself to go out and prepare for who knows what.

"Um Rhea, is it alright if I come in?" he asked carefully. Rhea craned her head and nodded. He sighed. "What is it father? I wish I could help you out in the fields but as you see, I have plans today. It involves the extermination of a certain pest" she stated determinedly. Hibari gulped. "Listen Rhea, if this is about yesterday's announcement…you need to let it go…you were obviously not meant to be queen" he stated explaining sadly. Rhea slammed her brush down and clenched her fist.

"What do you mean I wasn't?! You always told us that we were meant for a life outside of a dingy old mill. Now here you are telling us that you think that some raggedy nobody is better suited for Prince Sasuke than me? I have worked too hard to lose it all to that _thing_!"

Hibari stared wide eyed at his oldest child. Was this materialistic, hostile female really his daughter? Rhea must have seen the man's reaction and planted a cheshire grin upon her face and resumed to brushing her violet hair into neatness.

"Forgive me father but I just simply refuse to believe that Naruto, a mere tailor is going to be reigning over this village and with my Sasuke-kun by his side. It is destiny that I should be his wife. I know it! She set her brush down and tied a portion of her hair into its usual half ponytail and went to her bed where her satchel was. Hibari shook his head.

"Oh Rhea, my oldest you worry me sometimes" he said sadly. "The day your mother died was one of the darkest days of my life. I see now that I was wrong in how I raised you three. It was my misguided tuition that I find you a wealthy husband to take care of you for when I'm no longer around. I just want to make sure you are taken care of and making the right decisions".

Rhea's back stiffened and she gripped the satchel. Her hair shadowed her eyes. She grinned. She glanced at her father though her peripheral before answering.

"Oh father, I've _been_ taking care of myself for years". Hibari gasped. Rhea said nothing as she adjusted her shawl around her and took her satchel before heading out the door. Hibari stood rooted to the ground. His body shook and his legs gave out from under him. He sobbed into his hands praying for his wayward daughter. "Oh Talia, I'm so sorry". He did not notice the other sets of green eyes watching sadly from behind the door.

* * *

><p>Tosca rubbed her arms furiously as the cold winds blew around her. The November weather was getting colder as the days went. She was at the village entrance waiting rather impatiently for her accomplice to join her. She folder her hands inside her arms to warm them up.<p>

"Damn, knew I should have brought gloves. That bitch better not screw me over" she growled under her breath. She turned her head to the direction of scurrying feet. "About time. I was beginning to think you maybe chicken out or something" she taunted. The violet haired woman rolled her jade eyes. "It just so happens that I had to prepare some stuff and get out from under my father. He is so overbearing sometimes, it makes me sick. Anyways, so how are going to act this out?" she inquired. Tosca grinned crookedly on account of the cold that threatened to freeze her face. "Well, you obviously know Naruto on account that he was the former tailor's protégé. So since you and your sisters were his personal favorite customers, it would be easy for you to get him outside without him suspecting anything suspicious" Tosca explained. Rhea pursed her lips. "Won't he be somewhere deep in the confines of the palace? I mean it's pretty big. How am I able to catch him in one place?"

Tosca sighed. "Easy, Naruto is normally in the confines of the library and visits the gardens often afterward. You can catch him somewhere along there. I will write the prince a letter telling him that his fiancee has been _stolen_ away by some assassin. He will then go far away from the castle tending to the "assassin" and then that is where my maids and I come in. With no one to protect Naruto from any harm, we will show the whole village just how ugly he is and then Sasuke will be easy pickings once again" she exclaimed happily. Rhea raised up her left brow. She could detect several faulty elements with the plan but said nothing.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal" she replied shaking the maid's hand. Tosca grinned and then retreated to make ready for the plan.

()

Naruto caressed the package that held his _present_. He was in the palace library once again. He wanted to open it but doing so would more than likely bind him back to that place. He knew what it meant. Since he came to Konoha, he had made every effort to rid himself of any connection to that life he had been part of before. He had countless nightmares that not even his time with Genjiko-san could diminish. His eyes closed in thought. He had been able to live out a normal life somewhat before Sasuke had him detained. Everything he had struggled to put behind him…everything that he had done to ensure that he would be able to live a relatively normal life was all but squashed in the blink of an eye. And then those red eyes, it all came back full force. Those red eyes. Naruto remembered it had something to do with the door and then the feeling of being eviscerated…he was immediately reminded of that awful place.

He opened his eyes and stuffed the package back in his pocket. "Well, seeing as how Sasuke is busy with stuff, I think I will go to the gardens. See if I can salvage any orange flowers before winter kills them all", he mused to himself. **(1)** Even if the cold weather managed to kill off some wayward plants, there was always a hint of foliage left. He walked on toward the gardens. He passed a window when he heard the tiny 'clink' against the window panes. Golden brows raised in confusion. Another set of 'clinks' resonated against the windows. He slowly opened them thinking it was a bird. He looked left and right outside.

"Naruto" a voice called out in a hushed whisper. Naruto craned his head trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Naruto, I'm down here". Naruto looked down and was surprised to see Rhea staring up at him. However, there was something off about her posture. For one she didn't have that usual haughty aura about her. In fact, she looked troubled.

"Rhea what's wrong?" he innocently asked. Rhea clasped her fingers.

"I can't tell you until you come down here. Please? It's important" she pleaded. Naruto closed the window and hurried outside to greet the woman. Rhea grinned like she caught the golden goose; or in this case the blonde idiot. The doors opened and she reassumed faux worry. Naruto ran up to her. "Sorry I took so long, I just had to get through several stairs and such. By the way what is wrong Rhea?" he asked. Rhea folded her arms behind her back. Then she sobbed and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Oh Naruto it is just awful. I was out doing errands today when these awful people started to crowd me and began making these accusations" she wailed. Naruto frowned and pried her arms off before setting his own hands on the woman's shoulders. "Who were they and what accusations?" he demanded angrily. Rhea sniffed and continued. "Oh just some girls who were jealous of me said that I was out using magic to bewitch their men and that I should suffer for doing so. Oh Naruto', she bemoaned dramatically putting her arm over here eyes. "You don't know what it is like to be so beautiful but to have people distance themselves from you because of it. Not to mention set up nasty rumors about you". Naruto simmered. It made him sick when people outcast others because of they couldn't see past their own pettiness. He got enough of it from the palace maids, and some of the townsfolk. He stomped his foot.

"Show me to them and I will straighten out those bastards myself!" he cried out balling a fist. His eyes shone blue flames. Rhea sniffed again and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh Naruto would you?" she exclaimed clasping her hands hopefully. Naruto grinned at her. "Of course I will. While you and I were never close friends, it doesn't mean that I will let anyone bully you around like that. After all, you and your sisters were one of my top customers and also you were one of the few people who didn't treat me like a disease" he replied. Rhea's eyes widened and for a moment, she was reminded of how kind he had been to her. Then she remembered that this was the same guy who had gone under her nose and stolen the man of her dreams. That was not acceptable to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto continuously called out to her.

"Rhea, are you alright?" Rhea shook her head realizing she had spaced off. She dismissed it. "It's nothing. Let's go. I don't think I can confront those people on my own". Naruto smiled. "Alright then off we go". Rhea followed after the blonde smirking as she did so. Phase One of the plan completed. Now it was the maid's turn.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was on his desk struggling not to fall asleep over the pile of paperwork (AN: yeah we all know the feeling). Next to the pile were several letters from people he would rather not think about. Each of them were insults pointed to him about him not being worthy of such a beautiful creature like Naruto and that he simply send him over. Since communication was yet to be modernized, he could only give out a metaphorical mouth off obscenities under his breath. There was one from Duke Inoichi apologizing for his daughter's actions and at their next meeting any ill feelings would have long since passed. He was about to read over another parchment when a loud banging disturbed him. He grumbled.

"Come in the doors not locked" he ordered angrily. The door opened and from behind it came a maid with short dirty blonde hair and purple eyes.. He knew immediately something was wrong when he saw the frantic look upon the girl's face.

"Forgive me Sasuke-sama but I have just received some grim news! See it's about Naruto-sama!" Sasuke's eyes were wide. "What about Naruto?!" The girl gave him the letter. Sasuke furrowed his brows and read it.

_Prince Sasuke,_

_I have taken your precious fiancée. Come to the outer lands at Konoha's borders if you wish to see him alive again. Oh and bring 50 sheckles in full cash. Don't bother trying to find my name out. You won't get it._

Sasuke shredded the paper in his hand. He growled. He turned down the halls and called forth the guards. At once all able bodied men came forth. Iruka immediately became concerned when he saw the look upon the prince's face.

"What is it Prince Sasuke?" Sasuke's clenched a fist at his sides. He addressed Kakashi.

"Kakashi go assemble all able bodied men. Naruto's been kidnapped by a mysterious assassin and is likely already at our countries borders" he told them. The eyes of the knights widened before furrowing with determination. "At once your highness" they all replied simultaneously. Sasuke nodded. At once they all left leaving the maid by herself. Once the hallway was empty, she smirked. She looked down the halls and gave two thumbs up.

"Phase Two of the plan completed. Now we make our move" she addressed the smiling group of shadowed figures.

()

Rhea and Naruto walked down the dirt laden path. The violet haired woman couldn't be more excited. The buffoon had fallen into her trap and things couldn't be running more smoothly. All she needed to do was get him distracted long enough to enact the next phase of the plan. Besides all the able bodied guards would be long gone by now. They left the cover of the forest and into a large valley. In warmer months, this place would be filled with a variety of wildflowers and fluttering birds and insects. Now it was just a plain grassy field with little life. Naruto looked around him. He thought it was sure strange that Rhea would lead him all the way to some field and not the village where the supposed bullies dwelt. He stepped further out into the clearing and scanned the area.

"Um Rhea are you certain that this is the place that you were verbally harassed by those girls? I mean you said earlier that it was in the village where you were attending to your errands" he inquired logically. Rhea waved a dismissing hand to him.

"Oh yes, yes it was. I mean they should still be around here. Just go on ahead and I will tell you when I _see_ them" she stated slyly. Naruto was not convinced but continued searching. He failed to notice Rhea grasp something in her hands. He stopped in the middle. He turned to her. "I think we should turn back and see if your tormentors are…" he never got the chance to finish before he felt a pain in the back of his head. Rhea grinned victoriously as her quarry fell unconscious.

Now Phase Three was completed. Now onto Phase Four.

()

Sasuke and his loyal knights galloped across the land like his life depended on it. No more like someone else's. He hurried his horse along to quickly reach his fiancée and hopefully do away with the so called assassin. Sasuke was no fool but when it came to Naruto, his brain became a jumbled mess. However, an assassin was something he had to tread carefully around. One wrong move and it could turn out bloody. Black eyes scrunched tightly shut struggling not to think of such. He snapped the reigns to speed up the journey. Kakashi ran next to him.

"Prince Sasuke you need to relax. Naruto will still be alive when we get there. He is a strong kid. You saw firsthand many times. He'll be okay. I am sure of it" Kakashi encouraged. Sasuke sighed and nodded. They rode on and were to halfway point of their destination when Sasuke heard the frantic calls of his name way behind him. He pulled the reigns of his horse urging his group to halt.

He was surprised to find two young women approach him on horseback. He rolled his eyes thinking them to be excitable fangirls and that he would just brush off their proclamations of love before resuming his quest. Much to his surprise, it was the Miller's two younger daughters. He didn't see the older which was sort of a relief to him. The girl's horses stopped just a foot toward the group.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! You must turn back! You are being fooled!" the smaller girl replied. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about woman? I happen to be on my way to rescue my fiancée from the assassin that kidnapped him. Now be off on your way so I can continue" he demanded briskly. The taller one spoke next. "No, my prince. Hestia is right. You have been deceived. Once you reach the borders, Naruto will not be there, I tell you truthfully".

"How are you so sure of this?" Sasuke demanded with frustration. Both girls glanced at one another with confliction. On one hand, it would mark their death if they did not speak the truth. On the other hand, they would be inadvertently betraying their own flesh and blood. Alas, they both acquiesced to their difficult decision. They faced their prince with grim expressions.

* * *

><p>A slumbering person was knocked awake upon being thrown harshly against a stone wall.<p>

"Wha-what? What is happening? Where am I?" he retorted speedily looking all about him. He tried to move his arms but found to his horror, that he was bound by a tight rope. He peered his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He knew he was outside because of the wind blowing around him and he was also against a stone wall. He wriggled to free himself from the ropes before something made harsh contact with his face whipping his head to the side.

"Quit struggling you filth or I will make this more unpleasant than it has to be" the voice snarled. Naruto turned his head to face the perpetrator only to meet darkness. "Who are you?" he asked. At once, the crescent moon shone light over the area combined with the chorus of lit torches. The light revealed a dozen of women staring hatefully down at him. In front of them was the ringleader, the red haired maid that attempted to pour hot soup all over him.

"Are we awake, Naruto-sama?" she inquired sarcastically. The rest of the women chortled in response. Naruto furrowed his brows. "Why am I here? And what did you do to Rhea?" he screamed angrily attempting to get the ropes off of him. Tosca closed her eyes and sighed. "Funny how you should ask that but first…" she rubbed the top of his head and stood up. She walked backwards five steps. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the coil held in her hand. She unfurled it revealing a whip. "We all have a little proposition for you. Now we want you to listen good and _no one_ will get hurt" she replied. Naruto eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"See, all of us here _love_ the prince. The very thought of some commoner like yourself moseying on up to him is just disgusting. So here is our proposition to you. You are going to say to Sasuke that you don't and never will love him, and that you only agreed to this abomination of a marriage to get his money and we will thankfully let you go on your way without a scratch. So what do you say to that?"

Naruto hung his head shadowing his eyes. He gave a fake smile. "All I have to say is…you must be really stupid. As if I would truly agree to something like that", he stated before laughing. Tosca gritted her teeth and clacked her whip striking the boy in the face stopping his laughter.

"Did that hurt?" she inquired with false sympathy. "Well good, cause there is plenty more where that came from. Now are you going to comply or not?!" she inquired raising her whip again this time making contact with his clothed chest. Naruto gritted his teeth ignoring the stinging pain. "Is that all you got? Please, I used to get beaten worse back home. Not that it matters now but still, I mean for a woman you could at least put in asserted effort" he continued before laughing again. Tosca's face morphed from neutral into an ugly expression. With a roar she ran down the whip again and again. She failed to notice the impact of one of the lashes had cut one of the ropes loose. Each time the whip made contact, Naruto found his head knocked back and forth against the wall. When Tosca finally calmed down, Naruto fell forward on the floor with a thud.

"Had enough yet, demon?" she hissed. This aroused a series of gasp. Naruto laid on the groud huffing and puffing. He eventually found the strength to raise up his upper body and lie against the wall. He shook his head to get his bangs from his eyes. He glared up at Tosca.

"Actually, now this definitely proves why you are not fit to be Sasuke's betrothed". Tosca's eyes widened. "What?!" She raised the whip again but was stopped as she saw Naruto get up and undo the ropes that bound him. He stood up weakly and shook. "See, as opposed to the rest of y'all" he gestured his thumbs at the other maids "I'm not some weakling coward who will just bow down to some jealous, insecure, witchy female who can't take a hint" he replied pejoratively. "I can't help it if Sasuke likes me opposed to you. It's your fault for being so ugly in the first place". The girls broke out into a chorus of complaints and sneers.

"Are you just going to let him talk to us like that, Tosca?" one of the girls whined. Tosca growled and raised her whip again. This was the opportunity Naruto was waiting for. With a quick swipe of his arm, he threw a handful of dirt at the girl's eyes. She howled in pain while struggling to wipe any dirt from her eyes. She reached for a canteen and sprayed it over her face not caring whether her hair got wet. She furiously wiped the offending dirt from her eyes. She growled causing all to shiver.

"You…have some nerve…doing that to me…now prepare to die!" she stretched an arm beneath her dress and pulled out a long shining object. At this, the girls began gasped in shock. Moira, Tosca's left hand maid stepped up.

"Tosca, what are you doing? You said we were just going to rough him up. Not kill him!"

"**(2) **I agree, this has gone too far. If the prince should find out what we did, we'll all be on the gallows come daybreak!"

Tosca snarled and roughly pushed any who tried to stop her. "Just shut up!" She stepped toward Naruto who was up against the wall staring at her with a defiant sneer. "Say your prayers, peasant" she hissed and raised her arm to strike down her adversary. Just as her arm came down, she was suddenly knocked to the ground, her knife kicked from her. Everyone gasped except for Naruto who smiled weakly at the arrival.

Sora stood above Tosca holding his three pronged golden claw at her throat. "Honestly, why must you make this hard for me Tosca? Are you even aware of the punishment for assaulting a member of the royal family?" Tosca spit and got up to face him.

"A member of the royal family? Don't make me laugh. That thing belongs in the gutter or a slave gurney? Besides, what proof would you have that I did any of this? Are you going to report me?" she retorted smugly. Sora opened his mouth to respond before someone beat him to it.

"There is no need".

At once, everyone directed their attention toward the voice. Although some wish they had left when they did. Sasuke Uchiha sat atop his horse with a not so pleased expression. Next to him were the guards he had taken with him to rescue Naruto from the _assassin. _The blonde pushed past the crowd of females before suddenly collapsing.

"Naruto!" Iruka immediately jumped off his horse and picked up Naruto from the ground. He cradled the unconscious blond. Sasuke glared down at the crowd of maids. Each girl looked to eachother hoping they could somehow weasel their way out. All they could do was accept their fate.

()

(A/N: The courtroom is inside the castle. So nobody is confused)

The next afternoon, all those who were involved in the conspiracy to do harm to Naruto were arrested and summoned for questioning. Each one of the girls were in metal cuffs and chains that were held by Ibiki. At the front of this line was a belligerent Tosca. All of the Uchiha's and the knights were present.

Fugaku craned his head over his platform. He cleared his throat.

"All of you know why you are here" he stated rather than asked. They knew this would not end well. Only few could hope the Uchiha's would be somewhat merciful. However from the looks the maids were given, that hope was prematurely dashed.

"You have all been charged with the kidnapping and assault of the prince's fiancée and a future family member of the Uchiha Clan. How do you plead?" he demanded rather than asked. All the girls looked to one another. Ibiki cleared his throat before speaking.

"Perhaps it would be better to ask the ringleader of the operation", he suggested. Taking out a set of keys, he walked up to Tosca and unbound her cuffs. He shoved the girl to the middle of the floor. Tosca stood before the court, all messy from her attempts to resist arrest the previous night. Her hair was a mess of tangles, her face had slight smudges of dirt caked on, her eyes had dark circles underneath, and her maid clothes had been replaced by a plain brown sleeveless frock.

Sasuke glared at Tosca with neutral contempt. "I thought I had made it pretty clear to you didn't I? No one. And I mean _No One_ messes with my Naruto and lives to tell about it. You were also specifically told to show proper respect to any guest that stepped foot in our castle. That goes double for the rest of you!" he stated referring to the other women. Tosca sputtered and made to protest.

"But Sasuke, we did it for you! That _thing_ doesn't deserve the honor of being your wife. Not like me I…"

SILENCE!

Everyone instantly became silent. Some whimpered. Few had ever seen Sasuke so angry. Not since several years ago when the Hyuuga's made their annual visits and Neji had made some 'innocuous' comment to Sasuke about his skills with the sword in comparison to a certain someone. Tosca eyes ran all around the room desperately seeking any means of escape. The rest of her conspirators looked hopefully at her. Tosca narrowed her eyes at them. Sasuke put his hand up.

"Before I hand out your sentence, I know for a fact you did not act alone. As you see, one of your lovely little friends; he said this with disdain; 'came forth with a letter from a so-called assassin supposedly kidnapping Naruto and demanding I go to meet him at the borders for a hefty sum. It was thanks to two women who shall remain unanimous for the moment, that I was able to catch on to the lie and make a return trip back to stop the murder that you and those harpies would have succeeded in had it not been for the interference of the Fire Temple monk, Sora".

Tosca gulped. She glowered at Moira who was shaking furiously. Tosca shook her head. "_As if Moira would be so dumb to want to rat me out. She knows what I will do to her" she dismissed arbitrarily. _That left only one other person she could think of. If that were so, that person would wish she were never born. Sasuke cleared his throat and addressed his father.

"Father, if I may please speak. I have something that I wish to say on the matter of their crime".

Fugaku nodded. Sasuke faced the accused. "In my grandfather's time, crimes such as this would make one legible to be sentence to the gallows or even such, the guillotine. However, since my father's rise to king, such punishments have been more or less eliminated. However, I think it fair to make an exception for all of you", he stated putting power behind each word. Once again, cries of protest and pleads resounded through the room. Some girls even had the gall to start crying and try to pin the blame on the other. Sasuke paid no heed and moved to proclaim their punishment. As he made to state their fate, the doors to the courtroom opened.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sasuke's asked in surprise. There Naruto stood his arms holding the doors apart, dressed in a red shirt and orange pants, his arms covered in bandages, and slightly shaking. Following after him was Akito and Iruka.

"Sumimasen, Uchiha-sama we tried to stop him but he got away before we could stop him" the elder pleaded apologetically. Sasuke furrowed his brows not liking that Naruto would come all the way to witness his attackers possible execution, all too soon after his assault.

"I was half hoping you would be unconscious as you would not have to witness this" Sasuke stated disapprovingly yet gently all the same. Naruto was not fazed. He calmly walked in. "I did not come to interfere with the right hand of justice or to tell you how to handle things, your highness" he stated with slight sarcasm.

"In fact, if you recall a few days ago what I said the difference between just rulers and tyrants, I want to see that my assailants are dealt with in a manner that is not so…brutal", Naruto stated genuinely. "After all, if I am to be your co-ruler someday, I feel that I must have an equal say in legal matters as well" he stated as a matter of fact **(3)**. The room went silent as people's eyes widened. It was rare to see Naruto talk to anyone with such dignity in his voice. Yet it was little surprise to see him talk down to Sasuke and walk away without a scratch; no pun intended.

Without another word, Naruto walked into the room past Tosca with a shake of the head. Tosca resisted the urge to spit at him for it would only inflame her already delicate predicament. Naruto sat besides the queen who frantically began asking him about his welfare. He awarded her concern by quickly changing the topic. Sasuke cleared his throat resuming everyone's notice.

"Now that everyone's attention is resumed, as was said earlier the accused did not act alone. Aside her fellow maids, she had another accomplice. Now, I am hesitant to bring her forth as this person knew my fiancée personally. My only fear is of the distress it would cause him and possibly poison his trust in others. I wished to wait for his judgment to bring her forth, so she could be dealt with according to his wishes", he replied heavily. "Yet, I feel this may prove for him a valuable lesson for the next time he willingly ventures outside with a stranger". Naruto raised his eyebrows wondering what Sasuke could mean.

"Who exactly is he referring to?" he asked himself. Sasuke stood up and demanded the other accused be brought forth. Ibiki nodded before leaving to retrieve the culprit. The occupants waited for the guard to return. In the meantime, Naruto was curious as to who was being brought in and where Rhea had disappeared to after he was spirited away. His questions were answered as the he halls echoed with protest and shrieks of an angry female. Naruto blinked his eyes to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"GET OFF ME! Unhand me at once you barbarian! My father will hear of this!"

Ibiki dragged the woman into the room. He none too gently pushed her forward next to Tosca. Both females stared one another down. Rhea looked away and was surprised to find herself facing an evidently alive but still partly injured Naruto.

"R-r-rhea?" Naruto gasped out. "So you were the one who knocked me out and gave me up to be slaughtered?! Douishite?" he inquired tears already forming in his eyes. Rhea's face contorted into an ugly sneer.

"What right do you have to judge me? Before you came around, my sisters and I were heralded as the most beautiful women in the whole village. Then, that old man brings you around and suddenly, everyone is all like 'Wow look at the tailor's little protégé, how cute" or "man that Naruto sure is looking rather pretty today. Heck, even Hibari's three daughters can't compete" and many other compliments of that sort. Of course, it sort of helped that you never ventured out of your little shop unless it was to sell your merchandise and get supplies. When you disappeared, I didn't pay it any mind. Then you came back into town looking like the crème of the crop. When I came into town waiting to hear who Sasuke-sama picked to be his bride; I thought that it was the chance I had been waiting for. But no, who should pop up by the prince's side but _you_. All those fucking times, my sister and I trusted you to help us to dress in kimono's that would wow and beguile my future husband, you went beneath our noses and decided to just take him yourself, you shameless imp".

"So you mean to say that you are justifying what you and these girls almost did?" Mikoto queried with disgust. Rhea glanced away from the queen and turned her attention to Tosca. "With all due respect your majesty, I always thought I was the better choice for your son. And it was on my father's request since childhood that I find a respectable, wealthy husband. But of course, that blonde rat came and ruined it. Naturally I held some ill feelings on the turn of events. Just before that', she pointed her finger at Tosca, 'that girl coerced me with the false promise that she would compile a plan to riddance of the curse once and for all. What I didn't count on was for her to rat me out in the process".

Tosca gave an indignant squawk. "Excuse me? I did nothing of the sort. I didn't even give any inclination that you were a part of it" she argued.

"Yeah right, you probably meant to when you were sure you had little competition to worry about" Rhea countered.

"Well, whoever it was better stay out of way and start wishing they were never born" she admitted.

"ENOUGH!"

Both girls instantly shut up. The reply was from an annoyed Sasuke. The rest of the gentry looked at the two with evident disgust and contempt. Sasuke sighed. "I will tell you who is responsible for your imprisonment" he commanded. He gave a curt nod to Raido who opened up the doors once again to allow two women inside. Rhea's face paled in shock recognizing the identity of the young females.

"You two sold me out?!" Rhea screamed with outrage. Hestia and Athena stared at their own hands not wanting to face their own flesh and blood right now. They had been hiding behind the doors listening to their sister's testimony and would wait to be summoned inside to give their own piece of evidence. It had made them ashamed to learn their own flesh and blood would do that to another human being. Even they had never gone so far.

Athena stood up and gave Rhea a disapproving glare. "Yes we did. If only to stop you from bringing further shame upon our family. It is a good thing father knows nothing of this but if he did, I am certain he would most likely disown you".

Rhea directed her burning gaze on her youngest. "Do you feel the same way?" Hestia looked up and nodded slowly. "I am with Athena on this. I always knew how irrational you could be, but that is crossing the line. I was just as disappointed as the next girl to not get picked to be his wife but I would have never sought to do someone harm because of it".

Athena stood up from her seat and bowed before the family. "I beseech your forgiveness Uchiha-san and Naruto-san on my sister's behalf" she pleaded. Naruto pushed down his sadness of the betrayal and spoke to Rhea.

"For the first three years since I came to the village, I was alone, scared, and unsure of how I would make my livelihood. Genjiko-san took me in and showed me the ropes. I truly considered you and your sisters friends even if you only ever came to the shop just for clothes for new dresses and displayed a condescending attitude towards me. I didn't ask for Sasuke to make me his bride or his co-ruler or whatever. I still cannot fathom the reasons I was selected. So you should just move on and lower your standards because…that wealthy husband might not be what you truly wanted. 'sigh' despite this, I don't hate you. It is difficult for me to hate anyone really. Whatever comes your way, I hope it goes well for you. In the meantime, consider this acquaintanceship over". Naruto stood up from his seat and walked back down. He stopped to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't go too hard on her. She was one of the first in town to accept me" he asked sadly. He tugged on Iruka's arm feeling drained from the outcome. "Take me home, please" he said weakly falling against the man. Iruka picked him up bridal style and walked back outside with Genjiko following afterwards, not before glaring at Rhea with disgust.

Rhea watched as the only real friend she (possibly) ever had was carried out. It brought her some guilt. What was worse, that her actions could possibly ruin her family's good name. Before anything else could be said, the father of said girl was at the doors, sweating and panting.. He must have heard of the trial somehow. Hibari ran and landed on his knees and began begging.

"Lord and Lady Uchiha please don't punish my eldest needlessly. She didn't stop to think of the repercussions of her actions. It is my fault really. In her misguided attempt of obtaining a better life for herself, she took my suggestion to find a worthy husband all too seriously. I am not asking for you to forgo her punishment but please at least allow her a more lenient sentence".

Sasuke folded his hands beneath his chin and sighed. He was tempted to go tell him off. He had not forgotten the man's thoughtless comment about his blonde even if it was only about 3 years ago. Then again, the man showed true remorse for his daughter's action and was willing to atone for it anyway he could. "Please give us a moment to deliberate" he commanded.

Sasuke gathered his parents and the other knights in a circle. Sasuke and Fugaku wanted to accelerate Rhea' sentence to indentured servitude while Mikoto was content to just having her do some community service. They would have to wait to punish the disrespectful maids afterwards. Finally, a deliberation was made. It was Sasuke who made the proclamation.

"Very well, Hibari-san. Your daughter will serve out mandatory six months probation in the fields alongside working along the farmers and other millers. She is not to go within a certain feet of my blonde or the town without an escort. If she does either, she will have to pay a fine of $500. That is my offer; take it or leave it".

Rhea turned to her father hoping he could get her out of this somehow. But when she looked at him, she only saw disappointment in his eyes. Hibari sighed. "She will do as you say, Uchiha-sama".

"You may go now. Ibiki send her away". Ibiki snorted and ushered the female out. Her father and sisters followed after her. Sasuke remembered the other prisoners.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you, ladies. Don't think I will be as lenient as I was with her. For assault against the royal family and insulting my fiancée; I am stripping each of you of you of your services and banish you from this palace. You will be sent back to your families where you shall tell them of the shame you brought upon yourselves. You have until nighttime to gather your things and evacuate. Dismissed!

All of the now former maids broke into tears. Tosca stood rooted to the floor stunned, abashed, and devastated. She found it difficult to move her feet before Ibiki forced her out of the room. She snapped out of her reverie once she realized that she was out of the courtroom and in the hallways. She reluctantly scurried to the servant's quarters to gather her things. Then she let out a loud scream not caring who was in hearing range. Tosca knew no amount of screaming would restore her chances of obtaining a higher life for herself. She was damned the moment she sought to harm the blond. And now the rest of her fellow maids would be paying the price for her jealousy. In that courtroom she learned a very hard lesson. Mess with fire and you will get burned. Or in this case: mess with an Uchiha, face the dire consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Finally finished and ready for updating. Tosca and her cohorts got what they deserved. I did feel pretty bad for making Rhea betray him like that. I got the inspiration for this chapter from watching the JapaneseTaiwanese(?) drama; Boys over Flowers/Meteor Garden/ Hana Yori Dango. Naruto would be Tsukushi Makino, Sasuke would be a mix of Tsukasa Domyouji & Rui Hanazawa, and Rhea would be the Sakurako. In a sense this is a parallel; poor girl (boy in this case) gets put into rich life and deals with the drama and conflict from jealous, indifferent, and mean spirited people. I decided not to make Naruto spiteful as it goes against his character and ever rarely does he show any true hate towards other people; via Orochimaru and Madara. **

**No one was sent to the gallows but they did get their just desserts. The next chapter will deal with Naruto's take on the events in this chapter but will get over it. Meanwhile, there is the matter of the mysterious door and the man that continuously haunts our protagonist's dreams. I plan to resume the original plot that came with this story. I am pleased with how the story is going so far. Lets hope it continues to impress. That is all for now. Oh and I am still looking for a devianart pic for my story. Ciao. **

**Celestialfae**

**Next Chapter: In dealing with the aftermath of Rhea's betrayal, Naruto's chagrin is further fueled when he overhears something about Sasuke's past. Elsewhere "The Shadow" makes ready to reclaim what is his. Stay tuned for more. **

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) In Japanese winters, even in higher elevations there are some hints of plant life active.**

**(2) In the Disney's version of Robin Hood; the sheriff makes that statement pertaining to Friar Tuck.**

**(3) Remember last chapter when Naruto was referring to discerning good rulers apart from tyrants?**


	22. 20 Betrayals and Plots

**I am back again faithful readers. I did say time and again that I would be busy with finding work and would not have much time to be updating my fanfics. It also comes down to interest and frustration. I get so hyped up on something it can cause me to become stressed, angry, bored, sad, and a whole lot of things. No I do not have bipolar disorder. I just have priorities that can get to be too much to handle. The spring weather is here to stay and I am drinking it in as long as I can. I always liked the spring. **

**I am aware many of you are disappointed with the way I chose to have the maids and Rhea punished. While yes they deserved it I thought it would be better to just have them banished. Also, Naruto in both the manga and the anime is not notorious for his petty hatred or holding a grudge. That is just a fanfiction forum thing. He has more reasons than most for stopping the execution like he did. It is because he has had his fare share of witnessing cruelty and injustice from others. Remember in the episode with the girl Isaribi, he stopped a couple of bullies from throwing rocks at her. That is due to his own childhood experiences at having been mistreated for being the "demon vessel". I believe in his own right, Naruto has this inkling to see that all people are treated fairly and with respect. The only exception would be those who torment others; via Gato, Mizuki, Danzo, Orochimaru, and others. I feel I really need to hurry up if I want things in the story to progress.**

**Chapter summary: In the midst of coping with Rhea's betrayal, Naruto's chagrin is further fueled when he overhears something from Sasuke's past. Elsewhere "The Shadow" makes ready to reclaim what it is. **

**Warnings: betrayal, slight lemon/rape, language, depressed Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just the story and character preferences.**

**Chapter 20: Betrayals and Plots**

* * *

><p>November turned into December. The harsh sting of winter had yet to lay down its mark upon Konoha and its inhabitants. Luckily no sign of snow was seen. <strong>(1)<strong> The remaining plants died leaving the flowering trees bare and dormant. Word had spread the prince had banished a majority of the maids. Also was news that a civilian woman had been caught in the crossfire. It had been said that they were charged with assault of the prince's fiancée. Most of the villagers looked at this with indifference saying such like "serves them right" and "stupid fools". Others secretly congratulated them still not believing Naruto was worthy of standing by the prince's side. Of course, they were smart enough not to voice that opinion out loud. Turning away from the village, none was more affected by the event than the victim himself; Naruto Uzumaki. After the events of the trial, he was put on bed rest to help him recover from his wounds. It had taken a little less than week before he was able to stand or walk.

Although, it was a matter of time before he would be able to recover from his mental wounds. It would be a lie to say that he was not affected. The sting of the whip was nothing compared to that of his heart. He never believed that Rhea in her ambitious quest for a better life for herself would ever stoop so low. Rhea always held an air of dignity with her and would not risk any hindrance by doing such archaic actions. Unlike last time, Naruto did not hide away or avoid anyone. Instead, he instead put on a smile for everyone so as not to worry anyone. Yet only Sasuke, Akito, and Iruka knew what truly bothered him. He would spend a majority of his time in the library or learning etiquette lessons from Mikoto. This happened because Mikoto had brought up that Naruto had to learn how to be a proper Uchiha wife. At first he protested saying that he need not learn such things as he had not acted in any way that was considered improper; via the banquet at his birthday party. But the queen was so stubborn and continued to prod until he caved in. So there Naruto was learning how to stand, how to walk, how to use utensils, and all that. Amazingly they were not as bad as he thought they were. Of course, he was not going to inform Mikoto that he had learned similar lessons years prior. He would then have to explain to Sasuke of where he came from before. And he did not want to reveal just yet.

He had his head to the floor. He briefly caught a glimpse of Mizuki who he had not seen since the banquet thing. Mizuki did not reply but did give a glare. Naruto continued on his way not bothering to care for anything.

"Naruto-sama! I have a message for you" Gai called out. Naruto glanced at him as he was handed a folded piece of parchment. "Arigatou Gai-san" he replied numbly. Gai stared at him sympathetically. He had been present when the trial happened. He was aware that Naruto would not want to discuss much with others yet until he was ready. Naruto quickly unfolded the parchment. His eyes widened as he skimmed over the writing. It was from Rhea.

_Naruto,_

_There are no words to describe just how sorry I am for the wrongs against you. You were nothing but good to me and my sisters the whole while. And I who was cruel and condescending for the mere fact you were an orphan and a stranger. As you already know, Lord Sasuke has sentenced me to work in the fields with the farmers. My father has never let me hear the end of how much I disgraced our family. You might disagree about it not being a suitable or fair punishment but I believe it is the right way to set things right. In time when my punishment is over, you will see it in you to forgive me. As you said before, you do not have it in you to hate._

_Rhea _

_P.S. For what it's worth, you are right for Sasuke-sama._

Naruto sighed and rolled up the parchment. He stuffed in it into his pocket. If Sasuke were to see it, he would most likely accuse the girl of violating her probation and have her flogged. And Naruto personally had no desire to see such bloodshed. Not that his fiancée was a tyrant or anything. It was not as if it was his first taste of betrayal at the one he called a friend. The lad's blue eyes dimmed but brightened up remembering he was to put the past behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small package that he still refused to open. He stopped by one of the windows. He turned a defiant gaze to the outside.

"I'm not going to let you rule over me anymore. I am my own man and nothing anyone will do stop me from obtaining my happiness". Sliding the package back in his pocket, he sped down the halls to be by Sasuke's side. He did not notice the sparkling eyes watching from behind the wall.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran happily over to the board room. He knew Sasuke would most likely be there. He saw the door was open ajar and there was light showing. Good, he was there. He jumped over to open the door and say hello but was stopped when he heard voices shouting back and forth to one another.<p>

"You really think Naruto will be prepared for the task a queen of the Uchiha household undertakes?" Naruto blinked. That sounded like King Fugaku. He stepped closer and spied through the cracks and listened in on the supposed conversation.

"Father I think you worry too much. Of course, Naruto will. Why should he not? He is more than worthy of being by my side than those other wenches you tried to force on me in the past" Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled although he was not so sure if he was okay with being referred to as 'wench'. Fugaku cleared his throat.

"I didn't seem to hear any complaints when you were courting the Haruno girl" he retorted. Naruto nearly gasped. The Haruno girl?

"There never was any courting' Sasuke iterated. She was just someone you forced onto me and pushed me to marry when I came of age. I never held interest with her". Fugaku pushed further. What came next stabbed the blonde through the heart.

"**(2) **Then pray tell, on that night three years ago she was found on your bed dressed in nothing more than a towel and a garter halfway down to her knees?" _Yeah, why was she Teme?" Naruto asked bitterly. _Sasuke began to laugh sardonically. "I admit it was quite cruel of me to play that little trick on her like that. But she was so insistent we tried a steady relationship and…" he smirked and rubbed his fingers beneath his chin as he recalled the look on the girl's face when he would say those meaningless flatteries to her. "I admit perhaps I went a tad far when I tricked her into thinking it was our wedding night and then have the maids dress her in nothing more than towel and some old garter. Then have her find out that it was all a ruse". Sasuke's smug smile turned to one of silence.

"I still feel a tad guilty for having done that to the poor girl and inadvertently wrecking the friendship she had with my other pursuer, Yamanaka Ino. But I do not regret the choice I made regarding my choice of a mate. Besides, Naruto is the only one I truly want" he said honestly. "He is the only one who can provide me with…satisfaction" he added perversely. Naruto's whole body shook with rage and disbelief. With an angry 'hmph' he turned on his heel and headed down the halls. The king glared at his son for the obviously shameless declaration. "I must say Sasuke I never knew you to be such a playboy. When It-I mean your brother was still with us, he never enacted in such carnal acts". Sasuke growled. As expected it always came back to that one subject.

"Tell me father; How many things have you done that you have not apologized for even though others thought you should have?" Fugaku growled and turned away not wanting to answer his youngest. "I have never loved any of those noblewomen. I mean it when I say that I wish to marry Naruto and take him for my wife. Besides, me and Sakura would have never worked".

Fugaku nodded disappointed but accepting. He shut the door behind him. Sasuke shook his head. "Father Naruto _is_ the right one for me"

* * *

><p>Naruto hurried down the steps. His eyes stung trying to hold back tears. So he had sex with another girl before him and that is why he picked him off the streets? That he was just some whore he could use once then throw back on the streets when he was done. He barely reached the door to the library when he broke down and began beating the floor. He screamed loudly. Immediately out of nowhere Iruka rushed over to Naruto.<p>

"Naruto! What is wrong?" he asked shaking the boy's shoulders. Naruto stopped beating the carpet when he heard the comforting voice of the second in command. He stood up and wiped his eyes. He told Iruka of the conversation between the king and Sasuke. Iruka winced. He knew about the affair because Raido had told him. He had been on a scouting mission with Kakashi when it happened. Even though Kakashi had defended the boy, Iruka couldn't help being disgusted. To do that to someone was just vile even if you never like that person. This from almost having undergone a similar experience himself.

"Now don't you fret Naruto. I am certain the prince's feelings for you are genuine. But to talk of you like some courtesan is wrong. I will have to talk with him later" he vowed seriously. Naruto wiped his tear stained face and smiled at the man. "Thank you Iruka-san. You truly do not know how appreciative I am of the stuff you have done for me". Iruka only hugged the boy in response. "Just remember if you ever need to confide in someone, you can always come to me" he whispered. Naruto nodded into the man's shoulder. When they finished exchanging affections, they parted and suggested ideas of what to do today.

Watching from a distance was a certain white haired man with a bandanna atop his head. He clenched his teeth and pounded his fist against the wall. His eyes burned with jealousy at seeing the object of his affection hug some filthy street urchin. It didn't matter that said urchin was dressed in royal attire or that he managed to get his filthy paws on the prince. It didn't at all help that Iruka was currently in row with the head guard. That should be him the brunette was with. His rage was interrupted by a taunting laugh.

He turned to see the source of the laughter. Oh freaking joy. **(3)** It was his annoying little duplicate. Genma Shiranui, his distant cousin on his father's side was standing casually against the pillar with his arms crossed and that trademark annoying grin with his trademark toothpick.

"What are you doing here Genma? Can't you see that I'm busy here?" he snapped angrily. Genma rolled his eyes. "Are you talking about your Iruka-watching? I'd remember to be careful seeing how his lover would snap your neck in half like a twig". Mizuki growled and swiftly turned his head back to where Iruka and the blonde kid previously were.

"Thanks a lot, Genma you made me lose them. Now if you are not busy then you can go bother someone else" he retorted. Genma rotated the toothpick in his mouth with his tongue back and forth. "You know you better be lucky it was me who found you and not Kakashi. I would hate a repeat of the last time, you messed with Iruka".

Mizuki paled as a memory came to him.

Flashback (12 years ago)

It had been five years since Iruka came to live in the castle. Now the former farmer boy was now a young knight in training. At first, he thought it was a joke when Sakumo Hatake had taken the farmhand under his wing and train him up to be a knight.. He was shut up when the former gardener rose up through the ranks in months. As he grew, Mizuki couldn't help but notice the appeal of the tan skinned boy. At first, he was disgusted as his father Tairo had told him from a young age that the common folk were something to be belittled and stepped on so they know their place. Yet the appeal became stronger and he eventually stepped up and began to court the tan man. It was all too perfect since previously Iruka had rejected the Hatake boys advances.

Mizuki smirked knowing that his Iruka would never go for someone with the name 'Scarecrow'. Besides his father, Tairo Nezu was in line to be head of the Uchiha Royal Guards. And Hatake Sakumo was second. Right now the young albino was on his way to greet his lover. Tonight he had a very special plan in store for him. It would have to wait until tonight. He walked down to the gardens where he knew Iruka would be. He spotted his lover sitting at the fountains reading a book. The white haired man shook his head. He had done that since that blasted dog died. Any time they were alone, that is all Iruka would prattle on about: his life on the farm and that dog. He didn't want to hear about some dog. He wanted Iruka…wanted him beneath him and moaning.

"Hey Iruka-chan!"

Iruka smiled and ran up to hug his lover. Mizuki stiffened and grimaced. _Just a little while longer until tonight. That is all you need. _Iruka eventually released the man and stepped back to give him space. Mizuki softened his gaze and addressed Iruka.

"Ne Iruka-chan, about our date tonight, I was hoping on making some changes" he stated. Iruka raised up a brow. "I want you to meet me tonight at the empty stables at 8 o'clock. Wait there and I will take care of the rest, okay?" he cooed softly. Iruka glanced at his boyfriend. Surely his lover could think of more romantic places to start a date than the stables. But if that was what floated his boat then so be it.

"Alright then, the stables it is. I will definitely be there. See you later on" he agreed before kissing the albino on the cheek. The man watched Iruka retreat into the castle. He smirked and uttered a dark vow beneath his breath. "Until next time my koi" he purred sensually.

Later that night…

Iruka hurriedly washed, dried, and dressed into his finest dress robes. It was a gift from Sakumo for his birthday. He never thought to wear it as he was normally in uniform. It was only for special events that he would don them. They were a fine material as well; it was a satin green color, the sleeves had golden designs at the end, the belt was a silk black, and the bottom hem of the garment was line with burgundy. Iruka kept his hair up in his trademark ponytail. He straightened himself before heading toward his door. He opened it to see Kakashi with his hand raised to knock. Iruka glared.

"What do you want Kakashi? I am in no mood to hear any of your smut stories" he snarled. Kakashi straightened himself up. He inspected the brunette's apparel. "Where are you off to dressed up like that?" he asked though he knew the answer. Iruka snorted. "I happen to be off to meet Mizuki so we can go off on a night outing. Got a problem with that?" Kakashi felt himself get angry. Oh how he hated Mizuki. Almost everyone of the Knight's hated him. The guy was cruel, vindictive, mean spirited, and an all around prat. He liked to harass the common folk and even liked to rub the other knight's children of how better he was then everyone.

"Are you certain he is a good match for you? I mean how are you so sure that he is true for you?" he asked. Iruka began getting angry. "Listen Kakashi, just because I rejected your advances, does not mean you can go and badmouth Mizuki when you can. Granted he is not perfect but I know him". The brunette dismissed the masked man and walked out leaving him in the hallway. Kakashi hung his head and exhaled sadly. "I just don't want you getting hurt" he whispered though no one could hear him.

Iruka stomped swiftly from the castle and to the stables. His face was still red and he was huffing. Damn that Kakashi. Telling him that Mizuki was no good for him. So what if he can seem harsh? That is just his way. Iruka went over to the empty stables like Mizuki had told him he'd be there. The castle had about three large stables with stalls for each horse. He opened the door and looked inside. The inside was lit by a couple of lanterns hung on the wood post. He walked until he reached the middle. He turned his head left and right searching for the man.

"Mizuki?" No answer. "Mizuki?!" he called louder this time. He walked a little farther inside thinking that Mizuki might be somewhere near the back. He craned his neck to look around. He jumped a little when he felt a tap of his shoulder.

"MIZUKI!" Iruka jumped to face his boyfriend and patted his chest to calm his heartbeat. Mizuki chuckled. "Sorry about that but I just couldn't help myself" he laughed. Iruka frowned and folded his arms akimbo. "It wasn't so funny to me" he mumbled. Mizuki inhaled and exhaled. His body was just bursting out of its seams. This was now the time. He reached into his pocket and put the object behind his back.

"Ne Iruka-chan about tonight's date…" he paused. Iruka raised his eyebrows in confusion. He began to notice Mizuki stepping toward him, almost like a predatory manner. It suddenly became clear that something was indeed wrong. Iruka gave a fake smile. "Um…you know I just remember the king wanted me to go and…" his eyes shifted to the open area behind the albino man… "I gotta go!" Iruka barely got past him when he was suddenly hurled backwards onto the pile of straw. Iruka's eyes opened widely. Mizuki jumped on top of him and held his arms down.

Mizuki! What are you doing?" he screamed in fright. He continued to struggle. Mizuki removed his hand to hold the man's wrist together. He pulled out a clear vial with green liquid inside. Iruka struggled and thrashed to get the bastard off of him. Mizuki poured it into his mouth and then forced the brunettes' mouth open to deliver an open mouth kiss and force the liquid into him. No. No. No. Why is he doing this? Why Mizuki! His eyes began to water. Mizuki pulled away and grinned sadistically. "This isn't my fault you know. You have been giving me the run around for months now. I have offered myself to you on a number of times but you did not relent. So I decided, why not take the initiative to get what I want?"

Iruka noticed his body starting to become sluggish and heated. "Confused are we? **(4)** What I put inside you is an aphrodisiac that I acquired from the apothecary. Once it sets in we can have our fun". Iruka gritted his teeth. "You…bastard. To think I actually loved you". At last Iruka lost the battle with the toxic liquid and lay vulnerable to the man's deeds.

Lemon begins…

Mizuki grinned victoriously when the brunette lay motionlessly. He began to undress himself and Iruka until they were both down to their underwear. He began to lick the man's body down to his belly button. He caressed him causing the brunettes lower back causing the later to arch against him. Mizuki then began delivering 'love bites' all over; his neck, chest, shoulder, anywhere his mind would fantasize. Iruka groaned making the man think it was for pleasure but in reality it was him crying "no, no, no, no. Not again, on-e-gai". Mizuki then rubbed his clothed arousal against his making his member jump to life. After several minutes of foreplay it was not time for the main event. He tugged at Iruka's underwear.

"Now my koi, it is time for you to experience what a real man can give you" he exclaimed like he was talking about a parade. Iruka clenched his tear filled eyes shut. No, he wasn't ready. "Please" he pleaded. Mizuki grinned tugging at his own underwear. Just when he was ready to do the deed, the doors to the stables blew open.

Lemon ends…

Mizuki jumped up with his boxers still on. He barely got a chance to open his mouth to yell at the intruder, he was knocked against the wall with a hand gripping his neck. "BASTARD!" Mizuki opened one eye to witness his attacker. Kakashi was glaring at him with utmost hatred. "How dare you try to rape Iruka? What got bored with one of your whores so you tried to go after him?!" Mizuki glared at him. Kakashi then released him only to relentlessly beat him half to death. Kakashi would have succeeded in killing him had Sakumo not come in at the last minute. He was about to berate Kakashi until he saw the prone still form of Iruka with nothing more than his underwear on and the empty vial on the ground. Within minutes, the rest of the guards came and apprehended Mizuki.

Flashback ends

Once word got out to the king and queen, Mizuki was to be charged with death by hanging for attempting to harm a fellow knight and soldier. They did not want to use "rape" for it would cause further distress to the victim. This was later shot down because Tairo pleaded to have his son spared and instead give him a more lenient punishment. This was rebuked when it was brought up by Sakumo that Tairo had been caught earlier stealing some of the jewels from the royal vault. Alas, after some deliberation by order of King Fugaku, Tairo was to be stripped of his title and banished from the lands. As for Mizuki, he was not to step anywhere near Iruka and was demoted to handling village affairs work. It had taken months for Iruka to recover from the ordeal. Sometime later, he began a relationship with Kakashi and the two had hit it off ever since.

Mizuki's body shook with rage. If it not been for Hatake Sakumo, Iruka would have been his and his family would not be forever disgraced. The Shiranui family separated themselves from his side of the family for fear of being associated with them. Thus the reason for the antagonism from his cousin. Luckily for him, the disgrace long since died when Kakashi's father died in battle years later.

"That bastard had no business butting into my affairs". Genma's smug smile disappeared. "If you had been more patient and not go gallivanting with some whores then Iruka would be more comfortable with giving himself to you. But you didn't and so you lost him forever. Take my advice; get over it. Iruka is never coming back to you so you might as well find someone else to go bed!" Genma then turned on his heel and ran down.

Mizuki snorted. "Che, like he knows anything".

* * *

><p>In another place…<p>

The Shadow sat in his office reading some scrolls. If this worked out perfectly, he would have his Naruto back in no time. He just needed to remove some _obstacles._ The shadow's pearly white glinted from the light of the fireplace. A knock greeted the silence.

"Come in" he ordered. The door opened and in came in Orochimaru with his cloak donned on him. "Your majesty, I just found out something that will be beneficial to the plan" he replied in a monotone voice. The shadow nodded. "Proceed".

Orochimaru pulled out a folded parchment and unfurled it on the desk. "I acquired a layout of the castle design from a servant who once worked there. And I also found something else out. Just a month prior, the prince of the castle had fired a whole bunch of its staff because they were caught harming Naruto-chan" he informed. The shadows red eyes flared up. How dare those bitches lay a hand on what is his? He pushed down his temper and nodded at the man to continue.

"It was not only the maid staff, but a civilian woman was also part of the conspiracy and is currently working out in the fields as punishment. Anyway, if you will look on one of the lower levels there is a section marked blue. **(5)** There is a door that no one is allowed to enter save for the Uchiha's. Very few know of the contents of the room. Though some say whatever it is dates all the way back to the Great Shinobi Wars".

The Shadow stayed silent before grinning madly. Perhaps this could work to his advantage. "Did you happen to find out the contents of said room?" Orochimaru shook his head. "No but I found that whatever magic is in there, will deeply have a negative impact on our young friend". The Shadow grinned madly.

Just you wait, Naru-chan. For soon I will have you in my grasp just yet. I'll be damned if anything or anyone should get in my way". With that he laughed sending a shiver up Orochimaru's spine and all who were in hearing range.

* * *

><p><strong>And so The Shadow get's ready to make his move. I apologize for not making the rape scene between Mizuki and Iruka more clarified but I wanted to go into more detail of why Mizuki is so hated. It doesn't matter how you put it, sex without respect is not love. I have read stories where the character thinks to use an aphrodisiac to prove hisher "love" to the person. Newsflash: It is rape no matter how you look at it. Don't hate Sasuke for what he said. He is a prideful Uchiha who does not like to voice out his thoughts outright and with a father like Fugaku, I can understand. No, Fugaku is not abusive or neglectful like he is depicted in many stories. He is just a man who wants nothing more than the best for his family and to see his son/s be paired up with someone who is just as perfect but not much. I wanted to clarify that when Iruka was groaning "not again" he was not referring to the rape. He was thinking of his sister's betrayal and the damage it did to his ability to trust. As for Tomiko, the reunion won't be sunshine and rainbows. What exactly does the Shadow have planned for the mysterious door? Does he know something about it? Read to find out.**

**Until next times.**

**Next Chapter: A Christmas special. I know it's now spring but I have wanted this for a while. I mean even in that time there had to be a special winter holiday.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) This was something told to me by my dad. Grass does not die but rather it lies dormant until it acquires a certain amount of moisture**

**(2) We see a tiny glimpse of the past between Sakura and Sasuke. She will not be shown until later chapters**

**(3) I know they are not cousins but for this story I decided to make them related as they both wear headbands and have the same style of hair.**

**(4) An apothecary is a type of pharmacist that dispenses medicine or potions to people. In this case, he also would create stuff like this. **

**(5) Once again we get to the subject of the mysterious door**


	23. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. The fanficiton and all liberties done to it are. Also, the details of this chapter will not take part of the story line but could possibly lead to a sequel. Thank you all for having been patient and understanding. **

**This is not a chapter. It is rather something that takes place several years in the future. **

**Ruby Claims The Sapphire**

**Christmas Special**

* * *

><p>The soft snowfall blanketed Konoha in a gentle layer of snow. Children bundled in thick coats and winter wear played merrily with one another; snowball fights, sleigh rides, etc. Parents all the while struggled to cloak their ill-fitted children and protect their tiny bodies from the biting cold. The Christmas season was a truly wondrous time for the people of Konoha. There was little homelessness in the village since the reign of the new king and queen. They made it their duty to see that injustice was a thing of the past. As of now, the current monarchs were busy celebrating their own little Christmas at the royal palace.<p>

A young blonde man sat on the armchair in the library watching with joy as two young children chased on another up and down the stairs. Naruto at the age of 24 was still a beautiful young man with long blond hair that hung at his shoulders, sharper yet still feminine features; sapphire cat-like eyes lined with kohl, his whisker marks transparent, and a golden tan complexion. His attire was of a silken red kimono with a forest green sash to compliment the holiday season. His diamond pendant hung around his neck shining against the light of the fireplace. Sitting on a couch were his husband's parents who watched the children's antics with a mix of fondness and annoyance. Well, Fugaku showed annoyance while Mikoto sat there happily.

"Reminds me of when Itachi and Sasuke used to play like that" Mikoto said fondly. Fugaku only grunted. Naruto giggled inwardly. As much as he would have loved to continue watching his children play, he did not want to distress his in-laws any further.

"Oi! Natsuhi! Yori! Settle down it's almost time for presents!". At this both the boys stopped playing and sat by their mother. Naruto stared at both his children with loving fondness that only a mother could give. Natsuhi at 6 years was a handsome little boy with his father's spiky black hair and deep blue eyes with light tan skin. His younger brother, Yori at 4 years had blonde hair with red tips at the end had deeper blue eyes and pale skin. Both the boys were dressed in silken kimonos with the colors of the Christmas season. He loved them both to death but there were times he wished they had more of their father's more reserved and mellow demeanor.

"But Mama' Natsuhi exclaimed' we can't open the presents until daddy and uncle come in". Naruto was about to reply when a new voice came in. "And you will not have to wait long". Everyone in the room smiled save for Fugaku who gave a small smirk. Sasuke entered the the room. Sasuke looked the same as he did save for the sharpened features and tamer head of hair. Like his boys, he was dressed in a forest green kimono.

"PAPA!"

Both boys ran toward their father and hugged him tightly.

"How are my two boys? Not giving your mother and grandparents trouble, are you?" he inquired seriously with a hint of humor. Both boys shook their head and giggled. That was enough for him.

"Where did you go papa? Why do you have to go away?" Natsuhi pouted. Yori pouted as well. Sasuke placed both his boys down. "I was away on a mission but I am back now and I have something for you both" he said. Both boys stared at their father with confusion. "But you have to wait until Christmas Day. That way everyone can enjoy it together". Sasuke then gestured toward the door and immediately, came all members of the royal knights carrying a large wooden chest and carried it up to where the tree was. They heaved a sigh of relief glad to be rid of the heavy object. Kakashi stretched himself.

"Ma, Sasuke-kun you could have sent Ibiki to carry this trunk inside. That way we could have helped you with the rest of the decorations" he exasperated. Iruka scoffed. "You just want to escape hard work so you can read your vulgar smut novels". Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and scratched the back of his head. The rest of the knights laughed. Natsuhi greeted the silver haired man. "Ohayo Kakashi-san. Ohayo Iruka-chan. I trust your trip was well" he inquired. Iruka smiled. "Why yes it was and by the way, you look very nice". Natsuhi and Yori smiled at the compliment.

"So is uncle coming in soon?" Sasuke hung his head. Even his boys had taken a liking to him. Kakashi giggled. "Of course, you know your uncle. Always on time and out to do things precisely and in order. Not like your father here" he stated slyly. Sasuke's head shot up his sharingan blazing. He opened his mouth ready to tell off the insolent scarecrow. But a hand on his arm stopped him. He calmed down seeing it was his husband shaking his head but smiling. Sasuke sighed. "Well, Kakashi seeing as how your opinion of my brother and me is so high, you can use your astute sight to help us with cleaning up after tonights dinner". Kakashi turned stark white like a statue. A dark cloud hung over his head. Iruka saw this and decided to lighten up the mood.

"Ne, your majesty if it would please you, me and Kakashi will be downstairs setting up the rest of the decorations. Right Kakashi" he said forcefully to his still stunned lover. Without another word, the two knights bolted out of the room. The other knights looked to eachother and excused themselves quickly. Naruto laughed. "You gotta love em both" he chuckled. Sasuke grunted. "Which ones?" he uttered sarcastically. Before he could answer, Mikoto cleared her throat drawing their attention.

"Now that everything is all set, let us all go down to the dining hall so we can get ready for when our guest arrive". Naruto smiled. "That is a great idea. I mean I do love the library and such but I do like the extra company now and then. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Come along then children. Dinner is almost ready. The two boys wasted no time in rushing ahead of their parents, ignoring the scolding calls of their elders. Naruto grasped his husbands hand and walked by his side.

* * *

><p>It was now late night. He had put both of his sons to bed two hours ago. He was in the library late at night and looked outside the windows. He sighed in contentment. It had been so long since he could be able to relax like this and with the ones he loved. The nightmare that had long plagued him was gone. Naruto's face became somber as he grasped his necklace. Unfortunately, his chance at happiness came at the cost of so many lives. His thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock was heard.<p>

The door opened to reveal his husband. "Everyone is wondering where you went. Of course, they seem to forget that when you want to muse on things, you go to either the library or the gardens" he stated softly. Naruto didn't answer but continued to look outside the window. The snow fell thicker than it did this morning. Sasuke embraced his younger lover tightly. Naruto exhaled.

"Can you believe that it was over six years today that I came to Konoha? I didn't know what to do, where to go, or who I would meet. It was by luck that I was found by…" he stopped talking grasping his necklace tighter. Sasuke turned his lover around and hugged him again allowing the blonde to rest on his chest. "I miss him too Dobe. He was a great man and he would have been proud to see the person you have grown into. Besides, if it wasn't for him I never would have met you" he stated fondly. Naruto smiled but it was a broken smile. "Even though, Genjiko-sensei is no longer around, I can still feel his presence. When I see the wind blow, I can picture him smiling and waving at him. Sasuke nodded inhaling his lover's scent.

"By the way, I just got word. Your parents will be arriving tomorrow. They are so excited to see the kids". Naruto's eyes widened and pushed himself roughly from his husband and stomped over to the fireplace. He then folded his arms and just stared at it. Sasuke watched Naruto sadly. He knew what his feelings on his parents were. He couldn't really blame him.

"Can you truly guarantee that they will be there like they said? Besides, they probably don't mean it anyway" he replied with a small, angry voice. Sasuke inhaled before exhaling. "Listen Naruto I understand what your feelings towards them are but you need to let it go. They made mistakes and they have learned them the hard way. They are doing their best" he vowed. Naruto sighed and unfoled his arms. "I know that but it's just…somethings are just hard to let go and forgive. I mean…they left me when I needed them the most and pretty much threw me to the curb".

"But that is not to say I have not forgiven them. If for the sake of my children, then I will do it. I mean that would pretty much make me a hypocrite for not following my own morals. Besides, I would rather not go to bed angry and all before Christmas Day of all things". Sasuke picked up his husband and spun him around in the air a couple of times before pulling him down for a searing kiss. Naruto's eyes widened at having been caught off guard like that. But eventually, he too felt the need to give in to his husband's intimate gestures and returned likewise. He groaned and ran his thin fingers through the black locks. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and continued his ministrations. They parted lips briefly to inhale some needed oxygen only to return seconds later. Once the two lovebirds had their fill, they parted all flushed and red faced, still holding eachother in a tight embrace.

"I couldn't have picked a better choice for a wife. As well as the mother of my children" he whispered sensually. Naruto smiled. "As am I, Chidori-san" he replied whispering his alias. Sasuke picked his wife up bridal style and carried him back to their room. As they draped the covers over their selves, they laid down next to eachother in a warm embrace absorbing eachother's body heat. They closed their eyes each uttering to eachtoher in a soft whisper.

"Merry Christmas, my love".

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I did as well and for giving life to the two little darlings you meet in this chapter. For those who are curious, Natsuhi means "summer days" and Yori means "truth". I wanted to use those two names as I liked them. I thought they would fit. The two children remind me of my own niece and nephew. Those two are just balls of fun even though they act all crazy and stuff. It makes me wonder what would happen if Sasuke and Naruto had a daughter? Very interesting. Also, some of the characters just mentioned will not make an appearance until later on and that includes Naruto's parents.<strong>

**Like I said, this was a special and not part of the story line. The next chapter will focus on the mysterious door and what significance it had to Sasuke and such. Once again I thank you all for having been so patient and putting up with my absences and such. Stay tuned until then.**


	24. 21 The blue door's ominous secrets

**My faithful readers, I am back with another long awaited chapter of RCTS. I appreciate the considerate reviews from my patient viewers that have enjoyed this story and have willingly shared it with others. I only wish it wouldn't take so long. As I did say often, I do have a life outside the computer and such; work, family, camping, summer, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga or anime. Only the story and its characters for which I take great liberties on. **

**Chapter 21: The blue door's ominous secrets**

* * *

><p>Konoha, eight years ago..<p>

_A ten year old Sasuke ran up and down the halls of the castle. He was currently searching for his intended target; his older brother by five years Itachi Uchiha. He smiled in joy when he saw his older brother walking down the hall. Sasuke admired his brother. He was the ideal Uchiha male and was legible for the rule as king someday. At 15 years old, he had jet black hair that was tied back with a red elastic, his onyx eyes had two tear-troughs beneath his eyes, his bangs was parted in the center extended to the chin framing his face. He was dressed in a black kimono tied by a red sash at the waist. _

"_Onii-chan!" he greeted._

_Itachi smiled as his younger brother ran up to him. "And how are you doing otoutou?" he replied. Sasuke smiled. "I was looking for you actually. You know to help me with my sword fighting practice. I could ask Kakashi but you know him, he's always reading that vulgar filth" he grimaced. Itachi chuckled. "Alright but first, I need to go do something. But I promise I will help you with your training later on" he explained. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what but was halted when two fingers jabbed his forehead. (A/N: the classic Itachi finger poke). Sasuke pouted and folded his arms glaring at his grinning brother. _

"_If you are patient and I get this over with quick, we can get started on improving your sword handling" he stated. Sasuke nodded and watched his brother walk by. Although, Sasuke was never one to let things just slip by and go like that so he followed his brother making sure not to be noticed. Itachi turned a corner and walked some ways until he turned down another hall. Sasuke tiptoed after him and peered around the corner. He saw Itachi look around him and then disappeared around the corner. Sasuke fearing his brother might have fallen sped up but still maintained a slow pace. He peered around the corner and watched his brother stop right in front of a deep blue door that was covered by a stair well and a blue flame hanging above the door. Sasuke unconsciously walked down the stairs._

_I-t-a-c-h-i?" he rasped Itachi turned to him with flashing red eyes. The blue flame of the torch spun around him like a serpent._

"_Silly Otoutou" he replied before the door opened behind him and a deepening darkness_.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shot awake. He breathed a steady breathing pattern to calm his heartbeat. He looked around the room to find he was in the same place from last night. He looked to his left to find Naruto sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the raven's movement. Sasuke smiled at seeing Naruto rest peacefully unlike most nights. He so desperately wished the blond would confide in him more about his life. After all, he swore to take things slow with the former fabric seller. He was only able to get a small insight on to the younger's past. He lied his head back down on his pillow, still set on the dream.<p>

It had been eight years since Itachi abdicated from his role as king. Sasuke had been quite bitter with his brother for having left and hoisting all those responsibilities unto him at such a young age. Then again, had it not been he would have been bound into an unwanted arrangement with a spoiled nobleman's daughter or something. He would have never met his Naruto. He closed his eyes smiling as he dreamt of his wedding day.

()

In another realm…

Orochimaru exited the portal that transported him back to the citadel. He pulled back his hood and exhaled. He rubbed his arms rapidly trying to warm himself up.

"Damn why is it so cold out?!" he hissed. He looked up above him and saw tiny white flakes falling gently through the opening. The snake-faced figure deadpanned.

"Of course, it is the beginning onset of winter. Figures" he grumbled. "No matter, the master specifically asked me to put into place his plan of action once I arrived" he replied taking out the rolled up map from inside his cloak. **(1)** The map in fact was an enchanted map that showed the user any place that he or she wished to see. A normal map would have taken several feet of parchment paper to complete but luckily since Orochimaru was a wizard that was not a problem.

"Show me the Uchiha Palace" he commanded. Within minutes the formerly blank page was littered with an ink blot design of the palace's interior. The wizard grinned as his eyes scanned a particular section of the palace. On it was marked a blue rectangle. The pale snake grinned licked his lips. It would have to take all his wit and cunning to pull this off. Otherwise,_ he_ would have his head. First, he would have to find some way of getting Naruto to go along with said plan.

"Kukukuku" Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Naruto, you really should know better than anyone what it means to cross the master. Oh well, better you than me".

()

Naruto ran excitedly up to the training grounds when he heard the news. Sora had returned from the Fire Temple for the upcoming Winter Festival held each year before Christmas week. He was happily greeted the monk. He of course apologized to the monk for the deceit that was believed to be his reason for being sent back to the Temple. The monk brushed it off as he was bound to be called back anyway. Naruto started recalling to Sora how his life played out.

"So you mean to say that you are now engaged to the prince?" Sora asked incredulously. Naruto nodded smiling. "I am. It won't be until the following spring though. A good thing too. I wouldn't be too comfortable about forcing my guest to trek through the snow and have something bad happen to them along the way".

Sora nodded and sat by him on the grass. "I am surprised Sasuke-sama hasn't tried to push you for intimacy" he surmised. Naruto sighed. "He promised me that he would take things slowly and would not push until I was ready. That is something I am glad for" he smiled staring at his lap with a crooked smile. "It's kind of hard to believe that months before, I was looking for ways to escape a forced marriage. I am even beginning to fall for him in ways that I have never felt toward another". Sora raised an eyebrow. Naruto's posture seemed rigid like he was struggling to keep something hidden. He folded his legs under him. "Well if you ask me (or anyone else), it is good that Prince Sasuke is finally attempting to get close to someone. That was before his bro-er…nevermind" Sora uttered.

Naruto folded his knees up to his chin and stared at the freshly fallen snow before him. "I know that Sasuke is a guy with some heavy baggage but I am also. I mean just months before he got miffed just because I got a little too close to some blue door he didn't want me near" he said before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What blue door?" the dark grey haired monk asked. Naruto placed his hand down. "Just promise you won't tell anyone" he pleaded. Sora nodded. "Okay so Sasuke was giving me a tour of the palace. In one of the hallways, there was a staircase that went into a deep blue room ending at a matching door and a blue torch hanging above it. I went down to explore and Sasuke exploded on me. I swear I could feel my wrist about to break off. But the most terrifying thing was those red eyes. I am not sure what stopped him but thank god he did".

Sora listened to this and was angry. He wanted to go marching into the palace and break every one the raven's bones. Unfortunately, such an act would be treason and even lead to death. Naruto spoke again regaining his composure. "He apologized for it afterwards and had been making up for it any way he can". Sora relaxed his anger. However, Naruto appeared to be a good judge of character and was not the type to make up petty lies. He would give Naruto the benefit of the doubt.

Sora got up and dusted some snow off his pants. He then offered his hand for Naruto to hoist himself up. They both shivered when a gust of wind blew around them. Sora shivered. "I think we should both head inside before we freeze our asses off".

"Language" the blond chastised. Sora only shrugged before going his separate way. As Sora walked away he turned to face Naruto. "Oh by the way, Naru-sama, if Sasuke hurts you in any way, hold me to this…I will kill him and throw his mangled body in the river" he vowed half-jokingly. Naruto grunted. "I will" he stated. Sora smirked and walked away. Naruto failed to spot the yellow pair of eyes watching his every step.

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed as he walked into the castle. He knew Sasuke would never hurt him intentionally. Sure enough, the raven was flawed but his good qualities outnumbered those. He sensed a strange pull tugging him to follow it. As if possessed, the blonde found himself at the end of a large hallway. He realized something eerily familiar about the area. His blue eyes examined the area and landed on a downward set of steps…followed by a blue flame…and finally a blue door. He gasped in horror. This was the same blue door he almost walked down to just months ago. He back pedaled slowly and yelped when a voice spoke from behind him.<p>

"Greetings young master Naruto" the man spoke. Naruto beat his chest to calm his heartbeat. The man was tall standing just a little over Sasuke's 6'2". He had shoulder length brunette hair, his chin was pointed, his eyes were oval shaped and olive, his nose was round. He was dressed in a red long sleeved tunic with a red sash around the waist, black pants and boots matched. His smile was the same as the fake one Sai had. But the most disturbing feature was the aura.

"I apologize. Did I startle you? I probably should have made some sound" the man said. Then he slapped his forehead. "Oh but where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Roshi, I am a servant serving under Prince Sasuke. And you must be the infamous Naruto I have heard so much about". Naruto stared in bewilderment. Roshi was being awfully polite. A little _too_ polite in his opinion. The blonde collected himself then spoke.

"Listen here buddy, I have lived at this castle for some time and I know I have never seen you here before" he inquired hotly. Roshi bowed. "As of recently, I am a new addition. I hope in time we can become friends". Naruto glanced at him suspiciously. There was something about Roshi that seemed…off. He took a step back as Roshi walked toward him. Roshi stopped just in front of the stairwell. "I am curious, Naruto-sama of why the fiancee of the prince is walking about by himself. I would have thought Sasuke would have an escort with you at times. After all, the threat of assassination is never far behind".

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke and I have an understanding. I am able to walk freely as long as it is not too far from the castle grounds", he explained. Roshi folded his arms and hummed. "He trusts you? Interesting" he stated slyly. Does he trust you enough to tell you all his secrets? Oh, like for example" he pointed an index finger toward the stair 'what is beyond that blue door?"

Naruto shrugged. "It is not really my business. Sasuke is a tad secretive as far as that door is concerned". Roshi rubbed a finger beneath his chin. "It is true. The Uchiha's have always been jealousy protective of their secrets. But should that include one they are to be wed?" he inquired slyly. Naruto had no reply. It was true. Sasuke did not delve much into the way of his past. Then again, neither did he. And he did promise no more secrets.

"Sasuke and his family trust me to respect their decisions and wishes. That includes this door". Roshi did not appear too pleased with that answer so he countered. "But if the Uchiha's forbid this and that than the palace is no better than a prison and you a slave. Does such a prestigious family like that need a slave?"

Naruto laughed. "A slave? No way. The Uchiha's treat me as one of the own. Well, the current king is still weary of me but otherwise I get along with them just fine" he defended. Roshi chuckled. "If you are so sure they trust you so much, then use the secret key to enter that room. Show them you are worthy of upholding such a secret" he demanded. Naruto got angry.

"I don't take orders from anyone especially from some newbie servant boy. Now if you will excuse me, I will be on my way" he retorted haughtily pointing his nose up in the air and walked away his hips swaying as he did so. Roshi watched this with amusement. Even when Naruto tried to act all high and mighty, he always managed to look sexy without knowing it. He licked his lips. He called out one last time.

"Well, in case you change your mind, the key to that door will be in the royal study in the first cabinet. It will be a golden key with a blue flame for the label. I would suggest doing when the others are asleep. With that I bid you farewell, Naruto-san". Roshi departed the opposite direction. Naruto huffed and stomped toward the dining hall.

Roshi turned around a corner and stopped. He clapped his hands together and whispered a spell. Within seconds, his disguise melted away to reveal his true form. Orochimaru flung his hand as if wiping some invisible dust off hiself. "Great Kami-sama! If I had to sit in that god awful disguise and be all chipper like for one more minute, I would peel off my own skin!

Orochimaru sighed and rubbed his face. He unfurled a rolled up parchment from his cloak and stared at it. "Well now, I believe my role is complete" he chuckled as he gazed at the map. The map showed a set of footprints heading toward the main hall.

Naruto huffed as he stomped. "The nerve of that guy! Telling me that the Uchiha's treat me as a slave and such. Uzumaki Naruto is no one's slave. And as for that creepy door…no way in this life would I ever even think of it. Sasuke wanted me away from it for some reason and I will respect his wishes". The blond mulled over his words. He stopped just before Sasuke's office door. Not hearing anyone inside, he slowly opened the handle and stepped inside. The only objects present in the room was a containing a three-pronged candelabra on the wall and a desk littered with papers. Naruto resisted the urge to shake his head. Sasuke really needed to organize. His train of thought was interrupted when he remembered his objective. He walked over to the desk and searched the back for a cabinet. The front of the desk had three medium sized cabinets with no keyholes. He slowly opened the first slot. His eyes landed on a palm-sized key exactly as described. The blue flame emblem seemed to flicker with life. As if by some unseen force, his hand shook as if to grasp it. His fingers just barely grazed the metal before…

NO!

Naruto slammed the slot shut and breathed heavily. He breathed heavily until his breathing calmed and slowly stepped away from the desk. It would be trouble if anyone were to catch him and ask questions. With unsteady footsteps, he rushed toward the dining hall. Yet, not even the wondrous smell of miso ramen could distract his mind from the blue flamed key.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Naruto would not stop tossing back and forth. His body just wouldn't go to sleep. All through the evening, his mind was filled with thoughts on that golden key and that blasted door. Involuntarily, his eyes opened. All he was met with was the darkness of the room lit only by a single candle, the ceiling, and the sound of the rushing wind from behind the closed window. He slowly slid out of bed, careful not to disturb the other occupant. There was no turning back now. Surely, he could be forgiven just this once for taking one look.

He slid on his slippers careful not to stir any noise and wake up the Uchiha. He took hold of the candelabra and slipped from the room. There was little trouble reaching the study as some of the guards were most likely asleep; well the ones in charge of morning guard duty. The blond opened the door and crept inside the room. He held the candle above his head to get a better view. He felt the top of the desk and reached for the cabinet. He cried out in triumph before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"_Idiot, you're supposed to be quiet about this"_ he scolded to himself.

Naruto nearly winced at the coldness of the key against the warmth of his hand. He grasped the key tightly to himself and uttered a silent prayer. It was not long before he reached the staircase. The young lad breathed in deeply. Each step he took was an electrical whip prodding him forward. Soon, he was standing directly before the door. He glanced at the singular key. Could this specific key open this particular door or was it just a trick set up by Roshi? The blonde shivered as the memory of an angry Sasuke held him up against the wall and angrily warning him not to open the door.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Never go down those stairs and never open that door, usuratonkachi_!"

Naruto stood rooted to the spot. He stared at the key a long while. Sasuke was more than insistent about not going near that door that set him off. "_Never go down those stairs and never open that door_!" Sasuke's voice echoed in his ear. Naruto grasped the key tightly.

"Well, I already have come this far. If this key does turn out to be a fluke, I can always return it and just forget this whole thing. Maybe I could just fit it into the keyhole to see if it fits".

Without further thinking, Naruto slipped the key into the opening. It fit just perfectly. So far so good". Slowly, he turned it until he heard a faint 'click'. His eyes widened. "Maybe just one look and then I'll leave". Naruto then quickly grabbed the blue flamed torch and pushed open the door. He looked inside. There was nothing in sight but more stairs spiraling downwards. He couldn't see beyond that point. Naruto snorted impatiently. All this for nothing. Roshi was going to hear it from him sure enough. As he spun to leave, a light blue glow caught his peripheral. He raised a confused brow. The blue glow seemed to come from down there.

"I probably shouldn't but what the heck?" he uttered to himself. He walked down several steps keeping close to the wall. Once he reached the end, his eyes widened upon a most bewildering sight.

()

Iruka rolled over on his side. He was having the most comfortable night's sleep he ever had. Suddenly, his peaceful slumber was disturbed by a foreboding feeling. He grumbled in frustration and turned to the other side trying to fight it off. Admitting defeat, he pushed the covers off him. He folded his arms and glared at the wall.

"How in the world is someone supposed to get some sleep when they know something is quite wrong?" he grumbled out loud. "Perhaps some herbal tea or something will help me calm down" he reasoned. **(2)** Gathering some water and tea leaves, he poured himself a glass. He was about to sip some when he spotted a figure rushing past his door. He quickly sipped up his beverage and set it down to follow the mysterious figure. Donning his cloak, he followed after the person. He looked left and right finally he spotted the figure standing at the top of a large staircase straight ahead. Stepping closer, he recognized the forest green cloak of his lover and partner at arms; Kakashi. Kakashi did not pay him heed instead just proceeded to stare straight ahead. Not wishing to startle the man, Iruka stepped toward him and just stop by him. After a few seconds of silence, the scarecrow spoke (LOL: scarecrow XD).

"You should get back to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" he stated. Iruka bit his lip. The way Kakashi spoke to him was not in that usual authoritative tone. It was not cold but indifferent. The white haired man only spoke that way when something was troubling him.

"I couldn't sleep. I am surprised as to how anyone could with the wind and snow rushing about outside. It's enough to wake the dead" he joked half-heartedly. The masked man remained silent. Iruka furrowed his brow. "By the way, what are you doing up so late?" he inquired. Kakashi inhaled sharply. "The shadows are restless tonight. Something ha stirred them. Much as it was, all those years ago" he answered ominously. Iruka gulped. It was unnerving to see his usually cheerful companion speak in such a dark manner. Yet, it was all true. Centuries after Madara Uchiha, the sorcery left behind by him had taken root inside the palace walls. And if the actions of these "shadows" reigned true, then something bad was about to happen. Iruka hung his head. The last time the shadows acted out of sorts, it was the day the Uchiha's lost one of their own.

()

Naruto gaped wide eyed at the sight before him. Standing atop a golden torch, was a giant blue flame; much larger than the one he held. On its mantle, was the Uchiha emblem drawn out in red and white iron. On the walls were several torches burning bright yellow illuminating the room just a bit. On each angle there were paintings; most likely signifying the entire history of the Uchiha Clan and the founding of Konoha. He grimaced as he gazed onto one section that held one of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I guess even here the past always has to catch up" he surmised somberly. Suddenly the flame expanded before dissipating to its original size. But that is not what caught Naruto's attention, it was the dark shape inside the flame. It looked to be the outline of a man but he couldn't tell. Just then, the flame sent out streams. One of the streams began to swirl around him. Consequently, the pendant around the boys neck began to glow. Azure eyes dimmed to a murky gray attached to a now emotionless face.

"_Step forward and place your hand inside the flame"_a voice called out telepathically to him.

The now possessed blond stepped forward to touch the azure flame. As his fingers grazed the sapphire light, a dark hand grasped his own ultimately breaking him out of his trance. It was too late, the flame surrounded him. He screamed as he was surrounded.

* * *

><p>The loud scream awoke all the sleeping inhabitants. Sasuke sat up and gasped when he noticed his missing fiancee. "No" he whispered jumping out of bed. Iruka and Kakashi jolted when they heard the loud screech. They both looked at one another with fearful glances. Wasting no time, the three rescuers rushed to reach the blonde before it was too late.<p>

Sasuke cursed under his breath. "How could I have let this happen? Dobe, you better not be dead when I get to you or else…". Skidding to a halt, he stopped before the blue hall. "NO!" he yelled and went to go beat against the door. Within minutes he was joined by Kakashi, Iruka, and Genjiko-san who looked frantic and fearful.

"Sasuke-sama! What's wrong?!" Iruka called out. Sasuke turned to them with frantic eyes. "Naruto must be down there and I have no way of getting to him without that damn key!" he screamed. Suddenly Genjiko called out. "Sasuke what is that beneath your feet!?" Sasuke switched his gaze to the floor and picked up the object.

"The dobe must have dropped it". Wasting no time, he unlocked the door and rushed down the flight of stairs with the other three in tow. Their eyes widened when they saw Naruto suspended in mid air held up by the blue swirling flames.

"Naruto!" they all screamed simultaneously. Iruka rushed forward to save Naruto but was stopped by Kakashi. "It's too dangerous. Who knows what will happen to you?"

Iruka looked at his lover with desparate eyes. Genjiko shuddred with fear. He looked closely to into the flames and noticed some new attributes onto the blonde. "_If they see Naruto in that form, I just don't want to think about it_" he screamed in his mind. Sasuke shouted for Naruto to answer him but the blonde remained comatose.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled to Sasuke. "Use that technique you learned in your training!" he cried out. Sasuke blinked in confusion as to what the albino was referring to. He smirked remembering what Kakashi was referring to. Taking a last look at his captured fiancee, his eyes grew determined.

"Step back everyone!" Sasuke then took out a scroll and laid it down on the floor. **(3)** On the scroll was a circle with the Uchiha clan symbol in the middle. "Release what is bound" he commanded. The scroll lit up and green flames shot at the sapphire prison allowing an opening. The flame disintegrated allowing the blond to fall. Iruka quickly rushed forward to grab the comatose lad before he could hit the stone ground. The brunette quickly looked him over for no burns or cuts. He was relieved to find none. Genjiko looked him over.

"He is safe" the older man said in relief. Everyone sighed. Akito then wrapped his charge into a brown cloak and covered his head in case something should be seen. Sasuke smiled seeing that his mate was fine.

"Let us get back to bed before something else happens" he commanded softly. They walked up the stairs. As they walked, Sasuke looked over his shoulder feeling as if an evil presence was watching him. He was the last to leave and he thankfully slammed the door shut. The room was completely silent and dark. A sudden blast of sapphire erupted once again and blew undisturbed. Inside the flame, a flash of red eyes glowed and dark laughter echoed ominously. The frazzled group walked back to Sasuke's bed chamber and laid Naruto onto the bed. They watched with worried, wearisome gazes until at last the blond began to show signs of life. He blinked a few times before speaking.

"What-where am I? What happened?" he asked. the other three gasped in happiness and joy. Akito was the first to embrace Naruto. "My boy are you alright?!" he screamed. Naruto nodded numbly. Sasuke was the second to answer. "Geez Dobe, you scared the crap out of all of us. Now you understand why I didn't want you in there?" he retorted. Kakashi glared at him. "What Sasuke means to say is, we are all glad that nothing horrible has happened to you. You are most lucky to be alive. Any ordinary man would have surely died".

Naruto hung his head in shame. "Gomen. I know I promised I would never go down there but I just couldn't contain my curiosity any longer and I just caved in. The flame…it…possessed me" he said. Everyone looked wide-eyed. "What do you mean it possessed you?" the prince inquired. Naruto looked at his fiancee then at everyone else. "When I was in that room, I thought it was just a cool looking flame. But there was something about it that seemed…off" he said shifting his eyes from side to side. Sasuke pursed his lips. Suddenly Naruto bit his lips. "Er by the way, did any of you guys see anything else out of the ordinary?" he inquired nervously. "Like what?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked to Akito who shook his head in confirmation. "Never mind. Just a thought" he whispered. Sasuke stretched himself.

"Never mind that now. It's late and there is long day tomorrow" he said. Naruto got up from the bed. "Before that I want to speak with Akito-san for a bit" he pleaded. Naruto did not wait up for an answer instead opted to grab the old man's wrist and dragged him out. The three remaining men blinked.  
>"Well he sure is rather spritely. Especially after such an ordeal as that" Kakashi commented. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Hopefully the dobe will have learned his lesson at this point. Then again, with Naruto you never know" he added. Iruka yawned. "Well, it is late. Good night everyone" he greeted. The greeting was returned and they retreated to bed. Sleep however did not come easy to the Uchiha prince. He was curious as to what Naruto meant when he asked if he saw anything out of the ordinary. True, he was certain he saw something poking out of Naruto's head while inside that flame. Horns? No way. It must have been a trick of the lighting. Naruto did have long hair after all so one of the strands must have spiked. He soon drifted off to sleep, no longer able to stay awake. He would sleep on it for now.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto twiddled his fingers on his lap. Akito sat beside him with clasped hands. It was quiet inside the room beside the rushing winds. Finally the older man exhaled.<p>

"You scared me you know. Doing that and almost getting yourself killed or worse" he chastised. Naruto nodded. "It is fortunate that your true self was not discovered. Who knows what would have become of you then. Those four years on your own should have taught you better".

Naruto nodded again. Akito's face softened before speaking again. "I only tell you this because..I don't want to lose you…see Naru, I'm not going to live forever. I don't want to leave you behind without being sure that you are well taken care of and that there is someone to look after you" the older man exclaimed said at Naruto with concerned, saddened eyes.

Naruto exhaled. His eyes were half lidded and his hand was clasped around his pendant. "I'm just glad that they didn't see _that_ other side of me. I couldn't bare it if Sasuke and the others saw me in that form" he said nervously. His eyes shuddered as fears of possible 'what-ifs' crossed his mind.

"Don't think like that" the older man hissed. "Sasuke says he loves you, correct? Then if that is true, he shouldn't care that you look like a warthog with the body of a squid" he said lightheartedly but his tone spoke otherwise. "Listen, don't worry too much on what others think of you. As for Sasuke, if he can't see you for the amazing person you are, then perhaps he just isn't the one for you" he stated. Naruto turned his head away. "That is something I never want to happen" he thought somberly. He gripped his necklace tighter. He walked over to the mirror. Akito then yawned.

"My goodness, look how late it is. Time to head off to bed or else we might never wake up tomorrow" he chortled half-heartedly. "You too my boy" he suggested ushering Naruto out the door. Naruto didn't bat an eye. Along the way back to bed, he stopped in front of a large mirror and stared into it with sad eyes.

"Could Sasuke truly accept me..even if I wasn't human?" he asked. Forming an oval shaped sign over the necklace, the pendant began to glow. Immediately, his body glowed and his human features took on new attributes; a top his head were two fluffy orange white-tipped fox ears, a matching tail at his back, his facial characteristics took on more of a feminine attributes; slanted blue eyes like a cat, whisker marks more defined, and his hair more golden. He continued staring at his non-human like appearance.

()

Meanwhile in another world…

The Shadow cackled triumphantly. His white teeth twinkled against the light. He addressed Orochimaru standing across him.

"And you did as I asked? You are certain he will follow through with it?!" Orochimaru nodded.

"He put up a struggle but I was able to convince him. I don't think it will be too long now" the serpentine man cajoled. The Shadow sneered. Just then, the crystal ball on this desk glowed. The two "men" stepped closer. They saw several vision involving Naruto being entangled in the flame, Naruto being embraced by Sasuke which the shadow grimaced at, then Naruto revealing his true form before the globe went dark.

"It would seem that my Naruto needs to be brought back to where he belongs" the shadow stepped into the moonlight; still concealing his features but revealing a shadowed figure of a long haired man with shimmering red slit eyes.

"Do you want I should go retrieve him?" Orochimaru asked.

"No. I will do that myself. This is a most delicate situation and if he should suspect something is up, he will most likely squeal and we will sure enough have a war on our hands".

"Then what do you plan to do?" Orochimaru asked with furrowed brows. The shadow glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"In due time. First, as I told you previously…I have some obstacles to get rid of" he said. Orochimaru stared at him for sometime before taking on a smirk of his own. "Just say the word if you want my help".

With that, Naruto was in for a dark and unsettling future.

* * *

><p><strong>The secrets of the blue door has been revealed. I bet you thought you would see some skeletons or dead bodies like in "Bluebeard" did you? I am drawing inspiration from some fairy tales while still keeping to the story's plot. It seems as though The Shadow has started making his move. It can only spell trouble for our dear Naruto. Can you take a wild guess as to what creature Naruto is? I still plan to update this story more often as it is my starter fic. A little explanation on Sasuke's brother Itachi; I have several ideas on how to approach him and the reason for his abdicating the throne.<strong>

**One is that Itachi unwittingly came upon the same blue flame and it possessed him; much like Naruto. Overtime, Itachi became obsessed with gaining powers that the force promised him. Since he couldn't convince his clan to hand him over the secrets, he left and joined a group where he could hone his skills. **

**Another is that Itachi in his bid for power wanted to eliminate certain obstacles; via kill some of his family. When that failed, he was forced to flee or was banished. **

**Third is that he became fearful of the force inside the flame and was forced to leave as to prevent it from influencing those around him especially Sasuke.**

**If you have another suggestion, please email me so I can incorporate that into the story. **

**I reintroduced Sora XD…he is so hot. Anyways, that is all I have to say for now. Read and review. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: The Winter Festival and the reintroduction of certain characters. **

**Chapter Footnotes**

**(1) Think of the Marauder's Map from Harry Potter**

**(2) Recall Chapter 6 and 7 where Iruka's room is mentioned. I also realize that it would take quite some time for tea to cool down to be consumable. **

**(3) The Uchiha's will have a combination of shinobi and wizard powers. Don't judge me; I am sure I am not the only one who thought of such a prospect.**


	25. 22 The Winter Festival

**It took me a long while but I have now come back to you with yet another wonderful chapter. I was not sure exactly how I would put it together or get the story back and running. It has been like about three years or so since I began writing this fiction and ended up straying away from the intended plot I planned to follow. However, after some consideration I decided to just let the ideas flow from my head naturally and voila. Rest assured the story will continue.**

**Naruto's dark past will enter into fruition. Neji and Gaara will continue to be a hinderance for Sasuke but only temporarily. I might add some love interest for either in the meantime. The show is not over yet people. Now let the story recommence.**

**Warnings: Hyper Naruto, Jerkish Shikamaru, pushy suitors, evil plots, and the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; manga or anime. Only liberties done to the main characters and all other made up ones.**

**Chapter 22: The Winter Festival**

* * *

><p>The village of Konoha once again flourished with life. The citizens had spent the next two weeks decorating and garnishing the town for the upcoming Winter Festival. Even though it was mid December, the traditional storms of that season seemed to stay away which all the townsfolk were thankful for. For the Uchiha Family, it was made all the sweeter because once again they would be joined by their fellow gentry. However, not all of the Uchiha's were feeling so joyful. Sasuke stood by one of upper floor windows and stared disdainfully at the winter scenery. For him, winter brought a whole lot of unhappy memories for him and his family. The Winter Festival also meant that some <em>unwanted <em>guest would be showing up. He was certain that two certain rivals would still adamantly pursue his love as well as his fan-girls. On the other hand, he would be able to spend Christmas with the one person who would be worth it all; Naruto Uzumaki.

In another part of the castle, Naruto was practically glowing as he played around in the winter snow. He knew he must have looked quite ungraceful but he did not care. Winter had always been one of his favorite times of the year. As a child, he would rush through the boundless mounds of snow and laugh as the cold wind blew by his face. Snow was beautiful, he mused. It made the ugliness of the world wash away and gave humanity a chance to make for a clean slate. He especially liked winter because it meant wonderful things like Christmas. It was also the time that he would not have to dread the onset of summer and the months of hell that came with it. Now, Naruto had another new reason to like winter, The Winter Festival and Christmas. It was one of the few events that he could close shop early and join in the festivities. Even though he never quite fit in with the townsfolk, he could at least still enjoy the fun activities that came with it. However, there came the feeling of loneliness as well. Many a time, he would glance enviously and sadly at the couples and families that would laugh and play together. It served as a bitter reminder of what he could never grasp again.

It was different now. He was no longer alone now that he had people he could share his new life with. He was especially happy because the guest from his birthday party would be coming over. He often thought of the friends he made and people he met. Was Hinata being treated well by her family and Kiba? He only knew Kiba for a few hours but could tell he was a bit of bastard. Then there was Neji and Gaara. He was certain that they were still deadest on hooking him (A/N: wooing his affections). He remembered Gaara's feisty siblings; Temari and Gaara. He recalled Shikamaru who last he heard had established a relationship with the 4-pigtailed haired princess. Kankuro, well he wouldn't want to touch that guy with a fifty-foot pole. He had already formed his opinion of Ino; a spoiled, pampered daddy's girl who vehemently believed she could have anything she want because of her title and expected all to bow before her without question. He remembered that she appeared to have chosen a new conquest: Sasuke's rather emotionless cousin, Sai. Naruto grimaced remembering how that perverted wretch shamelessly tried to make unsavory advances on him. He was more than certain that he was using Ino to try to make him jealous. Not that he liked the girl to begin with but still no one deserved to be screwed over like that. He inhaled once again a large breath before coughing at the harshness of the cold. He rubbed his arms rapidly to get some friction going.

"If I stay any longer, I might get sick and won't be able to go to the festival". He ran inside the house and exhaled in bliss at the warmth that surrounded him. Now was the time for that time cherished winter tradition loved by all; sitting by the fire with some hot chocolate in hand. After all, he had plenty of time before the festivities.

* * *

><p>A parade of carriages more glamorous than the next stopped in front of the gates of the palace. Footmen hopped off the carriages to release their charges. All who had attended the banquet months prior exited the carriages. Each was dressed in winter garb decorated with the colors of the season. Some of them had come for the Festival while others had more pressing matters to think about. Neji Hyuuga and Gaara Sabaku walked up the steps of the palace with fervent vigor. Since that time, Neji had often thought of ways he could make amends to the blonde. He figured that Naruto would be rather reluctant to want to be in the same room with much less speak with him after his outburst. He would have to tread carefully if he wanted to make things right with and possibly <em>steal<em> him away. Gaara entered the palace with a taciturn grimace. Inside however, his mind was reeling. He also had plans for Naruto; though his plans were far from pure. The Sand Prince knew upon laying eyes upon Naruto, he knew he just had to have him. After all, he had been instilled with the idea that if he wanted something he would have to gain it with determination and planning. He smirked when he remembered Hyuuga's attempt to cozy on up to his blond. Now all he had to do was, steal the beauty from under the Uchiha. **(1)** And if he did it right, he would be able to as they say, kill two birds with one stone.

"Better watch yourself, Uchiha. Naruto is mine and no one will get in my way". The red head walked away with a devious smirk on his face unaware of a pair of concerned green eyes watching his every move. Elsewhere, a certain grey haired man also had plans for the young blond.

()

Naruto quickly donned a silken kimono adorned with the colors of Christmas combined with an orange obi. Atop his head was a golden ring crown with a sapphire jewel in the center. There was little need for make-up (not that he would ever call it that); as it would wear off in the freezing cold anyway. He wore a pair of black boots in place of his sandals. Checking himself in the mirror to see that nothing was out of sorts, he marched downstairs to greet Sasuke and his parents. Mikoto was adorned in traditional empress attire alongside her husband. Mikoto, of course squealed and gushed over how adorable and beautiful he was. Fugaku just feigned indifference but nevertheless smiled in approval. **(2)** They ventured outside to the carriage that would transport time to the village as it was roughly a 30 minute walk.

As they rode, Naruto opened the window just slightly to inhale the clean, cold air. He smiled widely while Sasuke just rolled his eyes smiling. "Hey dobe, you want to close the window soon as your letting all the warm air out" he chided lightly. Naruto did so scowling. "Ah shut it teme, besides it was only just a sliver and besides how can you not enjoy the feeling of cold air in your lungs?" he retorted. Sasuke shook his head but did not answer. The carriage stopped signaling that they had arrived. Naruto wiped the windows to get a better view. It was just as beautiful as he imagined it. He wasted no time and before Sasuke could protest, Naruto opened those doors wide and jumped onto the streets kicking snow into the air.

He shrieked excitedly, spinning around with his arms wide. Sasuke quickly apologized to the footman and was about to chide Naruto on his 'uncouth' behavior before seeing how much fun his fiancé seemed to be having. Mikoto walked up to her son to whisper in his ears.

"He reminds me of how you used to play in the snow like that. Such a wonderful sight to behold once again" the queen recalled with nostalgia. Sasuke mulled over his mother words and couldn't help but to smile. He called to his love.

"Hey dobe, there will be plenty of time to play in the snow later. For now, it's festival time". Naruto stopped what he was doing and blushed realizing he might have looked pretty stupid (uh…yeah). He walked alongside Sasuke to the festivities. There were glittering lights strewn up atop the podiums, different games for people to try their hand at winning a prize from, and even stands with lots of hot food to sample. In the past, he would run up to the many booths and attempt to strike conversation with the villagers only to be met with cold or indifferent stares. Shaking his head of the bad memories, he dragged Sasuke up to the stands much to the latter's dismay.

Danzou sipped some hot cider from his glass watching the pair in distaste. He sneered as he saw Naruto talking with a couple street urchins. Disgusting. A commoner should know his or her place and who they should be associating with. The elder despot knew there had to be a way to turn the Uchiha's favor back to his side and get precious land in the process. He knew he would never be able to approach the blond with Uchiha holding him on a very tight leash. That left his nephew. He beckoned his nephew who was currently talking up with the platinum blonde heiress.

"Sai, come over here" he commanded. Sai bowed before Ino and walked to his uncle with a blank gaze. "What is it uncle?" he inquired impatiently. Danzou lowered himself to whisper to the younger. "I think I may have a way to turn back things to our favor. Listen, the Uchiha's all appear to be wrapped around Naruto's finger. If we were to somehow rein Naruto on our side, the Uchihas would have no choice but to give in to our demands" he explained eagerly. Sai's emotionless gaze twisted into shock. "Are you certain uncle? Knowing the blonde; which I don't, he won't be so easily swayed with pretty words. If you did not notice last time, he was not the type to be swayed by the glamour of the party or cared for the fine jewels that decorated the place" the raven-albino informed his uncle. Danzo wagged a finger. "Ah but he also has an inkling desire to befriend all who surround him. And if you were to convince him that you are someone worthy of his trust, he would be eating out of your hands". Sai lips upturned disapprovingly. Danzo's ambition for wealth could only mean disaster. All too often had he had to stand by and watch people suffer because of his uncle's greed. And as usual he could do nothing to stop it. And if Sai was correct, Naruto had better keep on his toes if he wanted to avoid becoming another victim of his uncle's depravity.

* * *

><p>Naruto had separated from Sasuke saying that he would be find on his own for a while. He walked around waving to the people as he passed by. He caught a glimpse of Rhea waving timidly at him from behind a silk selling booth. He gave a small smile as if to say "let bygones be bygones". Rhea rejoined the rest of her family. Earlier, Naruto had managed to convince Sasuke to let up on the woman's sentence at least until after the winter months. He continued on his way until he stumbled onto Shikamaru talking or rather should I say arguing with Temari about who knows what. He laughed at the playful banter. He then remembered something the princess said to him.<p>

"_You might want to be careful of my brother tonight. You seem to have piqued his interest and can at the least be unpredictable and dangerous to deal with. However, he is not such a bad person as he is made out to be by some. He's had a rather difficult life and it has caused him to become reluctant to form any real emotional relationships with anyone. Although, it would seem that you managed to catch his eye and may yet become rather possessive of you. As I said try to be careful"_.

Naruto reflected over the eldest Sabaku's words and what she meant about Gaara. He personally hoped he wouldn't have to see the Sand Prince or the Hyuuga heir. The events of their last meeting shook him to the core. He was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted the younger cousin of Neji. Hinata was adorned in a pristine ice blue kimono and ornamented hair piece in her lush midnight locks. He called to the heiress.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata blushed when she saw the blond approach her. She bowed formally before him. "H-hello N-n-naruto k-kun". Naruto smiled at her. "How have you been Hinata? Has your family been treating you well?" he asked her. Hinata twiddled her dainty fingers. "H-h-hai. They are quite the same actually but n-no-nothing I-I c-c-can't handle. I mean Neji h-has b-b-been nicer since he-he-he last saw you" she stated. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And he f-feels re-really guilty about h-having al-almost hurt you at the banquet. He even s-said to me once that he-he- would like to find a way to make it up to you and t-t-try to befriend you once again" she explained hopefully. Naruto smiled. "Hey Hinata, you barely stuttered that time" he complemented the woman. Hinata's face glowed with happiness. Complements were a rarity in her family and hardly ever came her way. To hear it from someone outside her family was a truly wonderful feeling and from a boy she barely even knew.

"T-thanks N-Naruto-kun. You r-really are a great friend. I gue-guess you just bring out the best in me" she whispered sincerely. Naruto smiled feeling rather good to have the word **'friend'** thrown at him. He had been called many things in the past but friend was never one of them. "Well if it's any constellation, I also think of you as a friend" he replied back. Hinata smiled sporting a pink blush upon her milk white skin. Naruto suddenly grasped her hand. "Now let's say we go find a booth and win some nice prize for you. That can be your Christmas gift". Hinata smiled widely and allowed the excited boy to drag her elsewhere. She did not hear the indignant cry of Kiba crying out his fiancé's name.

Ino sat at a booth chair with one hand beneath her chin. It had been a while since Sai had left her to discuss something with Danzo. While she could not for the life of her stomach the idea of being that man's niece-in-law, she could endure if it meant she could be with Sai. Then why does her heart still yearn for someone else? As if by magic, the object of her thoughts passed by walking hand in hand with the Suna Kingdom princess. She bit her lip trying to hold back the pain she felt. She could not explain why it hurt so much to see the deer handler happy with another. She knew that while things could never be the same with Shikamaru ever again, she could at least try to get on a best friends basis. With that in mind, she crept quietly after the pair just waiting for the time that she could talk face to face with the dark haired peasant that once held a soft spot in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!"<p>

Naruto jumped up and down as the stack of pins came barreling down. "Dattebayo!" he yelped. **(3)** The booth runner grumbled under his breath and handed the boy his prize which was a silver-flower tiara. Naruto grinned and gently placed the crown atop Hinata's head (A/N: she had removed her hair ornament, just to be clear). Hinata blushed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun". Just as Naruto was about to reply back, someone else answered for him.

"Hinata-sama! Naruto-san!" Naruto shivered involuntarily and craned his head to see the younger Hyuuga male come toward them. "Ne-Neji nii-sama" she greeted. Neji bowed his head slightly in her direction before stopping just in front of Naruto. "Uncle has sent me after you. He did not see you with Kiba and immediately sent me after you. But now I see that you are in no immediate danger" he glanced at Naruto with a slight smile 'I can breathe easy. If you do not mind, I would like to speak privately with Naruto for a moment" he pleaded inquiringly. Naruto glanced at Hinata praying she would say no but to the blonde's dismay, she gave a different answer.

"Of course, nii-sama! I'll just be over with Kiba" she replied. Naruto groaned. It would seem he would have to talk with Neji after all. Naruto waved to Hinata and sighed. He followed after Neji where they ventured between two tents where they could speak privately without interruption. Neji clenched his fist trying to decipher exactly what he was going to say. **(4)** The power of words was a most effective tool and depending on how they are used, could make or destroy a person.

"Uzumaki-san, I am not here to pick a fight. I just…want to talk if you let me" he pleaded. Naruto stilled. He did not want to accidentally stir up another one of Neji's hidden tempers. He was still trying hard to recover from the last one and did not want to experience a second time. Neji bit his lips before opening his lips.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for our last meeting. It..it was not any intention of mine to blow up like I had. See, I know I have a bit of a temper and sometimes I let it get the best of me. Hence, that time at the banquet" he replied guiltily. Naruto could sense the sincerity from the Hyuuga but was not quite ready to let him off the hook. The blond inhaled some breath before giving a reply of his own. Neji could sense he was not getting any leeway with Naruto but continued.

"I assure you I am not one who forces his will onto others. I guess something about you made me lose my control. Before meeting you, I assumed like everyone else that you were just another bimbo out for the fame and wealth that came with being wed to the son of the Uchiha Family" he admitted. Naruto frowned at the insolence. He was alright with everyone assuming things about him that weren't true but to be told that to your face, it was like a proverbial punch to the gut. "But when I saw you walking down those stairs, I knew right then I was wrong. You were far different than anyone I had met. You were not vain, shallow, or greedy. You didn't even at all seem to care that you were basically to wed Sasuke. Instead of acting all formal with your guest, you talked to them as if they were your equals. Never in my 18 years of life had I met anyone so willing to do that and not be afraid of tarnishing his or her good reputation. And do forgive my cliché but I thought I was staring at a goddess in human form" he admitted brushing the back of his head. Naruto turned his head slightly to hide his growing blush. It was not uncommon for people to comment on his looks but in comparison to Neji, they were for mostly shallow, selfish reasons.

"Now that the matter is settled, I have a proposition for you if you will" he said hopefully. Naruto held his breath preparing for what was to come from Neji's mouth.

Elsewhere…

Shikamaru overlooked the glistening frozen lake with a quiet fondness. He would personally rather partake in his favorite pastime but since the sky was now dark due to the weather, he would have to settle with this. He had momentarily separated from Temari with the excuse that he 'needed some fresh air' or something along those lines. Temari had not needed to ask and obliged him. God, he had come to li-love the woman indefinitely but she sure could prove very overbearing. Another reason was that he hoped to avoid being spotted by another blond woman and her new beau. He knew it was immature to still be bitter over Ino's past rejection but it was the only thing that was helping him to move on with his life. He walked alongside the lakebed enjoying the glow of the lights on the icy surface. Just as he took another step, the snapping of a twig caught his attention. He swerved his head to the source of the sound. His black eyes narrowed slightly. There standing just a few feet from where he was stood Ino Yamanaka. Her hair was done up in an elegant curled bun and around her form was a midnight blue cloak which he was willing to bet hid an extravagant winter gown beneath it. Her face held nervousness in them. She had several opportunities to speak with him but never got the chance because she didn't want to risk facing his wrath or talk with him if the other blonde was in the way. Now was her chance.

"Oh hello Yamanaka-san, to what do I owe the pleasure" he began with a deadpanned expression on his face and a slightly scathing tone to his voice. Ino winced. She knew she deserved no better. The last time either had spoken, it had been a less than pleasant farewell. "H-h-hello Shika-kun" she replied in a solemn voice similar to the Hyuuga heiress. Shikamaru folded his arms and pursed his lips.

"Where is your escort? Did you get bored with him already and decided to move on to more favorable conquest?" he retorted rather harshly. Ino clenched her hands into balls. "Actually I came down here to say hello since I did not get to do so the last time" she stated in a small voice. Shikamaru gritted teeth fighting the urge to tell her off. "I am doing rather fine. I am still the son of _lowly_ deer farmers, oh and I happened to have befriended the one who stole your precious Sasuke-kun from under your tiny little feet if you didn't already know" he enunciated hotly. Ino inhaled to cover the developing sob in her throat. "I don't care for any of that anymore! I only ask that you forgive me!" she sobbed tears streaming down her face. Shikamaru became angry. He steadily sauntered toward her causing the girl to backpedal.

"Let me get this straight" he ground out. "You want my forgiveness? Years ago you made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing more to do with me just because I wasn't up to your level and that you wanted to pursue more suitable grounds. And now that prospect is no longer possible, you decide to move on to second best. Oh and lest I forget, you all of a sudden want to make things right when I have finally just moved on! To think you couldn't stoop any lower".

Ino sniffled. "I know that things can never go back to how they were for us before that time. I can only ask that we start over as…friends" she squeaked the last part hopefully. Shikamaru turned from angry to emotionless. "You made your choice years ago and I made mine. Dammit Ino, I practically loved you and then you-" his eyes widened realizing that he let out a secret. Ino gasped. She had long ago surmised Shikamaru saw her as a friend but never a love interest. The young duchess felt her stomach drop. From the beginning up to that point, Shikamaru had loved her? Shikamaru turned from her and glanced at the lake with an angry expression. "That day when you dumped me for a chance of riches and glory, I felt like my heart had been ripped from my body and torn asunder. After that, I did all I could to try to forget. I would spend my time helping my parents with the farm and stare at the clouds for days on end even though I knew it would cause my parents to rant and rave about 'being lazy' and such. It wasn't until I met Naruto who finally convinced me to snap out of my reclusive stage and convince me to socialize as he called it. Had he not forced me to attend that party, I would have never met that sassy, beautiful girl, Temari no Sabaku". Ino felt a sense of dread and envy pour from her being. It upset her to know that woman had taken her place in Shikamaru's life. The woman was a crude, less refined version of her. She acted less like a princess and more like an uncultured gypsy woman. Still, Ino was forced to face the facts; she had messed up badly and was now paying the consequences. She gave a bitter tear stained smile.

"I understand. I know I have much to atone for not just to you but to everyone else. However, perhaps for this night, we can forget the past and let bygones be bygones". Shikamaru looked back to her. He mulled over the suggestion for some time. He promised the quadruple-haired princess he would be back. He was about to retort his denial before the annoying voice of Naruto rang in his head. The deer handler knew the blonde would never let him live it down much like at the banquet. After some contemplation, he exhaled loudly.

"Very well, he said emotionlessly 'only for tonight. However, if I should find this is just another ploy, I won't be so generous" he threatened pointing his index finger at her. Ino bit her lips but nodded. Just as the raven was about to say something, a voice directed at him called out.

"Shikamaru?! Hey where are you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I better go. Let us talk some more later on" he said to the blonde before departing. Ino folded her arms. A small smile tugged on her lips. It would be a long shot but at least Shikamaru was willing to give her a chance. That was more than enough for her.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed back into the public fold. He rushed over to rest his back against a currently empty booth. His hand rested on his heart. The blonde stood against the wall trying to wrap his head around what Neji had just inquired of him.<p>

_Naruto stumbled backwards. Neji wanted to what? _

"_You want to what?" he asked. Neji's lavender gaze stared deep into Naruto's sapphire ones. "I know quite well you are engaged to Sasuke and are due to be wed in the spring. But hear me out. I want to take the chance to properly court you and possibly earn your affections. If within that time I do not succeed, I will cease with my courting and let you and Sasuke alone"._

_Naruto tried to answer but the shock had stopped him. He began to start breathing heavily. Out of all his suitors aside from Sasuke, Neji was the first person to have actually asked for his permission. He began shaking and not from the cold. Images from a rather bad time in his life ran through his eyes. Neji stared at the boy in concern. "Are you alright Naruto? Did I perhaps say something to offend you?" he asked. Naruto blinked and shook his head. "N-n-no! I…I…gotta go" he stammered and ran leaving a bewildered and confused Hyuuga. Neji was left there thinking. _

Naruto clutched the folds of his kimono against his chest. He shook his head. The minute Neji had thought to ask him such questions, he was immediately struck with haunting visions from his past. Some nights he would wake up with nightmares of glowing red eyes, roving fingers that touched him in the most vile, disgusting of ways, and a voice filled with dark promises for him. He clutched his head. A gruff cough brought him out of his reverie. His eyes shot open and smiled thinking it was Sasuke. His smiled disappeared when he saw the only other person he hoped to avoid tonight; Gaara no Sabaku, royal prince of Sunagakure and heir to the Sabaku throne.

The red head smirked triumphantly finally having cornered his pretty little prey. His deep jade eyes appraised the blonde's shivering form. Naruto gulped not looking away from the red head. Gaara grinned which reminded Naruto of the many demons he read about in his storybooks. Finally Gaara spoke in his infamous chilling voice.

"Well, it seems I have finally got you where I want you, Uzumaki Naruto. Now let us say we have a chat" he suggested silkily. Naruto shuddered praying that he would leave their 'discussion' with his piece of mind in tact.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I will leave things for now. Not to worry; Gaara will not rape or harm Naruto in anyway. As was mentioned in the characters profile chapters; the red head will use more "persuasive" tactics to manipulate the blond. For you ShikaXIno lovers out there, I apologize for making Shikamaru treat Ino so harshly. You have to understand however that the girl pretty much stomped on his feelings and didn't even think to apologize. If one of my friends screwed me over like that, I would have more than a few choice words to say to himher. His bitterness over the situation is a reflection of his persona after Asuma died and him wanting revenge on Akatsuki for it. It also reminds me of the episode in "Once Upon A Time: In Wonderland" where Anastasia dumped Will Scarlet for a life of wealth and royalty. Of course, Ino is just realizing what she had lost and is doing what she can to make up for it even though she knows that she can never have Shikamaru's affections. **

**Sai will not be the mindless puppet for Danzo as he seems to be. He is fully aware that his uncle's plans for the blond are less than pure. He knows the man can prove dangerous and will not prove easy to foil. The albino will have but a small part to play without him realizing it. As the saying goes; keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.**

**That is all I have to say on the matter.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) I find this statement so ironic since Neji and Sasuke are both referred to as birds and that Gaara is makings plans to do away with his competition. **

**(2) It always amazes me how a seemingly short distance to a place can take longer on foot to get to. I would guess on carriage, it would take an average of 7-10 minutes to get to. **

**(3) Think of the crown given to Lucy in the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe.**

**(4) A recurring theme for this story and how they can affect the outcome of events.**


	26. 23 Sorrows left in the sand

**Hello readers, I am back with a long awaited chapter of RCTS. I wanted to update it as soon as Halloween but as you already know, my computer caught a heinous virus so I had to find another way to write my chapters. At least I can give you all an early Thanksgiving gift. I am grateful for those who were understanding of my situation and staying faithful as I try to refurbish my stories and get them running on schedule.**

**Some reviewer asked me a funny question. It was regarding the Mary-Sue fandom. Now for those who do not know what a mary-sue is; I am here to clarify on the matter. A Mary-Sue is essentially a self-insertion of the author/authoress; a character with no real corresponding flaws to idealize the person/persons. The term (believe it or not) originated with the Star Trek fandom. An authoress named Mary-Sue wrote a story called a Trekky's Tale and the concept sort of took off from there. There are ways of identifying a Mary-Sue. One; they are a representation of the author. Two; She/he is the immediate love interest of everyone or one or more characters. Three; No real personality flaws that negatively impact them. Four; main character is good at everything. Five; the character is described in great detail. Six; the characters gives you a throbbing headache. Seven; she has a weird or very long name. Eight; the characters has a rather melodramatic backstory. Nine; any character that does not like the main one is "evil". I already said that I would do my best to see that none of my stories end up like this in the future.**

**This chapter will focus primarily on Gaara and how he became the person he is today. I will be taking some liberties with his past and twisting it to fit the storyline. Prepare to get some tissues as it will be very sad.**

**Warnings: angst, death and violence, a manipulative, possessive Gaara, apologetic bad grammar, and much more.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. May he be immortalized forever along with his beloved classics.**

**Chapter 24: Sorrows left in the sand**

* * *

><p>The Winter Festival continued without incident. Children played and chased after one another in the snow while the adults immersed themselves in the festivities. The lanterns glowed with an unearthly light upon the booths and stands. There were tents scattered where people could momentarily escape from the cold and have some hot refreshments. It was a definite way to bring a smile to peoples faces. For just one night, there was no talk of war or any other unpleasant thing. There was only laughter, joy, and serenity in the air. For one to say that everyone was enjoying the tranquil night, would be a lie. Akito Genjiko sat at one of the booth chairs with nervous interpidation. He was on the lookout for a certain yellow-haired lad. He had not seen the boy since they separated. Of course, he was at constant worry for Naruto since he met him all those years ago. He recalled the last letter he recieved from the boy about how the house they had lived in had been ransacked by bandits and was destroyed beyond all hope. It would be a lie if Akito would say he did not at all feel anything for his home of so many decades. After all, he had built the place for his wife, Sarako after they had been married and had two sons; Masato and Masahiro. Together they were able to live a happy life in spite of the many troubles that plagued the village.<p>

The old man's face grew somber as he recalled how everything seemed to fall out of place in his life. **(1) **His wife, Sarako had died of turbuculosis in the following fall and the once jovial man became a bitter, grumpy, individual who often lashed out at others and his sons. The two boys did the best they could to help the man cope with his pain and loneliness. Alas, the man's insufferable misery proved to be the final straw for the men when the man demanded that they both follow in his footsteps as tailor. They put their foot down saying they did not want to spend the rest of their days in this god forsaken village and wanted to pursue their own path. Of course Akito did not take the news very well and threw out the angriest rants at the two and demanded they get the hell out of his life. The two boys left giving the man fleeting looks of pity and contempt. The man was eventually able to move on with his life as the villagers fabric seller/tailor. In time, his disposition had dwindled to that of grumpy recluse who still maintained his morals. Now he thought about it, the house became more like a prison and less like a home. The man decided once he achieved enough funding to retire, he could leave the village without an ounce of regret and possibly make ammends with his sons. Then a miracle came; in the form of a precocious yet mysterious boy name Uzumaki Naruto. Ever since that fateful day, the powerful need to protect and watch the boy grow grew. Now, the same young boy was now this beautiful, majestic, humble young man who was soon to be wed into the wealthiest families in Konoha and to the young heir none the less.

The man smiled when he finally spotted the boy and called out to him. His smile dropped when he saw whom it was Naruto was with; Gaara no Sabaku. The elder became fearful. Gaara was the youngest son of the former king before he passed. He did not know a lot of the details but had heard rumors regarding the boys father. Among his rivals and enemies, he was cruel, rapacious, fierce, and was believed to be from a line of sorcerors that delved into the black arts. Further rumors spoke of him having gained control of a demon that later escape only to leave his family with a dark curse. It would seem that the red head had inherited some of his father's traits. If taht was the case, Naruto better watch out or else he would be at the red heads mercy. His worry increased when he saw the red head whisper something to Naruto before dragging him away. Naruto was no pushover and could handle himself in a fight alright but not everyone fought fair and Gaara was well known for his manipulation; hence the incident with Neji. With that in mind, the elder pushed through the crowds struggling to keep up with the two young men. If only to make sure Naruto was alright.

* * *

><p>Naruto stiffened as he was dragged through the crowds. Normally, he would consider calling for Sasuke but decided against it. As violent as Neji had been with him, Gaara was bound to be far worse. Gaara finally stopped in front of a large tent where hot refreshments and shelter from the cold was made available. He opened the flap where the two were immediately met with hot air to their face. Inside there were wooden tables lined up in several rows, some already occupied by people and their families. At the very front was a podium was being prepared. Green eyes scanned for an empty spot until they landed on an empty table. Gaara gripped the nervous blonde's hand once again and sat down just as they were approached by two men.<p>

"Hey" one of the mena said indignantly. He was about to yell words of protest before being dealt a very hard glare.

"Is there a problem?" he retorted with a calm yet chilling tone. "N-n-no, Gaara-sama we w-were j-just leaving" er right guys?" the other man stuttered to the two nodding men.

"Good, now leave!". Naruto could only watch as the two men and could help but feel sorry for them. "Gaara has a worse temper than Sasuke and Neji combined" he surmised. Gaara sat down and glanced at the blond resuming his usual emotionless expression.

"Sorry about that, Uzumaki-san" he apologized. He was tempted to add 'chan' but did not want to risk losing the blond before having the chance to charm him. Naruto swallowed his courage after a while and smiled. "You could have asked a little nicer of those men. There were plenty of tables for them". Gaara raised a brow. He straightened himself in his seat and looked toward the table. **(2) **"Being nice is just another incentive that people use to exploit others and make fools of them Given the chance, they will even milk you for all your worth". Naruto shivered at the cryptic logic. As he himself was an example of that at one point; he could agree somewhat. He shook his head. "But surely you realize _not _all people are like that. I know there are good people also in the world, you just need to look for them". Gaara sat there a while before he burst into laughter. It brought an unsettling chill up Naruto's spine and the other tent occupants. The Sand prince calmed down enough before sending a menacing glare his way.

"You're kidding me, right?" Good people? Naruto glared at the man's sardonic, mocking tone. He was about to put in his own two cents when Gaara beckoned a waiter to them.  
>"Two hot ciders" he ordered. The scared waiter did just that. He soon returned with two steaming mugs. Gaara shrugged and handed the man some money. Seeing that Naruto had simmered down a bit, he decided it was time to commense his plans; woo Naruot and steal him away from Sasuke and Neji.<p>

"Listen, I'm sorry about my earlier behavior. See, I'm not so good with people and friendships and stuff. As you have heard mostly from Temari and Kankuro. Naruto stopped drinking to look at the Sand Prince. Gaara sighed and continued. I was not raised as a normal prince. Most people would think I grew up surrounded by glamor and privelidge because of my status. It wasn't! My life was anything but such. Naruto's half lidded eyes lied on his cup. He could understand a bit of where this was going. "Well, before we continue can we order some more cider and perhaps some...cake" he speaked the last part hopefully. Gaara blinked a few times before smiling. They recieved their treats and Gaara told Naruto his sad history.

()

Once upon a time in Sunagakure, Village of the Sand Kingdom...

Far away outside of Konoha's borders was nestled a desert realm. In the middle of this realm was a kingdom named Sunagakure. The realm was ruled by a fierce king name Sudano; a resolute man with strong features, red hair, and brown eyes. Among his citizens; primarily the upper classes, he was loyal, fair, and determined king who fought for his people against invaders. Among his enemies and some of the poorer classes, he was ambitious, ruthless, cunning, and a cruel tyrant who oppressed his people and would torture and kill his enemies for sport. By his side was his queen and wife, Karura who was the complete opposite of her husband; mid-length long blond hair, green-blue eyes, pale skin, and was gentle, kind, and loving queen and mother to her people and children. It was anyone's guess as to why such a woman would marry a man like her husband. Nonetheless, the kingdom coincided peacefully with the other countries. Or did they? Kind Sudano reigned from a long bloodline of sorcerors who delved into the black arts. The man had managed to maintain hold of a creature long feared by the people of Suna.

The Shikaku Tanuki otherwise known as the One-Tailed Raccoon of Misfortune **(3)** . The man in his arrogance and greed sought to gain control of the other land's resources and territories. Unfortunately, the creature proved too powerful and overpowered and killed some of the priest governing the holding seal. But not before leaving the man with a parting gift; a dark prophesy.

**_Greed for power stain your blood_**

**_Produce thine darkest seed_**

**_Ruin your new joy turned to sadness ensued_**

**_The loveless ever reaped_**

No more was heard of the wretched creature. Some said he returned to the dark void from whence he originated. Sudano was quite relieved to see the curse had not affected _him. _That relief turned to horror when his wife who was but six months pregnant at the time took ill. As the mages and doctors examined her, they were met with a shocking surprise. On her navel (belly button) was a purple six clawed paw with a crescent moon above it. Sudano in an attempt to assuage his guilt, attempted to undo the curse but to no avail. Then upon January 16th, the queen gave her last breath to birth a child with short red hair, green eyes with black ringlets around his eyes and pale skin. Her last words to her child: "I will always protect you with all my love". Sudano cried out his wife's name in grief all the while was in a crib was the child named Gaara. Upon his brow was a red kanji named "love".

There was no celebration that night. Only the sound of mourning from the queen. Rumors spread Shikaku still ran free, ready to reap destruction upon those unfortunate enough to cross its path. If they were to look into the crib, all they would see was a small child with the insignia of love. Love is what would keep the darkness at bay. However, the king overcome by grief and anger saw not a product of his beloved wife...but a fragment of the monster who given the chance could lay waste to the village. Only had he let love into his heart, could he let die the curse.

Years later...

Gaara grew as children do. He lived under the care of his uncle, Yashamaru who did as best he could to fill the void his mother could not. Rarely did he see his father, brother, or sister as he lived in a different castle apart from them. It saddened the prince as he had little friends to begin with. His only comfort was a stuffed brown bear that he carried with him. He rarely ventured outside the palace for he was often met with the harsh and weary looks that passed his way. He asked his uncle and servants about it, but they would brush it off or they would say that things outside the village were too dangerous at the moment. He knew better. He only met with his father for his wizard training. His master of sand was said to be a "gift from his mother"; something that the boy took pride in. But if he messed up even by a little, the child was chastized for it harshly.

One night, the child fed up with the inexplicable harsh treatment of the people around him demanded of his uncle to ask him why he was treated in such a way. Yashamaru turned to the child with a sad, haunted look that would haunt Gaara for years to come. Yashamaru then told Gaara the truth about his birth, the dark legacy of his father's bloodline, why he is the cursed child. Gaara held his bear close to him as he registered his uncle's story. If that was so, then how was he to find someone to love him as him? His thoughts were cut short by a crash coming from inside his house. He remembered his father's training to deal with intruders or assassins. He summoned his sand technique and went forth to confront the intruder. He snuck around quietly keeping his eyes sharp for any movements. He soon reached the large dining hall. Suddenly from the shadows, something glinted in the light. Gaara yelped and dove out of the way. The mysterious attacker stepped into the lighting to reveal a man with a mask over his face and a black ninja outfit with weapons on hand.

"Well, finally I meet the accursed prince of the Sand Kingdom. It is sad though; were you_ human_ I would feel less conflicted about killing you"; the mysterious man hissed. Gaara's fear was soon replaced with determination. He knew that eventually someone would come to try their hand at doing away with him. He was not about to give this intruder the satisfaction. He ran away toward the back of the palace to lure the man into a trap. Once they were outside, Gaara summoned his sand techniques. The man threw several shuriken at him only to be stopped by a sand shield. Then the man lunged at him only to be wrapped around in a sand snake like coil; The dreaded sand coffin.

"Sand Coffin". With that, the man screamed as his body was crushed beneath the force of the sand coils. He fell to the ground unable to move. Gaara lifted the man with his sand and put him against one of the rafters. With a frown, Gaara approached the man and tore off his mask. He instantly recoiled in shock at seeing who_ he_ was.

"No. Ya-Yashamaru oji-san?" the child choked out. He fumbled backwards. He could not believe it. He was trying to kill him? No, no way? Gaara collapsed on his knees and screamed out clutching his head. There lying against the rafter was Yashamaru with blood running down by his lip and grey eyes hazy from his ever seeping life force. He stared at Gaara with emotionless eyes.

"NO!"

Gaara's screams turned into loud wails. "Why Oji-san? Why?" he cried out. Tears ran down like rivers down his pale skin. Yashamaru only coughed releasing some blood from his mouth. His gaze turned cold and hard and weakly sat up.

"I did not 'cough' 'cough' want to. But as soon as I told you the horrid truth, I just 'cough' 'hack' could not hold my hatred of you any longer. You...the _creature_ who killed my sister! I did my best to 'cough' 'wheeze' 'hack' to love you as my sister would have wanted but over the years...and then you had to go and bring up the question of why you were hated so much! Marrying that wretched man 'cough' was more of a death sentence in itself but then he..." Yashamaru coughed some more until he calmed his breathing just a bit. Gaara eyes shimmered with more tears.

"Dare, but you did love me deep down...right?" he asked with lingering hope. Yashamaru shook his head. "Your father ordered that I raise you in your mother's place as to hope that the monsters dark magic be kept at bay. As was her dying wish that you be loved, I played the role of the caring father figure never letting you know how you I truly felt toward you. To everyone else, you would look like only but a small, helpless child but not I. I am more wise than 'cough' 'cough' 'cough' any of those fools. All I see now is the monster people know you to be. At least, I can do something right by you. Avenge my sister and destroy the villages curse all together". Yashamaru then pulled out a black spherical object from his pocket. He held out the bomb and gave a wistful look.

"Go and die. Love only yourself because that is the only who will. And be rid from my sight". Then he made some hand signs and whispered the words to trigger the bomb. "Katsu".

BOOM! The sound of explosions and large puffs of smoke were all that could be seen and heard. Once the smoke cleared, a large sand dome was left. The dome dissipated to reveal a sobbing red headed child. Once the sobbing quieted down, Gaara stood up and wiped his tears. The words of his uncle echoed in his ears. His sad face donned hardened green eyes with only one thing in mind...Revenge.

* * *

><p>Sudano was in his office filling some paperwork when he heard a chorus of screams. A guard immediately barged through the office doors and gave his king a frantic look. "Sudano-sama. Your son...he...he has requested an audience with you. We tried to stop him but he...he disarmed our best soldiers. It is as we feared my king! Sudano's eyes widened. He quickly dismissed the servant. "C<em>ould it really be happening? Shikaku's dark prophecy coming true. I must put a stop to this!<em>" he thought.

Sudano soon reached the room where he usually trained Gaara and pushed open the doors. He gulped when he saw Gaara standing there with regal red robes on and an unsettling grin on his face. Sudano wanted to weep right there. "This is what I did to your son, Karura". He shook it off and put a hard face on. "Well, son I am not one accustomed to having been summoned here without reason but I see it is the other way around" he said condescendingly. Gaara said nothing. "Listen, I promise to forgive all of this if you allow me to explain..." he did not get the chance to finish. A coil of sand wrapped around the man's throat nearly choking him. Sudano glanced at his son with fearful eyes.

"Actually Father...I came here to settle old scores" Gaara growled out. His eyes glowed eerily. "As you tried to have me killed, I decided I should return the favor". Gaara gathered some sand around his right arm and threw the man hard to the ground but did not let up on his hold. Sudano grunted loudly. Then he was planted securely against the wall. Sudano widened his eyes. Gaara smirked evilly. "Too long father, I had to live with the idea that mother's death was my fault when in fact it was yours. You cursed me to a life of loneliness, hatred, and desolation. And what else; you put me into the care of someone who hated my guts the whole time". At this time, Gaara screamed putting all his sadness and anger into his words. "Tell me father, was it worth it? Having all that power only to lose everything you profess to hold dear to you?" Sudano clapsed the sand coil trying to alleviate the pressure around throat.

"Please, Gaara. Let me help make it right. I will help you break the curse and then we can be the family you always wanted" he pleaded with a raspy, choked voice. Gaara put the man down and released the man's throat. Sudano sighed in relief and gave a genuine smile. It was short lived as Gaara picked him up once again and hung him high in the air. Gaara's eyes glowed green once again. In a voice not his own he spoke.

"As if I can rely on the empty words of a coward and a power-hungry fool who would willingly sacrifice his own people and family. It is high time, Suna step out of the shadows of their tyrant oppressor and obtain a king who will be far fairer and wiser. But alas, no need to be worried. Your legacy will not be forgotten; it will only be held in infamy of the man who damned his own village just to get a hold of some power. Oh and before you go..." he formed a sand spike and jabbed it through Sudanos midsection "tell uncle if you see him, I said hello". Sudano fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Gaara's eyes went back to normal. He looked upon his father's body with indifferent reverence.

"Mother, I have avenged your death".

Gaara was not put for trial for the death of the king. The townspeople instead opted to celebrate and express their ill-contained joy for the death of a dictator. Gaara went on to live under the care of Baki, the king's right hand advisor, together with his brother and sister in the palace. The reception was to his surprise; very welcoming. They explained that they were sad to not be able to live together as their father forbade it. They were glad now that that they could live together at long last. Sadly the love given was not enough to stop his pain. **(4)** The damage had already been done and Gaara went from a quiet, shy, hopeful child wanting to form a happy family and make peace with the villagers was no more. In his place was a bitter, angry, selfish, young man who gave no sway to his enemies. But Only a goal to find someone to help him break his curse. Whatever it takes.

* * *

><p>Gaara pushed aside his now empty and cold cup. He looked to Naruto who had his eyes glued to his lap.<p>

"So now you know about my sordid little history; what do you think?" he asked. Naruto clasped his hands and bit his lip. "I really don't know. I mean...wow. At first, I thought you were no better than Neji or any of the other nobles out there. The type that treat their servants worse than garbage and take what they want by force without regard to other people's feelings". Gaara smirked inwardly. "_You have no idea, sweet Naru-chan_".

"But, Naruto began again, "I was wrong. To be screwed over and by your own father of all things..." he cut off turning his gaze again to his lap. Gaara raised a brow but did not question about it. Naruto began again. "All I can say is that I'm sorry all that has happened to you and for having misjudged you such earlier. Not taking the time to know you", he said sincerely. Naruto went to grasp his cup when he suddenly felt another hand on his. Blue eyes grew big as green eyes locked on to his. Gaara placed the blonde's cup aside.

"Listen Naruto, I know you and Sasuke are soon to be wed. But trust me when I say that my feelings for you are genuine. Do not be so quick to trusts the Hyuuga's words; he is merely after you for you beauty and to get one over Sasuke. I do not want to force you as I want it to be your decision. Let me have the chance to woo you. Whoever you choose by the following spring, it shall rest well with all of us. What do you say?"

Naruto looked at Gaara in open-mouthed shock. In spite of Gaara assurance that he had a decision in his life, he could see desire that demanded he choose the "right" person. It was the same sort of look he saw in...he broke his hand free shocking the prince. "Listen Gaara, I thank you and all for the snacks, and drink and the story but I really have to get back. Sasuke is probably pissing himself worrying over me. Enjoy the rest of the festival and say hi to Temari for me". Naruto ran from the tent. Gaara stood there for a few seconds before smirking evily to himself.

"Never mind, Naruto. I am a patient man. Sure enough you are confused on your feelings now. But in time you will realize just who deserves you. And I always get what I want in the end". He laughed darkly. Out of the corner of his green eyes, he spotted a man sprint from the tent.

()

Naruto walked away from the grounds shaken. He wanted to give Gaara the benefit of the doubt but that look in those green eyes triggered unwanted fears in him. He was knocked from his thoughts before hearing the (thankfully) familiar and welcoming voice of his fiancee. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. "Where were you usuratonkachi? I looked everywhere for you and hey...are you okay?" he asked at seeing Naruto shiver a bit. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave a bitter smile. "I'm fine. Just visiting and making new _friends_" he said hurriedly. Sasuke raised a raven brow at the blonde's rushed statement.

"As long as you're not hurt. I would hate for anyone to drag you away. You are mine and I will be damned if I let anyone forget that" he purred seductively nuzzling a whiskered cheek (not bearded). Naruto blushed and smiled. He grasped Sasuke's hand. This time, Naruto opted to enjoy the rest of the night and forget about his troubles. Surely, tomorrow would bring forth new wonderful beginnings. Sadly, life doesnt always turn out that way, does it?

* * *

><p><strong>And we're...done. It took me a long while but I finally got it done. I hope you enjoyed it. I wish I could do more of this more often but as I have said more often that I have a life outside of fanfiction. Gaara is quite the manipulative little sod isn't he?<br>**

**My mentioning of Akito-san's life before Naruto was sort of based off life with my father. This was a rather sore subject for me to breach upon but I felt I needed to put it in writing and voice out my feelings. My mom's death ultimately put my father's ability to cope at a strain. It nearly broke our family apart. Don't get me wrong I loved my dad but the way things were going, our family was literally on the verge of breaking apart. Like the question from the guy in 'Kill Bill' asked; which are you more filled with relief or regret? To which Elle replies 'a little bit of both'. That is sort of my feelings toward my father as well. Akito's two sons were fed up with their father enough that they cut off ties with him completely. They will make a surprise visit but it won't be until a few more chapters. **

**Onto the subject of fathers, let us discuss Gaara and Naruto's. After watching the episode where Gaara confronted his father, I was able to get a more in-depth look into the man's persona. I think he was more than aware that he screwed over his son in more ways than one. Sending Yashamaru in to brutally crush him, was crossing the line. While he wanted to care for Gaara, the Fourth Kazekage was to influenced by his pride and greed and also had Orochimaru pulling the strings. I cried during that episode and believed the Fourth Kazekage redeemed himself even if it was too late to do so. Now with Minato, there was many flaws regarding Naruto's future. He was far too willing to blindly trust the village to honor his wishes and view Naruto as a hero. If he had not hidden the truth of Naruto's last name and taken great care to put him in a better caregiver, perhaps the child would have lived a considerably better life. Regardless, these two men were human beings with equally considerable flaws. **

**Naruto will have a different childhood in this fiction. It will not come out willingly or pleasantly for our blonde heroine. Hint: the arrival of a mysterious shadow will trigger it.  
><strong>

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) A deadly disease that killed alot of people in the late 19th centuries; mostly affects the lungs. Also was believed to be a sign of vampirism.**

**(2) A stark contrast to Naruto's sunny outlook; essentially saying that if you are nice all the time, people will eventually use that to take advantage of others and screw them over.**

**(3) I know this is not what it means however I decided to layer upon the Shikaku's darker roots and how it pertains to Gaara.**

**(4) A recurring theme for most tragic stories is to see how one or more people's actions impact another negatively in more ways than one.**


	27. 24 Christmas Day

**Merry Christmas everyone. I thought I would write this chapter as a holiday tribute to everyone. I was hoping to finish it sooner but things got in the way or I got distracted. Oh and thank you for all reviewing and giving me helpful advice for future chapters. I wish I had thought to do this earlier so I could move on with my other stories and get a start on my adult life. Let's face it, I am but a teenager in an adults body. **

**Aside from that, I noted that my story is progressing rather slowly and not revealing any official plot. And that my content is more T-rated than M-rated. Rest not, I will put in more when I have time. **

**Japanese translations: **

**Dobe: dead last**

**Teme: bastard or 'you'**

**Koibito: a loving term for boyfriend or girlfriend or lover**

**Usoda: Liar or lies**

**Bonkotsu-chan: an insulting term for blonde people**

**Chapter 25: Christmas Day**

* * *

><p>The winter snow fell gently upon the village of Konoha like white bees. The Winter Festival had ended on a wonderful note and now the people were preparing for the next best thing about winter; Christmas Day. The frost and snow covered the fields in a light blanket which would drench the fields for next spring time. Villagers remained in their warm houses away from the blistering cold. There was little concern for the homeless population as thanks to the insistence of a certain someone, the orphans and vagrants had temporary shelter. The Winter Festival ended on a fabulous note. Now, all could not wait for the next best thing; Christmas. Who couldn't wait to bask in the wondrous glow of the lights upon the trees, the beautiful decorations, and all the fun that came with the holidays? The ballroom at the palace was decorated specifically for said event. Each year, the Uchiha Palace would hold a grand ball to celebrate with other gentry for the occasion. However, there were some who could not share in such happiness.<p>

Danzo glanced outside the windows of his bedroom. His expression was cross and his arms akimbo. All week he could not get Naruto alone for Sasuke kept a close watch on the blond and that the said young man always seemed to be inexplicably out of his reach. Sai was no good because he was too busy snogging that blonde girl, Ikue or whatever. It mattered not to him. The only thing he cared for now was getting Naruto to consent to his plans to acquire rule to his side. Alas, Danzo had to halt his plans. If he acted too rashly, he could find himself thrown out of the palace or worst yet; executed. As Danzo watched the falling snow, he could only just barely imagine that a much more powerful force at work was plotting against Naruto; one with far worse intentions.

In another realm, a throne room was dimly lit upon a shadowy figure with red hair. His crimson eyes were all that could be seen. He was patiently awaiting the arrival of two people. Those two were not only his subjects but the link to his beloved. He closed his eyes and breathed in a happy breath.

"Soon my koibito, you shall be mine once again" the man crooned. He recalled out of all the lovers, flings, and bed partners, Naruto was the one person who truly caught his fancy. That mess of golden hair, those dazzling blue hues that shone with happiness, sun-kissed skin that begged to be ravished, and those adorable ears and tails he longed to run his claws upon. He grimaced. If only he had been more patient, Naruto would be his right now. His thoughts turned less innocent before a loud knock interrupted him.

"Come in" he commanded gruffly. The doors opened to allow Orochimaru inside. He walked several steps before stopping a foot before the throne and bowed. "My lord, I have brought them as you have ordered" he said. The Shadow grinned. "Very good, now bring them in". Orochimaru bowed again and stepped to the side to allow the two summoned inside. The door opened again.

"Now that you both are here, you perhaps wish to know the whereabouts of your son".

* * *

><p>Naruto grasped the box tightly in his fingers. He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. He knew <em>what<em> was held within the box, he just did not wish to look upon it. There was even the thought of just chucking it in the fireplace and being rid of it for good. Yet, he knew if he did that, something far worse would likely arise. He stuffed the item back under his pillows and scoffed.

"I am through with letting you rule my life. I am moving on and nothing in this world will stop me" he declared. He rushed to the bath chambers to get ready. As he relaxed into the warm waters and immersed hisself in the wonderful smell of the bath salts, he let him mind wonder. Later on, there would be a Christmas Ball held in the palace. It would be somewhat like the banquet for his birthday but far grander. He only hoped to avoid a similar disaster like the one from last time. Thus far, Neji and Gaara had made it a point to avoid one another and would stop their quarreling in his presence but would still retain that hostile vibe reserved only for one another and his husband to be. Gaara on the other hand was not making things all the more easier. The other day, Gaara had engaged with him in an argument regarding Sasuke.

Gaara cornered Naruto up against the hallway walls. He slammed a hand above the latter's head. "Why do you continue to refuse me?" the Sand Prince retorted breathily. Naruto furrowed his brows. "Why do you insist on continuing to cause trouble between me and Sasuke?" the blonde retorted. Green eyes turned from lustful to angry.

"I am a far better match for you then that chicken-haired jackass and would prove far more faithful to you" he said leaning in a bit. Naruto's eyes widened and instinctively kicked Gaara making him stumble backwards.

"Sasuke is faithful. And he has never tried to force me into anything like some people" he shouted eyes shuddering. Gaara grinned sardonically and crossed his arms. I bet you wouldn't be defending him if you knew of his past affairs". Naruto stiffened. His eyes turned hard, almost flashing.

"What do you mean?" he sneered. Gaara gave a haughty grin. "You must have heard the rumours or at least something akin to them; that he was previously engaged to another before you?" Gaara inquired. Naruto nodded but still remained stoic. Gaara grinned. "Sometime ago, he was engaged to the Princess of the CherryBlossom Kingdom. It would have served to be a joyous union for the two families had _it_ not happened". Naruto glared at him. What was Gaara up to?

"The reason the union never worked out…the reason Sakura broke the engagement and hates Sasuke is because…your so-called beau screwed her over, literally. It was quite a scandal when the lady in question was found half-naked in your lord's bedchamber and Sasuke standing over her, still clothed. It also what brought about the rivalry between her and Yamanaka-san". Naruto listened to the story open mouthed in shock. He recovered from his shock. "USODA! Sasuke would never do something like that! Even if it were true, there was nothing mutual between them" he shouted making it echo in the halls. Gaara put a hand on his hip. "You calling me a liar?! I was there when it happened. When he was confronted about it, he brushed it off saying that _nothing_ happened between them".

Naruto hung his head making his bangs fall over his eyes. "Leave my sight, Sabaku-sama and do not show yourself before me until the party tomorrow". Gaara stepped back as if burned. He frowned before relenting. "As you wish, Naru-chan. I shall withdraw for now but seriously consider if indeed Uchiha's feelings for you are genuine". Gaara stomped from the room with a huff and stopped once he was out of eye range and grinned victoriously.

Naruto spent the rest of that day ignoring Gaara and opted instead to greet his other friends. Hinata would turn red whenever he saw her, which got him wondering if she was perhaps allergic to something (A/N: Oh if only you knew). Kiba only gave a light nod of acknowledgment, which was good enough for the former tailor. Danzo was serving to get on his nerves a bit. The man was constantly trying to get him alone and thankfully for the guards it was proving impossible. Sai had left him alone to hang out with Ino. Sasuke was likely in the conference room discussing matters with the king. Mikoto meanwhile was diligently helping with decorations for the party. **(1)** It was to be expected of Mikoto. She was the type of mother figure almost everyone wished they had. Even though she herself was the queen, she liked to help the servants with chores from time to time. Fortunately, he had little to worry from the new staff since the previous staff members had been fired for the assault that nearly killed him a month previous. Naruto inhaled a deep breath. He wanted to stay in longer but did not want to wait too long to make ready for the party. He got out of the tub slowly, wrapped a robe around himself and walked back to the bedroom to get ready for the ball.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was decorated in a magnificent rainbow of winter colors. The table was draped by a long red cloth. Set atop the cloth was a multitude of fine food platters and banquet-style meals ready to be consumed. All the nobles who attended the festival were present. Standing near the stairs were Iruka and Kakashi at each side. The other guards were standing watch in other parts of the castle. Ibiki stood near the door with a reluctant Mizuki. They were inside since it was too cold to stand watch outside. Shikamaru stood with his parents and Genjiko-san among the crowd, waiting for the arrival of the prince and the other guest of honor. Shikamaru stood next to Temari with a bored expression on his face.<p>

"Mendosuke, leave it to Naruto to leave us hanging" he muttered to himself. His partner grinned and slapped his back roughly I might add. "You think everything is like that. What do you expect Naruto to just hop out of bed, put on the first thing he finds, and walk in the room" she retorted sarcastically. Shikamaru only shrugged. He was not much in the mood for long conversations. Temari shook her head. Despite her joking demeanor, she could not shake off the unsettling feeling in her mind. Gaara had become far bolder in his attempts to woo Naruto. His already dark demeanor was beginning to turn for the worse. If this kept up, Temari just did not wish to think about it. She talked to Kankuro about it. He merely shrugged it off not wanting to delve too far into it. The Sand princess was saddened. Kankuro loved Gaara but feared him even more. Temari sighed sadly.

"_Oh Gaara, love is something to be earned, not forced_". Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud trumpets. Gai and Lee rushed up the stairs to open the chamber doors.

"Announcing the arrival of King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto!" At once the king and queen walked gracefully with arms linked through the doors. They were both adorned in red robes of red and green silk. Their hairs were done up in ornate golden pins and flowers. Once they reached the very bottom, they gave a gallant bow to their guest who all clapped. Gai rose his voice once again.

"Now announcing the arrival of Prince Sasuke". Sasuke walked into the light. He was adorned in a midnight blue silk kimono with his clan's symbol on his obi. He had a golden crown atop his head. He gestured for Gai to speak once again. "Accompanying the prince is the future co-ruler; Uzumaki Naruto. Like déjà vu all over again, everyone gasped when they saw Naruto. Naruto's hair was tied up and glowed like starlight. His dress robes were a long-sleeved golden color intermixed with hues of green, glittering swirls of silver twirled around green holly leaves with red cherries at the tips. The obi was forest green. He seemed to radiate light off his being. Immediately, he linked arms with Sasuke and both marched down the stairs.

Naruto felt bold and waved at the crowd. Sasuke raised his hands to silence the cheering crowd.

"I wish to thank all of you for coming to our kingdom to celebrate two of our favored holidays. And of course to enjoy some tasty hor'derves and other luscious treats" he iterated making all but few people laugh. "But seriously since this is Christmas, it is a time to give and share your gifts with your precious people if you choose. Enjoy".

At once, the musicians began to play holiday style music. Many immediately took hold of a partner and danced to the lovely music. Others chose to stay to the side or take part in food or grab a nice cold glass of champagne. Sasuke and Naruto danced in fluid tandem caring little for those around him. Naruto was truly happy. He failed to notice in their twirling, they barely avoided bumping into the Nara couple.

"Konichiwa, Nara-san" he greeted. Shikaku nodded in acknowledgment. Yoshino waved back before replying. "Hello Naruto and how have you been holding up" she inquired to the blonde completely ignoring the raven. "I am just fine thank you. Sasuke has taken rather good care of me these past couple of months despite the earlier _troubles_" he enunciated. "Aside from that, I am sorry for not having come to visit you guys in a while". Yoshino shook her head.

"It's alright dear, as long as you're alright and none of the nobles have been giving you a hard time" she stated looking at Sasuke. Apparently, the woman was still a tad bitter about their last meeting. Sasuke was about to retort but was interrupted by a deep laugh. Everyone immediately veered their attention to the sight of Shikamaru and Temari laughing together as they danced.

Shikaku grinned at the sight. "I am glad to see that Shikamaru is a lot happier since that Temari girl came along. Much more than with Yamanaka" he muttered. He grunted when Yoshino elbowed him in the ribs. "Let us be glad that our son is once again very happy. Must be a blonde thing" she joked. A round of laughter broke out. Yoshino sighed before grasping Naruto's hand tenderly. "We have you to thank for it. The smile I thought I would never see again on my son's face. You coming into our lives have been a true joy". Naruto stood there stunned. It had seemed only a lifetime ago that he had heard such words, from a loving mother".

He was shaken by an impatient husband. "Oi dobe! You still with me?" he asked. Naruto frowned at him. "I'm fine Teme, I was just…remembering something. Forget it". Sasuke didn't question anymore.

* * *

><p>Iruka watched fondly at all the dancers. He wanted badly to go down there and join them, meaning he wanted to go talk with Naruto. Alas, he could not as the dance hall was reserved for nobles and their guest and he was merely supposed to stand watch. His partner Kakashi was standing in front of the other rafter keeping a keen eye on any 'unsavory' activity. In the months that followed, Naruto had become a welcome presence everyone's lives. It was a wonder how they got on without him before. He was interrupted from his musings when Sasuke approached both of them.<p>

"Your majesty" the two replied. Sasuke gave his own bow. "Kakashi, Iruka, I only wish I could come to you on more pleasant matters. As you probably have already guessed, Danzo is starting to become a real thorn in my side. He had for the past couple days been harassing my dobe and attempting to rope him in another one of his latest plots. Whatever they are, I want you to see to it that he does not succeed" he commanded firmly. Kakashi glanced at him before his one eye became stern. "As you wish, your highness. Oh and Merry Christmas to you".

"Merry Christmas to you and to Iruka as well" Sasuke replied. He went back to greet the rest of his guest. Naruto was busy chatting up with Hinata and Kiba. He and Kiba had made up once he made certain that the blonde was not out to steal his fiancée and resigned to form a truce. Hinata giggled at the nice "banter" between the two resulted in clever names such as dogbreath, whiskers, bonkotsu-chan, and girly-boy etc. The whole list went on from there. While Hinata attempted quite badly to end the "quarrel, there were some who failed to notice Danzo was sneaking away. The shrewd cold man had no intention in joining in such a ridiculous celebration. He had work to do. If he could not get Naruto to cooperate with him willingly, he would have to find other means of getting his consent. The secret to such would be held in the very corner no one, not even the servants were to enter unless called, Naruto and Sasuke's bedchambers.

He slowly opened the doors leaving it open just a crack. He proceeded to snoop around and see what he could find. First he shifted his grubby, vile fingers through each article of clothing to see if he could find anything. Nothing. Next he went to the closet, he saw the label marking Naruto's name. Danzo frowned in disgust when he saw the obscene amount of orange. How Sasuke could marry Naruto over more wealthier and more beautiful propsects, he would never know. He pulled out a shelf containing all sets of jewels, apparently belonging to the prince and would serve as gifts for the latter, if he chose. The man was tempted to take a few but knew better. It would be his head on a pike if just one jewel were to turn up missing. He closed the shelf. He knew he had to hurry. The man's one eye caught a sliver of something poking from behind one of the pillows. Raising a brow, he walked over to inspect it. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a small rectangular box covered in gold and a red ribbon around it. It was strange that it was left unopened. Danzo grinned crookedly. If Naruto was so desparate to hide it, then it must be something worthy of blackmail. He reached out to pull the ribbon when suddenly, a flash of light erupted on his backside.

He turned around and gasped. "What are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked.

()

Sasuke danced with Naruto some more. They stopped only to rest and fill up on refreshments. Sasuke was then summoned by Fugaku. The prince opened his mouth when the king told him the news.

"Are you serious? They are coming…here?" he croaked out in shock. Fugaku nodded emotionlessly. "It was last minute but the council had called up to say they are ready to meet your wife and see if indeed he is worthy of the family" he explained. Sasuke clenched his fist. "Those bastards! They choose now to do this!" he nearly screamed. Sasuke clenched his fist. **(2)** The Uchiha Council, consisting mostly of his relatives was in second most power next to his father. They would no doubt be expecting Sasuke to pick a girl who was of royal birth and trained up to be the perfect wife; a perfect trophy. Sasuke raised up his head to reveal how infuriated he was. Sasuke always hated the council even if they were part of his family. They were complete purist who always stressed on the importance of maintaining a royal bloodline. They were always attempting to manipulate and change the laws as to keep in check "the natural order of things".

"_And knowing them, they will likely try to convince me that Naruto isn't good enough to marry me. Fat chance of that happening_" he thought angrily. He was about to reply when the doors atop the stairs burst open to reveal…Tsunade dragging out a struggling Danzo by the back of his cloak. Fugaku was the first to answer to the disturbance.

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Tsunade grinned as she lifted Danzo higher choking him. "You see, my lord I was about to partake in a delicious ice cold glass of your finest sake when I caught this' her voice turned disdainful 'scumbag hopping up the stairs. I got curious so I went to go inspect. And what do I find?" Tsunade reached inside the protesting man's tunic and pulled out Naruto's packaged box. Naruto gasped when he noticed the familiar shape of his "present".

Tsunade dropped Danzo roughly. She wiped her hands with disgust. "You might want to get your things disinfected first before dealing with this creep". Danzo was once again grabbed this time by Iruka and Kakashi who none too gently presented him before the king. Fugaku gave the dictator a chilling glare.

"You-have-gone too far" he said in a dangerously low tone. "I will no longer tolerate any more attempts on my family's life nor that of my son's betrothed. For the crime of conspiracy and attempts at my family, you are banished from the Konoha and all domains of the Fire Country! Since it is too late to send you back to your kingdom, you shall spend one night in the dungeons. As for your nephew, only he shall be allowed to return as a spokesperson since he alone is truly a member of our family. Now get out of my sight!"

Danzo screamed as he was dragged off with assistance from Ibiki and the other guards. Once he was gone, everyone clapped and cheered. Fugaku thanked Tsunade graciously with the promise of a 'wholesome' award and handed Tsunade the package. "You will still need to disinfect that" she suggested. Fugaku chuckled. "Later. For now, just enjoy the rest of this Christmas Night!"

Fugaku stopped to whisper to her. "I think you should be giving that present to its rightful owner" he suggested. Tsunade raised a confused brow and walked down the stairs where she was then met by a relieved man. She said nothing as she thrust the package to him.

"Thank you. But still…why did you do it?" Naruto asked. Tsunade scoffed whipping her head to the side and folding her arms. "Don't get me wrong brat. I care not that he almost ran off with that pretty little package of yours. I hate that tyrant just as much as everyone else in this place. Not only that, he has gotten away with too much in the past. I felt it was about time someone put a stop to him".

"Oh" Naruto retorted in disappointed. If he had ears atop his head, they would be drooping. Tsunade sighed. "And of course, I was almost half tempted to let it happen just to get back at you for our last discussion. But then Shizune would likely not talk to me again for it. So…yeah". Naruto nodded before turning away. "Well, thank you for returning this to me and Merry Christmas" he greeted. Tsunade watched Naruto walk away and gave a small smile. "Shizune is right, he really does look so much like _him_".

* * *

><p>It was a close quarter to midnight. It was a close quarter to midnight. Everyone mingled joyfully and freely. Mikoto stood at the stair entrance next to her husband with a widened smile. It was almost time for the main event. She could barely contain her giddiness as she watched Sasuke and Naruto exchange playful banter and fond glances. This was something she had been waiting for since her youngest son's failed engagement. Pushing that aside, she couldn't wait to see the look on both soon-to-be newlywed faces when they saw the gift she prepared for them.<p>

She lightly poked her husband's ribs getting his attention. "Honey, its about time" she whispered happily. Fugaku said nothing but only grunted nodding his head. He picked up a champagne glass and tapped it three times with a spoon. With everyone's attention on them, the king made the announcement.

"I would like to thank all of you for having come to our lovely kingdom to spend time together for these festive holiday seasons. On behalf of my wife; we shall soon take part in exchanging of gifts". At once at the mention of 'gifts' everyone began clapping and cheering like kids. Fugaku sighed at the childish display but let it slide for the moment. "If you have brought a gift or perhaps more for your special people, then enjoy. If not, I still wish you a happy Christmas. Good luck'.

At once all the guest began chatting excitedly with one another about gifts they might receive. Other certain individuals who had never much taken part in such festivities before opted to stay out of sight. A sound of a clock striking twelve alerted everyone of the main event. The doors at the bottom of the steps flung open and a cart full of wrapped packages and gifts. Couples joined hands and took a seat at any available seating. Immediately people began taking hold of their presents and presenting it to their receivers. Naruto picked up a couple of his own to present to his chosen few:

He gave the first present to Akito. When the old man opened the present, his eyes widened with awe and shock. **(3)** Inside the box was a golden chrysanthemum brooch given to him by his late wife on his birthday. He looked to Naruto for explanation. I found it after you had left. You should keep better track of your stuff old man" he suggested jokingly. The old man only laughed and hugged Naruto. Next, he presented Shikamaru and his family with some ring cuffs to be set as a special heirloom. Third, he gave Gaara some brand new silver friendship bracelets. Next to them was a note saying; _No hard feelings_. _Even if we don't work out as a couple, at least you know to have a friend_. If Gaara had shed any tears from that, he didn't show it. With Neji, he presented him with three golden shuriken blades and a kunai. He had no gift for Hinata then the gift he already had given her; as she was currently wearing said hairpiece on her crown. For Iruka, and Kakashi, he gave them fine silk robes with a couple of ramen coupons in the pockets. Iruka grinned while Kakashi only shook his head. The people you love. Finally, to the king and queen was a present of a brand new tapestry specially woven by hisself. Of course, it required the help of the guards to help unfurl the large piece of cloth. Once it was, everyone gasped at how detailed and beautiful it was. **(4)** On it was a medieval styled picture of the village and the castle. In the back was the mountains and streams.

Mikoto stared at the beautiful woven material with unshed tears. "Its…too beautiful for words, Naruto-kun? But, I thought you gave up weaving once you and Sasuke got engaged?" she inquired skeptically. Naruto shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I guess, he he" he giggled embarrassedly. Mikoto then grinned toothily and gestured toward the table where Sasuke sat at. "Well, now that we have a gift from you, it is your turn. Why don't you and Sasuke go to your room and check it out?" she said with a sly wink in her voice. Naruto rushed over to where Sasuke was and went to open up their gift. Sasuke gulped as he knew anything regarding his mother was _never_ good. The couple opened the top lid and blushed when they saw what was inside. Not wanting to bring attention to themselves, Sasuke quickly made up an excuse and rushed out of their with Naruto in tow. The rest of the party continued with the gentry making side jokes on what could be inside the box, while others looked on in confusion. Those who did know proceeded to laugh until their sides became sore.

Sasuke dragged Naruto into the dining room. They put the box on the table.

"Should we? I mean your mom did make it" he stated. Sasuke grunted. "Exactly". They opened the top lid and pulled out the contents. There were two large kimono's that had been meant for males no doubt but no doubt had a feminine touch put in. The others include small outfits meant for children; several sets of baby clothes. After some time, they sighed. "Well, it's the thought that counts, right Teme?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke admitted defeat and smiled.

"Yeah, but let us put this back to our…oh shit we cant. Danzo was in there remember? Guess that means we will have to stay in one of the guest bedrooms until the entire place has been decontaminated". Naruto shuddered in agreement. He shook it off and smiled widely, batting his eyelashes. "But seeing as how we are alone, let us say we know exchange our gifts to one another" Naruto suggested sultrily. Sasuke shivered attempting to not be turned on by the obvious fliration. He quickly reached into his vest and pulled out a small rectangular object with a blue ribbon on top. Naruto opened it to reveal a silver ring with a round sapphire crystal surrounded by a ruby. He looked to his husband for explanation.

"I felt guilty for not having properly proposed to you before so I am asking you for myself now". He grasped Naruto's hands in his and looked into his eyes. "So will you marry me, Naruto Uzuamki ne Uchiha?" Naruto gasped before bursting into happy tears. He embraced Sasuke tightly and shouted excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" Both men embraced eachother for what seemed like hours. Finally Naruto broke apart from his official fiancée and took a few steps backwards placing his arms behind him.

"Now it is my turn to give you back my gift" he stated. Naruto gave Sasuke a tan rectangular case with a golden lock. Sasuke opened it and looked at it. It was a dark chain bracelet with several ringing bells and his symbol in the middle. "So that whenever I need to find you and vice versa, those bells will show us the way back" the blonde whispered. Once again the two betrothed were joined together in a searing kiss that would officially bond the two.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

The party had long since ended and everyone went off to bed. The snow continued to fall gently thus marking the peaceful end to a joyous holiday. However, not everyone were able to return to their bedchambers. Sasuke and Naruto were now currently placed in one of the guest bedrooms until their bedchambers could be officially deemed safe to rest in. Naruto however was interrupted from his tranquil rest by a nagging feeling. Looking to his side, he slowly reached behind his pillow and pulled out the package. He was thankful Sasuke had not made to remind him of the box or he would have been forced to reveal its inner content. With reluctance he slowly pulled the ribbon. Then with shaky intrepidation, he lifted the lid that showed what the boy sought to hide but could no longer.

Above his head, his blue eyes landed on a golden chained pendant with a large curved claw centered at its base with red rubies. In it a small piece of paper fell out. For a human, it would have been impossible to see it without available light. It was not so with his animal sight.

_**I will have you back in my arms once again. And this time, I will not suffer to let you escape from me, dearest Naruto. **_

After reading said message, the boy knew at once he was not free after all. Naruto put his head on the pillow once again and allowed silent tears to shed. With shaky arms, he pressed himself against his sleeping fiancée and prayed he would still be there tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ho. Mikoto is so overbearing isn't she? However way she is depicted in some fics is up to the author or depiction by those who aren't. I decided on making her like a super mom who was eager to get some grandchildren before she became too old. Fugaku is too much of a pushover to say anything to her. I feel for poor Gaara. He spent half his lifetime without a mother and a father who saw him only as a means to an end; so he has to force people to feel that he is wanted. I bet you didn't expect that coming; Tsunade turning Danzo in and basically giving him caput. I wanted to put Tsunade in a better light to show that she wasn't some selfish old drunkard taking all her problems out on people. <strong>

**I am not certain if it was true about the whole servant/gentry double standard. Naruto's animal nature will be elaborated further on in other chapters but for the moment, I want to keep the readers guessing. As for the summons….well that is for me to know and you to find out. Thank you all for your support and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) I always thought of Mikoto as being one of the ultimate super moms. She would seem to be the type who would go all out to help out despite her position. And of course gush over her child's possible future combined with a bundle of joy. Even in the anime/manga; Mikoto would go out of her way to make her children feel better and attempt to see to it that her husband does not neglect one over the other.**

**(2) I never truly elaborated on the council. They would seem to be the type that would focus solely on self preservation rather than the welfare of their own family. Not to mention they would be considered solely corrupt, hypocritical and megalomaniac along with easily manipulated. Examples would be like when they were goaded by the council to overthrow the village and take over things to their own devices.**

**(3) Look up Chrysanthemum on the internet and you will see what I mean. **

**(4) If you watch movies like Brave and other medevial movies, you will often see such tapestries in there since they didn't have cameras and such. **


	28. Author's Note: I apologize

My faithful readers and followers, I come to thee with sad tidings. I thank all of you for having the patience and grace to put up with my hiatus for Ruby Claims The Sapphire. However, I have decided to go for broke and remake the story and its chapters. When I first started this story, I was quite happy that I got to have a chance at writing on and sharing it with fellow readers such as myself.

The reason I have decided to rewrite this story are several reasons. I took a look back on some of the chapters and was rather disappointed with the turnout. I noticed the story plot I had originally intended was dragging off into random nothingness. My plotline consisted of Naruto's attempt to make a life for himself outside of the expectations of others. Also, was vexing that Naruto just readily accepted Sasuke's proposal of entering into a relationship so easily. Hello, princes don't typically kidnap girls off the street and go off the bat proclaiming how much they "love" and adore" them and then have the princess fall head over feet. Nevermind the earlier circumstances and deciding they love them anyway. Please! Naruto in this story is no daft bimbo nor is he gonna be some simpering damsel in distress waiting for a prince to come rescue him. While the new chapters will be slightly different they will take some liberties from the previous story.

There is also the matter of where the idea of such a story came from. A couple of years ago, I was on the net reading a story by hopesterocks titled "I will have you". The original summary intro was the same as mine but probably was meant to be different. For some reason, the author chose not to continue or was on immediate hiatus. Of course, I was tempted to take over the rest since the autor/authoress was making no move to do so. I admit there were some snags with the production process but I managed to improve quite a bit. Later on, there was a story request challenge by Amber Dawn-chan for several Naruto themed fictions; all of them being midevial style or Shakespearian. In the middle of writing the chapters, I was getting a lot of beef from not so polite people critiquing my story writing. Not wanting the risk of having it on alert of something (I wish now I had the nerve not to listen) I got fellow author GespenstKAF to edit and improve writing. Later on, I decided not to let a couple of close minded hypocritical people bully me about my writing style. I am proud to say I have improved on my story writing and am grateful to all my faithful readers and followers for their support and advice. I am rather saddened to know that I might be disappointing a lot of people but this is what I feel must be done.

On to the characters, I realized I made some of them a little O.C. Naruto displayed his typical anime personality; brash, cunning, stubborn, and loved to play pranks while his fiction part showed some timidity when in the face of terror or experiencing a bit of trauma. However, he has also shown a devious side when downgrading his enemies/attackers (via opposers). He will have some trauma in his life which will inhibit him from readily accepting any long term relationships. Sasuke will be a tad more persistent in breaking down the protagonist walls and earn his trust through means of coercion. Itachi will be in the story as well, but only as a separate area. Neji and Gaara will try to get the blonde for themselves while attempting to undo the other. As for the mysterious "Shadow", he will not be so vague as in the latter version. All the other characters and events will commence quickly and in tandem with intended plot.

I hope and pray you will like the redux version much better and will show better approval. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I shall see you then. In the meantime, you are free to reread the story from the beginning. Until then, wait for the new version: Ruby Claims The Sapphire:Redux

Celestialfae out.


End file.
